The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf
by EzraTheBlue
Summary: Ace left something very important on Banaro Island... and she may be making an unexpected contribution to the new era. Ace/OC. Rated for sexual content/violence in later chapters. Read/Review!  Also: Alternate ending!
1. 0 and 1: What Remained

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

Author Notes: For those of you who are coming here from my author alert, this story is nothing like Genuine Treasure or Treasure Hunters. It does not occur in the same version of universe as those stories. It holds to a slightly more traditional interpretation of the One Piece timeline (that is, that the events of the full storyline thus far have taken less than a year.) There will also be no tasty, tasty yaoi in this story.

For those of you who have never read anything I've written, I like to occasionally include a "Suggested Track," which would be a song that I feel suits the mood of the chapter. I have included these for your listening pleasure, so pull them up on YouTube and give them a try!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except Banheart. She's mine.

**0: What Remained on Banaro Island**

"Shit," Marco sighed as he surveyed the wreckage that remained of Banaro Island. The sun was just starting to rise over the beach as Marco's men disembarked to search for anything that would give them a clue to what had happened the afternoon before. They had heard the report late in the evening; Banaro Island had been raided and evacuated, and Portgas D. Ace had been captured. "Men, we are looking for anything at all that indicates Ace or Teach or anything, eh! Stay in pairs and call me if you find anything!" Marco himself went to search alone, and all of his subordinates spread out across the inlet shore.

The area had practically been leveled. Pieces of buildings were here and there, a chunk of sign, a piece of a lamppost. It was as though everything had been sucked into a black hole, and it was almost depressing to look at. Most men found nothing that even indicated Ace had been there. One pair, however, found the sign they had been sent to look for: a trail of blood on the sand. They followed it, and found Ace's one-man speedboat.

"Marco! We've got something over here!" One announced aloud, while the other followed the drying blood trail further and saw Ace's hat. It sat neatly atop the head of what appeared to be a girl. It was somewhat hard to tell she was a girl from appearance alone- she was covered in bruises from head to toe, all down her bare shoulders and back. One side of her face had a massive, swollen bruise, blacking her eye and turning her cheek terrible shades of purple and red. There was a long contusion all across her neck as though she had been choked. Blood and vomit hung at the corners of her mouth, and she reeked to high heaven of sickness. Bite marks and black bruises marred her breasts. Her camisole was torn and it rode up her midriff, revealing an ornate tattoo on her abdomen of a heart with an X though it, but bloody welts were rising under it, and it looked somehow distorted on her skin. Her shredded skirt revealed a fresh burn wound in the shape of the Marine's emblem on her upper thigh, and there was still blood draining from an unseen wound that pooled near the apex of her legs. However, what he noticed first was the pistol she was pointing straight at him. The maddening smirk she wore gave him pause and cause to step back, and she cocked the hammer.

"Shoot me or I'll shoot you first," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Girl, put that gun down! Do you know who we are?" She stared at him with dead black eyes. "Marco!" He shouted again.

"Polo," she whispered with a weak smile. "Shoot me." The two foot soldiers stared at her calmly, looking briefly at one another. "Come on! You're men, aren't you? Shoot me!"

"A strange request, eh," Marco muttered as he approached from behind her, and he quickly swept up and grabbed her wrists. She dropped the pistol, and one of the pirates grabbed it as Marco swept the girl up and held her off the ground. She began to shake and sob, shrieking like an animal. "Something is rotten here." He reclaimed Ace's hat, and one pirate put the boat forward. "You a Marine, girl? You've got their mark."

"If I say I am a Marine, will you kill me?" She hung her head as Marco kept her restrained. Her voice had lost its taunting lilt, and now held nothing but abject despair.

"Not now that you've said that." Marco shook his head in disgust. "What the hell happened to you, eh? Why do you have this hat and this boat?"

"I stole them from Ace!" She declared mournfully. "It's all my fault he's been captured! I got what I deserved!" She squirmed, and Marco heard her gag. He lowered her to the ground, still holding her wrists behind her back.

"How could it possibly be your fault? You don't look like you could hurt a roach, let alone our second division commander! How do you know his name?" Marco kept finding more questions than answers. "Girl, what the hell happened?" She sobbed weakly again, shaking her head.

"Blackbeard…" How did she know that nickname? Marco wondered as she hung her head. "That man…" She began to quiver like gelatin, and Marco lost his patience.

"Spit it out!" Marco roared. She choked, gagged, and began to heave into the sand. Marco flinched, but he didn't let go of her wrists. "The wretch is bringing up blood," he muttered. "We're taking her with us. I know she knows something. You know how Ace lost, don't you?" Marco leaned to look at her face. She quaked and convulsed, blood dripping from her nose and mouth, but finally spoke:

"If I tell you… you have to… kill me…"

* * *

"Pops, good news and bad news," Joss announced as he greeted Whitebeard. The division ships had met so the commanders could discuss the situation. Whitebeard looked more tired than usual, hooked up to his machines and monitors. He put down a jug of good sake for Whitebeard as a customary offering of good will.

"Now's no time for celebration, son," Whitebeard rumbled gravely. "Begin with the good news."

"Marco found a witness left on Banaro Island." Joss folded his arms seriously. Whitebeard leaned forward to listen better.

"You know for sure this person saw the attack?"

"She seems to have seen it and know more than that," Joss confirmed. "She knew Teach's epithet, and he's not exactly well-known even by his regular name. She knew the things she said she stole belonged to Ace, and she was wearing his hat. There's no way this girl doesn't have some information."

"It's a woman?" Whitebeard rose his brow.

"Yeah, a girl. She can't be more than twenty." Joss sighed. "The bad news is that she's been ravaged terribly by someone or something. Marco found her two days ago, and she's still more black and blue than flesh. She was half-naked, pouring blood, retching. She still can't even keep water down, let alone anything solid. Girl's a mess. She keeps asking us to kill her." Whitebeard glowered down and sighed heavily. "We can hardly leave her alone, Pops. She tried to hang herself with her clothes. She tried to off herself three times already."

"You keep calling her 'girl' and 'she,' son," Whitebeard pointed out gruffly. "Did you even ask her name?"

"She probably wouldn't give it even if we did," Joss contended defensively.

"No manners! I thought I taught my sons better than that!" Whitebeard scoffed. "Son, if she knew Ace's name, I'm not going to doubt that Ace knew her name. I'm all but sure there is something more than meets the eye here. Joss, tell Marco to bring me the girl. Let me see this unfortunate child for myself. I will get an answer from her."

"No problem, Pops," Joss agreed, and he started back towards his ship, and Whitebeard groaned to himself. Suddenly, Joss thought of something and turned around. "Pops, she may not have told us her name, but someone thought her tattoo matched a description he saw in a list of missing individuals. He says she might be the daughter of a certain Marine Captain Wolfe."

* * *

**1: Captain Wolfe's Daughter**

Suggested Track: "Swing Life Away," Vitamin String Quartet Tribute

Three months before the Banaro incident, he met her.

It was late in the evening, a cool night on a Spring island near a Marine base. The island was small, hilly, and generally quiet: an island of merchants and traders. The buildings were stucco and whitewash and brick, and all of the streets were lined with lush green hedges. They never experienced much trouble, nothing that really turned heads, but on this night, there seemed to be trouble brewing. A quiet pub in the middle of the city was experiencing a surprise visitor. They could tell already that he was trouble by virtue of the tattoo on his back, and the few other people in the pub were sitting as far away from him as possible. He ignored them and tried to enjoy his ale; he knew he had to be moving again soon, but he thought he deserved an hour's respite.

He'd been tracking Blackbeard for some time now, and he was running out of leads. He had checked all of the littlest islands near Reverse Mountain in hopes that he would have hidden there, but to no avail. Now, he found himself in a quiet city with lots of Marines and a lot of people looking at him funny, but definitely no Marshall D. Teach. He ordered another beer with a tap on the bar, and sipped it. He couldn't help but wish he had someone to talk to.

"Excuse me. D'you mind if I sit here?" He looked up briefly. She was fair-skinned, gold-haired, had black eyes of both varieties, carried a battered suitcase, and had a large, ornate tattoo on her exposed midsection.

"I won't say no," he chuckled, and she sat at the barstool beside his. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to you?" He leaned forward to survey the scratches and bruises all over her face.

"Eh, I just got my ass kicked." She grinned wearily, tilting her head forward. "And expelled from school to boot." She nodded to the bartender. "Max, I'll take my usual."

"Well, that sucks!" He laughed. "What did you do to deserve that? You don't look like a troublemaker." She smiled again and shrugged.

"I was in the conservatory for pianists, the one over on the east side of town. I got expelled because I was accused of plagiarizing one of my songs. As for the ass-beating, I tried to confront the girl who said I took her song, because I know damn well it was my song she stole, and she and her friends curb-stomped me." She hung her head as the bartender slid her a tall, frothy mug of beer. She spun around on her seat, and he surveyed the bruises on the side of her face and arm. "They kicked me out of my dormitory, and called my old man. He had to take that call in front of half of his men, and tell his commodore that his daughter's a disgrace and he needs to come collect me. I'm homeless until he gets here, and when he does, I'll be so deep in the shit it'll be a miracle if I smell air within the next year. My life is about to suck." She gulped down her beer, and he tossed his head back and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It could be worse, you know!" He folded his arms across his chest. "Has anybody tried to kill you lately?"

"Not counting the curb-stomping, no," she chuckled, finishing her beer and ordering another with a wave of her hand. "Why, what about you?"

"Try daily basis," he chuckled. "It's a life, though. You're still smiling."

"Well, crying never did anyone any good," she replied coolly, and smiled a little wider. "My name's Banheart. What's yours?"

"Banheart? Weird name. I like it. I'm Ace." Ace held his hand out to her, and Banheart shook it.

"Ace. Is that what you tried to get tattooed on your arm there?" She tapped his ASCE (with the S crossed out), and he laughed.

"Yeah, one of my crewmates did that! I should have asked one of my brothers who could spell, right? What about yours?" He looked at her half-bare abdomen, and she rolled up her tank top so he could see the whole design- a heart with an X over it, scrolled and elaborate with vines and flowers emerging from the lines.

"It's my name, too. A banned heart." Her eyes seemed to vanish into her cheeks when she smiled her widest. "My dad was pissed when I got it, too! You must know the type. He's a Marine captain, pretty strict. What did your old man think when you got your tats?" Banheart looked at him inquisitively, and he chuckled nervously.

"Grandpa? Eh. He didn't care. It's the whole pirating thing that's got him upset. Incidentally, you should know." Ace glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "I am a pirate. And that bartender?" He nodded towards the man behind the counter. "He's already called the local Marines. I imagine your father wouldn't like getting a phone call about you getting involved in a bar fight." Banheart's jaw dropped, her mouth forming an 'o.'

"Wait- you're a pirate?"

"Yeah, don't you recognize this?" He turned so she could see the cross on her back, and she gaped.

"Whitebeard! Oh god!" She backed away from him in terror. "Whitebeard- he's the most terrifying man on the Grand Line- and you're a Whitebeard pirate!"

"Is that man troubling you, miss?" Banheart whirled around to see three Marine grunts with rifles against their shoulders, and her jaw dropped. "Hey, it's Miss Wolfe!" All three soldiers surrounded her.

"Did this pirate hurt you?"

"You're in for it now, pirate!" One shouted at Ace. "That's a captain's daughter!"

"Miss Wolfe, what did he do to you?" The soldier cocked his rifle, and Ace sighed and tilted his head back. Banheart considered this.

"He didn't do anything," she murmured. "We were just talking about our tattoos. He's really not that bad. Not at all like I thought pirates were."

"Don't be fooled," the officer reminded her.

"You shouldn't make generalizations, Banheart," Ace added coolly, tipping his hat back over his eyes. "Some pirates do plunder and harm civilians, pillaging and sinking ships, but some of us just like a good adventure without any rules." He smiled slyly. "Not to say I won't fight back if attacked." Ace stood up. "So, let me guess- move along now?"

"You're Firefist Ace, aren't you?" The lead Marine took out a pair of handcuffs. "I believe you're a wanted man."

"I'm very sorry, but I'm not going to jail." Ace dusted his shoulders off. "You can let me walk away, or you can find out why they call me Firefist. And remember- don't pick a fight with a pirate that you're not willing to finish."

The Marines loaded and cocked their rifles. The bartender quickly ducked into the backroom, and the remaining patrons ran out. Banheart, however, was fascinated. She backed herself into the wall, pressing her palms to the window, and watched as Ace smirked. He fixed his hat on his head, and burst into flames. With one fierce swipe, he'd knocked all three Marines to the ground. He sighed and stepped over their dazed bodies and strolled into the street.

"Hey!" The bartender called. "You didn't pay!" Banheart dropped a wad of money on the nearest table and rushed after Ace.

"Mister Ace?"

"Please, just Ace," he corrected her as he swaggered his way down the hill towards the harbor with his pack over his shoulder. "You still wanted to talk to me? A Whitebeard pirate, the subordinate of The Strongest Man in the World and the Terror of the Seas?"

"Well, it's not like you're doing anything wrong. You've just got a big tattoo and a considerable disregard for Marines. I kind of like your style." She kept at his heels, her suitcase in her hand. "Where are you going? Back to your pirate ship?"

"No, I'm on an independent mission. Just me, looking for this one man who betrayed his crew. Just bringing some justice around. So, I'm off." He kept walking, and she kept following.

"Just you? All alone?"

"Just me." Ace looked down. "My crew's kind of busy with other stuff. This is my mission, mine alone. It was nice talking with you, at least-"

Banheart quickly interrupted him. "I know this sounds really silly and probably really goddamn impulsive, but seriously, my life sucks. My path in life got closed off when my music sheets fell out of my folder, and if he wasn't before I was seen fraternizing with the enemy, my old man is going to enlist me in the Marines and I'm going to spend the rest of my life mopping decks and living in his shadow."

"So?" Ace stopped and looked back at her, and she stopped a foot away from him.

"Take me with you. I'd like to see the world." Banheart smiled. Ace shook his head.

"Running away with me? That's not a good idea. You don't want to be a pirate."

"No, I'm not a pirate. But- what you said- a good adventure without rules." She put her free hand on her hip. "I don't want to pillage or destroy anything, I just want to do something. Anything." She and Ace met eyes, and she quickly looked away. Ace chuckled.

"You sure about that? I'm going to do some pretty dangerous stuff. I'm liable to get killed every day."

"Maybe I can help you, though." She tilted her head to the side. "Besides, it sucks to be alone. People kind of need other people." Ace thought about this, scratching his chin.

"You won't get in my way, will you?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it."

"If you're going to be following me, you're going to have to take orders," Ace warned playfully. "Just like a Marine."

"What sort of orders?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Not much. Just safety stuff, like to keep you from falling off the boat." Ace chuckled. "It's a small boat, but if we're careful, we should be able to manage it together. I guess I have been a little lonely." His eyes sparked. "You know, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He held out his hand to her, and she took it. His palm was still warm, and he smelled of smoke. She couldn't help but smile like a child when he smiled at her. "Let's go!" They ran down to the harbor, to Ace's one-man boat. He stowed their bags in the bottom of the boat and stepped into his spot. "Hold onto the mast, I'll tell you if you need to change the sail's direction."

Ace's feet flared into the engine, and they moved forward. Banheart gripped onto the back of the boat, balancing herself carefully as they zipped off across the dark sea. The wind whipped out her short hair and the salt in the air stung her open scratches, but she was heading for freedom.

* * *

**To be continued!**

Let me know what you think so far, leave a review!


	2. Speak

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **I'm glad I've gotten such a positive response from everyone! I'm happy to continue this quickly, and hopefully people will continue to enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Banheart. I originally created her for a Dungeons and Dragons campaign, because I'm just that nerdy. Everything else is property of Eiichiro Oda, and if he'd like Banheart, I'd be happy to share.

**2: Speak**

"Okay, here's how it's done." For the two weeks Banheart and Ace had been traveling together, Ace had been coaching Banheart on how to perfect an art. "You have to do it like it's the most insignificant thing in the world." It was a sophisticated winter island, a former colony of Drum Island that had thrived on a business of silver mining, and the port they landed at was bustling and thriving with life. Ace was wearing his jacket with the collar pulled up around most of his face over his bare chest and shorts. Banheart had a heavy woolen blazer and wore Ace's scarf over her usual dress of a midriff-baring tank top and a long, ruffled skirt. "It's completely casual, an acquired skill of completely nonchalance. You go first. I'll meet you outside." Banheart nodded, pulled her scarf up nervously, and shuffled to the front door. She glanced back for a moment, wondering if he was following, but stepped outside and began to kick around on the sidewalk. A moment later, he emerged with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Now, we walk away." Ace began to make his way down the street, with her right beside him, until the waiter emerged from the restaurant in a panic.

"Someone stop those two! They didn't pay!"

"Now, we run away!" Ace took off as fast as his feet could carry him with Banheart, laughing like a jackal, right behind him. Ace laughed along as they ran through the town, ducking into byways and alleys, and they began to swap clothing.

"The fine art of the dine-and-dash! If I didn't know better, I'd just say you were cheap," Banheart teased as he took off his hat, tucked the goggles and beads into his pocket and put the hat on her head, and she gave him his scarf back and he wrapped it around his mouth. The two of them finally hid in a jewelry store far from the main strip. They quickly exchanged jackets while staring dedicatedly into the jewelry case.

"They're coming. Quick, fake like we're doing something completely different," Ace hissed. Banheart stared at him, unsure of what else to do, before he grabbed her against his chest and tucked his head into the crook of her shoulder, pressing his own nose against her ear. The chasers outside walked by, and Ace still held her close. He snuck a look at her over the edge of his coat, and she could see the smile in his eyes. He let go of her and they walked back out into the street and into the park, hand in hand.

"That's a good trick. I guess it's easier for you to get away on your own?" Banheart suggested slyly, almost self-depreciatively.

"Actually, that worked pretty well, I think. Much better than the last few times we did it. You're getting better." Ace grinned and took off her too-small jacket and passed it back to her. "Of course, if you were the same size as me, then the jacket switch would work much better." She gave his jacket back, and the two of them switched clothes again as casually as if they were in their own bedrooms.

"It doesn't suit you anyway," she giggled. "As for our jackets being the same size, good luck getting me to grow six inches and gain about fifty pounds." Ace laughed aloud.

"I could just stretch yours out, how would you like that?"

"As much as you would like it if I cut and tailored yours." They laughed again. Banheart loved that: they laughed all the time. He was almost never serious about a single thing, and it was fantastic.

Traveling with Ace, despite the pitfalls of being out in the wilds with no money and no roof over her head, was fun. Ace's speedboat was great; in addition to being one of the fastest ways to travel (according to him), he could do tricks. Ace loved to do jumps and flips, while she held on for her life, he would spread his arms out like he was flying. More than once, he'd gotten in fistfights at bars, and she always got a good laugh out of idiot lowlifes running away from the man on fire. When they weren't on the run, they would generally camp outside, strike up a fire, and talk. Usually, she would reflect on the day past, make a few jokes on something funny he'd done, and he would parlay that into a story about something he'd done as a kid or with Whitebeard. She would respond with a story of her own, something her father had told her about, something she'd seen when she was younger. No matter what, they ended in laughter. She was always happy when he would smile. She loved his sweet, boyish smile. Even now, he was smiling sweetly as they strolled down the street, hand in hand. She glanced up to him, as he walked very close to her with their fingers interlaced.

"You can let go of my hand."

"Eh, this is working just fine. There is absolutely nothing suspicious about a man and woman holding hands, let people think we're just out enjoying the sun." Ace smiled and tilted his head back to let the sun shine on his face as if to make his point. Hand in hand, they walked to a snowy little park in a very quiet part of town. "What we're going to do now is, I'm going to go check on a lead I have on Blackbeard. You're going to wait for me."

"Okay." Banheart frowned; she didn't like just sitting and waiting for him, but she had agreed to follow his orders. "Where should I wait?" She folded her arms and frowned up at him.

"How about… here." He stopped by a low wall near a trickling fountain. "Just stay here, enjoy the view, I've got to ask someone a few questions. If you see anything suspicious, just try to stay low and let me know when I come back." Banheart took a seat and frowned up at him. He chuckled. "You look like a damn kid. Quit making that face, I'll be right back." He patted her head and left. She sighed and pulled her knees onto the wall and stared at the fountain, just as she had been ordered. It was a conundrum for her- Ace had said he was on a mission, but he seemed to spend a lot of time with her, talking with her, that she wondered if she was holding him up. Yet, she so disliked being left behind when he went to do business that she almost wanted to stop him. She heard tapping footsteps behind her, and glanced around.

The fountain was mostly abandoned, but the appearance of a shadow on the path indicated another patron. She saw a very tall man with very long legs, tapdancing as he shuffled past her. She looked up at him, agape at the appearance of such a strange man, and followed him with her eyes. He seemed to notice her with his pinprick eyes, his eyebrow-less features brightening when he realized his audience. He began to tap his way along the wall, dancing with his cane in one hand and a top hat in the other.

"You… are… alone?" He asked between breaths, tapping himself in a full circle. She shook her head, and he stopped and took a bow before jumping off the wall and taking a seat next to her. "How strange, to see such a pretty girl all alone in the middle of nowhere." He crossed his long legs, one over the other, and folded his hands on his knee. His red lips seemed eerie to her, but she decided she'd met stranger people. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for a friend," she replied quietly, and rested her chin on her knees to look up at him.

"I'll wait with you. It's a pity that a girl like you should be simply left here." He swung his legs down, and bored his strange eyes into her. She squirmed a bit. "Your friend- Portgas D. Ace?" She didn't respond. "He's a dangerous man, you know. He's a great deal of trouble to everybody around him." She stayed silent, and he smirked a little more. "You know, the kind of man he is, anyone he calls friend is just as liable to be executed as him." Banheart stood up and began to pace, and he continued to muse aloud. "You would do well to make some new friends. I could introduce you to some people I know…"

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Banheart murmured, and she quickly strode off in the direction she'd seen Ace go. She paced between different alleys until she saw a door down one of them open. Ace emerged from a building, and spotted her. He frowned, but she walked directly to him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him a different direction.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"There's a man. He was talking about you. He's terrifying," Banheart hissed. She turned into an alleyway that led back to the fountain, but the strange man was gone. "Damn. I'm telling you, he said you were going to be executed and I could be executed for being your friend-"

"What did he look like?" Ace grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She stammered for a second before finding words.

"Really tall, wore tap dancing shoes, top hat and cane, face like a tranny."

"Lafitte!" Ace let go of her and rushed away.

"Wait!" She followed him, but his long legs carried him further faster. He grabbed his coat at the collar to keep it from blowing behind him and kept running, taking random turns. He finally stopped when he reached the harbor, and Banheart, panting, skidded behind him. There was nobody there, and Ace simply hung his head.

"He must have gone somewhere else. I know Blackbeard's not here, though. What the hell would Lafitte be doing here? I know they decided not to attack here… he must be restocking supplies. Maybe they have a base near here, but I don't have any information on it…" Ace seemed to be talking to himself more than her, but his clenched fists were shaking. He finally turned back to her. "You were scared?" Banheart folded her arms and looked away from his weary gaze.

"Only when he started talking about you. The tone he used when he talked about you! Is that man someone you're looking for?"

"Yeah, one of Blackbeard's subordinates. If you think Whitebeard is scary, then Blackbeard would be like a living nightmare. Even Whitebeard doesn't want to mess with him." Ace smiled a little. "I'm not scared though. Justice is on my side." He walked towards her and stood close, looking down into her eyes. "He said you could be executed for being my friend?"

"Why would he say something like that?" Banheart lowered her voice, and Ace looked away. "Speak, tell me."

Ace was reluctant, looking at her with doleful eyes for a moment, before looking down at his feet and speaking. "I'm not supposed to exist, and the World Government knows it," Ace replied quietly, and he ruffled her hair. She didn't know what to say, or how such a thing could be possible. "I guess you wouldn't understand. Around the time my mother was pregnant with me, the Marines went around killing women that they thought might have been carrying me. Your mother was one of the fortunate ones, I guess. My mother was unlucky too, unlucky that I survived. Fact is, I'm a cancer. I was born a perfectly healthy tumor, and I should never have been conceived! I spread this disease to everyone I touch, and my entire life is miserable because of it." He scoffed to himself. "I guess I should take you home."

"What?" She frowned. "You mean- just like that?"

"That Lafitte is right. You should get away from me before my disease spreads to you." Ace forced a smile. "It was nice having a friend. I like being with other people, and being around you took the edge off of being away from my brothers. But my life is only going to get more dangerous. I'm taking a big risk, being out her on my own, especially against someone like Teach. I shouldn't take an innocent person down with me. Especially someone like you."

"I want to stay with you!" Banheart declared, frowning. "You can't make me stop staying by you. You can't control me! I'll… I'll follow you in a rowboat if I have to!"

"Silly girl. It's dangerous." Ace shook his head. "You can't stay with me. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"You told me this before, when I first set off with you, and I'm telling you: I don't care. I've never had more fun in my entire life!" Banheart threw her hands out. "Sure, you're a pirate and seeing the world is old news to you, but I lived on one island my whole life and saw the same people for twenty years! With you, I can see everything, and I have freedom! I like being with you, Ace! I like you." She put her fists at her side and leaned close to him. "As far as I can tell, the only thing anyone could possibly hold against you is the title of pirate. And you're a pirate chasing down a… bad pirate! You might as well be a Marine, but you're not. You're a pirate. To me, that just means freedom. Is freedom contagious? If so, I don't want a cure!" Ace considered her for a moment, before finally smiling a little.

"You're persistent, huh?" He patted her cheek. "You're a good kid, you know. I like you too." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then turned and ran. Banheart put her hand over where his lips had touched her, and she laughed and ran after him.

"Get back here! You aren't going to just leave me with your germs!" Ace let out a peal of laughter as Banheart caught him and threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

By night, they lay side by side in two sleeping bags in a snowfield just outside of the town. She had bought hers shortly after they left, and his was old and worn. Despite her advantage, she was having trouble sleeping. He was an easy sleeper, and he could have slept in the snow without his sleeping bag if he had cared to. She, however, was still used to her warm bed. The sleeping bag hadn't been so bad on the warmer islands, but in the cold, she couldn't find a comfortable spot. As she tossed and turned, he was disturbed by her rustling and opened his eyes.

"Hey," he muttered, grabbing her shoulder through the bag, and she poked her head out of the top of the sleeping bag. "Are you okay?"

"It's not exactly what I'm used to. I'm kind of cold," she muttered, and buried herself back in her bag.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold. I don't feel too cold, but I'd feel bad if you didn't get some rest… Hey, I got an idea." Ace sat up and folded his battered bag back. "If we layer our sleeping bags, one inside the other, and share the bags, we'll be able to keep warm!"

"Sure, let's give it a try," she agreed with a shrug, and he crawled out of his bag. She did the same, and he carefully stuffed his bag inside of hers.

"It'll be kind of tight, but it's worth a try." Ace presented the bag with a flourish. "Ladies first." Banheart carefully crawled in, and Ace slipped in right beside her. There was little room to move, and Ace wrapped his arms around her back so he could stretch them out. She was pressed against his chest, and he was warm. She could smell the fire on him, and his hands were hot on the skin of her back. She pressed her cheek to his breast, and felt his breath on her forehead. She turned her eyes up, and saw his eyes meeting hers. She turned pink, and he delicately kissed her forehead. "There, just so," he said softly. She exhaled shakily, and shivered from something other than the cold as she buried herself in his chest. She looked at his face again, but his eyes were already closed and he was breathing evenly. She closed her eyes and slept against him, trying not to feel ashamed.

He was just so warm.

* * *

**End Notes: **Questions? Comments? Anything? Leave a review! To be continued, updated Thursday nights (I hope.)


	3. Immaculata

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **Thanks to all of my reviewers! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and continue to review! Any criticisms or questions are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** The One Piece world and its contents/residents don't belong to me. Banheart is technically mine. I came up with her name from the singer/songwriter Devendra Banhart. (No idea who he is, but I liked the name Banhart. I changed the spelling to make it more feminine.)

**3: Immaculata**

**Suggested Tracks:** "Sorry Bunch," The Dresden Dolls; "El Scorcho," Dashboard Confessional

The pair traveled on to Drum Island and stayed in Robelle for a few days. Ace investigated a massive raid on a town near there, but found no clues to Blackbeard's current whereabouts. From there, they sailed to Alabasta. Ace seemed ever more wary about her safety, but he seemed to have a good reason. "I've heard there's some unrest in Alabasta, so I need you to stay out of trouble," he teased her as they arrived. He kept talking as he jumped onto the dock to rope his boat to a post. "First things first. The sun here is really hot, and your skin is really light. We're going to be here for a while, so you're going to need some cover. You don't want to get sun poisoning."

"What should I do?" She glanced at her bare arms and calves, and Ace set his hat on her head to keep her scalp from getting burned.

"Come with me." He gave her a hand up to the dock, and kept her hand in his as they walked into Nanohana. He escorted her to the market, and dug in his pocket. "Here." He put a few coins into her hand. "Things are cheap here, so that'll get you an over-robe to cover your skin. What sort of thing would you like to wear?"

"What about this?" Banheart selected a jingly dancer's outfit decorated with shiny coins and held it up against her body. Ace laughed raucously.

"No, be serious! You need to cover everything, and something for your head!"

"Fine, fine!" She smiled wearily. "I don't like dressing like that, though." She picked up a long, black and maroon robe with a matching black keffiyeh.* "I like to show my tattoo."

"Why?" Ace cocked his eyebrow as she tried the robe on.

"Same reason you like to show yours. It sort of tells people who I am." She turned around in the merchant's cracked mirror, adjusting the linen around her chest. "When I was young, my father would cut my hair like a boy's, and he put me in a school uniform before I even started school. He didn't want me to stand out, not even enough to look like a girl, because I was his only daughter and he was worried that enemies would target me."

"What did your mother think of all that?" Ace asked with his eyebrow cocked. She paid the merchant and handed Ace's hat back to him.

"My mother left him when I was young, I never really knew her." Banheart continued to browse the different stalls as she fixed her keffiyeh around her head with a maroon agal.* "I guess his insistence on utter normalcy and complete typicality was too much for her. Needless to say, when I got inked, just the heart at first, my old man just about flipped his top." She grinned widely. "Real Marines don't have any tattoos but the Marine symbol! That's what he told me. He even tried to drag me to a different tattoo parlor to get the Marine emblem on my upper right arm. See this?" She pulled her sleeve up and pointed at a very small scar just below her right shoulder. "The tattoo artist scratched me when I pulled away and broke a run for it." Ace chuckled, covering his mouth to keep the sand out. Banheart simply smirked and continued, "You have no idea how many times one of our conversations ended with, 'Pull this shit one more time and it's the Marines for you!'"

"Your old man loved you, huh?" Ace taunted, and Banheart ribbed him.

"I know he meant well, but I wanted to live my life my way! Even playing the piano. I started playing when I was just a tot, and it was the only thing my father and I agreed was good, at least for a while." She chuckled softly. "Then I grew up and had to decide what to do with my skill. I wanted to join a traveling musical group. He wanted me to entertain Marines at his base. I guess he wanted to keep me out of trouble, but I think I deserve the opportunity to make my own mistakes." Ace considered this for a moment, smiling thoughtfully, before grabbing her arm at the crook of her elbow and running towards the nearest bar.

"I want to find out!" Ace chirped, closing the door behind them. A few people looked up when they entered, but most kept drinking. Ace made a path to the back of the room, where a dusty old piano sat. "Yeah, I thought so. Most places have a piano for live entertainment. Play something."

"Excuse me?"

"Play something! Anything. You're a trained pianist, play." Ace sat down on the bench and patted the seat beside him. She frowned, but sat down and turned to the keyboard. She tested a few keys, and smiled thoughtfully at the timbres.

"It's a little out of tune, but I guess I'm a little out of practice, so it'll be okay." She cracked her knuckles, and began to play a quick waltz. Her fingers were nimble, and her fifteen years of training showed in her talents. Ace could barely tell what she meant by 'out of practice'- whatever she was playing, it sounded good. A few people in the bar turned to listen. As she finished the song, however, she wiped her brow and sighed. "Wow. I can definitely feel that. I used to practice for four hours a day, but my fingers are starting to straighten themselves out." She grinned and flexed her fingers. "So, what do you think?"

"Play another song." Ace took his hat off and set it atop the piano upside-down.

"Why?" Banheart looked at him as he turned around on the bench.

"Because I really liked that one." Ace beamed, and Banheart seemed to glow.

"What should I play?" Ace seemed to consider this as he tossed a few small coins into his hat.

"Do you remember the song you were composing before? Know it by heart?"

"Of course I do. It was my best work yet… until the headmaster tore it to bits." Banheart looked downcast, but Ace tapped her chin to turn her towards him.

"Play it. I want to hear it." He smiled and folded his arms across his chest, and she turned back to the waiting keys.

"It's kind of long."

"Fine by me. I've got all the time in the world." Ace still smiled, and Banheart didn't know how to tell him 'no.'

She nervously rested her fingers on the ivories, her fingerprints embedded in the dust. Finally, she began a slow, dramatic sonata. Ace closed his eyes and listened. The rise and fall of each verse pounded in his heart as her fingers bent and hands crossed up and down the keyboard. Soon, the loud ringing of her mournful knell filled the bar, and more people were listening. A few put coins in Ace's hat, to which he offered a smile and quick wave, but Banheart was engrossed in the sounds of the piano. The sound was almost symphonic from her careful holds and the ringing bass, as the mood of the piece shifted from somber to wrathful. The scale swung high, the tempo sped up, and the key changed. Ace could hear sarcasm in the notes, just as clear as if the piano was insulting him. With a pound, she paused, staring at the keys she held and releasing them one by one, until she was only tapping the lowest note. With a slight flourish, she returned to the first movement, though the notes seemed almost hesitant in coming forth, and considerably more hollow. It was as though the first voice had lost all of its passion, and as she drew the song to a close, it felt empty. About a third of the bar's patrons applauded, and Banheart sighed softly. Ace looked at the pile of change in his hat and began to count it in his hands.

"What did you think?" She glanced at him as he organized his Bells. He was still smiling, even though he was concentrating on the task at hand.

"I really enjoyed that. I don't know much about music, but I think I could feel what you were thinking about when you wrote it." He closed his palm around the coins. "The best part, though?" He grinned. "It's almost enough money for an inn."

"What?" She almost did a double-take.

"The money the people gave us, for your playing. It's a lot! If you keep playing, I'll be able to afford an inn for you!" He looked positively delighted. "I know how much trouble you have sleeping outside- you're not used to it- and I thought that maybe after a few weeks out in the wilds, you'd really like a real bed. I didn't know how to get the money for it, because I don't have much. I guess it's really your money, though." He took her hand and put the money into it. "So, I'll have to figure out another way to get you a comfy bed for the night."

"I will pay for the inn!" Banheart declared with excitement. "I want a bed, and if I can earn it, then I damn right will!" She put Ace's hat back on top of the piano and struck up a drinking song. Ace roared with laughter and slapped his leg to the beat.

People bought her drinks and poured their spare change into the hat all afternoon and into the night. She didn't move from her spot at the piano, even when Ace left and returned with food. She barely stopped to stretch between songs, let alone eat, though she would take sips of foamy, golden beer whenever she had a free hand. Ace sat beside her like a bodyguard, drinking whatever she didn't drink. He did notice, as the evening passed, that she was getting a little clumsier. Though her hands were still as steady as rulers, her torso and head bobbed and rocked as she played up and down the keys. Ace finally stopped her around midnight when he could smell ale in her sweat.

"Okay, you've done enough," he said softly, pulling her off the bench. She flailed drunkenly.

"I'm… I'm fine," she spat, squinting at him. "We- we need money."

"We've got plenty of money, don't worry," he assured her gently as he held her upright and guided her towards the door. "Let's go get some sleep. You're so sloshed I wouldn't trust you to lay down without falling over."

"But if we have money, we won't have to dine-and-dash!" She insisted, but he kept moving her forward. "I'm f-fine to keep playing! I'm nooooot drunk! Stop being such a th…-tight-ass!"

"You're a lot of trouble for a non-pirate," Ace chuckled as he directed her on a straight course down the road. "I thought my men could put their grog away. You can put it away, but you definitely can't manage it!" She staggered, and he finally picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "I hate to say it, but you're damn cute when you're drunk."

"Why'd'you hate to say that?" She slurred, squinting over her shoulder at him. (One of him, at least, as she wasn't quite sure which one was the real one.)

"Because you're actually kind of pretty when you're sober," he replied with a sly smile. Banheart smiled blithely, but somewhere in her fuzzy mind, the fact that he said she was pretty clicked.

"You dr-drunk too?" Banheart stammered, trying to look at him. He chuckled, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"Not even a little. I didn't drink as much as you."

He managed to haul her into an inn and rented a room without putting her down. The clerk kept looking at her prone back and legs curiously, but he didn't even start to explain. He got into their rented room and immediately flopped her onto the bed like a rag doll. He took the wastebasket from the bathroom and set it beside the bed. "You're going to want that," he explained simply. "Stay here. I'm going to get your suitcase from the boat." He waved his hand over his shoulder as he left, and she forced herself to sit up.

The moment she did, everything in her stomach went into rebellion and she threw her face into the wastebasket. She retched hard until she thought her intestines would turn inside out. She held it under her mouth as she staggered into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. It still smelled awfully of beer, and it was making her sicker and sicker. The door slowly opened, and she felt hands on her back.

"Take a deep breath," Ace whispered from right behind her, pulling the few long strands of her hair back from her face. He rubbed her back firmly, squeezing the small of her back between his palms. "Let it out. You're going to be alright." She tried to retch again, but nothing came up. "Okay. You're all done." She could only hug the toilet bowl as he cracked open a barrel of water and dipped a cloth in it. "Alabasta's been in a general drought for a while, and at this time of night, there'll be no water pressure. Clean yourself up, and take a drink from the barrel. I'll clean this up." He handed her the cloth, and she wiped her mouth and nose. She looked up at him through her teary eyes.

"I didn't mean to be trouble. I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset. We all make mistakes." He offered her a hand up, and she took it. He supported her by her shoulders back to the bed, and sat her upright. "To be honest, I'm glad you coughed most of that up. You're pretty small, and you drank a lot. I was worried you'd get alcohol poisoning." He fluffed her hair and went to clean up, and she slowly sipped the water. She didn't know why she was still crying, but she just tried to remind herself that crying didn't solve anything. She couldn't hear Ace saying anything, no complaint, no reproach, nothing. She could only hear the slosh of water and him humming the melody to one of the songs she had played.

Ace cleaned his hands before returning and crouched in front of her to meet her eyes. "Drink another cup of water, and try to sleep on your side," he told her in a very gentle, brotherly voice. "I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"You should have the bed," she mumbled, hanging her head.

"Why? Your hard work paid for this bed, and you definitely need it." He placed his warm hand aside her cheek, his fingers just brushing her temple. His thumb traveled the hollow under her eye, clearing the tears. "Smile. You get to sleep."

"Ace, you're in charge!" She protested. "At least… stay on the bed with me?"

"What? I couldn't do that," Ace said smilingly, shaking his head.

"It's only fair!" She whined, but he shook his head again.

"Get some rest, okay?" He took the spare pillow off the bed and a spare sheet from the closet. "Don't worry about me. I don't mind the floor." With that, he kicked off his shoes, set his hat on his bag, other decorations on the floor, and sprawled onto his makeshift mat. Banheart felt the guilt overtake her, but finished her second cup of water and lay back on the big bed alone. Ace was already fast asleep, breathing evenly and comfortably. She stretched out her hands, eyes wide as she gazed at the ceiling. She felt nauseous again, but she didn't think she could vomit again. It was something else.

He said she was pretty. Why did that seem to sting? She rolled to look at him, his boyish freckles, his shaggy, unkempt hair, his muscular chest, and the roguish grin he wore even in his dreams. He wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, but she knew she liked him. He was civilized, yet wild when he had to be- he was warmer than fire- he was mature, but still dreaming. He seemed to know what he wanted in life. She knew what she wanted right then. She stripped her clothes off, her robe, her shoes, her top, her skirt, and crawled from the bed. She lay herself on the floor behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Exhausted but finally content, she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

When she woke, she was in bed, wrapped in a sheet, and Ace lay beside her, fast asleep. She realized he had moved her to the bed, but he'd acquiesced to her. She inched forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He opened one eye as she pulled away.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" He joked sleepily. "You don't really want to do that, do you?"

"Do what?" She mumbled.

"Fall for me," he answered simply, his eyes flickering with fire as he spoke almost-playfully, and he continued to scold. "You know I'm no good for you."

"Even if you are, I want to stay with you." She wiggled her arms from her bed sheet cocoon and rested her hand on his forearm. "I really, really like you. Even if you're not good for me, that's my decision, and if you don't respect it, that's fine with me. Just give me a chance."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Even if you do, that's on me. I will never blame you for anything."

"Damn. Why do you make things so hard?" Ace snaked his hand around her, pulling her close. "I don't want to hurt you. If I hurt you, then I'd be the monster everyone swears I am."

"I accept you," she whispered, and he sat up. She carefully crawled into his lap and straddled him, and he pressed his nose into her hair.

"You still smell like ale," he said softly, and he ran his hands down her bare bosom and waist. He traced her tattoo with his pinky finger for a moment, and let his lips meet hers. He felt hot for a second, and she could feel his hands on her back almost springing to fire. He dug his fingernails into her skin, backing himself away from her to chew his lips. "I need to control myself," he murmured to himself, closing his eyes, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Sometimes, it's hard for me to do the simplest things."

"It's not a simple thing, Ace," she whispered. "I've never felt like this before. But just try it. I promise, I won't let you regret it."

* * *

Neither of them would have been able to explain why she crawled to his side or why he dragged himself into the bed with her. Not even the slightest bit. Maybe it came from pretending to be a couple when they ran from their checks, holding hands and pretending to embrace. Maybe it was because they were young, fairly attractive, and of the opposite sex from one another. Maybe three weeks of constantly being side by side built the tension to the point where they couldn't stand doing anything else. Maybe they were just happy that they weren't alone at that moment and didn't know how else to express it. Maybe they did really love each other, or at least thought they did.

Ace cradled her against his chest while he made love to her, and she clung tight to him until she felt him go limp. She opened her eyes, and realized he'd fallen asleep. His passion was fierce, and his sleep was deep. She released him to lay back and sleep comfortably, and decided to begin her day with a smile on her face.

They hadn't committed a crime. They were just happy.

* * *

**End Notes: **

* The keffiyeh and agal are the proper names for traditional Arab male head cover. The keffiyeh is sort of a sheet that goes over the head down to the neck, and the agal is a band that holds it in place. They were used by characters in the Alabasta arc, and I didn't want to just say "headscarf" when I could find the proper images. Check Google images for a reference!

Beside that, leave a review! Questions, comments, and concerns are welcome, and I'd be happy to respond to any of them! Look for chapter 4 next week!


	4. Crisscross

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** There is a little bit more M-rated material here, but nothing gross! I hope everybody is still enjoying the story! Remember, if you have any questions or things you want me to address, leave me a review or send me a message and I'd be happy to respond!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Banheart. The D&D campaign I created her for never followed through, and I'm glad I have a chance to use her!

**4: Crisscross**

**Suggested Track: **"Lay Me Down," Dirty Heads; "Medicate," AFI

Banheart left before Ace woke up again, leaving a note to let him know she would be on the main strip, and went out on her own. She had counted the money she'd made and set aside enough to rent the inn room for at least another night. She split what was left in half between her and Ace's pockets, and went into the market. She didn't know what, exactly, she was looking for, but she hoped some shopping would clear her head a little.

She knew, without a doubt, that Ace at least liked her. She still couldn't help but wonder if he was right; was being with him as a lover dangerous? He was, after all, a pirate, a criminal, and a nomad. He could easily abandon her at any time, yet she knew she didn't have to worry about him doing that. What was it, then, that worried him?

Nanohana's market was filled with strange, secondhand treasures. She found herself moving between mirrors and oil lamps, facing her shifting reflection between each one. The different shapes warped her appearance like funhouse mirrors, and she squinted at each one with bemusement. She wondered: When he looked, did Ace see what was reflected in them? Was he looking at the same face and body as she was, or did he see something different? What was it that frightened him about himself? Maybe it was something she couldn't see, she reasoned, but she wished she could understand.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few Marines. She frowned, wondering why she hadn't noticed any before. She curiously approached the highest-ranking among them, identifying her by the Ensign's uniform and the name on her badge, and stood and waited to be noticed. Ensign Tashigi finished giving directions, and turned to her.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Tashigi smiled at her and tipped her glasses onto her head. Banheart instinctively saluted.

"Ensign, ma'am, what division are you from?"

"The 53rd, young lady."

"Oh, I'm sorry, then." Banheart bowed her head a bit. "I've got an old friend in the 44th. I haven't seen him in some time, I was hoping maybe you'd be able to tell me how he was."

"I do know a few folks in the 44th!" Tashigi smiled. "What's your friend's name?"

"Captain Wolfe Jeremy. Do you know him?" Banheart hid a smile at her father's name.

"Wolfe Jeremy, Wolfe Jeremy…" Tashigi seemed to suddenly brighten. "I'm afraid I don't know him, but I do remember hearing a report about him about three weeks ago!"

"What was it?"

"I'm afraid it's not good news. His daughter's vanished." Banheart's heart sank. "Apparently, she was last seen with a known pirate. He suspects she was kidnapped. We all got the call to be on the lookout for her."

"What a pity. I had hoped he would be doing well." Banheart looked away from Tashigi. "Thank you for your time, Ensign." She glanced back over her shoulder. "By the way, you look very nice without your glasses on."

"Oh, thank you!" Tashigi smiled. "Problem is, I'm as blind as a bat without them!"

"Oh." Banheart hid another smile. "Well, good luck." She slipped away into the crowd as quickly as she could.

It was worse than she feared. Her father knew she was with Ace, her father had Marines looking for her, and, more than likely, the only way she had just been able to keep her freedom was due to that woman not having her glasses on! She sighed to herself, wondering if things could possibly get any worse.

She browsed her way through another row of tables, looking at each item, until she saw a familiar hat seemingly sitting on one of the tables. Curiously, she picked it up, and Ace sprung up from behind the table. "Good morning!" He bowed at the waist and offered her a small sprig of paper flowers. She laughed as the stall owner started swinging at him with her purse, and he ducked under the table to rejoin her. He was about to offer her the origami flowers until he realized he'd accidentally set them aflame. He yelped and dropped them, quickly stomping them out before giving her a terribly sheepish grin. He was dressed in a black linen robe with flame accents along the lower hem, and she could see his cheeks were already a little sunburned. He clasped her hand and kissed her cheek. "Glad I found you! I was worried you'd run off and left me. Did I hurt you?" His smile was that of genuine concern, but she shook her head.

"No, not at all. Even though you're my first, you were nothing but wonderful," she reassured him. He beamed with glee.

"Good! I'm glad you're not disappointed or mad or upset. I really like you, you know." He squeezed her hand tight as they began to stroll down the street. "Here, I got us breakfast!" He took out a small pack of pickled-plum onigiri. "Sorry it's not hot. Would you like them toasted?"

"No, thanks, they're fine cold," she chuckled. He gave her two of the onigiri and took two for himself. She noticed him holding one finger under the rice ball, crisping the edges with a hot flame, before popping it into his mouth. She giggled softly, and he chuckled too.

"I know it's hot out, but hey, I like toast!" Ace grinned and fixed his hat over his head as a few Marines passed them. Her eyes followed them, but Ace seemed to be completely secure with his hat over his eyes. "Sure you don't want toasty?" He offered a flaming index finger at her remaining rice ball, and she ribbed him and gave him a serious look.

"Ace, how long are we going to be in Alabasta?" She asked, thinking back to Tashigi.

"Another nine days. Why?" He looked down to her.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Any reason we're staying here so long? Have a lot of contacts in this area?"

"Well, to be honest, I do have quite a few contacts here, but I'm also trying to meet someone." Ace glanced at the harbor over his shoulder. "I heard that my little brother was headed towards this island, and I'm hoping he turns up in the next few days. I haven't seen him since I left home three years ago!" Banheart looked at him in shock.

"You have a little brother?"

"Yeah, my kid brother Luffy!" Ace grinned. "He's a well-meaning kid, though not especially bright, and I really want to see him! I was a little worried when I heard he'd set out on his own, and I have to be sure he's okay. Do you mind if we wait a while for him?"

"Of course not," Banheart said, smiling nervously. "It's really a nice town, I could earn us a whole lot of money in the pubs, and it'd be great if you could see your brother." She decided not to mention the Marines; she couldn't let Ace worry about that. He had, however, dropped his smile.

"You were going back to the pub?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, yes, I thought I would. So we could stay in the inn and not worry about food or anything while we were here." Banheart shoved her free hand in her pocket, keeping the other one in Ace's. "Dine-and-dash works when you don't stay somewhere very long, but if we're going to be here more than a week, people will start to recognize us, and we could get arrested."

"Damn," Ace muttered. "You're right. But you drank too much and didn't eat anything, and you saw what that did to you. I was afraid you would die! Alcohol poisoning is an ugly way to go, I've lost a few men to the bottle." She was almost startled at the tone he'd taken- he'd suddenly sounded like an older brother talking to a child, and though he still smiled and his voice was upbeat and pleasant, she could hear the reproach in his words. It made her feel somewhat ashamed.

"I lost count of how many drinks I had," she admitted, and glared away from him. "I just get really into the music, I'm sorry. Once I start playing, I practically go into a trance. You probably noticed that too."

"Your eyes were completely glassed over, yeah, but that might have been the beer," Ace chuckled. "If you're going to play again, then I'll have to sit with you and be sure you're drinking water and that you at least eat something. I suppose spending the entire night by your side and listening to you play wouldn't be so bad at all." He swung her hand and laced his fingers in hers. "Let's go get a meal. I'd say it's my treat, but it's money you earned."

"You're kind of my captain on this adventure, Ace. Part of everything I do is for you." She pressed her palm a little closer to his, and he shook his head.

"Then I'll just have to start doing more for you. You deserve that."

* * *

For the next eight days of their stay, they formed a bit of a routine. Ace often slept much later than Banheart, so she would leave and walk around the city, seeing the sights. Ace usually woke and found her. She would either be at a high point, looking over the vast desert, or shopping in a quiet part of town. They ate lunch together, and after noon, she would make her way into a bar or pub and start to play their piano. Ace's hat served as a collection cup, and he stayed with her most of the time, his eyes closed and leaning against the side of the piano, hearing her music in his sleep, unless he wandered off to meet with one of his contacts or bring some dinner from a nearby restaurant. Some days, he was gone most of the day, but he always found her again and took care of her. At midnight, Ace would tell her it was time to go, and guide her wobbly body to their inn. (He couldn't keep her from drinking, though he tried to limit it.) Once he was sure she was sober enough, she would crawl into his arms, and he would caress and hold her tight in a passionate embrace to their contentment.

Having sex with Ace was strange but wonderful. He was inexperienced, she could tell from his clumsy movements, but she didn't know what she was doing either. If he got too excited, his body would burst into flames. He tried to repress it as much as he could out of fear that he'd scare her, but she realized that when he held her close she wouldn't be set ablaze. The flames licked her skin, the blood rushing to redden her cheeks, nose, and ears, and her toes curled whenever they kicked up. The fire seemed to surge from his heart and travel all over his body, and she could feel it pulse with his heartbeat. She felt so insecure when their noses rubbed, when her breasts pressed to his chest, when she straddled his hips and thighs and felt his fire inside of her. He would tilt his head back, with messy tangles of black hair swaying around his ears as he exhaled heavily into her ears. His fingers explored every inch of her skin, resting his fingertips on the soft muscle of her back to hold her tight on his lap with their bodies as one. Their bare skin was touching the entire time, and he never finished until she was satisfied. She often cried out his name at the height of her pleasure, always throwing her arms around his neck like he might fall away if she let go. He seemed to hold her the exact same way, and his climax was like an inferno that enveloped the room in deep red heat. He made no noise at all, his breathing seemed to stop, and he would try to kiss her even as his narcolepsy took over.

He would always fall asleep with her in his arms, too exhausted to even whisper a 'good night,' even with her still on top of him, with the warmth of his chest soothing her pounding heart. He seemed to smile so sweetly after they'd finished, and when she pulled herself to lay beside him, his arm would drift over her in a protective embrace. She loved being able to see his peaceful, smiling face when she fell asleep and when she awoke into paradise again.

* * *

The tenth day came, and Ace had actually awoken before Banheart and was gone when she opened her eyes. He had left her a note:

"Banheart- Went to check with the last of my leads, sending news to Pops. Going to get lunch after that. Meet me in the harbor. Leaving as soon as we're ready. Wish I could introduce you to my brother. See you soon. - Ace."

She wondered what news he had to send along, but couldn't think of anything. She realized that Ace had left her a set of clothes but taken all of their things out. She realized that he was, for some reason, in a rush to leave town. She knew that she didn't want to be in his way, and not being ready when he was would hold him up. She prepared herself as quickly as possible, paid the inn bill, and rushed out into the street.

Banheart began trying to find Ace in all the restaurants she had seen, ducking in and out as quickly as she could. There were more Marines than before, she noticed, and being spotted was possibly the last thing either she or Ace wanted. She also didn't want a single delay. Unfortunately, fortune was not with her.

"Hello there miss!" An eager male voice chimed as she exited another restaurant. She turned to see a fairly-good-looking blonde man with a curled eyebrow. His one visible eye was sparkling as he looked at her. "What a maiden!" Banheart stared at him, her eyebrow raised as he made mushy faces and heart-shaped eyes at her. She tried to walk around him, but he jerked around to block her way. "You don't look like a native, did you just sail in out of my dreams?" She heard a distinct 'smack!' from behind him, and a redheaded woman shoved him aside.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry," the redhead insisted, bowing her head. "We can't take him anywhere. Move it, Sanji!" The redheaded woman dragged him by the back of his suit jacket to a different street, and Banheart shook her head in wonder. She had never imagined meeting such strange people, but she had no time to consider them. She saw more and more Marines, almost like a field of blue and white in the sea of sands, and knew she had to warn Ace.

* * *

"How can you fall asleep in the middle of a meal and conversation?!" The chef asked as Ace tried to finish eating. He rubbed his eyes to get the sauce out of his eyebrows.

"It's tough to get the sleep you need when you're chasing a girl in your dreams," Ace chuckled softly, and kept eating. Smoker heard this from the doorway, and scowled, thinking as Ace kept talking to the chef.

"So, he has a woman?" He muttered to himself, and then spoke aloud. "I guess you don't have a problem eating in public. Now, what does the Commander of the Whitebeard Pirate Crew Second Corps want in this country?"

* * *

Banheart heard a massive ruckus arise from another street, and saw Marines flooding towards the noises. Her heart raced for a moment, but she realized they were moving away from the rising dust. She took the opportunity to run for the boat, but stopped, distracted by the half-broken restaurant and the flood of people fleeing the destruction.

"He has got to be the biggest idiot ever!" She heard a man growl as he ran past her in a different direction, and when she turned to see who had said it (only catching a flash of green), she instead saw inspiration- a ladder to the roof of a house. She quickly scaled it so she could safely watch the chaos and look for Ace.

There was silence for a few minutes, as the Marines waited for orders. Some shuffled their feet like anxious horses. She could see the female Ensign she'd spoken to before trying to push her way to the front, but suddenly, there was an outcry, and she saw a teenaged boy in a straw hat dash from the restaurant, quickly pursued by a large male Marine officer with Ace right behind him. He jumped up to the roof and ran along the skyline to chase the officer. Banheart followed him. He looked back at her briefly, scowling.

"Tuck and roll!" He hissed, and, with one light push, shoved her off the rooftop onto an awning, and she tumbled onto the street. She crashed shoulder-first onto the dry, dusty ground. One Marine helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay? What were you thinking?!" The Marine soldier snapped. "Civilians shouldn't try and chase pirates like that! You're lucky he only shoved you out of the way!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Bastard pirate," she finally managed, and stormed off to a pub.

* * *

For the next half hour, Banheart found herself reconsidering everything. She stripped her Alabasta robes and left her head bare in the heat. She sat on an empty barrel in the harbor, taking shade beside a building with a six-pack of beer, staring at the ocean. She had bruises on her forehead and elbows from her fall, having failed to follow Ace's instructions to 'tuck and roll,' but the three emptied bottles were helping to numb her pain. Ace's boat was gone by the time she had arrived, nowhere to be found in the jetty where he'd tied it before. She was angry, insulted, and, if nothing else, enraged. She knew full well that she could to talk to a Marine, tell them who she was, and get a free ride home. However, this meant either returning to her father as a willing runaway or making Ace a kidnapper. What did she care for that, though? Ace seemed to have abandoned her. Either way, she knew that returning to her father surely meant joining the Marines. Her other option was to stay there and play piano to get by. This, unfortunately, would no longer be done with Ace as protection, both from herself and anyone who might think to rob her. What else was there?

"I'm sorry." Banheart looked and saw Ace on his boat in the water in front of her. He carefully stepped out, and she folded her arms and looked down at him.

"You want me to apologize?"

"No, I'm apologizing." Ace got down on his knees. She could only watch. "I know I was wrong to push you. I should never lay a finger on you like that. I had hoped you wouldn't be hurt." He looked up at her. "I was worried that Marines would think you were my ally or subordinate, a pirate, and they'd arrest you."

"You had to put distance between us," Banheart realized to herself. "I shouldn't have followed you-"

"I'd say I should have kept you with me, but I think you would have gotten hurt even worse if you had been there." Ace stood up and put his hand on her knee. "The last thing I want is you getting in trouble. You're a decent person. Still mad at me?"

"Yes." She smiled weakly, rubbing her temples. "But I think I'll get over it." He noticed her bruised arms, and winced.

"Ah, you did get hurt. Damn it. I feel like a jerk." He looked down at his feet. "I guess all I can do is… kiss it better." He took her arm and kissed each bruise, and she couldn't help but laugh as he did. He gave her a quick, brief kiss on her forehead, just dusting it, and she couldn't help but feel better.

"Okay, quit it, I'm not mad!" He chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't ever want you to get hurt on my account again. You can't chase me like that, even if we are about to be separated." Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Take this. I gave one to my brother, and I've been meaning to give one to you too." He put it in her hand. "Hold onto that tight. Now, if you ever lose me, you'll be able to find me. This way, you'll always be able to make your way back to me." She looked at the little card; it seemed like an ordinary piece of paper, but she didn't have time to question it and carefully tucked it into the toe of her shoe. "Let's get on the move, okay?" He got back on the boat, helped her to her spot by the mast, and started the engines with a burst of flame.

"So, you did get to see your brother?" She held the mast tight as Ace directed the boat to their next destination with his Log Pose.

"Oh, yeah, I did! Not for long, but enough. He's doing great!" Ace beamed. "I wish I had been able to introduce him to you. You would have gotten a kick out of him and his crew." Banheart smiled slightly.

"Next time, I'm sure. Your paths will definitely cross again. You're brothers, after all!"

* * *

**End Notes:** Questions? Comments? Anything to say? Nothing to say? Leave a review!

Chapter 5 will be up next week!


	5. A Monster

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** Woot woot! The school semester is almost over! The story starts to change a little bit here. Be sure to let me know what you think in a review!

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing at all except Banheart.

* * *

**5: **A Monster

**Suggested Tracks: **"Mountain Man," Crash Kings; "Your Hands (Together)," The New Pornographers

Shortly after leaving Alabasta, Ace decided to take a slightly easier route. He met a clown-pirate, Buggy, and he and Banheart hopped aboard his ship. Ace promised that he would lead Buggy in the direction of a criminal he called "Straw Hat Luffy" in exchange for transport for him and his fellow traveler. Banheart found the clown completely eerie- he wore more makeup than she did- but Ace told her that using the fire-powered speedboat all the time was starting to wear him out, and please, please, please can we get a free ride, free food, and free beer from this guy for a little while?

She couldn't say no to free beer, Ace couldn't say no to free food, and the two traveled aboard Buggy the Clown's ship for a week. Buggy the Clown, she found, was a more typical pirate: arrogant and treasure-hungry. He also had gotten the idea somewhere that he was the best thing since sliced bread, though she knew for a fact Ace could turn him to toast. She did know that telling him how she felt would be a big mistake, and quickly determined the best way to deal with him.

"Hey, Firefist! Your companion's awful quiet!" Buggy the Clown laughed as she guzzled down a mug of warm brown beer. She sighed contently, leaning back against the barrel.

"Well, Captain, I'm just so happy I've got nothing to say. This ship is great. The beer's good, the Captain's roguishly handsome; what do I have to complain about?" She winked at Buggy, and he howled with laughter. Ace covered a snicker into his hand, and the two discreetly ribbed one another to keep the other from laughing out loud.

After a week, the two of them disembarked. Ace shouted further directions to Buggy about where to find "Straw Hat Luffy" from the dock where they departed from him, and they were off on their own again.

"I… really hate clowns," she sighed with irritation once she was sure that Buggy could no longer hear them.

"Well, I don't think much of the guy- not really my type of guy- but he put us up for a good while, so I can't complain at all." Ace grinned and walked on towards his next rendezvous, and Banheart couldn't help but smile at how straightforward he was. It was just one of the other little things that she liked about him, and one of the other things that compelled her to keep walking at his side day after day, week after week.

She wasn't at all used to living out of the wild like they did, but she had begun to like to spontaneity of it all. They slept wherever they could fall asleep safely, whether in an inn or an alleyway, wash themselves in the river, steal something to eat, and keep moving forward. She wouldn't have done it for anyone but him, and even she was unsure as to why.

There was also most certainly a passion about him that was utterly magnetic. It seemed it was hard for people not to like him. Even she found herself drawn to him like that, and whenever they were alone, she didn't miss the chance to throw herself into his arms. If she didn't make the first move, he would, wrapping his arms around her waist, gently biting her earlobes. Even if they were sleeping on the roof of a building or in a field, one would inevitably pin the other and share their stresses physically. She now found herself falling asleep almost before he did, exhausted more than ever by their passions. They woke together in the morning, though, awakened by the sun, and would sit up side by side, wrapped in their blankets and interlacing their fingers. Ace, she was discovering, didn't like himself nearly as much as she did.

"Do you ever regret coming with me?" Ace asked her one early morning. The two had found shelter in a dilapidated lighthouse, and sat watching the rising sun by the broken wall, gazing across the island town below them. She was surprised; his question had come from out of nowhere.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't know what you get from all this," he replied with a shrug.

"What, do you regret taking me with you?" She gave him a sharp look, and he jolted.

"No! Not at all! Not even a little!" He squeezed her hand tighter. "I don't believe in regrets myself, and even if I did, I'd never want to change the weeks I've been with you. Just… I'm kind of hauling you around the streets like we're a couple of hobos. I'm used to it and all, but you seem to like comfort, so I feel bad."

"I do. But I like being out here." She lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't have to deal with people I don't like, like in the close confines of a city or a boarding school, and I'm out of my old shelter. Wasn't it the same for you when you left home?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." He scratched his ear as he thought. "But I had to leave home, I had to start searching."

"For what? You weren't looking for this Blackbeard all the way back then, were you?" She turned to look him in the face. He didn't look back at her.

"No. Something else." She frowned at his distant gaze. He seemed to be far away.

"Have you found it?"

"Not yet." He pressed his fingertips into the webbing of her fingers, like he could leave a permanent impression of his prints there. "But I have to admit… you're helping."

"Well, thank you." She smirked, slightly vindicated as she turned to press a kiss onto his collarbone. He glanced back down at her and smiled too.

"Why did you want to leave home so bad? Was it really as simple as just not wanting to join the Marines?"

"Not really, I suppose." She looked back out at the sky, as its shade shifted from a rich purple to a bright peach. "I just was sick of being trapped, so I got out. I think everyone gets the urge to escape and rebel some time. I acted on it. I'll never regret that. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to know you. Isn't that worth enough?"

"Maybe," he murmured, releasing her hand and wrapping his hand around her waist. He glanced down at her. "You look really tired still."

"Eh." She shrugged one shoulder. "You're making me think too early in the morning." He chuckled, and he began to rub the skin on her side. She slid down his chest and eventually rested her cheek on his thigh, closing her eyes contently. He toyed lightly with her hair, thinking about her words as she fell back asleep under his protective watch.

* * *

So, a day came like any other: Banheart had lost Ace again. It seemed that the further they went, the more often he got into trouble. She was almost getting used to it. However, once she figured out how the card he'd given her worked, she didn't mind quite as much. She always knew she would find her way back to him.

That day, they had been in a quiet town on a river, enjoying some lunch. Ace had stuffed his face, they skipped the bill, and when the chef gave chase, they ran different directions. She ended up hiding herself in a piano store, and played there for a few hours with an ashtray serving as a money collector. She eventually decided that it would be best to catch up with Ace (with her coins in her pockets.)

She saw Ace's boat abandoned in the harbor, and realized he might have been in more trouble than even she could imagine. She pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache, and took the piece of paper out of her pocket. She knelt on the dock and set it down. It glided across the board slowly towards the river and with the current. She mounted his boat and sat in the engine seat. She couldn't power the boat herself, but she did have an oar in case she got off track. She was, however, feeling fairly fatigued, so she decided to let the current guide the way. She folded her card into a tiny little boat and set it on the front of the glider to keep pointing the way, and kicked back in the awkward dip in the boat's form. Ace was not the easiest man to travel with, but she made the best of it, and chanted a few bars of an old drinking song as she drifted along on her way:

"If the ocean was beer and I was a duck,  
I'd swim to the bottom and never come up,  
But the ocean is ocean and I'm not a duck,  
So pass me the bottle and shut the f…"

She paused, distracted by the boat going a little off course, fixed it with a few strokes of the oar and picked up with another song.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor…"

After a while, the paper pointed a different direction, and Banheart looked to see it pointing almost directly at a little farmhouse. She pulled the boat to an available jetty, and spotted a young girl tending to some little cows. "Excuse me, miss!" She waved as she stepped forward. "Have you seen a man with dark hair and lots of tattoos?"

"Is he a bad swimmer?" The milkmaid called back.

"He couldn't swim a stroke if his life depended on it," Banheart chuckled.

"Then I think so!" Banheart approached with her hands folded behind her back as the little milkmaid waved her on. "He's in my house sleeping it off. He almost drowned."

"I'm really sorry for your trouble, miss. He's not what I would call easy to deal with," Banheart apologized, before hopping the fence. "I feel terrible."

"It's okay! It's really kind of quiet around here, so I like visitors. Are you his friend?" The milkmaid beamed.

"Yeah, she's my friend!" The milkmaid and Banheart looked, to see Ace standing by the door of the house. He looked fairly groggy still, but he sat down on the little wall dividing the pasture from the yard. Ace smiled sleepily and waved to Banheart. "Good job catching up. Brought my boat?"

"Got it covered!" She pointed to the boat on the jetty.

"Hey, good job. And Moda, thank you so much for saving my life." Ace doffed his hat. "I owe you." Banheart looked away, folding her arms in mock jealousy, but Moda giggled.

"Well, it would be mean to let you drown!" She bowed her head. "I have to get back to my chores!"

"Hey, no problem, I can amuse myself. Banheart, let's talk!" Ace waved her over, and she took a seat beside him.

"Ace, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't you apologize," he chuckled before she could finish. "How long have we been traveling together, Ban? Eight weeks, right? You should know I don't believe in regrets. You kept yourself safe. I'm glad." He kissed her cheek, and she blushed. "The bad news is, I've got to do a bit of a solo trip. It'll only be a few days."

"You're leaving without me?" She cocked her brow coolly.

"I'll return," he assured her quickly. "But I'm going to a nearby Marine base."

"You're going to the Marine base?" Moda looked up from her milk bucket.

"Yes, going to do a little visiting there." He grinned at her. He looked back at Banheart. "I'd take you with, but I don't want them making you."

"You knew they were looking for me?" Banheart did a double take.

"Yeah, I heard about it. You're officially a kidnapping victim, and the Marines will take you in if they see you. I'd hate to lose you now, Banheart." He laid his hand over hers. "So, you have to stay here."

"Ooh, are you his girlfriend?" Moda leaned up close to them, and Ace laughed. Banheart glanced at him before answering.

"We travel together," she explained with a smile. "We're good friends."

"Very good friends," he added, grinning the same way.

"Mister Ace, if you're going to the Marine base, will you do me a favor?" Moda asked.

"Sure, I really do owe you one. What can I do for you, little lady?" Ace grinned at the girl.

"Could you deliver a letter for me? I'd send it myself, but I don't have the address." Moda shuffled her feet as she held her pail in both hands. "Also, I want to be sure it gets there!"

"I can do that easily. After all, you did save my life! Just give it to me before I go," Ace agreed. He looked at Banheart, and then back to Moda. "Say, kid, do you think you can help my friend out too? I'm afraid I can't take her with me, and she's got nowhere to stay."

"I'll work for my keep," Banheart added quickly. Moda smiled.

"Sure, she can stay here!"

* * *

Ace left half an hour later, and Banheart found herself as a farmer girl. She couldn't milk a cow worth her life, but she was just fine at doling out hay and brushing and grooming the cows. She also proved a fairly handy herder when it came time to put the cows in the barn. She helped Moda cook dinner for the two of them, and was happy to spend the evening there. The air was fresh in the countryside, and Moda was a very friendly host for a girl her age.

"I'm surprised to see you're living all alone," Banheart stated as she put a kettle on for tea. Moda shrugged.

"Well, my parents need to make money. The dairy farm was having trouble bringing money in, so they joined the Marines as chefs," Moda explained. "They almost never come home, and I barely even hear from them anymore." Banheart nodded understandingly.

"I get what you mean. My father is a Marine captain." She hung her head and loitered by the stove, waiting for the kettle to whistle.

"Is he home even less?"

"He would be home for maybe eight weeks out of the year," Banheart replied, folding her arms as she recounted her childhood. "I was mostly raised by nannies when I wasn't at a boarding school. I wasn't a very good student, I admit. I was a rather unappreciative child." Banheart pondered this for a moment. "I almost envy you your happiness here, in some ways."

Moda giggled. "Well, thanks, but I wish I could have gone to a school so I could learn. I love the cows, though. I also kind of wish my parents would visit more, too…"

"Maybe they will, once things cool off with all these new pirates," Banheart offered halfheartedly, not wanting to admit her own experience: that the older you got, the less the Marine administration allowed them to come. "I just hope that my father never forces me to join the Marines like he keeps saying he will. I'd hate to have to leave my own children like yours did to you…" The kettle whistled, and Banheart flinched. The noise somehow seemed too loud, and it made her ears ring. She quickly took it off the heat and poured it into mugs. Her ears still rung, and her head began to ache. She went for the teabags, but suddenly felt faint. She grabbed onto the kitchen chair to hold herself upright. "M-Moda, would you mind getting the tea cups?" She looked at her with a weak smile, as her head ached worse. Moda jumped up from her seat.

"Yeah, you just sit down! You look like you're shaking."

"I must just be tired from working in the sun," Banheart explained, resting her head on the table and closing her eyes. She had never felt like that before, and her head was only feeling worse and worse. Even when the tea was steeped, Banheart couldn't bring herself to drink it because the smell seemed to make her head hurt worse. She tried to dismiss it and hoped she would feel better after a good night's sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Moda woke Banheart before dawn. Banheart had slept on the floor of the one-room cottage, and woke sore all over. Moda made the breakfast tea and served a quick breakfast of toast and jam, and they got to work. Banheart felt unpleasantly dizzy as she doled out buckets of water into troughs and served grain and hay to the dairy cows and their little calves. It quickly became worse, and Banheart was forced to run to the end of the pasture to bring up her breakfast. Moda looked at her oddly when she returned.

"Are you okay? You don't look like you've been feeling well," Moda asked pointedly.

"I'm okay, I think," Banheart replied, rubbing her forehead. "I just have a headache and stomachache."

"You weren't feeling well last night either," Moda pointed out. "Was it my cooking?"

"Your cooking is fine, Moda, it's only a headache."

"Hmm, I don't know. You look really pale." Moda put her hands on her hips. "Do you have any money? Maybe you could go into town and see the doctor."

"I do have a little spare money, but…" Banheart reached into her skirt pocket and looked at the coins in her hand. "It's not much."

"That should be plenty!" Moda smiled cheerfully. "He's a nice guy, he won't overcharge you."

"Alright, as soon as I finish work here-"

"No, I don't want you to get sick around the cows," Moda said, folding her arms and wagging a finger. "You go, and don't come back until you see the town doctor!"

"Okay, if you're sure." Banheart bowed her head. "I'm really sorry for the trouble. Well, who should I look for? What is the doctor's name?"

"Oh, yeah. Doctor Blackbeard!" Moda grinned, and Banheart nearly fainted.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl look so nervous," Doctor Blackbeard chuckled as Banheart nervously shuffled into his office. Her shoulders were slumped, and she kept her eyes lowered. She had been worrying about "Blackbeard" since Moda had given her his name, and had walked all the way to the town with her eyes lowered in fear. "And you're probably not getting a shot!" He laughed pleasantly, and she looked up at him a little bit. "Come on, now, I won't bite. Honestly, people have been acting so strange around me lately! Just yesterday, some rude boy hit me for no reason!"

"Is that so?" She finally looked up. "You don't look very mean."

"I'm not, I promise!" He laughed again. She decided that she was most likely safe, but the best way to ensure her safety would be to hide her identity. "So, young lady, you're not from around here, I don't recognize you, so I'll assume we've never met. Let's start…" He closed his examination room door. "With your name!"

"My name is Bunny," she decided quickly, and offered her hand for a handshake. He shook it, and she hopped up to his examination table.

"Very good, Bunny. Now, what brings you to me?"

"I'm not really feeling well- I guess it started last night." She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I can't think of anything like it before last night. I got a migraine- first time in my life, too. It was really sudden, and I just got fatigued and dizzy. And this morning, I was sore all over, my head was hurting already, I was still weary even after a full night's sleep, and nauseous. I actually lost my breakfast. I know it doesn't seem like much, but I've never really been sick in my life." She scratched her head nervously, swinging her legs off the bench. "I'm actually feeling a little better, but I'm still really tired. Come to think of it, I guess I've been feeling more tired than usual for a little while now…"

"Ah, those sound like fairly familiar symptoms to me!" Doctor Blackbeard smiled as he relaxed on his padded stool. "Would you say you're usually quite healthful?"

"Yes, I rarely even had a fever as a child. I suppose maybe it's because I've been traveling recently." She chewed her lip anxiously, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "Though, I thought about it: my father travels a lot, and he often gets ill going between Winter and Summer climates. Maybe changing climates so often is the culprit." She shrugged.

"Well, that's possible, but you would probably experience chills or fever," Doctor Blackbeard explained. "Any of that?"

"No, sir." She shook her head.

"Bunny, do you have a boyfriend?" Doctor Blackbeard beamed.

"I suppose you could say that," Banheart murmured, looking at her feet.

"More directly, are you sexually active? Have you ever been sexually active?" Banheart's eyes shot up at him at this.

"Well, yes, but only for the past few weeks." She felt herself lose her color. Doctor Blackbeard looked considerably amused.

"Aha. And did you use protection?"

"Uh, no, but… but…"

"No buts, my dear." Doctor Blackbeard gave her a very warm smile. "From what you're telling me, that lovely tattoo of yours is about to stretch! I'm going to need a sample to be sure…"

Doctor Blackbeard had never seen a girl look so miserable at being told she was pregnant. She was crestfallen, her eyes wide, and she looked ready to either cry or faint. She thanked him very quietly, paid him his fee, and left without another word. He simply chalked it up to anxiety due to the fact that she was unmarried, and decided that she would work things out on her own.

* * *

"_I should never have been conceived!"_

Those words had been ringing in Banheart's head ever since Ace had said them. "Never conceived," she murmured to herself. Ace didn't want to be conceived, yet there he was. How, she wondered, would Ace feel about causing her to conceive?

"_I'm not supposed to exist."_

If Ace wasn't supposed to exist, was his child supposed to exist?

"_Everyone calls me a monster."_

Would the baby be called a monster too? She shivered, feeling haunted by her worries as she made her way back down the road to the dairy. She didn't know what to do, if there was anything she could do. How was Ace going to react? Would he abandon her? What could she possibly do now?

Moda greeted her with a wave as she jumped the fence. "Hey, what did the doctor say?" Banheart looked to her, unsure of what to say. She decided, then and there, that her best option was again to lie.

"He said I was fine, it was probably just a little bug. Nothing contagious, okay?" Banheart smiled as best as she could. "I'll go start cleaning some hooves. Gotta earn my keep, right?" Banheart forced a cheerful smile, picked up the grooming kit, and went to the field.

She'd hoped working would help distract her from her thoughts, but the monotony of scrubbing and getting dirt out of cow's hooves only contributed to her worries. She had not known him very long- not long enough- and she probably should not have slept with him, and neither of them made any attempts to prevent it. What were the odds, after all? She knew for a fact that it was most unfortunate luck of hers that over the five weeks they had been sleeping together out of the eight weeks she had known him, she had conceived a child. Why would Ace be interested in it? Why would Ace want to stay with her if she was about to become such a massive burden? He would leave her somewhere. He would send her back to her father. He would make her get rid of it.

Why didn't she just get rid of it? The thought came to her out of the air. She looked down her waistline for a moment, and kept scrubbing. She could go find a doctor who would do it. No, too expensive. Why not undo it herself? It couldn't be too hard. It wouldn't be very much baby, just a lot of blood and maybe a tiny bit of flesh. She didn't know how, though. Still, she could find out, and do it somehow. The sooner the better, definitely. Then, she felt a chill. It was a human being, and she was talking about killing it! It deserved a chance to live, didn't it? But no, it was a monster, it didn't deserve to exist… She couldn't sort her head. All she could do was keep working and hope an answer made itself apparent. She hoped it came soon; she didn't know what would happen if it didn't.

* * *

"_Banheart," Ace's voice whispered in the dark. She sat up, and saw him at the doorway with his bag over his shoulder. He looked wet from the ocean water, smelled of sea air. His grin was visible in the moonlight as she looked at him. "Grab your stuff, let's get going!"_

"_Sure, I'm coming," she agreed softly, and got to her feet. "But there's something really important I have to tell you."_

"_Go ahead, I'm listening." Ace held out his hand, and she took it as they walked outside into the moonlit pasture._

"_Ace, I'm pregnant. I know we didn't plan this or anything, it just sort of happened…" She shrank back a bit, but his eyes lit up._

"_You're havin' a baby? Really? That's amazing! I can't believe it!" Ace picked her up into his arms and swung her around. "I can't wait to tell my Pops! He's going to be a grandpa! This is great!" Banheart smiled and laughed, as Ace embraced her. Fireworks seemed to explode over the ocean. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank mooooo..."_

"Huh?" Banheart shot awake. A cow lowed from the barn.

"Moooo…."

"Damn." She sighed, and looked around. Moonlight still streamed in the open window. Moda was still fast asleep in her bed. There was no Ace in sight. Her sleep had been restless, as she still fretted. It seemed that when she closed her eyes, all of her fears surged forth. She rubbed her eyes to clear the dust, lay her head back on the pillow, and tried to dream again.

"_Hey! Wake up!" Banheart opened her eyes to find Ace right over her, his face over hers, his body hovering above her. "Come on, we have to get on the move again. I've got a big lead this time!"_

"_Okay, just give me a moment." She sat up as he backed off of her, and got to her feet. He rose beside her, putting his hand on the small of her back. "I think I have something important to tell you."_

"_I'm all ears."_

"_Ace- I don't know how to tell you- I'm going to have a baby." She looked up at him, as his genial smile suddenly turned to an ugly scowl. The darkness in his eyes she'd seen when he spoke of his own birth reappeared._

"_You're what?" He clenched his fist. "You mean to say you're up the duff? Are you pinning this on me?"_

"_A-Ace, you're the only man I've ever been with-"_

"_Liar! You've gotta be lying. I can't believe you'd do this to me!" His skin burst with fire, and his eyes seemed to turn red with rage. She gasped, and backed away from him._

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_Sorry isn't going to cut it!" He clenched his fists. "You knew I was a monster and a bastard and you're trying to make more of me? You're more of a monster than I am!" She kept trying to back up, but realized that instead of the ocean, she was at the end of the world with a terrible, fiery pit far below her. "I'm going to knock you right back to the pits of hell where all monsters belong!" _

"_Ace, please!" _

"_What the hell did you expect, huh, Banheart?" He swung back his fist, but suddenly reached forward, grabbed her by the shirt, and started throttling her._

"Banheart?" Ace's voice was soft in her ear as he gently shook her chest. She gasped and shot up, accidentally bumping their foreheads. "Ow!" He rubbed his forehead. "Sorry!"

"Ace!" She gasped under her breath. Moda moaned softly in her sleep from her bed. He put his finger to her lips.

"I left her a note thanking her for her hospitality," Ace whispered, pointing to a sheet of paper left on the table. "But we should go. I don't think we should outstay our welcome here. Also, I've picked up some great information, and we have to act on it fast. Also, I may have pissed off a bunch of Marines."

"Okay, just let me grab my suitcase." She sat up and began to tuck her clothes into her bag haphazardly, and Ace took it. "But- Ace- I need to tell you something-"

"Hm?" He smiled at her, and her jaw fell. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, and she finally spoke again.

"I… I really missed you." She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and they were out the door.

Somehow, she had completely lost her nerve. How could she tell him when she couldn't take the risk of losing him?

* * *

**End Notes:** Whoops, game-changer!

Thoughts? Opinions? Questions? Anything? Nothing? Leave a review! You know how I love my reviews.

See you all next week!


	6. Lucrece & Lavinia

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **Happy Children's Day, and happy birthday to Luffy!

Since I can't give him a gift, I will give you all a gift: chapter 6!

Unfortunately, this is just about the worst birthday present ever. This chapter is the main reason this story is rated M. I warn you, the second half of this chapter is rather violent and unpleasant. I apologize in advance, but it's where my mind took me.

Before I proceed, there's a note I wish to make so that I don't have to disrupt the chapter's drama to explain. At one point in this chapter, Jesus Burgess asks to see Banheart's chest. This might lead you to ask: why did Jesus Burgess want to see her chest? Truth be told, he just seems to me like the kind of guy who would appreciate a pair of boobies. Any boobies. Big boobies, little boobies, young boobies, old boobies- I'll stop now.

Finally, the chapter title comes from Ovid's tale of Lucrece and Shakespeare's Titus Andronicus. If you have read either of those… then you know something terrible is about to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Banheart. If I offend you, I am really, really sorry.

* * *

**6: Lucrece and Lavinia**

Suggested Track: "East Jesus Nowhere," Green Day; "Helena," Vitamin String Quartet; "Beautiful," 10 Years

Ace had been traveling between raided islands. After leaving Moda's island, they first stopped in Jaya. Banheart heard terrible stories of a crew of men who'd picked fights with locals, stole grog and food, and distributed exploding apples. This was not to say that Jaya itself was the paragon of idyllic island life itself; it would be hard to separate the relative grime of the harbor city from the figurative dirt of Blackbeard even with a sieve. Unfortunately, they had to stay there a few days for the Log Pose to reset, so they made the best of it. Despite the danger, Ace kept her safe at his side, offering a fight to any man who mistreated her.

"Hey, girlie," a drunken voice had slurred at her the first night they arrived as they walked down the street, hand in hand. "How much do you cost?" Banheart was already weary from a long day of sailing, and she and Ace were just looking out for somewhere to stay for the night. She was far too exhausted to argue. She kept her eyes forward and kept walking, hoping they weren't talking about her, but another voice chimed in as well.

"Blondie! Hat boy! Look over here! Come on, she can't cost more than ten grand for a night! You ought'a share! Give her over!" Banheart gripped Ace's hand tight, forcing herself to seem calm so she wouldn't attract any more trouble, but she was starting to sweat. His face was bordering between neutrality and rage.

"Me and my buds would love a ride on that!" The first added, and this clearly crossed the line for Ace. He stopped, grabbing her arm to stop her as well. He gave her a sad, sympathetic look, patted her arm, and advanced on the group of four who were leering and catcalling at her, wearing an ugly scowl.

"If you want to even look at the girl again…" He pulled his machete from his belt and slowly licked the blade. Chills ran down Banheart's spine, and he finished, "You're going to have to go through me!"

Bright orange flames spewed from his whole body, and Ace didn't even need his knife to wipe out the four drunken lowlifes. In less than a minute, they lay flat and crispy-fried on the ground as their standing friends rushed for medical help, and he simply fixed his hat, took her hand in his, and walked away. Banheart still shivered as she clutched his hand.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Ace. I should have kept my head down. You yourself told me this city was really dangerous!" Ace still glowered as he stared forward, not looking at anyone or anything.

"Nobody talks about my friends like that if I have anything to do about it. I've got my honor, and if I don't have my honor, what do I have?"

It seemed that Ace's pride was easily stung, and she got a full view of just how quick he could turn. The next night, they went into a pub for a drink and some food, and after refusing a beer in favor of a cold glass of water, she set up on the piano. Ace advised her to avoid anything highbrow or fancy, so she stuck to popular drinking songs and well-known melodies. He sat beside her, thigh to thigh with his head tilted back. He didn't bother putting his hat down, explaining, "Nobody's going to give us money, and I don't want my hat to get stolen." They were enjoying their time, until Ace heard something that changed his attitude completely.

"Look at that asshole, sitting around here like he's the king of everything just because he's a goddamn Whitebeard pirate." Ace perked up when he heard Whitebeard's name. Banheart heard it as well, but she didn't look away from the keys. "Man, Whitebeard ain't shit. Like we're supposed to be scared of some ass that doesn't even do anything. I bet we could take out that whole fleet with one unloaded rifle…"

"Say that again," Ace growled, pushing the bench back. Banheart's fingers stumbled, and she stopped playing, turning around to watch him. "Say it again, dipshit! Nobody talks smack about Whitebeard around me and gets away with it!" He burst into red flames again and launched himself at the offenders.

Ace was surrounded by enemies now (it seemed Whitebeard wasn't especially well-liked in Jaya!) and she ducked under the piano in fear. She watched as he began to punch his way through one man after another. She saw one man coming from behind with a chunk of broken table, and she jumped forth and threw a punch at him. He brushed her aside with one hand like she was an insect- had he felt it at all? She had been the toughest girl in a conservatory of pianists, but that was nothing in the face of these bloodthirsty pirates. Ace turned when he saw her out of the corner of his eye, and wound back to take out the man who'd tried to surprise him. Even after she made her move, none of them were paying attention to her. Ace was obviously a much more fun target. Still, she wasn't going to leave him to stand alone. Quickly, she grabbed a bunch of bottles from off the bar and began to hurl them at men who were coming up at Ace from behind. None of the half-drunken pirates seemed to notice her even as she darted around the edge of the room to bash them in the backs of their heads. When Ace finally withdrew, all of the furniture was on fire, and the pirates that surrounded them were now on the ground, knocked out or severely injured. He reached for Banheart, and she took his hand. The two of them turned to the bartender, who had ducked under the counter during the altercation. Simultaneously, they bowed their heads.

"Sorry about the mess," they said in unison, and then dashed out the door, hand in hand.

This was not the last time this happened. In the three days they were in Jaya, Ace got into seven fights with other men. He never really started it, even though he always threw the first punch- but it was always triggered by a wound to his pride. Nobody said a bad word about Whitebeard when Ace was around without consequence. It was always him, standing alone, against a crowd, and he always came out on top. She felt fairly useless, only intervening when it looked like Ace wasn't getting a fair shake. There always seemed to be something heavy handy for her to crack over the skulls of the offenders, and even that wasn't always good. Ace kept begging her not to get involved- "It's not your fight, you know, I don't want to see you get hurt-" but she threw aside her own safety just to get in on the thrills. Even if she wasn't much help, she wanted to try. She did find something she could do well when it came to these brawls- bow her head in apology to a bartender whose furniture had been cremated and run away before they could ask her for repayment. Once Ace wore out his welcome, they traveled to a less chaotic city, which had also been attacked by what locals described as a small crew of big, frightening, merciless monsters.

"Their flag had three skulls. Reminded me a lot of that old myth of the three Fates," a local had said in a hushed voice. Ace hadn't been able to stay there long, since the island was part of an empire allied with the World Government and was already flooded with Marines. They quickly moved to the next island in this path of destruction, and every single time, Ace seemed to be one step behind.

"I feel bad for all the people he's hurting, but at least he's leaving a trail now!" Ace declared proudly. Banheart could only nod in somber agreement.

"It's just unreasonable that he has to hurt so many people. These are more like the pirates I always hear those stories about."

"Well, I don't hurt people who don't hurt me," Ace retorted cheekily.

"No, definitely not," she agreed with a slight smile. He seemed a bit cuter than usual when he was indignant.

They kept up the chase for six more weeks, jumping from place to place in search of the fearsome pirate crew. Banheart kept hearing more and more terrible stories, but she was amazed at Ace's composure at every miserable tale. He didn't seem at all frightened when he heard their stories, but she felt sick to her stomach. Of course, at the moment, she was sick to her stomach more often than she wasn't. She did her very best to hide her distress- her nausea, her headaches, and her fatigue- from Ace as they traveled across the sea.

She couldn't tell him. She still couldn't bring herself to tell him she was having his baby. Banheart now had to start wondering how long she could keep hiding it. Perhaps he didn't notice, but she could tell that her tattoo was starting to warp in the very center, stretching out in all directions from just below her navel.

Ace landed on Banaro Island's beach just as a building fell. "Whoa!" Banheart gasped as it collapsed in on itself. People were fleeing from the other end of the island as the destruction continued to spread, jumping onto ships as fast as they could.

"This has got to be them," Ace declared. He took up a pair of binoculars and began to search the shoreline. "Yeah, that's their flag!" He turned to her with a big grin. "I've caught him. He's here. Marshall D. Teach, calling himself Blackbeard, is right under my thumb!" He grinned eagerly. "Okay, now, here's what's going to happen. This is an order. I'm going to go kick the shit out of him, and you're going to stay right here where it's safe."

"I'll stay out of the way, I guess. Aren't you scared at all?" Banheart asked with a frown. He shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I'd be stupid if I wasn't. I don't know exactly what power he's gained now, so I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen, but I know for a fact that I'm not afraid of him." He grinned confidently. "Look, stay here. If things get dangerous, jump in the water. Devil Fruit powers don't work there, so you'll be safe from anything either of us do. And…" He paused. "Look, if anything goes wrong, look for any Whitebeard pirate. You can tell us by the tattoos on our backs or arms. See the crescent and cross?" He turned to point to the crescent-shaped mustache on his tattoo. "That's Whitebeard's symbol. All of my brothers have it. Just tell them you know me, you're my friend… that you know what happened to me. And if they don't believe you… then turn yourself into your father and tell him everything was Teach's doing so the Marines will get on him." He took her hand between his and squeezed it. "Don't be scared, okay?" He grinned, kissed her quickly on the forehead, and turned and ran to the town.

Banheart took a seat on the shoreline, and watched the continuing chaos. Suddenly, there was a massive cloud of blackness spreading across the entire island like a tidal wave, and Banheart knew there was trouble. The entire town was being sucked in, and she could see Ace and a massive man standing in the center of it. Two other men, carrying a man and a horse, were running away, and the island-dwellers who remained were trying to escape wherever they could. As suddenly as it vanished, the town reappeared in splinters and tatters that showered from nowhere like a terrifying fountain. Banheart covered her mouth in fear, but relaxed when she saw Ace still standing. When the blackness receded, fire blazed from his hands, and they began to clash. Ace hit him over and over, but every time the darkness touched him, the fire vanished. Her wide-eyed spectatorship was interrupted by a specter of wickedness.

"Well, hello there, miss. Funny meeting you here, isn't it?" Banheart turned around, and the frightening tap-dancer, Lafitte, was hanging over her. She gasped and backed into the water further. "Enjoying the show?" Speechless, she gazed up at him and his eerie eyes. She then looked back to Ace and Blackbeard, and realized, with horror, that Ace was being injured. "Aren't you going to cheer him on? Go on, give him a cheer!" Lafitte chuckled, and turned back to watch again. "You can do it, Firefist!" He called mockingly. "Keep it up!"

"Lafitte, you're cheering for the wrong side!" One of the other pirates yelled at him. Banheart tried to sink further in the water as Lafitte tossed his head back and laughed.

"Come and look what I've found!" Lafitte called, waving to them. Two of the men, a muscular man with wavy white hair and the man carrying a rifle and wearing a crosshair lens, approached to examine his 'find.'

"A girl?" Van Auger adjusted his glasses and looked down his nose at her. "Why aren't you fleeing with the rest?"

"I'm not afraid," she said softly, as water lapped at the hem of her skirt. "I'm waiting right here so I can complete my delivery."

"Firefist has a little traveling companion," Lafitte explained brightly.

"Well, isn't that nice for him? What's your name, girlie?" Jesus Burgess bent over to look her in the face. She shivered and looked at her feet.

"Ruth Bunny. I'm just a hired courier." She had discovered recently that her lies were coming quicker.

"I think she's lying," Lafitte chuckled. Apparently, they were not coming quick enough.

"What should we do with her?" Van Auger looked to Burgess.

"Eh, well, she looks pretty harmless." Burgess rubbed his chin. "Let's just go with this." He turned to Banheart with a devious smirk. "Empty your pockets, give me your jewelry, and show me your tits."

"Awfully vulgar of you, Burgess!" Van Auger chided.

"What, I want to see them!" Burgess roared with laughter, and Van Auger snorted with disappointment but did nothing to halt him. She thought for a moment- they were all massively tall, Van Auger was armed, Burgess was muscular, and Lafitte… was terrifying enough as he stood. Fighting back would be pointless, and it's not like it would hurt… Banheart turned out her pockets and held out the few coins left in her pocket. Burgess took them and grunted with disappointment, and then looked back at her expectantly.

"I have no jewelry," she said quietly. She tried to look past them as she reached for the bottom of her shirt, and gasped when she saw a mass of fire and a mass of pure blackness growing in the rubble. "Look!" She pointed. They were huge, massive, covering nearly the entire island.

"That's not going to fool me. Take off the shirt!" Burgess demanded, but she turned and rushed deeper into the water, still turning back and forcing herself to look. Lafitte and Van Auger looked, and they forced Burgess to turn around. "What in the…?"

"Oh God, Ace," Banheart breathed, and she covered her mouth as the two masses of energy collided. Van Auger, Jesus Burgess, and Lafitte quickly ran back into the dust storm created by the mess. When it cleared, Banheart could see Blackbeard standing, and Ace on the ground, and she could only hear menacing laughter:

"Ze-hahahahaha!"

Ace wasn't moving. Banheart's heart started pounding like a drum, and she stepped out of the water. "Ace…" She ran closer, and shouted: "Ace!"

He couldn't hear her.

Blackbeard himself didn't look like he was in the best shape, but Ace was limp like a puppet off its strings. They picked him up by his arms, and Banheart saw, in the distance, an approaching Marine ship. The townspeople must have called for help, but most of them had boarded merchant ships and left already. Banheart tipped Ace's boat to hide its sail, and watched as the Marines came closer and closer. Blackbeard and his crew dragged Ace to the docks to meet them, and she watched, with horror, as they put his limp, lifeless body in handcuffs and dragged him aboard. Blackbeard and his men followed, presumably to speak to the boat's captain, and, finally alone, Banheart moved to the center of the destroyed town.

Scorch marks covered the ground, and there were a few of Ace's footprints, but she still just couldn't imagine how he could lose and how next to nothing could remain. There was no evidence of him, his spirit, his smile. She did see his hat, turned upside down. She dropped to her knees, picked it up, placed it on her head, and wept.

* * *

Night fell, and though the Blackbeard Pirates had left, the Marine ship hadn't moved on. Banheart could hear noise of a celebration, and decided that she had cried enough. She had a chance to help Ace, and crying wasn't going to do her a single bit of good. With Ace's hat on her head, she decided on a course of action. She walked along the inlet, guiding Ace's speedboat, and once she got close, hopped into the cockpit and lay low. She rowed out to the Marine boat with her hands in the water. The sail was rolled up so that they wouldn't identify a pirate boat from its design, and stayed low in the dark to avoid being spotted. She could only hope serendipity would be on her side.

The little craft bumped against the Marine ship, but nobody looked down at her in reaction to the noise. She could hear them laughing and celebrating loudly, and saw an empty sake bottle fall over the side, and figured they couldn't have heard her. She noticed an opened but dark porthole window, but it wasn't very big. She sized herself up from head to toe, from the breadth of her hips to the very slight swell of her abdomen, and decided she would definitely still fit. She carefully scaled the mast of Ace's boat, even as it tipped over against the boat with her as counterweight, and jumped to the window. She managed to get a grip on the sill and pull herself through the narrow opening to the galley, and landed by sliding herself onto a table. It was, thankfully, empty, but she could hear the whoops and cheers and music on the radio. There were crates of liquor, opened and emptied, laid waste next to the open storage room door. She listened for footsteps as she crept to the back of room to the stairwell down. The brig would be at the bottom; Ace had to be down there.

She was silent and cautious, keeping her footsteps as light as possible, listening for any signs of an approach or any hint of a shadow in the stairwell above her. She finally made it through the bottom storage room and found the ship's prison. Ace was sitting in a cage made of seastone, with handcuffs and chains made of the same, staring at the ground, somewhere between awake and asleep. She crept close and knelt at his eye level.

"Ace," she whispered. His head shot up, and he looked at her. His face was first one of shock, then of anger.

"Get out of here! Get out!" He leaned as close to her as he could, though the chains restricted him. "I do not want you getting hurt because of me!"

"It's my decision. Shh." She smiled serenely, hoping that a false calm would reassure him. "Where are the keys?" She reached through the bar to touch and caress his cold hand. He looked crestfallen.

"I don't know. Banheart, please, get out of here. I love you, damn it. Please. I care about you too much to see you get hurt by the goddamn Marines!" She shook her head. "Please… Just go find my father!" She kissed his forehead through the bars, and he hung his head.

"I'm not afraid. I owe you that much. I love you too. I'll go find the keys." She stood up and went to the door. At that moment, however, it was opened towards her as three Marine soldiers rushed in with billy clubs and pistols ready. Ace said nothing as they seized her, staring down into the floor in horror.

"Got an admirer, pretty boy?" One Marine cackled to Ace, as she tried to struggle out of his grip. She could smell alcohol reeking off of all of them.

"What are you talking about?!" Banheart cried. "I'm just trying to get off this island! Everyone else left me behind!"

"Oh, just a stowaway, eh?" Another Marine chuckled darkly. She felt drunk just from the stench on him. "Hey, you know what we do to stowaways, don't you?" They began to advance on her, hands forward like zombies, and she began to back away. It was three against one- another fight she couldn't win.

"Please, I'm a civilian! I-I need help!" She protested.

"Our party's a total sausage-fest. It's about time we got some pretty girls there." One of the trio licked his lips. She only had a split second to regret her decision. They pushed her back against the wall. She screamed bloody murder, and Ace's eyes widened as he looked up again. Two of the Marines each took one of her arms and pinned it, while the third tore her skirt down around her ankles and shredded her panties off. She could hear more Marines coming as one of them began to play with her breasts, rolling them under his palm.

"No! No! No! Please don't!" Banheart shouted at the top of her lungs. The Marine slapped her in the face and dug his fingernails into his chest.

"Shut up, stupid… dirty… pirate… slut!" He punctuated his words with punches. "You think anyone's going to help you?" His lecherous grin made her skin crawl, and she spit at him. He cracked her in the cheekbone with his club, and she cried in pain. He pressed one hand into her breast, pulled down the zipper of his pants, and forced himself into her half-cocked. She screamed and struggled, but the two other drunk Marines laughed and held her back. He kept pumping himself into her, and she tried to kick him in the gut to get him off. "Quit kicking or I'll break your legs!" He smacked her again with his club, this time in the chest. She heaved as the wind was knocked out of her, and he finished as she choked in pain. Ace watched in abject horror as the other two threw her to the ground.

"Oh god it hurts," she whimpered. Her insides squirmed and writhed, as Ace stared dumbly, his pupils pinpricks. She couldn't even look at him. A second Marine jumped and pinned her down under him.

"It's my turn!" He snickered. More Marines entered, drunk and sloppy, and Banheart tried to contain her nausea. "Hold still bitch, you'll never fuck a pirate again after you've had me!"

"Please, no more!"

"Leave her alone!" Ace suddenly roared. The Marines laughed at him as he uselessly struggled against his chains.

"Let me have her next!" One Marine sneered.

"Wish you could get some, eh, pirate?"

"Let her go!" Ace snarled, yanking at the chains. His eyes were full of both horror and rage as the violence continued.

"I'm begging you, no, stop!" Banheart wailed, tears flooding from her eyes. As the second man finished, the third quickly took his spot. She tried to squirm away, but he pinned her chest with one hand and used his pistol to beat her up and down her arms.

"Come here, whore, quit resisting!" He backed up and forced her onto her front, and pressed her face and chest against the wall.

"Damn it, she's a civilian! She's not hurting anyone!" Ace snarled. "Aren't you bastards supposed to protect civilians?!" She kept trying to squirm, but every time she resisted, they beat her with something else. One of the Marines took a metal Marine emblem pin off his uniform and stuck it in the furnace in the storage room, and the fourth began his torment. She screamed, hoping someone would hear her and save her, but there were too many drunken monsters and demons laughing in the dark. When the fourth was done, she had a split second to get to her feet and try to run, but more of them grabbed her and pushed her into another wall, scratching her face on the bolts.

"I wouldn't resist us, sweetie. We're the best goddamn thing on this ocean. We're doin' you a favor," one of them growled. Two of them held her back, and the fifth interlaced his assault with battery, bruising her entire face and slapping her ass so hard it went numb. He bit her chest until it bled, his fingernails dug into her ribs.

"Leave her alone! She's a civilian girl! You're supposed to protect her!" Ace tried to rock his cage out of place, but the bars held firm. The fifth forced her to the ground, and a sixth got down in front of her and forced her mouth open as the fifth continued.

"We'll make a goddamn Marine out of her!" One Marine roared, and he took the Marine symbol out of the fire with a pair of tongs. He pressed it into the skin of her thigh, and she tried to scream but couldn't because of the man who was gagging her with his flesh. She tried to bite him off, but he wrapped his hands around her throat and choked her until she nearly passed out.

Everything she did was in utter, painful futility. Seven, eight. "No!" She kept crying out in protest. Ace still shouted in despondent protest with salt streaking his cheeks. They burned her abdomen and navel with metal poles heated in the furnace. Nine, ten. "No!" They bit her breasts and scratched her all over. She still tried to struggle, but they kept beating her with their clubs and pistols. Eleven. "No, please, god, no!" The incident lasted twenty minutes, and left Banheart bleeding and broken on the ground. She managed to pull Ace's hat back on her head and pull her demolished skirt back up her hips. Ace had finally closed his eyes to hide his tears.

"I'm so sorry…"

As they backed away from her, Ace stared at her and she watched the spinning ceiling. Her vision was blurry, her every muscle was writhing She had never been one to pray, but it was the only thing she thought she could do as the eleven men muttered about what to do with her next. "Our Father… who art in Heaven… hallowed be thy name… thy kingdom come, thy will be done…" Ace choked on his breath within his cage, and she silenced as the rest of the prayer escaped her mind.

"Go find your father," he mumbled, shaking his head. "You poor… innocent… miserable… girl…"

The highest-ranking among the eleven criminal Marines took his pistol, emptied five of the chambers, and held it out, pointing the barrel at her head. "Your island evacuated hours ago, and that's your responsibility. As a stowaway, you are a danger against the security of the World Government. Here are your options." He gritted his teeth. She couldn't see it, but Ace was glaring spitefully at him. One of the other men kicked the bars of the cage, and he looked back down. "We're leaving you on your ruined island. You can starve to death, or you can shoot yourself. The choice is yours." He put the pistol down before her, and she picked it up in her shaking hands.*

"I could shoot you," she whispered.

"Then all of my men will shoot you, and I will be a hero." He smirked viciously. She could still smell whiskey on him, and she shivered. She crumpled into herself and retched onto her knees in self-disgust. The Marines hauled her topside, past the rest of their crew without a single word of explanation. She could only clutch the gun to her chest, too weak and terrified to move or speak, and only managed to sob softly even as they pushed her overboard.

She kept the gun close to her as she crawled back into Ace's boat and paddled to shore. She dragged the boat onto the beach, and dropped to her hands and knees. She had just enough strength to crawl up the sand, pistol still in hand, and collapsed. She vomited again and sobbed and screamed. She pounded her fist into her abdomen like she could shake their violation out. Every single part of her body hurt. She could feel blood slowly spreading on her skirt. She lay there for a long time, crying and retching into the sand as her battering truly sunk in. The Marine ship left when the sun began to rise, and she watched it cast its golden rays onto the wreckage of the island. She couldn't even fathom her situation, and she crawled further up the beach into the warmth of the sun, even as the light hurt her eyes. Even the kind sunlight didn't warm her clammy skin. She couldn't think, just trying to find sense, trying to decide.

Starve to death, or shoot herself. She didn't think she had the patience or courage to starve- she didn't want to deal with the pain and humiliation another second.

Tearfully, Banheart got onto her knees and lifted the pistol to her temple. She pressed the barrel there, tilting Ace's hat up so it wouldn't be ruined. She had never fired a gun before, but she had seen it done and was confident that if she could keep her shaking hands still long enough, she could manage it. She rotated the chamber into place, the single bullet loaded into it ready. She took a deep breath, cocked the hammer, and pulled the trigger.

There was a click, but no bang. The gun had jammed.

"No," Banheart moaned, collapsing back onto her front in the sand. "Why… won't you let me die…?"

"Hey! Marco!" She shot up as she heard a voice, and quickly crawled to another chunk of building with the gun in her hand. "We've got something over here!"

"_Don't pick a fight with a pirate that you're not willing to finish."_

Banheart had a flash of inspiration from Ace's words. She sat back on her haunches as the shadow of one of the men appeared before her, and pointed the pistol at him. When he laid eyes on her, his jaw fell open.

"Shoot me or I'll shoot you first," she whispered, smirking in her grief-driven madness.

* * *

**End Notes**: *Yes, the suicide offer was partially inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean. I did not realize it until I actually saw the movie again a few weeks after I wrote this chapter.

Aaaand now we're back at 0! In the words of the Simpsons's "Comic Book Guy:" Worst. Birthday present. Ever.

Once again, I apologize if anyone is disappointed or offended. This is one of those "I hate myself for writing this" scenes. Please let me know your feelings, if/how I should change it, where I've messed up. I promise, it starts getting better from here.

Next week's chapter may be a little late, as I am going on vacation as an early college graduation celebration. (Disneyland, here I come!)

Please leave a review, let me know how you feel, what you think, where you think this is going to go, and any suggestions! Reviews make me really, really happy. I especially love constructive criticism, because I won't know where to improve if I don't know where I messed up. Bottom line is, review!


	7. Sons & Daughters

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **Wow, I'm surprised at the positive response I got to the last chapter. I hope I don't disappoint on the continuation!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Banheart. Everything else belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**7: Sons and Daughters**

**Suggested Tracks: **"Hurt," Johnny Cash; "Prayer of the Refugee (Diaspora)," Rise Against

Marco had put Banheart in the brig, though not handcuffed, and stayed by her frequently. He seemed to have taken her on as a personal project. Her fractures were splinted, and her deeper outer physical wounds bandaged. It was apparent to her, though, that he wasn't acting out of anything that could even be imagined as kindness or concern for her. He'd taken Ace's hat off of her head and hung it on a peg where she could see it. He would come around every other hour, pace in front of her cell, glare down at her, and interrogated her with the same things each time:

"How do you know Ace? What happened to him? What did Blackbeard do? What do you know?"

She never answered. She stared at the wall, she cried silently. She didn't know who her captors were, but she lived in fear of whatever torment they had in store for her. She could hear that awful laughter in her mind. She hated hearing Ace's name, still seeing his face in her mind as tears flooded his eyes and he watched her, raped and raped again. She relived the torment every second, photographic memories of each miserable second and flashbacks of each singular pain stretching out over what felt like centuries when a man even walked past her. When Marco lay eyes on her, she only felt it worse, and she was completely lost for thoughts, only hearing the pounding of blood in her ears. After some time, Marco would give up and start to leave, and she would finally speak; "Please kill me. I don't have enough strength in me to keep living."

"God, girl, I wish you would quit saying that," Marco muttered to himself as he walked away. She shook her head sadly, and silently prayed that next time, next time, he would be frustrated enough and put her out of her misery.

Banheart hadn't slept since Ace had been captured. She was sick the entire day. She felt like she'd been cut apart at the seams and sewn back together with worms under her skin. When the room was dark and she tried to close her eyes, she heard the vicious laughter of drunken Marines, saw their glassy, menacing eyes in the dark, and sometimes even felt them on her back. She was terrified to close her eyes and dream. She simply sat on the ground, staring at the moonlight shifting across the wall through the porthole, inching along through every gradual, eternal minute, every trickling, endless hour. She hadn't eaten, though they brought her three meals a day, and if she even smelled or looked at food for too long, she would become nauseous and retch her own spit. She awoke once with another unknown man over her shoving a needle into her arm. She screamed madly and tried to tear it out, but he'd taped it down firmly so that she couldn't pull out the intravenous needle that was keeping her hydrated. She was too weak to stand, barely able to get to her knees and crawl. She thought that maybe she was dying, just very slowly, and she hated it.

What did she have to live for anyway? She had been completely dishonored, ruined, destroyed in front of her dearest friend. She had devoted herself entirely to him, put her life in his hands, and she'd failed him, lost him. Her family? She had no family to return to, how could her father take her back now? The baby? She hadn't even told Ace. She hadn't told anyone. Who cared for the baby but her? But she had been beaten so badly, thrashed so viciously… how could she know if the baby had even survived?

In a moment of despair, she took her ruined clothes and tied them together with the cell bed sheet into a noose. She attached one end to the bars of the cell and put it around her neck, and leaned back. She felt it begin to tighten, but as soon as her vision began to black, she heard the Marines and saw the Marines and smelled the Marines and Marco cut the bed sheet loose, sending her stumbling forward into the wall.

"We'll have no more of that, eh," he said, and took her sheet away. She tried to perform the same act after ripping a long strip off the bottom of her skirt and tying it around her neck, but the fabric was too weak and tore under gravity.

She tried to bang her head against the wall, pounding her skull against the wood and hoping it would break, but it was futile, and Marco caught her in the act. He threatened to tie her down if she didn't stop, and she, terrified, hid in the corner with nothing left.

Three days had passed since she'd been found, and Banheart, who was slowly regaining her strength, tried to mark each slowly-passing hour, measured by the sun, Ace had been gone with a small prayer that he was alright. She knew, sadly, it was probably futile. Even if a god was listening, what would they do for her? How could she do anything for him now? She didn't even know where he was. The idea came to her suddenly out of the clouds in her mind- the card! She crawled to where her shoes had been left and dug into the left shoe's toe. She knew it was there, she knew it was there…

"What are you doing?" She looked up, with some horror, at Marco. "What do you think you're going to do with that shoe?" She froze, but her index finger found the corner of the folded paper. She withdrew her hand with the paper in hand, and looked into the floor. "Hey, you have something. Give it to me."

"No, it's mine," she whispered, clutching it to her chest.

"Show it to me," Marco demanded coolly. Nervously, she unfolded her hand, and realized, with a gasp, that the corner of the card was being eaten away by an invisible flame. "A Biblicard, eh?" Marco thought for a moment. "Alright, put it somewhere safe and put your shoes on." Banheart, though surprised, shoved it back into her shoe. "I imagine you're not much danger, but I'm still going to have to cuff you so you don't run off." Marco took a pair of handcuffs off the wall, and entered her cell with them in hand. She backed away in terror, fearful of what he was going to do to her, but he had calm eyes and a commanding, though benign presence. "Your wrists?" She obediently offered her wrists in front of her, and he tightened the cuffs around her thin forearms. "Come on, then. We're going for a walk." Marco pulled her up to her feet by the chain of the cuffs. Her knees shook as she was forced to stand, but as Marco began to lead her on, she had to walk behind him.

As they passed through the halls, other men looked at her. Banheart shivered in their gaze, tears running from her eyes in her worry. What was going to happen to her now? It was then that she realized something- one of the men had a red cross and crescent tattooed on his upper arm. He was a Whitebeard pirate! She took a look around at the other men, and realized they all had the same mark somewhere on their bodies. She forced herself to jog alongside Marco, and caught a glimpse of the tattoo under his shirt. Whitebeard pirates, all of them! She instantly felt a mountain of fear press onto her heart. No wonder they were asking about Ace. What would they do to her?

Marco led her to a door to the outside deck, and she could see the sunshine through the cracks. Another man, with massive muscles and a fierce face, opened the door from the other side, and he and Marco shook hands. "This her?" Joss looked at Banheart.

"Yeah. She's not much to look at, but she's looking a hell of a lot better than she was before." Marco pulled her up as she began to slouch. "Let's hope Pops doesn't knock what little life she has left out of her."

Pops. That was what Ace had called…

Marco and Joss led her through the door to the outside, and there, on his chair, with a barrel of sake by his side and tubes and machines hooked to his arms and nose, was Whitebeard. Banheart managed to look at him for all of three seconds, just enough to register the crescent mustache and his massive size, before passing out.

"Pops, this is her," Marco announced as he dragged Banheart's limp body forward. Whitebeard's nurses gasped as they saw her. "I'm pretty sure you scared her, eh." Joss took a mug of water from a nearby barrel and splashed it on her face. She sputtered and opened her eyes again, and managed not to look directly at him, instead staring at his feet. Her eyes traveled around the area. There were no other men on the deck; it seemed eerily empty. Marco lifted her back to her feet. "Ace's hat and boat were in her possession. This is the weapon we claimed from her." He handed the pistol to Joss, who brought it up to Whitebeard so he could inspect it. "Marine issue. Our best guess is that she's somehow related to the Marines."

"Marine issue indeed," Whitebeard muttered, and he examined the gun. "With one bullet, jammed in the chamber, water-damaged. No blanks. This gun isn't a threat."

"She won't explain anything. Alright, girl, this is your last chance." Marco nudged her towards Whitebeard, and she fell to her knees without his support. "Tell us what happened!"

Banheart's gaze shot between Joss, Marco, Whitebeard's feet, Marco, Joss, Marco, Whitebeard leaning forward. She choked on a whimper as he leaned close to make his eyes meet hers. She looked at his face, aloof and stern with harsh, powerful eyes and was chilled to the bone. She finally managed to squeak, "I can't!" Her whole body seemed to buckle from the weight of her head, and she slumped to the ground. Sobs came, uncontrollable ones that wracked her entire body. "I'm begging you, please! Do what that impotent gun couldn't and kill me! Give me another weapon, I'll do it myself! I do not want to live another miserable second!"

"Quiet!" Whitebeard ordered sharply. The floor seemed to shake, and Banheart managed to suppress her whimpers. "Marco, take off her handcuffs. She's no danger to anybody but herself." Marco obliged, and Whitebeard took a pistol from somewhere on his belt, put it on the ground, and slid it towards her. She picked it up, gazing thankfully at him. His eyes were clear and sober as he watched her. She pressed it to her forehead, cocked it, and gripped the handle tight. "Wait." She paused and cautiously looked up at Whitebeard. "Foolish child. That's not how you do it." He picked up a jug of sake and took a big guzzle. "If you put it through your forehead like that, you're liable just to sever the connection between your frontal and temporal lobes, which could leave you alive but damaged beyond repair. If you want a surefire kill shot, put the barrel to the base of your skull, tilted slightly up. If you aim it right, that'll hit the medulla oblongata and instantly shut down all of your basic functional systems, including your heart and lungs. You won't even have time to feel it."

Banheart felt a slight chill, but put the gun to the back of her head as he had instructed. Whitebeard coughed, and she froze. "Before you do that, though, you owe me a favor. See, I do you a favor, you do me one." She looked back up at him, but didn't lower the pistol. He seemed to gaze down at her like a judge in the courtroom- both benign and extremely dangerous in the same instance. "Let's start with your name. What's your name?"

"Wolfe Banheart, Lord Whitebeard," she whispered. Her finger twitched on the trigger- why hadn't she lied? He seemed unaffected. He spoke very evenly and slowly, and though his presence still made the air feel hot, she felt more warmth than terror.

"A good start. Now, be honest- how long did you know Ace?"

"Three and a half months, maybe a little less," she mumbled. It had been so easy to lie before, but under Whitebeard's gaze, the truth kept taking control of her tongue, no matter how hard she tried to spit out a lie.

"What was your connection to him?"

"I was a traveling companion. Nothing more." She swallowed hard. "I'm nothing."

"Were you involved in Ace's arrest?" She quickly shook her head. "Did you witness Ace's arrest?" She nodded. "Alright, what happened? Tell me as much as you can."

"I-I would never hurt him," she started fearfully. Her arm fell to her side, too weak to hold the heavy pistol up. "He said he was looking for a man- he called him Marshall D. Teach, Blackbeard- and he found that man! And he told me, wait here, he told me, stay here where it's safe, stay in the water, and he said he was going to kick the shit out of that man!" The words were spilling out, beyond her control. "He went to that man, and they started to fight, but there was this terrible black nothingness that ate everything and then spat it back out again in ruins, and then his men… they ran from him… and they took my money and one of them wanted to see my chest and I did not want to show him, but then, there was this big black hole and this big ball of fire and Ace and Blackbeard pushed them up against one another and… Ace fell." She stopped, whimpering and trying to control her tears and her tongue. "And he gave him to the Marines. I tried to help him, Lord Whitebeard, I did."

"Is that so? What did you do?" Whitebeard asked serenely. He seemed to exude all of the cool and calm that she was losing as she kept talking.

"I… I got on the ship… and I found him… he was in a cage… but, the Marines… they were drunk… crazy! They…. they… they…!" She swallowed her vomit, dropped the gun, and folded her hands over her lower stomach as the cramps came again. She could feel the pain again just thinking about it. Her eyes darted the area, and in her sweat and panic, she saw a wastebasket. She darted for it and emptied the water in her stomach into it. The nurses gasped, and one of them rushed to her side. Whitebeard somberly shook his head.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" The nurse asked gently. Banheart shook her head. Marco kept a straight face as he took Banheart by the back of her shirt and pulled her back in front of Whitebeard. She dragged the trashcan with her, almost sure she'd need it again.

"I'm sorry, Pops, she does that a lot. Come on, Wolfe, tell him the rest. What did the Marines do?"

"You don't have to answer that question," Whitebeard rumbled coldly, but Banheart's lower lip wiggled. She couldn't stop her mind from rushing back to that terrible moment nor her mouth from reliving it.

"Stupid dirty pirate slut," she babbled, tears rushing from her eyes. "Come here, whore, quit resisting!" She flopped onto her front and started banging her head against the floor. Marco seized her to try and control her convulsions, but she kept screaming. "Kick me again and I'll break your legs!" She pounded her fist into the wood over and over and wailed aloud. "I swear to god, you'll never fuck a pirate again! We're the best damn things on this ocean. Hold still bitch! No, please, god, no!"

"Stop," Whitebeard interrupted sharply, and Banheart, panting, retched into the wastebasket again. Marco backed away from her.

"They made Ace watch!" She wailed despondently. "They all made Ace watch! I kept saying no, and they made him watch!" She pushed the wastebasket away and collapsed onto her front.

"Girlie, please," Joss started, moving towards her, but Marco stopped him. In her fit, she sat upright, eyes wide and painfully red.

"And they branded me like an animal. Look!" She slid her skirt up her thigh to show the Marine symbol burned into it. "So no pirate would ever touch me. Just to mock him. He told me he loved me!" She pressed her head in her palms. "They gave me a gun, they left me on that island to die, and I want to! Do you still think I'm a goddamned Marine?" She glared at Whitebeard, whose expression was somber and even. "Ace was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I lost him! I'm useless… I am nothing anymore! I can't live with it…" She grabbed the gun, pointed it to her chest, and put her finger on the trigger.

"It will do you no good, child," Whitebeard murmured seriously before she could pull it. "Who would give you, in your hysterics, a ready weapon?" Banheart froze for a second, and opened the chamber. It wasn't loaded. Whitebeard groaned softly as he sat up and dug into his jacket for something. She shivered and whimpered, dropping the useless gun. He pulled out a big stack of envelopes, and looked through them. "Let me see here… This one." Whitebeard selected one, and pulled the letter from it. "'Dear Pops,' blah, blah, blah… Here. 'Also, thought you should know. Met a girl. Great girl. Can't wait to introduce her to you. Not a pirate, but will make her your daughter yet!' Would that girl Ace wrote me about be you, Banheart?" Whitebeard, Marco, and Joss all looked down at her, as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"I don't know, sir," she whispered.

"Was he with other women while he was in Alabasta?" Whitebeard pointed to the Nanohana postmark on the envelope.

"N-no, sir, none I know of, sir. He… was with me." She hung her head. Whitebeard considered this.

"Marco, you said she hasn't been able to eat or hold anything down," Whitebeard said, looking at him. Marco nodded.

"She can barely keep spit in her mouth, eh. You've seen it."

"Sit upright, lass, let me see your face. Marco, help her." Marco stepped forward to help her from her slump, and she managed to sit on her knees, arms limp at her sides. Whitebeard looked her over. "Girl, you are in a family way," he finally stated after some thought. Her eyes widened at the accusation. Both Marco and Joss looked down at her with surprise, then back at their father. He pointed at her lower stomach, at the swell stretching her tattoo. "If she hasn't eaten or drank anything in more than two days, she wouldn't look bloated like that. She's still got a shape. You're expecting."

"I think I am, or I was, sir," she confessed sadly.

"No, I'm all but certain you are. Tell me, my girl," Whitebeard started with a devious grin. "Are you making a grandpa out of me?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she started to sob, feeling her heart race. She began to feel sick all over again, but there was nothing left for her to retch out. "I didn't mean to, and I just couldn't bring myself to kill it! Ace told me he should never have been conceived! He would never have wanted me to conceive his child!" She covered her face in shame and tried to hide her tears. "Just give me a rope, a pistol, a blade, anything! Let me end this! Lord Whitebeard, I'm sorry I did this to your son!"

"Hush now," Whitebeard ordered, shaking his head as he stood up. His nurses tried to stop him, but he pulled the IVs and tubes from his arms, chest, and nose and walked towards her. "You, never apologize for that." He moved her wastebasket aside and got down on his knees so he could embrace her. Banheart didn't know what to think, confused as he wrapped his arms around her, and finally let herself cry against his bare chest. He patted her back with a heavy hand. "There's a girl. Shh." She sobbed again, and he rubbed her head. "You are clean of sin, and very lucky. I am very glad we found you, and I thank the Fates that that gun jammed! You are going to be the mother of my grandchild! Whether or not you're a pirate, I call you my daughter!"

She cried like a lonely wolf as Whitebeard held her, her tears running off of her cheeks onto his skin. Even her own father had never held or comforted her like this, and she never would have let him.

"Poor kid," Joss muttered, rubbing his forehead. "She's definitely picked up an attitude from Ace, though."

"Pops, if we'd known, we would've been more gentle on her," Marco insisted quietly.

"I understand, son." Whitebeard kept Banheart close to him, and she closed her eyes, feeling no fear for the first time in three days. "The best thing we can do now is take care of her. I personally will protect her." He looked down at the small woman he cradled. "Did Ace know he was going to be a father?"

"N-no, I was too scared, I couldn't bring myself to tell him," she mumbled. "I was so afraid he would abandon me. It was just a stupid mistake. I should have tried to prevent it-"

"Hush with that. I know that Ace would have been overjoyed to be a father, and if he wasn't, I would beat the goddamn joy into him. My sons and daughters know that family is the most important thing to me, and he would take care of you because you would be his family. I think that we need to let him know he's going to be a father." Banheart looked up at him in bewilderment.

"H-how?"

"You leave that to me." He smiled warmly at her. "And Banheart, I assure you I will champion his rescue with all of my resources; every single man who calls himself my ally will work to save their imprisoned brother. You don't need to worry about a single thing." He finally released her from his hug, and backed up to take a look down at her again, his firm hands gripping her arms and back. "Tell me, when is the blessed event?"

"I'm… I'm probably going to have the baby in six or seven months, if that's what you mean, if I am still expecting," she stammered quietly. Whitebeard smiled proudly, kneeling down in front of her again.

"Alright. Ace will be back with you before then." He kissed her forehead in the same brief, gentle way Ace had. Without Whitebeard supporting her, she slumped back to the ground on her knees, without even the strength to look back up. "Marco, Joss, you realize the significance of this?"

"Sure do, Pops," Joss nodded.

"She's our sister, and we've got to keep her safe," Marco affirmed.

"Exactly so." Whitebeard returned to his seat and medical equipment, and his nurses quickly hooked him back up. "Joss, I want the ship that picked Ace up _found_, you hear me? I want you to leave first thing tomorrow to find them, and I want you to imprison every single man on it and bring them to me. I am going to deal with the wrongs they have done my children personally." His gaze was fierce, his smirk wicked. "Nobody hurts any of my sons unless they deliberately desire a painful death, right?"

Joss chuckled deviously. "I'll start chasing 'em immediately. First thing we can do to help Ace, right?"

"That's right, son," Whitebeard affirmed. Banheart, limp on the ground, felt a little bit of vindication. "Now, as for our new sister specifically… The name Wolfe Banheart should not be spoken in public places, nor should anybody outside of our crew know that Ace had a lover, let alone a child on the way. Marco, keep somebody with her until you're certain she's overcome her hysterics. I will not see her come within six feet of an unattended weapon. The men should know she is our sister and our guest, and it is our duty to keep her safe until Ace is here to keep her safe himself." Whitebeard smiled warmly down at Banheart. "As for you, little lady, feel free to come speak to me anytime. In fact, I'd like to see you fairly often. Take in some fresh air with the other men! They'll surely love your company. You, as one of my daughters, are welcome to see me at any hour." He handed her a tissue, and she picked her head up and wiped her tears.

"Thank you so much… Father!" She managed a smile, and Whitebeard chuckled.

"'Atta girl. It's very easy to see why Ace likes you when you smile. Try to smile more. As long as I can stand, I'll never let a thing happen to you."

* * *

**End Notes: **I hope everyone is pleased with where things are going now!

Time for something I call "Fun with Honorifics!" In Japan, very rarely is "you" used by itself, but instead the individual's given name and a specific honorific. The different honorifics denote status in relation between the speaker and the addressed party… okay, most of you probably get it, but let's go through a few characters and the different honorifics our heroine uses for them!

Banheart- Though unknown parties address her as Banheart-san, being somewhat tomboyish and most insistent that she is not a child among her peers, she would reject the familiar feminine honorific "-chan" in favor of "-kun." Older individuals (men, especially, including Whitebeard) use "-chan" anyway.

Ace- _Yobisute_. She calls him "Ace-san" at first, calls him "-kun" at his insistence. After initiating their relationship, both drop the honorific completely. The lack of an honorific is called _yobisute_, and it is only used between close family members and lovers/married couples. (This is actually one of the biggest mistakes made by tourists in Japan! Using _yobisute_ with an unknown party is highly offensive. When in doubt, go with "-san.")

Whitebeard- "Shirohige-dono" at first and when referring to him to others. "Dono" is an older term, essentially meaning "Lord." When she begins to call him father, she uses "Chichi-ue," meaning "honorable father." She will later shift to the more informal "Tou-san."

If you have any questions you want answered, please review!

If you have any suggestions or anything you want to see, please review!

Anything you want to say? Please review!

Please, please, please review!


	8. Fathers & Brothers

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **I'm so glad I got so much response to chapter 7! Also, I'm glad everyone seems to like Banheart so far. I did what I could to keep her out of Mary Sue territory. (Full disclosure- Mary Sues fill me with rage.)

This chapter is a brief slowdown, a quick cool-off after the drama from chapters 6 and 7. I wanted to get a little bit more exposition on our heroine before the next bit of the story. I promise, next week will be a bit more exciting!

**Disclaimer:** Banheart is mine. The rest is Oda-sensei's.

**8: Fathers and Brothers

* * *

**

"Come on, little sister. I'm going to be sure you get what you need, eh." Marco supported Banheart with both hands as he walked her back inside. She shivered and sniffled, unable to speak to him even as he held her up. Joss walked past them and nodded to get Marco's attention.

"Marco, I'm going to go alert the Third Division to our assignment," he said. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle her."

"Sounds good, bro."

"W-wait," Banheart choked out. Joss and Marco looked at her. "You… you don't hate me anymore?" Joss smirked, and Marco chuckled softly.

"Well, it's not like I hated you. I didn't know you," Joss answered reassuringly.

"Nah, didn't hate you at all. Just upset about Ace. We thought you'd had something to do with it, eh. Felt pretty damn sorry for you, really, but we did what we thought we had to do."

"Why were you so mean to me?" She asked tearfully. Joss backed away and vanished down the corridor as Banheart focused on Marco. He put his hands on his hips.

"Just what I said. I thought you'd done somethin' bad to Ace. Being honest, if you'd hurt our brother, we would've killed you. But you told Pops the truth, and now we know you're our sister."

"Just because Lord Whitebeard… F-Father says so? You don't hate me anymore?"

"Like I said, didn't hate you. But Pops gave us the go-ahead, so we're going to treat you like we would treat any other of our brothers or sisters."

"You… you believe me? You don't think I'm just looking for p-pity?"

"I'm pretty sure you're not stupid, little sis," he scoffed with a smile. "Anyone with a brain in their head knows not to lie to Pops, and most people don't have the constitution to lie to him. I believe everything you told him, eh. Are you going to calm down and come with me, or do I have to carry you?" Marco set his hand atop her head, and she shivered and fell against his chest. He chuckled and pushed her back upright. "I'll take that as the former, eh. Let's hit the cabin." He gripped her shoulders and guided her forward, her legs still wobbling but her direction sure.

With the truth apparent and Whitebeard's approval given, the call quickly went through the ship to gather up clean women's clothing for Banheart to wear, and she was soon dressed in a clean, gleaned skirt and shirt courtesy of her new sisters in the First Division. They were given with the promise that she could have new clothes as soon as they got to another friendly market island and would return their things. Once she was decent, Marco personally escorted Banheart to the crew doctor to let him examine her. He clucked his tongue at Marco through the privacy curtain the entire time, saying, "You should have brought her before," as he patched up the wounds that still ached and throbbed and cleaned the scabbed lacerations. "Sad to say, I can't heal most of these wounds. You're just going to have to take it easy until they heal on their own." He took off his gloves and sighed heavily. "You're torn up on the inside. You must have struggled hard to have shredded yourself like this. Marco, how could you neglect this girl's injuries?" Marco simply shook his head.

"We thought she was the enemy. We didn't do anything to make them worse, eh." Marco folded his arms wearily. "Hey, before you finish up. She said she's gonna have a baby, eh. Think you can check on it?" He peered around the edge of the screen that divided his office, and she looked back at him. The way he looked at her made her feel very small. The doctor frowned.

"I sure can. The way she was treated, I hope the baby's okay."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked, as she tried to hide her eyes.

"Physical trauma can cause miscarriage," the ship physician murmured. "Let's just take a blood sample, I can measure your hormonal levels." He took a needle, quickly cleaned her arm, and stuck it in. She flinched as he did, but he swiftly drew her blood and quickly bandaged the wound. "Did that hurt?"

"No, I was just surprised," she said softly, opening her eyes.

"Hehe, didn't think so! I do it all the time with Pops, so I'm good at that." The doctor smiled proudly. "Let me see here. We keep these around for our sisters." He took a test tube off of a high shelf from a box, carefully transferred her blood into it, added a few drops of another chemical, and sealed the tube.

"Do other girls have little ones on the ship?" She asked shyly. The doctor smiled and chuckled as he shook the tube, and examined it. The blood seemed to change, as a measure of it changed color and rose to the top.

"Every few years, someone in the fleet turns up with a kid. Most of them just get tested in case of emergencies." He checked the measurement in the tube. "And you, thankfully, can still expect a healthy baby in about six and a half months." The doctor smirked. "Lucky papa!" Marco sighed with what sounded like relief, and her heart fluttered with joy. That little fragment of Ace was still with her.

"Eh, doc, can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

"I can't, no, don't have the right equipment. She'd have to see a specialist. And even as it goes, you wouldn't be able to tell for several more weeks. Next time I see her, Marco, I don't want to see a single bruise on her. You take good care of yourself, girlie." The doctor smiled, and Banheart found her own smile creeping back again.

* * *

She had to beg, but Marco agreed to let her eat alone for her first night of freedom. He insisted on staying with her, however, and the two sat near the stern with their boards and utensils. "I'm sorry, Mister Marco. I just don't want everyone to see me getting sick," she mumbled by way of explanation as she shuffled her rice (the only thing Marco had brought her) around her plate.

"You gotta be hungry, eh?" Marco asked, frowning as he chewed a mouthful of some kind of fish. "Eat. The ship doctor had to put a needle in you to keep you from dehydrating before, I don't want you living in the goddamn infirmary. You need to at least try."

"I can't help it, Mister Marco…"

"Quit calling me 'Mister.' I'm your brother, eh." He put down his fork and glowered at her evenly. "Drink a big gulp of water to settle the acid. It'll probably be hard for the first couple of days since you haven't eaten in so long, so take it slow. Plain rice is good for people getting over seasickness or coming off a fast. Keep it in your mouth to soften it, and swallow slowly. And if it does come up, I don't care, just do it over the side." Banheart looked over at him; he'd said most of this without even looking at her or stopping while eating. She realized how familiar his demeanor seemed; he was more gruff, definitely much more mature, but she felt like she was with Ace again. She took a small mouthful of rice, chewed it thoroughly until it was milky on her tongue, and then let it slide down her throat. She took a deep breath as she felt it travel downwards- relieved that it wasn't immediately rejected.

"Thank you, M-Marco."

"There ya go," he chuckled, smiling. "You'll feel better before you know it. Call me big brother."

"I'm not used to it," she murmured. "I never had a brother before."

"You have nearly 1600 now. Better get used to it. We're all going to be very good friends, okay?"

* * *

"Gentlemen!" Marco announced as he entered the barracks room with Banheart at his heels. "We have a special guest!" All of the pirates, in different states of undress and redress while getting ready for bed, looked at him. She shivered in her borrowed nightgown as she felt their gazes shift to her. "This is Second Corps Commander Ace's girlfriend." All of them looked at her, and she cringed under their scrutiny. Marco tilted her chin up, giving her a firm look as he let the others see her face. "You may call her Wolfe. Right now, she has nowhere else to go because, as you know, Ace has been locked up. As such, she is going to be sleeping in his bed." Marco folded his arms and surveyed the room, meeting every eye as he paced up and down between the rows of barracks. "Now, she has been having a pretty damn bad week, and she has informed me that she is apprehensive about sleeping in a room with a bunch of strange men. It is my intention to make her apprehensions unfounded! I know we all know the code around here, but let me make this clear, brothers- if any of you even sniff funny in her general direction, you will be answering to me, eh!" Marco folded his arms, as Banheart shied behind him. The few women in the room nodded to themselves and went back to business. All of the men murmured amongst themselves, and one called out a question.

"How long will she be staying with us?"

"Forever, as far as I care," Marco replied sharply. "Are there any objections?"

"No worries, little sister! Any pal of Ace's is a pal of ours!" One man shouted.

"Aye!" The other pirates agreed.

"We have an understanding, eh? Nobody messes with Wolfe." Marco patted her shoulder. "Back to business. Lights out is in ten minutes." He lowered his voice to speak to her. "We rounded up a clean hairbrush and toothbrush for you, there's a washcloth and a bar of soap, all waiting for you on Ace's bed. If you're not comfortable, you let someone know."

"Which bed is his?" She asked.

"Right here." Marco led her to the front of the room. "Bottom bunk." Ace's cot looked like most of the others, but his bed was made neatly and a small package wrapped in a towel had been left there. In addition, his name had been burned into the bottom panel of the bunk over his. "I sleep in the top bunk over there." He pointed to show her. "If you have any problems or if anyone gives you trouble, wake me, eh. I'm your brother too, okay?" He looked her over with a slight frown. "Would you…" He squinted his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Would you like a hug?"

"It's okay, I don't think you want to hug me," she murmured, looking at her feet. He nodded to himself.

"I know you're having a rough couple of days, but we're taking care of you now," Marco assured her, and he left to get ready for bed and supervise the others. Banheart quietly did the same. She shared the sink with the other men brushing their teeth. A few of them looked sideways at her, but none of them said anything. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and wrung water over her hair. She filled a cup from the tap and drank it, and waited. She felt it go down and settle, and sighed with relief, confident that it wouldn't come back.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" One man asked. She looked at him, then her face in the mirror. She was anxious; it would be rude not to answer, but it made her heart ache to think of it.

"Billy club," she replied shortly. "Marines."

He whistled, as though impressed. "What did you do to get that?"

"I snuck onto their ship to try and find Ace," she mumbled. "A whole bunch of them surprised me." She winced as she tried not to think about it.

"Whoa, no wonder you're a mess!" The pirate jumped back in surprise, and turned to the others to shout. "Hey guys! Little sister Wolfe said she tried to save Ace already! Marines ganged up and kicked her ass!"

"Fuck the Marines!" One man yelled back. A few men struck up a chorus of "Fuck the Navy." *

"We'll kick their asses back!"

"Takes a whole gang of them to take down one girl, bunch of pussies!"

"Hey, Ace's girl, you see their ship, you tell us; we'll sink it!"

"Quiet, quiet!" Marco yelled, and their outbursts quickly silenced, with one last chant of "Fuck the Navy!" Banheart smiled a little, looking back down.

"Thank you," she said very quietly to the pirate who'd talked to her. He grinned.

"Hey, no problem, little sis. And yeah, if you see the Marines who hurt you, you tell us. We'll send 'em down to hell where they belong." He patted her firmly on the head, and she smiled. She liked the way the spoke; it reminded her of Ace.

Banheart tried out Ace's bed with her palm first. It was an improvement on the sleeping bags she and Ace had been sharing, but as she laid down and pulled the sheets over herself, she felt lonely. She stared at the bunk above her, now occupied by another man, and traced Ace's name with her fingertip. She silently wondered if, wherever he was, he was thinking of her.

* * *

When morning came, Banheart was awoken by a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, half-panicked, to see one of Whitebeard's nurses. She managed to make her heart stop racing as the nurse spoke. "Lord Whitebeard would like to invite you to breakfast with him. Please meet him in the captain's cabin once you are ready." Banheart nodded, and the nurse smiled. "Have a nice morning!" The nurse left, and Banheart rose. All of the other men were still asleep, some snoring, a few laid on the floor after falling from their bunks. She tiptoed to the bathroom to shower. Since there was nobody else waiting to wash, she could take all the time she liked, and hung under the showerhead until steam rose from her pinked skin. Though she didn't feel clean, she knew that she was. With that done, she tiptoed back to her bunk to dress from the clothes that were laid under her bed. She quickly combed her hair and moved for the door. Just as she went to open it, it burst open, and the man entering turned the lights on.

"Wake up call!" He yelled, and Banheart jumped back, screaming in terror at being surprised. "Whoa, whoa!" He grabbed her and covered her mouth, which only caused her to hyperventilate. "Easy! I'm not going to hurt you, little sis! You're one hell of an alarm!" He laughed, as all the men rolled from their beds and made a noisy rush for the showers. Banheart, still shaken, scrambled past him into the hallway and started trying to find her way out.

Once she calmed down, she tried to get her bearings. The Moby Dick was a massive ship, and Banheart didn't know her way around at all. She wandered the outer hallways, looking for a sign that might point the way. Other Whitebeard pirates were already up and about, running to their duties, and she was too shy to ask for directions. She noticed Joss, and opened her mouth as though to speak, but couldn't find words. He did, however, stop when he noticed her.

"Need something from me before I go, little sis?" Joss greeted her kindly. She looked up at him, wide-eyed. She was still unused to being called "sis."

"Lord Whitebeard wanted to see me," she managed to spit out. "I don't know the way, though." Joss chuckled patronizingly. It was strange to see a man with a face like his smiling the way he did.

"I'll show you. Come on. Don't be shy. We're all pretty nice to each other around here." Joss led the way towards the bow of the ship, and knocked on a big door with the crew's symbol on it. "Remember, we're brothers and sisters, so we respect each other. That's what makes things like what Teach did so disgusting. You can depend on us for anything." He patted her shoulder and left as the door opened. Whitebeard looked down at her from his lofty height, and stepped aside to let her in.

"Good morning, Banheart. How are you feeling?" She walked past him, glancing up at him nervously.

"I'm feeling better, thank you, sir," she said softly. Whitebeard's bedroom was rather large, but a man as big as him needed the space. Aside of his bed, which had obviously been made just for him, he had a breakfast table and two chairs. His medical machines were still hooked to him, and he had loaded them onto a handcart by his side. There were two plates of breakfast waiting for them, and Whitebeard took his massive chair, leaving a standard-sized chair for her.

"Come, sit down. I usually eat breakfast alone, but I wanted to spend some private time with you." Banheart hopped into the empty chair, as Whitebeard took the dish covers off of their breakfast plates. He had a massive pile of pills beside his grapefruit and eggs, and she silently wondered if he didn't want his men to see him take his medicine. "So, Banheart, are my boys treating you well so far?"

"Yes, sir, no complaints at all," she said. He chuckled his low, rumbling laugh.

"Now, now, you don't need to call me sir. I'm your Pops, okay? All my men call me that. I feel like I'm talking to someone I don't like when they call me 'sir.'"

"Sorry, sir- uhm, Pops." She bit her lip. "I-I call my own father 'sir.'"

"Some father he is!" Whitebeard chuckled sharply. "Family has no need for formalities like that! Still, funny you should mention him. I wanted to ask a little bit about you, which is part of why I invited you here," he stated with a sly grin. "I like to get to know all of my children. Why don't you tell me a little about your life before you met Ace? And forgive me if I start eating, I am listening."

"If you would really like, Father, but there's not much to tell," she replied. He shrugged, and began to cut up his grapefruit. She looked down and began to speak. "My father was a Marine captain, my mother left him when I was just an infant. She was a pianist when she was younger, before she got married, which is how she met him in the first place: playing at Marine functions. My father was away most of the time when I was growing up, and once I was old enough for school, I was sent to boarding schools." She looked down. "I was sent to five different ones and expelled from all but the last."

"You, expelled?" Whitebeard laughed. "An innocent girl like you! What did you do?" Banheart shrunk a little.

"I got into fights." She lowered her eyes a little as she recounted the ways she'd gotten kicked out. "In primary school, somebody put a dead rat under my pillow, so I decided to punch any and all suspects." She hid a small smirk of pride. "I knocked out three sets of front teeth before they subdued me and hauled me to the headmaster. When I was older, it was for even worse reasons. My father kept my hair short so that boys wouldn't be interested in me, and in two cases, other girls started calling me a man. I wasn't going to put up with that. My last fight was a case of mistaken identity, when a girl accused me of sleeping with her boyfriend, which I did not. I had to defend my honor. Unfortunately, they defended their honor with more people, and I had few friends, so it would end up with me picking a fight with six other girls. I could hold my own against one or two, but once they're sitting on my back and holding me down, I don't have much of a chance. It's kind of a pattern in my life: me against the world."

"On the bright side, you've got the best crew of men in the world on your side now," Whitebeard pointed out shrewdly. "So, you made it through school, and then what happened?" Banheart shuffled her food around on her plate for a moment, before continuing.

"Well, my father had me take piano lessons from when I was five, much like my mother. I had a bit of a natural talent for it, though I practiced all the time. I even developed perfect pitch, so I can tune a piano by ear instead of with devices. I actually became an accomplished pianist by the time I graduated." She paused, gazing up for a moment to search his expression for approval. He was too busy gulping down his medicine alternatively with orange juice, so she continued. "Playing piano was almost all I did, all I had. I would practice all day at school because I had no real friends to spend time with, and when I saw my father, he loved to listen to me play. I wanted to become a professional, so I went to a refinement conservatory to perfect my art. Another boarding school, but this time with musicians like myself. I still didn't make any friends, but I didn't really need them. I could spend all my time writing music and playing and not feel like an outcast. When I wrote, I felt truly free." She smiled to think about it. "But… I was expelled."

"What, fighting again?" Whitebeard chuckled.

"No, no, someone stole three bars out of my final piece, but the school decided that it was I that had stolen it from her. I was expelled for plagiarism." Banheart looked down into her lap and smiled slyly. "Then, I tried to fight her, because it wasn't like they could expel me for fighting. She and her friends kicked my ass, so I left with my tail between my legs and a pair of shiners. I went to my favorite bar to drink down my misery, and that's when I met Ace." She looked at her feet. "I just felt compelled to run away, and he let me go with him."

"Pretty lucky, then," Whitebeard murmured. "What would you do if you hadn't met Ace and run off with him?"

"My father probably would have made good on his threats to put me in the Marines." She sighed. "It hurts me to even think about it. My father loves the Marines, said they were the only thing that stood between the world and complete chaos. He hates any country that's not a member of the World Government. He thought that I'd be like my mother, playing piano for Marines, meet a nice young officer on his way up. But I didn't want to." She shook her head. "I wanted to go with Ace when he talked about freedom and adventure. I wanted to see the world, and even more than that, he fascinated me. At first, he tried to convince me to go home, and said he would send me home because it was too dangerous, but I insisted that I wanted to stay with him. I really did want to stay with him." She sighed, and Whitebeard shook his head.

"Poor lass. I do feel badly for you. Ace's last letter arrived last night. Broke my heart to read it for how confident he sounded. There was even a bit about you, mentioning how he would be really happy that he'd finally get to introduce you to me once he had Blackbeard in his place. The boy's had a pretty rough life." Banheart began to nervously cut and eat her eggs, as Whitebeard spoke. "He joined my crew three years ago. He's a great fighter, held his own against a Shichibukai for five days before I intervened. I liked him on sight! He seems to have that effect on people. Boy originally didn't want to join me, but I all but forced him. He really didn't want to, actually tried to kill me a good hundred times before he began to trust me. I'm quite surprised he took up with you so fast." He leaned back in his chair, his plate empty, his pills gone. "But he's a talented boy, very determined, charismatic, so I made him a commander. Ace told me something, though, that I need to tell you before we go any further." Banheart looked up as Whitebeard began to speak seriously. "Have you heard of Gold Roger?"

"Of course I have! The King of Pirates long dead!" Banheart dropped her voice as though even speaking his name was a crime.

"Aye, that's the man. You never knew he had a son, did you?"

"What? No!" Banheart gasped. "His son must be some sort of…"

"Monster?" Whitebeard finished, raising his brow. "Yes, Ace got that all the time as a boy, though indirectly. Silly lad always asked what people thought it'd be like if Gol D. Roger had a son, and he never liked the answer. A bit like you in that regard, I suppose! He looks like him, maybe, but that's not enough reason to assume…"

"No." Banheart shook her head. "Ace is- Gold Roger's son? Impossible! He's far too young! Gold Roger was executed twenty-two years ago, and Ace is only twenty…"

"Yes, his mother had to hold him inside her to protect him from the Marines hunting for him. Pure force of will kept her from delivering for more than a year after he was due, and she died shortly after his birth when her strength left her." Banheart exhaled slowly, remembering how Ace had told her that women who might have been carrying him were executed.

"He told me he wasn't supposed to exist."

"But he does: he was born Gol D. Ace. He just took his mother's name because he feels that his mother did much more for him than his father. And let me just say, if you think Roger was a monster, then you're half-right. But believe me lass, I met Gol D. Roger, and Ace is nearly nothing like him, except he can smile like him sometimes. People do not inherit their parents' sins, and Ace became a pirate of his own accord. He barely even wants to be connected with Roger, yet he is. He only confessed the truth to me because he worried that I would find out otherwise and cast him out- and I would never do so!- and I've sworn not to tell a living soul, but I fear he's been otherwise found out. The World Government still seeks to ensure that Gold Roger is erased from this world, and that will end with erasing him."

"No it won't." Banheart felt her heart start pounding harder.

"That's right, lass. That would be Gol D. Roger's blood grandchild you're carrying." Whitebeard crossed his arms. "So, were the World Government to find out about you and your little one, you would be on the chopping block too."

"No, no," Banheart moaned, covering her eyes. "I… I didn't do anything wrong, I just fell in love with a sweet boy and made a stupid mistake…"

"Bah! Don't think about it as you-doing-something-wrong." He folded his arms. "The way I see it, you're Marine stock. The child's probably just as much a Marine as it is a pirate, so why should they want to hurt it, and why should you be afraid of it?" He grinned. "Besides, it's just like I told Ace: we're all sons and daughters of the sea! Mistake or no, it's no crime, and it's not like everything its father and grandfather did wrong is going to be passed down- at least, it shouldn't be. If anyone tells you otherwise, knock their front teeth out. And no matter what, you're under my protection. Very few, if any, of the other men in the crew know Ace's secret, but they'll protect you like a sister too." Whitebeard took a final swallow of orange juice. "Of course, now I've got even more reason to save that boy now. I've got to tease him on account of him being 'sweet.'" He grinned again, and she laughed.

"Now, since I have you, I also have to tell you: since you will be staying about for a while, you'll have help out somehow." He leaned back, considering her from across the table. "I'm not expecting you to take on Ace's job- from what you're telling me, you're worth shit as a fighter- but everyone pitches in. Can you cook?"

"I can, but that doesn't mean I should. I couldn't make breakfast to save my life," she admitted with a small smile. Whitebeard chuckled.

"I see. Do you think you can handle doing laundry? We can get some pretty grimy stains and rips, but it won't be too vigorous for you."

"I'm sure I can manage that," she agreed.

"Good, lass. But just mind, if you're not feeling well, we'll forgive if you're not at your best. And since you are not formally a member of the crew, Ace will have to pay you back for the work you're doing in his stead."

"I don't need any special treatment, Father-- ah, Pops," she said with a small smile. "I'll earn my keep."

"I think you're doing a service to me just by carrying my grandchild," he chuckled. "And of course, you'll have to play a bit of piano for me sometime."

"I would be happy to," Banheart agreed. Whitebeard sat back and smiled contently at her, considering her from head to toe.

"Yes, we're going to get along just excellently, Banheart. Remember, my offer is open, and you may come to me anytime. While you're on my ship, everyone is your family. Why, you were an only child before! All of my sons and daughters are your brothers and sisters now."

"I appreciate that very much." Banheart bowed her head and smiled. "I don't think I've ever had a real family before. I think I will like it."

* * *

**End Notes: **"Fuck the Navy"- I came up with it under the influence of rum and Coke. I'm not sure which one's to blame- the rum or the Coke.

* : To the tune of "In the Navy" by the Village People.

_Fuck the Navy! They're shitting in the seven seas!_  
_Fuck the Navy! They're just some ugly old bullies!_  
_Fuck the Navy! Come on brother, load your gun!_  
_Fuck the Navy! We'll get those bastards on the run!_  
_Fuck the Navy! They're barely even men at all!_  
_Fuck the Navy! Kicking their asses is a ball!_  
_Fuck the Navy! Come on, my brothers, make 'em fall!_  
_Fuck the Navy! Fuck the Navy!_

Other notes: next week, I am off to lovely Italy for a graduation present. This means there will either be no update next week… or an early one. Either way, there will be a chapter posted as soon as I get off the plane.

Questions? Review.

Comments? Review.

Suggestions? Review.

What do you want me to do to the Marines who messed with Ace and Banheart? Review.

Anything? Review.

Nothing? Review anyway!

See you soon!


	9. A Whitebeard Non Pirate

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** This chapter, again, has a slower pace, but it's good fun and we see some good things happen. I promise, this really is all heading somewhere!

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing but Banheart… and I like her. All else is Oda-sensei's.

* * *

**9: **A Whitebeard Non-Pirate

**Suggested Tracks: **"PDA," Interpol; "Dashboard," Modest Mouse

Over the next several weeks, Banheart became a familiar face around the Moby Dick. It definitely helped that her face and most of her external wounds healed, finally making her appearance truly consistent, and men remembered her quickly when they saw Ace's hat bobbing on her head. Even though there were more men than she could count, she soon was able to remember most of their names on sight. She wouldn't say that she was especially close with all of them, but she was able to genially tolerate most of them. She could only think of a few that bothered her; these were the ones who thought she was receiving favorable treatment from Whitebeard, and they would pick on her a bit. She did her best to ignore it, knowing that she was a guest in their home, and if Marco ever caught someone on her back about being "Pops' pet," he would tell them to take their concerns up with "Pops" themselves.

"Pops likes us all equally. She's just a kid," he explained roughly to two who had been on her back especially. "He gives us all what we need, and she needs a little extra fathering."

Though still intimidated by him, Banheart knew she could trust Whitebeard, and he made her feel safe. He was very kind to her, and she soon understood why his men loved him so much. Once one got past his terrifying presence, he had a magnetic personality. Because of his condition, she didn't expect to see him around the ship as often as she did. Still, he ate lunch and dinner with his men every day, and though he did spend a great deal of time soaking up the sun on the top deck, she would occasionally see him getting around the lower decks with his machines on his handcart and his nurses at his heels. Whenever she did see him, she was sure to bow her head a little (to ensure his aura didn't topple her) and greet him. He would politely ask how she was feeling, pat her on the head, and, much like Ace had, say something to make her laugh. He would then continue on his business and let her go her way, though not before leaving her with a reminder to smile.

Her job on the ship took up a few hours of her day, and though she didn't particularly enjoy it, she did her best. All of the men under Ace's command were happy to keep her busy with laundry. She knew, however, that some of them tried to be easy on her, as she once caught a few men trying to get bloodstains out of their shirts before putting them in the laundry chute. Still, even as menial a chore as laundry was enough to help keep her mind off of Ace for a little while. Even she knew that was part of the point of giving her work: to distract her.

When she wasn't hard at work and they weren't traveling underwater, she liked to join the men up on the sunny top deck seeking other distractions. It seemed Whitebeard enjoyed having his family around, even when he was hooked up to all of his machines. As long as things were peaceful, he seemed content to relax in his chair, chat with some of his sons, and drink sake from the barrel. She ended up occasionally gambling with a small crowd of men. Blackjack and poker were the usual games, though they didn't play with money. She was glad of that- she didn't have any money and she still lost her ass. It seemed that she was the worst player up there, and consequently the most popular player. Any group would welcome her in, and Banheart soon figured out that the official scuttlebutt went thus: "Little sister Wolfe doesn't know how to cheat." If there were no games going, she would try and join in with a few men doing target practice with their pistols. She figured, if she was going to be aboard with pirates, she had to learn how to shoot. Over the weeks, she improved gradually, but she was nowhere near as skilled as the others. If there was nothing else to do, she would simply try to tan in the sunshine, chatting with the men and women aboard. Though they all had great stories, somehow, she just couldn't laugh as much.

All the distractions in the world couldn't keep her mind off of her recent memories. She still was troubled whenever she closed her eyes, whenever she stopped working, and found herself haunted by her memories. Some nights, she could sleep dreamlessly, though restlessly, but when she did dream, she only dreamt of terrified but enraged eyes staring at her from behind prison bars and felt her torment happen again throughout her nightmares.

It was hard enough to sleep as it was, despite her utter exhaustion. She was tired at the end of each day, worn down by the sunshine, by her vigorous scrubbing and drying. However, she struggled to fall asleep even if she was nearly ready to pass out. She would lay there, toss and turn, and stare at the ceiling. Even if she did manage to fall asleep, it wasn't deep. She was still afraid of the other men, not sure of what these strangers who called her sister would do to her, even if Marco had promised her that any man who even thought about it would be singing soprano. The most frightening thing that ever happened, however, was an ambush in the night. Cannon fire rocked the ship and sent men tumbling from their bunks to the floor. Seconds later, an alert went out in their barracks cabin, sirens blaring and alarm lights flashing.

"Divisions One and Two! Divisions One and Two! We need support! Grab your arms and get up here!" She didn't recognize the voice shouting through the loudspeaker Den-Den Mushi, but all of the men got to their feet and went for their things. Banheart got to her feet as well, bewildered and unsure of what to do. She moved for the door, but Marco caught her around the arms and picked her up against his chest.

"Hey, no worries, little sis," he murmured in her ear. "You're not a member of the First or Second Divisions. You're not a member of any division. The only time you'll ever have to go up there during an attack is if an All-Hands is called. Go back to bed." He set her down, and the door closed behind him. She was left completely alone in the barracks, and felt somehow even less safe than when she was surrounded by pirates. The ship kept rocking, and she could only hide her face under her pillow and shiver as their exchange went on.

The worst dream, however, was a pleasant dream.

_She was awoken when hands caressed her skin, and opened her eyes to find dark eyes gazing into hers. He was dirty and worn down, but he was there, his skin was warm, his palms and fingers spread across her abdomen, his chin resting on the crease of her thighs. He wore a sleepy smile, his eyes alight with a soft ember. "Hey, you," Ace whispered sweetly. "You're in my spot." He carefully dragged himself beside her, wrapping his legs around her knees. "Are you okay? I've been as worried about you as you've been about me. I'm so glad you're here and you're alright. I love you so much. Pops told me everything." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm gonna be a dad, I can't believe it. I'll never leave your side again, Banheart. I've got to take care of you." He kissed her lips, embracing her tight around her back and squeezing her into safety and security…_

She was awoken into reality by the sound of thunder from outside, and realized that Ace was not there. She was all alone, cold and alone. She shivered; it had felt so real, his voice was exactly as she remembered it. In that moment, everything felt hopeless. All she could do was cry herself back to sleep and pray that he would come back in her dreams.

He didn't. When she closed her eyes, she was surrounded by corrupt Marines with liquor and power addling their brains, and she couldn't do anything about them. She screamed in her sleep, pounded her fist into the mattress, and cried, but nobody ever responded.

One night, six weeks after arriving and after three nights of ever-worsening nightmares in a row, she found herself too terrified by her subconscious to sleep any more. She looked around the room, wondering if she had woken any of the other men with her screaming, but they all still seemed to sleep on. Marco seemed to be an especially deep sleeper. (They were obviously used to much more happening around them in the night.) She gazed at Ace's name on the top bunk's lower platform, tracing it with her finger, then took her pillow and sheet and wandered into the hall. She made her way to Whitebeard's cabin and just stared at the symbol on the door. The crossed bones, the crescent on the skull. Even though it used to be a symbol of menace, she found it to be her symbol of consolation now. She laid down beside the door and slept outside of his room. She was woken after only a little while with someone poking her, and awoke to see Whitebeard himself crouched over her head. She gaped up at him, unsure of what to say. Finally, she found something: "I couldn't sleep."

"Would you like to sleep in my room?" He asked in a gentle but gruff voice. She, again, did not know what to say as she clutched her sheet around her shoulders. He folded his arms. "You really can. I'm not being facetious."

"I would like that very much," she whispered. He rose, helped her to her feet, and they went back into his room together. She set her pillow and blanket on his big armchair, and he laid back on his bed. "I'm sorry, Pops. I thought I got over being scared of the dark when I was a little girl."

"I don't mind a bit. Just get yourself some rest." He closed his eyes and slept again very quickly. She, too, slept, feeling much safer under Whitebeard's personal protection.

This incident did not remain secret, and it did not help with the dislike she experienced from some of the crew. There were now accusations flying of Banheart being Whitebeard's new lover, and when she mentioned this to him, he simply laughed.

"Me, take up with a young thing like you? They're dreaming if they think either of us could handle something like that! Besides, isn't the baby in your belly proof enough that you're spoken for?"

Banheart knew he wasn't being facetious in that remark- after six weeks, even to those who did not know her or her situation, her condition was quite obvious. Rumors spread like a cold in close quarters, and even if none of them asked her about it, she knew that most of the people aboard knew just who the baby's father was. None of them, however, questioned her about it; those who were closest to her were just curious about the baby The men in her barracks were absolutely fascinated with her tattoo- they really got a kick out of the way it had stretched. Marco, though still fairly reluctant to touch her, was curious to poke her middle.

"Certainly is a change, eh," he chuckled, as the skin bounced back at his touch. "You were a fairly slender thing, weren't you? I'm used to laughing at men who get ale bellies. This one's a mite different, eh."

"I do miss the ale," Banheart joked cheerfully. "Whitebeard offered me a swig out of his sake barrel a few weeks ago. His nurse actually told him that she would draw the line there-" Banheart paused and cleared her throat to imitate the nurse. "'It's your decision if you want to endanger your health further, sir, but you shouldn't endanger the baby's too!' I know I shouldn't drink, but I thought it was a real honor that he even offered!" Marco chuckled brightly, and she giggled too. "He said he'd give me a finger's worth when the nurses weren't looking. He's got pretty big fingers, so that'll be alright with me!"

"You just watch yourself, right?" Marco chuckled. "You know Pops just wants you to be safe, eh."

Whitebeard was, clearly, looking out for her best intentions. She could tell with every thing he did that his mind was on his sons, and he did whatever he could for them, and he was the one who put a stop to most of her nightmares.

Nine weeks after she was accepted onto the Moby Dick, she was woken in the morning by Marco, who had sat on the edge of her bunk and tapped her foot. She shot awake, and he hushed her. She realized that though the wake-up call hadn't gone out, all the other men were gone. Marco held out a strip of black fabric. "Pops wants you upstairs, but blindfolded."

"What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Joss is back," he replied, as though that explained everything. She gawked, wondering if he meant what she thought he meant.

Once she'd dressed, he blindfolded her and escorted her up the stairs. There were rumblings from all around, and she heard footsteps from the side of the ship as she was led along. Marco let go of her hand, and she heard Whitebeard from above her. "This is the crew that arrested Second Division Commander Ace, is it? A more pitiful bunch of yellow-bellies I've never seen!" There were a few thumps of people hitting the ground- some of the Marines had passed out. "Sons, these are the rat bastards that seized your brother!"

"Kill 'em, Pops!" The cry went up for their blood. "Shoot 'em! Break all their bones! Chum the waters and throw 'em to the Sea Kings! Damn right! Kill 'em!"

"Now, now, boys! Why don't we give them a chance to defend themselves? Joss, who's in charge of these lemmings?"

"I-I'm the captain!" A man cried out. Whitebeard snorted.

"Fine, then, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Lord Whitebeard- we did not know who he was when he was given to us, we didn't injure him, we were only doing our jobs!" There was silence for a moment, before Whitebeard burst into laughter. The rest of the crew joined him. Banheart shivered, unable to see the men, not knowing where her attackers were.

"Ah, you Marines are a real stitch! Like hell you didn't hurt him! You locked him up, didn't you? If you think we'll forgive you, you're insane." The Whitebeard pirates laughed again, and she heard some of the Marines start praying. "But there's one more matter we have to discuss before your deaths, and you'll find your reward if you cooperate. When my son was arrested, a few of you discovered a female stowaway. I want the men who found the stowaway to step forward!"

Silence. None of them moved.

"What, are you deaf as well as stupid? Come on, there were a few of you, and not one will own up to it? Captain, didn't you know what they did to that civilian? Aren't you going to be proud and step forward and own your actions?" The sarcastic sneer in Whitebeard's voice made her shiver.

"Lord Whitebeard, the men who did that were demoted after they admitted their wrongdoings…" The captain started.

"Is that so? A demotion, is that all?" Whitebeard's voice dropped dangerously low. "Listen well, Marine- aren't you and your men sworn to defend civilians?" Banheart swallowed hard as Whitebeard said this. "You boys tormented an innocent girl and made my son watch! Those men deserve to suffer the same way they did! Look at the civilian your men assaulted!" He pushed her forward, and she gulped again as the Marines began to mutter.

"It's mine!" One man suddenly yelled. "We planned that baby!"

"Shut up, you bastard, it's mine! Let me live so I can take care of my child!" There was a massive outcry, and Banheart realized something.

"Pops," she said softly. "I can pick them out if they keep talking. I remember their voices… I've got perfect pitch, I can tell their voices apart by timbre."

"Marco, take her closer," Whitebeard instructed quietly, not hiding a wide smirk even from the tone of his voice. "I don't want them to be able to touch her."

"Understood." The Marines were silent as Marco took her hand and they walked forward. She concentrated, and could see feet through the bottom of the blindfold.

"Say your name," she whispered. He mumbled something. "Talk louder. How about saying, 'Stupid dirty pirate slut.' I'll know that one."

"Come on, help me out," he growled under his breath. "I'm a decent guy, I've never done anything illegal in my life!"

"It wasn't him," she said softly. Marco led her down the line, and one by one, they would mutter something. She didn't know if they knew what she was doing, but it couldn't throw her off. "We'll make a goddamn Marine out of her," she mumbled after the fourth one spoke. "He's the one that branded me." She picked them one by one, fear shaking her legs each time she found another of her attackers.

She knew the eleventh she identified from the first word he spoke. "You… you were the one that taunted Ace. 'Wish you could get some, eh, pirate?' You knew he was watching. You mocked him for crying out for me… You… sick bastard!" She made a move towards the man, but Marco seized her and lifted her off the ground so she couldn't run at him.

"Cool your heels, little sister!" She felt him swing her and put her aside, but then heard a terrible racket as a man was pushed to the ground, and she heard the voice of Ace's tormenter start screaming. She tore the blindfold off, and saw, with horror, that Marco had dived onto the man and begun socking him in the jaw, over and over. The men simply roared with laughter, even when Marco stopped and got up. He snorted and spat on the man. "And don't you even think of doing that again," he growled in conclusion, and Banheart looked down the line. She could see the men she'd picked out had been gagged and marked by a burn on their forehead, those she had not picked had been blindfolded. She also realized there was blue fire still radiating from his hair. He smoothed it back, and she grabbed onto his hand.

"Marco, what-"

"They call me Marco the Phoenix for a reason," he explained quietly. He got back to his feet. "Little sister, you aren't going to want to watch what we're about to do." When he let go of her hand, it was covered in blood. She looked down at the crumpled man, and realized he was still bleeding. Marco went to the side and tossed something overboard, and shook his umber, dripping hands off.

"M-Marco, what are you doing?" She asked fearfully. He turned back to her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to do exactly what the men called for… We're going to chum the waters and throw them to the Sea Kings," he explained with a smirk. She covered her mouth with her hands in horror, spreading the blood to her face, and one of her sisters took her by the arm and forced her away. She still saw, however, as Marco went to the next man she'd marked, pulled a short knife, and slit his belly open. He ripped out the man's entrails, then tore his pants off and slit away his genitals in one slice. A quick burst of phoenix-fire from his hand cauterized the wound, but it didn't matter. She craned her neck as she was taken back through the crowd, and more men came in to join the slicing and bloodying of the man, and the roars of bloodlust rose again. She was caught between morbid fascination and utter disgust. She wanted to see them die, but she didn't want to have their blood on her hands- even if she already did.

She hid down in the cabin house while the slaughter took place, and she only heard the whoops and yells of her brothers and sisters. She tried not to think about it, until she decided to focus on the comfort in it- they'd gotten their just reward. They deserved it, she decided, they took Ace, they hurt Ace, they hurt me… They would never hurt her again. It would never convince her not to fear all the other men whose intentions she couldn't know, but those men would never touch her or brag of what they did to her again.

That night, she had a different dream.

_She was in her bed in a cold sweat, but it was not the bed she'd fallen asleep in. The room was familiar, though uncomfortable- it was her own as a child, sterile and neat, almost empty of anything personal. The walls were plain white, bordered with blue, a few piano books were on her shelf beside the usual old storybooks, a trunk that contained her school clothes sat at the end of the bed. It felt, somehow, more comforting than ever. The door opened, and Whitebeard entered in his robe and slippers, carrying a candle in one hand. She jumped from her bed and rushed to his side, and found herself just above his ankles, no bigger than any small child. He seemed to shrink until she was at his knee, and she hugged onto his leg._

"_What's wrong?" He asked in a very gentle, tender voice._

"_Pops, I'm so scared, I can't sleep!" She wailed back, her voice that of a child's. The room around her seemed to change, suddenly messier and less sterile. He picked her up into his arms and set his candle down on her nightstand before seating himself on the bed._

"_Well, now, don't you worry, little daughter. Your Pops is going to make sure there is nothing to be scared of, and that you're always safe." He cradled her lovingly and began to hum a lullaby…_

And that was when she woke. Somehow, she was even more reassured of her safety than ever before, and her nightmares ceased for a while.

She knew, of course, that she was safe. She felt, though, like she was losing the freedom she had left home for. It was a difficult balance- the freedom of the open sea as she had traveled it with Ace, or the safety of Whitebeard's company. She knew, deep down, that she probably could have left Whitebeard at any time, and he would probably have let her go with his blessing, but she didn't want to leave. In some ways, she still had her freedom- she wasn't in a jail cell, she wasn't under the thumb of Marines, and she was out of her father's house- but she knew, deep down, that she was in another father's house. Even so, she still had two reassurances that she had freedom even under her new father's care: the piano in the lounge and the pure wild spirit of Whitebeard's men.

Banheart discovered the piano in the big lounge near the galley after two weeks aboard. Most of the men would sit around the lounge, talking, sharing beer, and telling old stories. She was a little shy, simply because she knew that she would see the men again, and that they would remember her playing. They might complain about her music, and she felt a little nervous at even the idea of displeasing the armed pirates. Still, when she got up the nerve, she would sit on the old bench, strike a few notes (out of habit, to check if it was in tune), and then begin to play drinking songs. Often, she would get a few men joining in when they knew the words, and a few others making up the words as they went along. Near lights out, however, she would accede to her own desires and strike up a more traditional piece. These were not as popular, but those who enjoyed them enjoyed them a great deal. More than once, she thought she caught Whitebeard out of the corner of her eye, standing at the door and listening to her play an evening minuet, and he seemed to smile with approval. One night, he actually approached her from behind and quietly requested a very old drinking song, and she was happy to oblige. Once she truly started to play, either a classic piece or something she had written, she felt somehow unstoppable.

Her other moments of pure freedom were experienced in the true open air of the sea. When the Whitebeard men came under attack, she could almost smell freedom on them. She knew that when a rival pirate ship began to fire on them, they would run wild like a pack of animals, and when they fought, they were perfectly free. She knew; she got to join in.

"Wolfe!" She looked up from her washing board when her name was called. It had been six weeks since the massacre of the Marine soldiers, and though Banheart had settled in nicely, she was always ready for a surprise. "We need an extra man up top! Come on!" She dropped the pair of pants into the basin and rushed over to the pirate who'd called her. "Because your man is gone and we're in a nasty rally, we moved one of our men from the back to the front to take his tactical position. All said, we're short a cannon-loader! Think you can load cannons?"

"I'm a fast learner, sir!" She declared, knowing that for a Whitebeard non-pirate, fighting alongside Whitebeard was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He nodded, and led her up the stairway to topside. He tried to explain as they crossed hallways and rushed through stairwells.

"It's easy! Teams of two work on a single cannon. You're going to alternate steps. You shove the sponge rod down the cannon, give it a sweep, take it out, your partner's going to load the charge, you tamp the powder down with your ramrod, he'll wire the fuse while you put the cannonball in, and you let him know once it's loaded. He'll do the aim-and-fire part, and then you do it again! Got it?"

"I think so!" She nodded sharply.

"He'll help you out if you forget something, but when it's two at once, you can load and fire much faster!"

"Wait, how do I let him know when he's loaded?" She looked up at the pirate leading the way, and he grinned deviously.

"You're a Wolfe, ain't ya? Howl!" He passed her off to a waiting rookie pirate, and they rushed out into the noise and chaos. Banheart could barely hear herself think over the sound of firing cannons and the clash of swords and gunfire, but she managed to focus on the voice of the man right beside her as he shouted.

"Take this baton- that's your tool!" Her partner picked up a long rod with a wire and mesh brush on one end and a big, rounded peg on the other, and tossed it to her. "Don't forget to wet the sponge in the bucket before you clean it, we do not want this thing to backfire on us!"

She and her partner were on one of the smaller cannons, firing twelve pound balls. She discovered that she had not lied- she was a fast learner. It was a good system- clean the barrel, spin the baton around, shove the powder pack he'd put in down, and push the cannonball down the barrel. Once she heard it hit bottom, she did exactly what she'd been told to do- she let out a howl like a wolf, and he would light the fuse. She dipped the sponge in the bucket while the cannon let out its charge, and she felt a twinge of excitement whenever she heard it fire. She soon realized, however, that she was not the only one howling. She realized that at least four other men were howling once their charges were loaded. She couldn't tell whether they were mocking her or they thought it was a good idea, but she definitely got a kick out of it. "Come on, we're leading this wolf pack!" She laughed and began to load another round.

"Wolfe, after this shot, we need to make an ammo run!" Her partner shouted over the noise. "There's a stack of cannonballs just down those stairs towards the bow, I'll get the charges from the powder room. Fill the ball rack and I'll grab as many charges as I can carry!"

"Got it!" She tamped the powder down and hoisted the ball into the barrel, and before she even finished her howl, she had shoved her baton in the bucket of water and ran for the stairs. She grabbed two balls, one in each hand, and flew back up the stairs as fast as she could. Even when taking orders, the wind in her hair and the smell of powder reminded her that even when she was doing something so small as loading a cannon, she was defending her own freedom.

The ship rocked as they took a hit, and she staggered to keep herself upright, catching a ball that tumbled from the top of the stack and carrying it in the crook of her elbow. Even if she could feel the weight straining her muscles, she didn't stop. Around her, the howls of other cannon-loaders filled the air, and she howled back to cheer them on. She didn't know how many times she ran up and down the stairs, jogging the bottom of her swollen abdomen with her knees, but she couldn't stop for even a second. Her freedom, and that of all the men around her, was partially on her shoulders, and when she met her partner, she grinned like a Cheshire cat when she saw the gunpowder he carried. She stuffed the sponge down the barrel, and they kept firing. She lost track of time, the sky blurred out by rising smoke, and even though it made her eyes water and nose run, she loved the smell. Suddenly, she heard a cry above them all:

"Ceasefire! We've got a surrender!" A cheer went up through the crew. Most of the men dropped whatever they were holding and tossed their hats in the air. High-fives and handshakes were given all around. She and her own partner laughed and threw their arms around each other, and Banheart turned around to survey the damage.

"Wow, we put a lot of holes in them," she remarked with wonderment.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of the point." Her partner shrugged. She thought for a moment.

"Did we… kill anybody?" She looked over at him with a frown. He shrugged.

"Hell, I dunno. Fact is, these guys are pretty low-down. They're real criminals. We don't take pleasure in killing people, but we do it if we have to. They shouldn't have messed with us anyway." He folded his arms and smirked, and she sighed to herself and took a seat on the railing. "Hey, Pops is coming!" Her partner jumped up to his feet and rushed to the clamor around Whitebeard as he ascended the stairs. He was speaking to them, giving individual directions where he could.

"Watch your aim now, son, you were going a little high! Hey, I saw _you_ strike a hit on their back mast. I'm impressed you got a target that small! Now sons, I kept hearing some howling up here. I didn't know I kept a wolf pack on my ship! What was all that about?"

"Yo!" All of the men instantly pointed at Banheart. Whitebeard looked, and burst into laughter.

"Well, Wolfe! Did you come up with your own battle cry?"

"It… It worked, didn't it? He knew when to fire," Banheart insisted with a small smile.

"I thought I spotted a golden wolf running cannonballs out of the corner of my eye!" The air seemed to rumble with his laughter. He approached her and crouched to her level. "How was your first real fight, my girl?" The other men got to work clearing off, giving Whitebeard a chance to speak with the newly-made cannon-loader.

"It was really exciting, Pops!" She smiled. "I feel a little bad that we beat them so badly."

"Don't you feel guilty! They got what they damn well deserved!" He grinned. "You a pirate yet, lass?"

"We only took out a bunch of loser pirates; that makes me a Marine!" She beamed, and Whitebeard laughed again. She caught her breath, and lowered her voice a little. "Um, Pops?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I know you're busy right now, but, um, the baby's kicking." She folded her hands over the bump as she leaned back against the railing. "It's… the first time he's done it. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to feel it."

"Would I, now?" Whitebeard grinned. "How would I go about that?"

"Just lay your palm flat right here," she suggested, shyly pointing at the spot where she could feel feet. "Don't push down or anything, just, flat." Whitebeard 'hmmm'ed under his breath as his fingertip (which was the size of a normal human's palm as it was) traveled the indicated spot, and finally stopped. She felt the insistent little jabs up against her skin, and he grinned wider as his finger lay over it.

"Well, now. I've done a lot in my seventy-two years. I've been around most of this world, I've seen a lot of strange and wondrous things, and I've experienced nearly everything a man could expect to experience. This, however, is new." He chuckled softly. "Some things you only get one chance for. You're a little fireball in there, aren't ya? Yes, just as wild as your father!" Banheart couldn't suppress a laughing sob or sobbed laugh when he said this, and he chuckled as well. "He must like a good fight too! There now, you're a wild thing, aren't you? Don't you torment your mother." Whitebeard let her up, and she wiped her face. "You did well, Banheart. Go on and rest up." Banheart got to her feet as Whitebeard went to talk to his other men, and Banheart joined the celebration and victory cries on the main deck. Marco met Whitebeard as they began to assess the damage on the ship.

"That was fun today, Pops. Wiping out losers who challenge us is always good practice. We made a pretty good run on those uppity upstarts. Definitely a little tougher without our second commander, but we're working on that, eh."

"Aye, so it is, Marco," Whitebeard rumbled. "Listen, son, I've been thinking about our options when it comes to that. Due to your pleas, along with those of most of my other commanders, we won't be making an attack on Impel Down as previously planned. There hasn't been an escape from there in twenty years, and even making the attempt could lead to his early execution. Not a risk I'm willing to take. However, I want to at least arrange an infiltration."

"An infiltration on Impel Down?" Marco frowned. "Pops, I don't like to disagree with you, but the fact is, that's just the same. There's just no way we're getting a man in and out!"

"I'm not sending a man," Whitebeard replied with a smirk. "Forgive me if I don't join the party tonight, son; I've got some work to do."

* * *

**End Notes: **I know everyone wants to see Ace again, but it's just not time yet. However, I think he will be making an appearance next chapter. Hmm… (I'm awful, I know.)

As I will be on vacation, the next chapter will be delayed until after my return! Remember, any questions, comments, suggestions, or anything would be welcomed, so don't forget to review!


	10. Jinbei the Gallant

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **I have returned from vacation! But enough about that.

You know you've all been waiting for it…

Ace is back! Yay! We get some Ace time in this chapter. I missed him. The suggested track is meant for the scene where our heroes meet face to face.

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing at all!

* * *

**10: Jinbei the Gallant**

**Suggested Track: **"Set the Fire to the Third Bar," Snow Patrol

"You didn't ask for medicine, old man! I felt unwelcome coming without it, so I brought you some anyway." Jinbei put down a big barrel of sake . "Well, old friend, what's the news? It's pretty weird for you to call on me for a favor, though I know I owe you a dozen."

"First, Jinbei, thank you for your gift." Whitebeard folded his arms. "But as I told you, you did not need to bring it. It is a great favor I call on you for. As you surely know, they have announced the date of Ace's execution. It is just over a month away."

"Aye, so I've heard. I'm hearing rumblings of war, and it sounds as though we will be enemies." Jinbei folded his arms. "I tell you, though, I dislike this greatly. Ace is a fine young man, and I hate to think of seeing him executed!"

"Let me assure you, so long as I can stand, Ace will not be executed," Whitebeard rumbled firmly. "Now, the favor I ask of you is as following: I need you to go visit him."

"Me? Why do you need me to visit him?" Jinbei frowned.

"As a dog on the chain of the World Government, you would be allowed in," Whitebeard explained gruffly. Jinbei snorted, but didn't retort. "The fact is, I wish to ensure he is still alive, that the World Government is not yanking our chain, as it were. In addition…" Whitebeard drew himself up a bit straighter. "I want you to take somebody with you." Jinbei was taken aback.

"Whitebeard, I can't smuggle one of your men in! It's crazy! It's damn impossible! Even trying it would guarantee the loss of my position!"

"I'm not asking you to smuggle a man in- not one of my men." The door opened, and Marco emerged with Banheart at his side. Jinbei turned around as they came onto the main deck. Marco's eyes flashed to Jinbei for a moment, and he quickly left, leaving Banheart alone between a Yonkou and a Shichibukai. Jinbei studied her for a moment as she stood on shaking legs in front of him.

"Her?" He furrowed his brow. She stared at him, open-jawed, and staggered back in pure awe of his presence. He put a hand on her shoulder to straighten her up, and then looked at her back. She shivered in fear as his eyes roved her body. "Well, she ain't one of your men."

"No, but she is my daughter. I will not risk your integrity or the safety of your people by asking you to break him out, but I ask you to take this woman to see him."

"Pops, do you mean to say-" Banheart stepped forward, out of Jinbei's grasp, with her eyes wide. "I can see Ace?" Whitebeard chuckled.

"I see that's brought a smile to your face."

"Were you Ace's lover?" Jinbei asked bluntly, a hint of shock in his voice. Banheart shivered at his voice, and glanced nervously over her shoulder to the whale shark.

"He was my friend, if nothing else," she replied timidly.

"Don't be bashful!" Whitebeard laughed raucously. "Jinbei, Ace deserves to know that he is soon to be a father! Two months after his scheduled execution, this woman will be due to bear his child!"

"You sure it's his?" Jinbei murmured urgently.

"He was the only man I was with, if that's what you're asking." Her cheeks turned red, and she found her old fire. "I… I won't let you insult my honor like that! I loved Ace!" She hung her head. "I still do."

"Of course- Sorry- I'm not saying you were untrue-" Jinbei stammered, before looking back to Whitebeard. "Newgate- you can't let this get out!" He folded his arms. "If they knew that Ace has fathered a child-"

"I know, I know. She would be in desperate peril, as would the child," Whitebeard muttered. "My men know very well that she is the family secret. I trust you, though."

"That's beside the point! You're talking about sending this woman, a girl in a delicate way, to see a man in hell!"

"S-Sir Jinbei!" Banheart found her guts again and interrupted. "I… I'm not that delicate! Really! I think I have the strength to handle myself! Even if he's been injured beyond recognition, I wish to see his face at least one more time! Please!" Jinbei looked at her, eyes narrow, and checked her up and down again.

"I'm sure you do, girl," he nodded in acknowledgement, before looking back to Whitebeard. "Anyone who looks at her will be able to tell-"

"I will say it is yours!" She couldn't hold back her plea. "Cover my face, call me your concubine, and I'll swear even to Ace's face that my child is yours! I'm begging you- I know I don't owe you any favors- please, sir!" The whale-shark Fishman studied her face for a moment.

"She's determined," Jinbei finally chuckled. "That's admirable. I don't like to do favors, Newgate. Only for those I truly care about… Seems like she truly cares about him, though."

"Her affection for him is strong," Whitebeard agreed, smirking after watching their indirect exchange. "Jinbei, I will repay this favor. Please, check on my son."

"I can't say no to you. Alright. I'll return to you with the girl as soon as possible." Jinbei bowed his head, and turned to Banheart. "From here, it is a four day trip to Impel Down through the Tarai current. Pack accordingly." She laughed with joy, and rushed off to grab her things.

* * *

Jinbei gave Banheart a hand across the gap between the rope ladder hanging off the side of the Moby Dick and his own vessel. Marco and a few other men from the First Division waved from the deck, and some shouted their farewells.

"Hey, tell Ace we miss him!"

"Give him cheers from us!"

"Tell him we'll kick his ass if he dies in a cell!"

"Take care of yourself, sis," Marco called with a small smile. She beamed back at them.

"I'll be back, guys!" She pressed her palm to her lips and threw them a kiss, and she saw Marco grab it from the air, still smirking evenly.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road," Jinbei grunted, ushering her into the cabin with his arm, as she waved her goodbyes to her brothers.

Jinbei was the only man aboard his simple little vessel. The cabin house served as the wheelhouse, galley, and sleeping quarters all at once, but it was completely empty, with all the furnishings folded back into the walls for efficiency except for one large armchair, the steering wheel, and a crate of books. Jinbei sealed the door and took the wheel. She soon felt the now-familiar sinking feeling of the ship descending into the depths, but stood shaking beside the door rather than bracing herself on his fold-out table, still clutching her battered old suitcase. He didn't look at her for a long time, finally glaring back at her as the boat steadied. "Take a seat, lass."

"Yes, sir," she agreed, and carefully lowered herself to the ground. She settled her weight to keep pressure off her back, musing for a moment as to how thousands of women had managed her condition for millennia, before cracking open her suitcase. She'd tucked a borrowed book into it, but she noticed something else on top of the pile- a notebook of blank music sheets. A note had been folded around it:

"_Enjoy your trip- Pops"_

"I'll have to thank him," she murmured to herself, as she took the enclosed pen and began to stare at the blank pages with a thoughtful smile. Jinbei seemed completely focused on his work at the wheel, but he shot her a quick look over his shoulder every once in a while. In her mind, she was trying to string together chords and melodies to find something that made sense, imagining each note and striking the keys in midair. After a while, Jinbei scoffed.

"How long you been with him?"

"Hm? You mean with Pops?" Her heart began to beat faster as she looked up- she had not yet had to acknowledge Jinbei in conversation alone, and he stepped away from the wheel to glower down at her. His watery eyes seemed to be boring through her, and she felt her arms begin to shake. "I've been with Pops for…" She bit her lip and tried to count. "S… Seventeen weeks, give or take a few days. Since just after Ace's arrest." She kept her words quick and her eyes focused on his feet. He grunted nonchalantly.

"You're no pirate, so you say." Jinbei took a seat in the armchair. "A girl who works aboard the ship and sails with pirates and consorts with pirates, and you say you're no pirate?"

"No, I'm just… just…" She swallowed hard. "I'm under Lord Whitebeard's protection. He's protecting me, and I'll do anything he asks me in return."

"Is that so?" He seemed to glower a bit more as he stared at the top of her head. "He calls you daughter and he seems to like you a whole damn lot."

"It's no less than he'd do for anyone else on his ship, or under his care!" She bit her lip after this outburst- it was hitting her only now that Whitebeard was not there and would not be there to protect her. She dropped the book and her pen and began to nervously crack her knuckles. Jinbei didn't seem impressed.

"Hmph. You're using him?"

"No… he… he's my Pops. He's my man's father, he's my father too. That'll all it is. He's not my captain, and I only follow his orders because he knows what he's doing." She thought about it for another moment. "Ace… he was my captain, but only because he was keeping me safe and his orders were meant to do that. I'm not a pirate."

"Safe." Jinbei scoffed as he glared down at her. "Well, I suppose that's what Whitebeard does. He's the patron of my home island; he keeps Fishman Island safe just by flying his flag there."

"Oh," she mumbled in acknowledgement. Jinbei seemed to growl under his breath as she shivered and wrung her hands together.

"Look at me, girl! Are you scared of me?" He folded his arms and held his head high. She forced herself to look at him again, and nodded. "Speak, girl."

"I am, sir!" She cried nervously.

"Bah! I thought so." Jinbei got to his feet and went back to the wheel. "Probably for the best- I could kill you."

"Will you?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Why should I? What would be the point?" Jinbei seemed fairly disgruntled. "You're nothing but a little girl. You're no threat to me. I may be a Shichibukai, but I'm no pirate!" Jinbei checked his map, and she shivered and started trying to get to her feet.

"I… am I allowed to be scared of you? You have shark's teeth and you're obviously very strong, and there's nobody else here to protect me… I think I have the right…"

"You do." Jinbei scowled out the front window of his ship. "I told you. You're right to be scared of me. Fact is, though, reasonable men don't go around hurting women for no good reason."

"I've met men like that before," she murmured, giving up on getting to her feet alone. "I don't want to be hurt again."

"Well, I won't. But believe me, lass, if you do pose me a threat, I just might have to pose you a threat." He tilted the wheel, and water rushed past their view. "I've got a plan for how we can pull this little trick off, but you're going to need to do whatever I say. Don't expect a little lover's reunion, and you won't be delivering him any messages. You're going to see him just enough to see he's alive. Any more than that is liable to get us both killed! Got that?"

"Yes, sir," she agreed quietly.

"Alright, lass. That'll do." Jinbei gave her one more look, neutral and almost harmless, before looking back at his map and their path. She swallowed her fear and came up with the courage to speak a little more.

"Sir Jinbei…"

"What now?"

"Please stop calling me lass, and girl. I have a name, you know." Jinbei hid a smirk behind his back as she stared at the design on his robes.

"Sure you do. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Traveling with Jinbei was not nearly as bad as she had imagined it would be. Eventually, she got up the nerve to use furniture, leaning on a table as she worked on her newest composition. She'd finally found what she wanted to write about- Ace. She smiled to herself as she scrawled her ideas down, imagining each progression and trying to simulate it with her fingers in her mind. Jinbei didn't pay very much attention to her, either flipping through some book of his own or steering. She managed to swallow her apprehension- even if he was a Fishman, he didn't seem inclined to hurt her. She just didn't know what etiquette there was, if there was any, to life with one.

Dinner posed, perhaps, the biggest challenge. On the first evening of their journey, Jinbei surfaced to prepare dinner as they zipped along the current in the open air. He told her to steam the rice (despite her insistence that she didn't know the second thing about cooking, the first being "the smoke alarm does not mean it's done") while he worked up the proteins.

"What's your favorite thing to eat, missy?" He asked offhandedly as she threw out another batch of burnt rice.

"Grilled eel-" She stopped, realizing what she'd said, before quickly coming up with, "I mean, zucchini in teriyaki sauce."

"What's wrong with eel? Makes you sick now?" Jinbei didn't seem to react, but she quickly panicked.

"I-I-I don't like to eat fish at all! Really! Why, that would be cruel- wouldn't it?"

"Girlie, what do you think I'm cooking?" He scowled and held up a skewer of tuna. She turned a bit pink.

"Sorry. I thought somehow, telling a Fishman I like eel would be like you telling me you eat human babies."

"Fishman and fish are very different, like humans and fish are," he grunted. "We are higher up on the food chain, as far as I care. A passing resemblance and an evolutionary link does not mean we care about them any more. After all, you humans came from mammals, but you eat those all the time."

"You're right," she mumbled.

"There ya go. I'll see if we can't catch eel some other night. Now, pay attention and add more water to the pot there!" Jinbei went back to spicing and turning the tuna, and Banheart chuckled softly. Did she actually catch a glimpse of kindness on his face?

* * *

Upon arriving at Impel Down, Jinbei disembarked with Banheart at his side, but nobody would have known it was her. Jinbei had bought her a blue full-body robe that covered her from neck to toe, and as it clasped loosely in the front, it allowed room for her considerable middle. She also wore a full veil over her head and most of her face. Only her eyes and hands were visible. It was be a carefully constructed ploy to ensure that they appeared as unsuspicious as possible, complete with a few practiced lines and an adopted air of both elegance and submission. The most important thing, he'd said, was that she was not identified by anybody in the prison- most importantly, none of the prisoners. Jinbei held her by the crook of her elbow, and it was fortunate that he was there to hold her up, because she nearly fainted when Shiryuu of the Rain greeted them at the door.

"Shichibukai Jinbei! To what do we owe this honor?" Shiryuu smirked around the cigar in his teeth. A guard held the door to let both Jinbei and Banheart into the impressive, dark lobby with Shiryuu on Jinbei's other side.

"Didn't your man in the control room tell you? I am here to see our special prisoner. Call it a need for… motivation." Jinbei stood firm and courageous against Shiryuu's terrifying glower. Banheart was doing everything in her power to maintain consciousness in her fear.

"Ahh, want to see what you'll be fighting for, is that it? Get a bit of fire in your belly!" Shiryuu clapped his hands together. "Excellent. And what creature is this?" He stepped around to stand right in front of her. She lowered her eyes, and Jinbei snorted.

"My newest wife. A tribute from one of the islands under my protection." He glowered down at her as she stared at Shiryuu's feet. "She's something of a quiet girl, but most obedient. Much brighter than one ordinarily wants a woman to be, but since she is able to occupy herself well, I find her not too needy for my liking. She asked, as a gift, that I let her see the fearsome prisoner, and I obliged. Woman, greet Shiryuu, master of this jail." Banheart lifted her eyes for a brief moment, and bowed somberly.

"Ah, how fortunate you are. I suppose one harmless little woman won't be an imposition." Shiryuu folded his arms. "Despite your status, we will need to search both you and your wife."

"Right," Jinbei muttered. Shiryuu waved over one of the other guards.

"Domino, check Sir Jinbei for weapons. Surely you will be more comfortable revealing yourself to her." Shiryuu glanced down to Banheart. "I will take this woman." Shiryuu grabbed her arm and led her to one of the search rooms. Jinbei's nostrils flared, but he said nothing.

"Take your clothes off," Shiryuu ordered as he closed the door. Banheart very carefully removed the robe and her skirt, and set them aside. "Your scarf and camisole, too."

"My husband," she whispered, almost in protest.

"He's not here." Shiryuu put out his spent cigar on a wall and lit a fresh one. "Take your clothes off."

Terrified, Banheart stripped off her veil and top. She clasped her arms over her chest, though she knew she should have been trying to hide her face. Shiryuu patted down her panties and, with some effort, forced her arm away. He checked between and under her breasts, and then let her hide them again. "Pah. Clean. That just leaves this." He jabbed her middle with his index finger, and she whimpered in surprised pain. "You've got a tattoo and a brand. Very interesting, that a Shichibukai's wife is marked as a Marine. Tell me, before you were given to Jinbei, what were you?"

"I am not allowed to speak without the consent of my husband," she recited, as Jinbei had instructed her.

"He's not here!" Shiryuu barked. "Who were you?"

"An artist," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

"Does he beat you?" Shiryuu growled.

"No, my husband would never…" She bowed her head as though shamed. She thought of Ace, and looked up at him with an accusing glare. "I am an obedient wife!"

"Not even faithful to your race, whore!" Shiryuu towered over her, his full strength clearly apparent. She quivered with pure fear, as he continued to pace around her, circling her like a shark. "How does a human conceive with a fish?"

She shivered, struggling to find a lie. Finally, it came. "I do not pretend to understand, but that man is the only one I ever laid with!" She cried furiously. Think of Ace, think of Ace… "You have insulted my honor. My husband will be unhappy."

"Shut up!" Shiryuu barked. "No wonder you are forbidden to speak." He seemed to grow ever bigger and more terrifying, and she couldn't help but cringe.

"Don't hurt my child," she whimpered instinctively, and Shiryuu wound back and slapped her in the face.

"You make one false move, girl, and I'll have you dipped in boiling blood!" Banheart cried out and shrunk away, but there was a knock at the door.

"Sir," Domino interrupted from the doorway. "Sir Jinbei has nothing on him. Is this woman clean?"

Shiryuu glowered at her for another moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Unless she's hidden a weapon in her womb, then she is," he muttered, throwing her clothes back at her. She quickly began to redress, and Domino glanced around him to her.

"Sir, you must be gentler. I have noticed your escalating violence recently, and it bodes poorly," Domino stated coolly, avoiding his eyes. "Perhaps you need a vacation-"

"I am fine. Know your place!" Shiryuu sounded vicious; she could imagine the look of fury on his face just from his voice. Banheart finished redressing and rushed past Shiryuu to get back to Jinbei's side. He received her by taking her hand, and put his other hand to her cheek. He shifted her scarf, and scowled when he saw the bruise, but said nothing.

"Are you satisfied, Shiryuu?" Jinbei grumbled.

"No," Shiryuu replied snidely. "But I'm certain you have no weapons on you."

"Let's go, then. We've been delayed enough." Jinbei folded his arms and scowled coldly.

"Cuff them," Shiryuu ordered another guard. Jinbei accepted the cuffs on his arms, Banheart held her hands out- Jinbei had told her to expect this- and Domino clapped the cuffs around her wrists.

"Now?" Jinbei demanded, with all the pomp of an emperor.

"Yes." Shiryuu unlocked the door to the staff stairwell. "Follow me." He entered the vast, spiraling chamber and began to stroll down. Jinbei briefly glanced to her.

"Can you manage the stairs, wife?"

"I will tolerate it," she replied. "I wish to see this terrible man." Banheart's face was stony, even as the skin under her eye swelled and became purple. Jinbei nodded.

"You are strong-willed. I admire that about you."

They made their way down the vast, steep stairwell. Shiryuu led the way, and two other guards followed behind them. Banheart tried very hard not to show the signs of the strain the walk had on her, trying to muffle her panting and refusing to let herself slow. She didn't want to provoke Shiryuu by showing even a moment of weakness, and she just kept thinking of Ace. Still, she could feel herself beginning to exhaust, and knew that the trip back up would be even worse. Jinbei seemed to be able to discern her feelings despite her front.

"We are nearly there," he assured her, and she looked down. She could see Shiryuu standing by a door, unlocking it, and there were no more stairs. There was a dim light, and Banheart found her second wind. Jinbei grabbed her elbow to keep her from rushing, and they emerged into the hallway.

"Welcome to the sixth floor," Shiryuu muttered, accentuating this by blowing a smoke ring. "Come along. This way." He turned on his heel and led the way down the long, eerie corridor. Jinbei stepped in front of Banheart and marched behind him, and she followed in lockstep directly behind him. Jinbei had warned her not to look at anyone or anything except what she was directed to look at, and though curiosity nagged her like a bird pecking on her head, she kept her eyes on the back of Jinbei's robe. She could hear whispers and snickers, and swallowed hard.

"Jinbei!" A voice called from within a cell. Don't look, don't look, don't look- she looked. Jinbei had looked too, and she quickly looked back at Jinbei's back. She had only caught a glimpse- slicked back hair, and a massive scar across his face.

"Crocodile," Jinbei muttered, and said nothing else. Banheart flinched- she knew that name, an ex-Shichibukai. He wondered if he'd seen her face.

"Our prize prisoner," Shiryuu said with a smirk, and he stopped at a cell. "There, Jinbei. I will give you a few moments of privacy." Shiryuu stepped back several yards and went to stalk the hallway, glaring menacingly at the other prisoners, and Jinbei and Banheart faced Ace.

Banheart wanted to vomit. He was burned, bruised, bloody, bedraggled. His hair was matted with blood, his skin was coated in a layer of grime and dried blood, she didn't even know how much more blood he could spill without dying. The fire in his eyes seemed to have extinguished. His hands no longer looked warm. She held her tongue and moved a few inches behind Jinbei.

"What a sight you are, Portgas D. Ace," Jinbei finally muttered. Ace let out a weak chuckle.

"Whose fault is that?" Banheart smiled under the veil- there was a little fire left. "What brings you to this corner of hell?"

"Visiting an old rival, what else?" Jinbei put his hands behind his back. "We never did finish our old battle, boy."

"I'll say you won, then. Your side won." Ace hung his head. "How's that for a victory?"

"Hollow," Jinbei stated. "Doesn't mean a goddamn thing! Ain't a victory at all- if I was going to win, I wanted to win with my own two hands!"

"Same ol' Jinbei. Don't you lose that spirit, old man," Ace mumbled. He then glanced to the side. "Who's your guest?" Jinbei glanced to Banheart almost nonchalantly.

"That's right. Come here. The prisoner you asked to see, girl. Go on. Take a good look. This is what I'm protecting you from!" Jinbei put his hand on the small of her back to nudge her forward, and she edged closer to the bars. His eyes were fixed on hers. "This is my newest wife. I received her as a tribute from Banaro Island. Maybe you've heard of it?" Ace silently scowled. "Congratulate her, boy. She will be a mother in three months."

"Congratulations," Ace muttered. He was still staring at her eyes, the only part of her he could see. He was obviously thinking, but was keeping it out of his voice. "I wish you health. Jinbei, as crude as this sounds, I haven't seen a real, decent woman in a long time. Do a dying man a favor; let me see her face."

"Would it shame you to show this man your face?" Jinbei asked elegantly. She shook her head, and knelt down in front of the bars so that only he could see her. She struggled against the handcuffs to lift her hands, but removed the scarf that covered her face. Ace's eyes widened, his jaw limp. He shook his head in disbelief.

"She is beautiful, Jinbei," Ace choked. "So beautiful, I feel like's it's wrong to look at her." As she leaned forward, she shifted the open front of her robe to reveal the tattoo on her swollen belly, as though to prove herself twice over. He shook his head in utter disbelief. "You are a very lucky man to have her. But you… Are you at all disgusted to be carrying the child of a monster?" His eyes were full of something between sadness and anger.

"Never for a second," she whispered, feigning defensiveness. "The father of my child is not a monster. He is a perfect gentleman, and I could not love and adore him more." Ace lowered his eyes, his eyes tracing her stretched tattoo. He tried to lean closer, but his hands were pinned tight to the wall. His eyes then flew back to her face.

"He hurt you?" Ace's eyes narrowed. "Did that son of a bastard hurt you? Who hit you?"

"Never!" Banheart cried. "He never hurt me!" Jinbei's eyes darted over towards Shiryuu, and Ace gritted his teeth. His eyes were fixed on her. He wanted to speak. He wanted to say more than he knew he could say. Finally, he let it escape on mouthed words:

'I'm sorry.' She was sure that was what he was mouthing, and tears sprung to her eyes. He spoke aloud again after a moment's thought. "Jinbei, this is a wonderful woman you have." He paused, mouth open, still staring at her. "She is more beautiful than any monster deserves. Take care of that child. You take good care of them, you hear me! And be sure she knows how loved she is!" Ace glared at the ceiling as he fought back tears. "I don't know how often you are told, but god damn it, you should know you are loved! Do you know how god damn loved you are?"

"I know," she whispered, pressing her hands to her eyes. Ace's voice continued to rise.

"Jinbei, if I hear a word saying that she's been mistreated, even when I'm rotting in the grave, I will come back and avenge her! She's a wonderful goddamn woman! She deserves to be treated like a goddess!"

"You're delirious, boy!" Jinbei snapped. Even though Ace looked enraged, Banheart had to smile. There was fire in his eyes again, and she smiled through her tears.

"She," Ace hissed, "is the most amazing thing I've seen in my whole life! You brought an angel to the pits of hell!" Banheart held up a finger, as though to halt him and get his attention. Ace stopped, eyes wide, and stared at her. She put her fingers at the corners of her mouth.

"Smile," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Slowly, he caught his breath, and forced a smile. She folded her hands over her middle, and he nodded. His smile became real for a split second, and he chewed his lower lip. It was a face somewhere between joy and complete despair, and he mouthed something she couldn't make out. He kept mouthing it, over and over, until she nodded to show that she understood. "Yes, and you, too." she whispered. She wasn't sure, but she wanted to believe that he was saying he loved her. It looked enough like it, and she was happy just to see the smile on his face. He leaned as far forward as he could, desperate to get closer.

"Love her!" Ace demanded, tears mingling with the grime on his cheeks.

"Jinbei, she's maddened him!" Shiryuu barked. Banheart didn't want to stand up, as Ace's wide eyes focused on her, but Jinbei tapped her shoulder.

"That's enough, woman," Jinbei muttered. "It is enough for her. I'm satisfied. Let's end this." She quickly fixed the scarf on her face and head, and Jinbei helped her to a stand. Ace kept lunging forward, as far as he could, as though trying to break free and get to her. Shiryuu shot him a cold look, but Ace kept struggling.

"She's amazing. She's awesome. Be sure she's cared for!"

"Shut up!" Jinbei roared, to her surprise. He protectively pulled her close to him and away from Ace. "How dare you take such a tone." He turned his gaze down to her, though she still looked at Ace. "You're lucky you travel with the one man on the sea who can protect you from such rogues." Jinbei gave Ace a pointed look, and he silenced, biting his tongue. Jinbei quickly escorted Banheart away, following Shiryuu's lead.

"I'll ensure he is punished for frightening the girl, Sir Jinbei," Shiryuu assured him with a smirk.

"You were going to do so anyway."

"Beside the point." Banheart kept looking back, wishing she could look at Ace for one more second, but he was restricted and held back against the wall. She knew, however, that he knew what he needed to know to die peacefully. Shiryuu opened the stairwell door to allow them in, and locked it behind them.

"Kwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Crocodile howled with laughter from his cell. "Fools! Utter, worthless fools!"

"Why's that?" A prisoner in another cell grumbled.

"What, you can't figure it out? There is absolutely no way that woman is Jinbei's wife! He would never take up with a girl like that!" Crocodile continued to laugh raucously. "There's no way it's his child!" He pounded the floor, laughing like a madman. "Portgas, is that your child? Kwahaha!"

"Hah! Some conjugal visit!" Another prisoner laughed.

"Hey, Croc, didja see her? Was she hot?"

"Weak-minded simpletons, is that all you can think of?" Crocodile snapped, before cackling at Ace again. "Did you even know?" Ace said nothing. "Portgas! Did you know you were going to be a father?"

"She isn't mine," Ace muttered, hiding a smile in his cell as he lied and denied himself. "That's one of my sisters, we were close. That's Whitebeard's baby. Lucky old bastard. Going to be a real father as his age." He faked a chuckle. "Guess the old guy's still got it." He shook his head, lowering his head to try and hide his tears from the security Den-Den Mushi. "I'm glad for her. For him, too. I couldn't be so lucky. Don't deserve it at all."

* * *

Banheart did not cry. She did not cry as she walked up the six flights of stairs, though her legs were sore and her ankles were swollen. She did not cry as Jinbei shook Shiryuu's hand and escorted her back onto his boat. She did not cry when she removed her robe and scarf and looked herself in the mirror to survey the bruise that had formed where she'd been slapped. She did not cry as they began to sail away, back to where they'd agreed to meet Whitebeard. Once they were on course, Jinbei sat down beside her on the bench, and he waited.

She did not cry until they were a full hour away from Impel Down. Jinbei had sat beside her for that entire hour, waiting, and when she did start, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on his chest. His touch was not warm, but it was chivalrous. "There, now. You don't need to hold back," he murmured sympathetically. "Think of how lucky you are. It's obvious from the way he looked at you that he loves you very much, and he very obviously wants you and your child to thrive, even if it is his. I didn't think he'd get so emotional. Why'd Shiryuu hit you?"

"I… I talked too much!" Banheart squeaked. "He… he was implying that I was a slut, that I was unfaithful to you, and I was thinking of Ace, and I told him he'd insulted my honor, because I would never do that to Ace! He was enraged. I asked him not to hurt the child. He hit me. Oh god, Sir Jinbei, he stripped me naked and touched my breasts, and he thought I'd put a weapon inside of me! I know… he didn't violate me… but I've been ruined. I've been ruined so many times. How can Ace still love me after what he's seen them do to me?"

"Bah! He probably loves you all the more for the shit you've put up with for his sake. He's a good boy, and his heart is true. When he wants something, he fights for it. He don't deserve to die." Jinbei still frowned, but he patted her shoulder with the affection of kindness. "He has a very large family that cares for him deeply, and I'm gonna have words with the Fleet Admiral myself! I'll do whatever is in my power to help him, on my honor as a man. I could see on his face that he wanted nothing more than to take and embrace you. I admire that boy for his tenacity, and for his sake, I shall see to it that he gets his wish."

Five days after Banheart arrived back on Whitebeard's ship, she heard that Jinbei had caused an uproar at Marineford and now sat in Impel Down with Ace. She couldn't help but be happy that Ace at least had such friendly company.

* * *

**End Notes: **So,in order to catch up a little with the schedule, I will probably post the next chapter on Saturday, and then next Thursday, things will be pretty much back to normal!

That means you get three chapters in the space of two. Because, frankly, I like this story and I don't want to wait.

Did you enjoy? Review.  
Any questions you want answered? Review.  
Comments? Review. Suggestions? Review. Concerns? Review.  
No matter what, please review!


	11. Speak II

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** This chapter is one of the slower ones as well, but it'll get us to a good place for next week.

**Disclaimer:** Hmm, no, still own nothing!

* * *

**11: Speak II**

**Suggested Tracks: **"Auf Achse," Franz Ferdinand; "Original of the Species," U2; "Jenny Was a Friend of Mine," The Killers

"Come on, talk to me," Ace muttered, nudging Jinbei with his foot. The whale shark Fishman had been deposited after another hour of torment under Little Miss Sadie's heel, silent and limp. Despite his injuries, Jinbei grunted in response to Ace's kicks. "Oh good. You're alive."

"Of course I am," Jinbei grumbled. "Just a flesh wound." He pushed himself upright, sitting against the wall. "I will tolerate this."

"God, man, you've got guts," Ace grumbled to himself. Jinbei scoffed quietly.

"I have been injured worse and for even stupider reasons. My damn old pride is what got me here and it'll keep me going. What keeps you going, boy?"

Ace seemed to think for a moment, his face distant, completely silent for a full minute. Finally, he spoke again: "Jinbei, I've been meaning to ask… about her." He lowered his eyes, unable to look him in the face. He also lowered his voice, barely above a whisper. "She okay?"

"Her." Jinbei considered this, choosing his words deliberately and murmuring under the noise of the other screaming prisoners. "She's with your father, in his care. I'd hoped you would've gotten that from what little conversation we had. Brave girl, that. I didn't want to bring her here, but she insisted." Jinbei looked back over to Ace. "Why, what do you think of her?"

Ace didn't speak again, instead looking up and staring into the wall for a few minutes. "Her… she…" He closed his eyes. "She's on my mind a lot," he finally mumbled. "Along with everyone else I have to leave behind. Hate that I'm leaving her behind. Hell, even if what we did was a mistake and she and I weren't in love forever, she at least deserved someone to stay by her. God, I loved her. Still do." He took a deep breath. "So goddamn proud of her, she's being so brave to carry on like that. One of the faces I picture in my mind when they torture me. I know they'd be proud of me if they knew I wasn't screaming like they want me to. My brother, Pops, my other brothers and sisters, her… I even try to picture the kid now." Ace cracked a small smile. "I do. I think it'll look a lot like her, her and my mom. Blonde hair, maybe my freckles. Big blue eyes. Yeah. Gotta be a little girl. I want it to be a girl. Girls are amazing. I'd love a baby girl."

"You're babbling, Ace," Jinbei reminded him sternly.

"Can't help it." Ace's eyes bored into the floor. "Been thinking about it since I saw her. All there is to do in here, think of what you had or could have had, what you don't and won't have: better than just waiting to die. I'd have a sweet little girl. I'd treat her real well. I'd show her how to mop the deck with dirty little boys. I'd mop the deck with dirty little boys for her. Show her the whole world. She could call Whitebeard Grampa, or Pawpaw, or something like that. Pops would just call her cute. Yeah. I'd name her after my mom. Would be awesome." He paused tensely, the air stiff like ice and filled with the smell of blood. "Wouldn't say no to a boy, though. A boy would be cool. I'd love a little boy. I'd love anything… I know I'm dreaming, though." He closed his eyes. "I don't deserve any of it. I've never been higher or lower than in the moment she showed me what I'd left her with. I know… I know they don't belong in this world. They'll get executed too. Even by making it exist, I put a life in danger." Ace chewed his lower lip. "Damn it… That's why they're not mine. They're Pops's now."

"She was at peace with being yours, no matter what your fate is," Jinbei muttered, glaring at Ace out of the corners of his eyes. "God, if the two of you loved one another, ain't that enough? Besides, your legacy's going to live on thanks to her."

"I don't want a goddamn legacy! I don't even know what I want, other than to just die quietly." Ace closed his eyes and looked away from Jinbei. "If I could ask for anything, I'd ask for one more damn day to show all of them how goddamn much I love them. One hour would be enough. I'd be happy if I could beat up my little brother one more time, see Pops one more time, give her one more kiss, and maybe hold my child once…" Ace shook his head. "Just once. That'd be more than my own worthless father ever did for me."

* * *

Whitebeard knew his children were often a bit naughty, which was why he set out rules such as lights-out and curfews. However, his children loved dearly to bend these rules.

"Shh, we're gonna get in trouble!" One woman whispered, and another giggled softly as the tattoo machine continued to hum. Banheart was out after her lights-out with a small group of the female night-watch pirates from the Second Division, and they were huddled near the back of the deck with the needle running. They had slipped off of their posts, and Banheart had slipped out of bed, and the little group of rebellious girls were up to mischief that would definitely raise their father's ire if they were caught.

"Hold still," Banheart teased, holding the arm of the girl she was tattooing still. "I'm almost done." She put the finishing touches on. "There. Just like mine." Banheart turned the needle off and put it down, and used an alcohol swab to clean her arm. It was a reasonable facsimile of the crossed heart she had on her middle, though not nearly as detailed and a little lopsided. Banheart showed it to her in the mirror, and she giggled.

"Hey, that's not terrible! Hard to believe that's your first time giving a tattoo!"

"It's just like drawing with a shaky pencil, and no eraser," Banheart giggled. "Okay, okay, now you have to finish mine." Banheart had been exchanging gossip and ink with the girls, and a fresh, red Whitebeard cross-and-crescent emblem shone on her upper left shoulder. An incomplete tattoo was on her right bicep, as the artist had gotten a hand cramp.

"Sure, but why do you want it to look like that? You know it's spelled wrong, right?"

"It's just like his. I want it as a sign of my loyalty." She patted the skin on her arm, as another in the group went to check if anyone was approaching.

"Isn't getting tattoos bad for the baby?"

"Not if it's a clean needle, I think," Banheart replied blithely, as she ejected the needle and put a fresh one into the machine.

"Okay, if you say so," the other girl shrugged. She started the machine again, and the needle buzzed as it picked up in black ink.

"Hey, hey, wait, now that she's got the tattoo, she has to take the pledge!" One girl piped in, but she was quickly shushed by the others.

"The others'll hear you!"

"But you've gotta do it, little sis Wolfe! You have to take the secret Whitebeard pledge!" She beamed, the moon reflecting a Cheshire-cat grin.

"A secret Whitebeard pledge? What's the pledge?" Banheart asked, holding back a giggle.

"I'll whisper it to you, and you just repeat it out loud, okay?" The girl giggled again, and began to whisper in Banheart's ear.

"I pledge allegiance…" She choked back a laugh. "To the mustache… which stands up with pure will and hair gel… and fuck the misnomer on which it's based: one pirate, under Pops, who is awesome, with treasure and freedom for all."

The girls stifled their laughter in their hands, and Banheart turned blue from holding her breath and trying not to burst out into giggles.

Banheart had never really had female friends before, and though she didn't know her sisters' names all that well, she still liked hanging around with them. As she lay on the deck with her arm and back on ice, she experienced something new: girl talk.

"I can't believe you were dating Ace. You know lots of us girls wanted him, right?" One girl asked aloud. They all lay flat, staring at the stars, their hands sprawled around them and their hair flat to the ground.

"He was popular?" Banheart chuckled, though not at all surprised.

"Of course, he's so cute and sweet. Besides, he was in charge of our division, and who wants crappy orders?" The girls giggled, and Banheart grinned as well. "Hey, hey, tell us something about Ace that we don't know."

"What? Why?" She rolled her eyes up to look at the speaker.

"Just because." The girl shrugged.

"Besides, he's our boss," another giggled. Banheart pursed her lips in thought, tracing her lower lip back and forth.

"Gotta promise me you won't tell him I told you."

"I promise!"

"Yeah, of course not!"

"Okay," Banheart replied cautiously, and spoke deliberately. "Ace has… freckles." The girls groaned softly.

"Everyone knows that!"

"Something nobody else would know, come on," another begged.

"No, no, I mean he has freckles… everywhere." Banheart smirked as the other girls considered this. They finally all burst out into girlish giggles.

"No way! Even-"

"I don't believe it!"

"It's true, it is," Banheart assured them. "I swear! I know I didn't know him that long, but I do feel like I know him really well. Don't you know your own boyfriends that well?"

"Oh, hey, one of the girls I dated had a bunch of moles on his-"

"We don't need to hear it!"

"- and they were shaped kind of like a pocket knife if you connect the dots-"

"My last boyfriend had a tattoo there, I swear to god, it spelled…"

"- oh, and hers had this scar on his butt-"

"How do you know about my boyfriend?"

"'Welcome to beautiful Alabasta!' I swear!" As the girls all seemed to speak at once, even Banheart, who no longer had a story to tell, smiled to herself. She was glad that she could talk about Ace still, and there had been absolutely nothing wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Marco noticed something different about Banheart: the Whitebeard cross, and a near-identical copy of the tattoo Ace had on his own arm, ASCE with the S crossed out. She was the first out of bed and into the shower at the wake-up call, and Marco followed her into the washroom and hung outside of her stall. He knew that she tended to dawdle in the shower, stretching out all her joints and relaxing against the wall, so it was a good chance to speak to her.

"You just got those?"

"Ah! Marco!" She gasped when she realized he was there, and he turned away so he wouldn't be looking at her. He tried to glance at her tattoos over his shoulder without looking at her body over the shower curtain.

"When did you get that ink?"

"Recently," she lied with a small smile, turning the other way.

"Being reckless, eh?" Marco smirked. "Good to see you're getting back to being yourself. The girl I met wouldn't have dared to break the rules."

"You're probably right." Banheart turned off the water and grabbed her towel. "But I guess I've been feeling more confident lately. I feel like I've never fit in better." She wrapped the towel around herself and exited the shower. "Due in no small part to you, of course. Now, if you would please let me get dressed?"

"Oh, right-o." He dodged out of her stall, but still waited as she dressed and then wrapped the towel around her hair. "Pops wanted me to be sure you were ready… So, you ready for today?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, as she finished toweling her hair off. "We're meeting with some of Pops's allies today, or is that tomorrow?"

"About half are going to be meeting here today, the rest tomorrow," Marco corrected. "We're going to set up a plan of action. Most of the guys are going to be happy to see old friends and allies on other ships. We don't see some of our more distant brothers too often."

"I'd be happy to meet some of them." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Do you think Pops will let me around?"

"Hey, he expects all of us to greet our guests." He clapped her shoulder, and she winced as he slapped the tender skin. "Is that why you got tattooed? Trying to fit in, eh?"

"No. All of Whitebeard's sons and daughters have this kind of tattoo." Banheart grinned, and hung her towel up. She adjusted the waistband of her skirt around the bottom of her belly and adjusted her shirt to reveal only a slice of her own tattoo. "I'm ready, I hope."

* * *

As the different captains and commanders boarded along with some of their crews, the ship became more and more crowded. Banheart was content to be mostly lost in the crowd. A few of their allies from other ships did notice her, however- with Ace's hat on her head and his tattoo on her arm, they would accost her and demand what kind of joke she was playing. Then, they would take a second look, mumble some apology, and move on. A few of the men she knew better complimented her shiny new mark. Soon, Marco yelled for all higher officers to come down into the dining hall for their meeting. Banheart stayed topside with the other men, but moved off to the side as they cracked bottles and began to cheer about getting ready for the attack. It all seemed eerily familiar, and she didn't like it. The smell of alcohol and the sounds of rowdy men made her shake. She tried to stay out of the way, surveying silently and hoping she could enjoy the party from a distance. Suddenly, she heard a booming, clumsy voice behind her.

"Aze?" She winced and turned, to see a giant hanging over her shoulder. "You god Aze's had!" He had giant horns like a devil, a huge under-bite, and wore a straw kasa. He was easily the biggest man she'd ever seen. She felt pure and utter terror, and screamed aloud, scrambling for open space and making a dash for cover. "Hey, don' scream like dat!" He pinched the back of her shirt and lifted her up, then set her down gently in his palm. She felt like an ant by comparison, barely the size of one of his teeth. "You'se a cude liddle girl. Where'd you ged the had?"

"It belongs to Ace," she managed to choke nervously. "He left it behind. I'm holding onto it until he gets back."

"Oh. Why'd you ged a tattoo like hiz?" His eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"For his honor," she stammered out. "I'm a good friend of his."

"Ohh. You wan' eb'ry'buddy to know you'se his friend. He gabe me dis had. I'm wearin' it to think ov 'im. It also is a very nice had anyway." He seemed to be grinning, but she was still terrified. "You scared of me?"

"Yes, sir, very much, sir!"

"Ogay. I'll pud you down." He carefully set her down on the ground, and she stepped down. One of the other Whitebeard pirates approached.

"Whoa, you okay?" He grinned at the display of horror on her face. "Did Captain Oars Jr. give you a scare?"

"A little," she replied blankly, eyes wide. "He's a captain?"

"Yup. Head honcho of the Giants Squad. He's got someone taking notes for him at the meeting, since he doesn't fit on the ship. He was one of Ace's good buddies. Anyway, I was sent to get you! You're wanted in the meeting." He patted her back and went back to join the party, and she stumbled her way to the cabin.

The galley door was open a slight crack, and she closed it behind her when she entered. The men and women who called themselves Whitebeard's allies and who filled his fleet all turned when the door shut. Whitebeard looked to the door. "Come in, Banheart." She advanced at his call, removing her hat, nervous under the gaze of the strange captains. "Wolfe Banheart witnessed Blackbeard's attack on Banaro Island. She was also sent to infiltrate Impel Down with Shichibukai Jinbei about two weeks ago, and saw Ace." Banheart edged forward, and Whitebeard beckoned her towards him with one finger, and she stood beside his chair. "Banheart, we're trying to do everything in our power to prepare in case Blackbeard decides to join in alongside the Marines. Tell them what you saw of his powers." Banheart turned to face the rest of the table. All eyes were on her, strange and menacing men and women whose very appearances screamed of power and danger. Somehow, she felt even smaller than usual. She cleared her throat.

"That's the girl with the tattoo," she heard someone whisper near the back, and shivered.

"Go on," Whitebeard encouraged her in a murmur, and she nodded.

"D-Darkness." She couldn't hold back a stutter. "He, he just let go with this huge wave of darkness that swallowed everything, like a shadow and a sponge. When it touched Ace, he couldn't use his powers. It was just…" She struggled in her attempt to explain the ineffable. "Tangible black nothingness."

"Was Ace able to land a hit on him?" She looked for the source of this question: Whitey Bay. She swallowed again and answered.

"Y-yes. Ace could hit him, but whenever he touched him, his powers stopped working." Whitey Bay nodded, seeming to take notes in a small notebook.

"Do you know anything about his crew?" This came from another unfamiliar face: Vista.

"They accosted me, but I know very little. A-Ace would have known better than me. But they were all incredibly tall. One man had white hair… he took my money. There was this other man, he had these strange glasses with a crosshair for one eye, and he carried a big gun. There was also a man and a horse- both of them were too weak to run away on their own, their crew carried them. And then there's Lafitte, Ace told me his name, he's just this awful, creepy man with a face like an ugly old woman and he tap-dances a lot."

"I have some photographs of men we suspect pledge allegiance to him," Whitebeard suggested. "Do you think you would be able to identify them?"

"Yeah, definitely." She nodded, and Whitebeard handed her a stack of photos. She quickly flipped through them, and picked out the faces she recognized. "That's the man who took my things… 'Awfully vulgar of you, Burgess.' This man said that." She pulled Burgess and Van Auger's faces from the stack, and then another. "This man, it might have been him, I couldn't see his face well, he was the one too weak to hold himself up and was carried by his mates. I didn't speak to him." She put the photo of Doc Q on the table. "And him." She pulled Lafitte's photo from the stack, and perused the others as she flipped through them. "I don't know any of those faces, but these men, I'm certain of."

"We can't be sure, but it's possible he's recruited more men," Whitebeard added, and he hung all four of their pictures on the wall beside Blackbeard's. "We'll go over information on these men in a moment."

"I'm sure about those," Banheart said quietly, staring from face to face. She shivered just to see them again, especially Lafitte's menacing smile.

"You said she infiltrated Impel Down?" Someone in the meeting asked. "Hey, how was Ace's condition?" She turned back around, chewing her lower lip nervously, before glancing up to Whitebeard. He nodded, and she spoke.

"He was… fair, I suppose. They must have been tormenting him, he looked awful. He was alive, definitely, and he's still got a little spirit in him. He did seem somewhat resigned to his fate, though." She hung her head a little.

"Was it really him?" This question shocked her, and her jaw fell.

"It had to really be him!" She answered, summoning a little bit of righteous fury. "You can't replicate the fire in his eyes with a false man, and he knew things that no other man could have known! The man I saw definitely was Ace!"

"What did he know that nobody else could have known?" Swirling Spider Squad leaned forward with a curious look. Banheart chewed her lip for a tense moment.

"He knew me by my eyes alone! I only came aboard this ship after his capture, and nobody ever seemed to notice me when I was with him! There's absolutely no way anybody on their end knew we were lovers, and you can't fake love like that!" She stopped herself, covering her mouth in shock at what she'd admitted. "… I mean… that is…"

"Are there any other questions for her?" Whitebeard set his palms on her shoulders, gently pushing down like he was trying to keep her feet on the ground. "I will remind you all that the vast majority of the information we are passing in this room is not to leave this room. Due to the nature of the situation, this girl's name and significance should not be diverged. She hasn't committed any real crime, but her alliance enough is enough to have her killed." There were a few nods and murmurs of consent.

"Thank you, Pops," she said quietly, looking up to him. He smiled warmly.

"It's no less than we would do for any of my sons or daughters, any of our brothers or sisters. Go ahead back to the party."

"Okay," she agreed quietly. He patted her head, and she waddled back towards the door. Most of them followed her with their eyes, and Marco got up and followed her into the hallway.

"You okay, eh?" He asked her as she started to rush away.

"I… I'm sorry, Marco, I'm just nervous." She folded her hands timidly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, you did fine. You just looked like you were gonna cry." He folded his arms. "You don't seem quite the girl you were this morning. Party making you nervous too?" She looked at her feet and nodded. "Then you don't have to go back. If anything's bugging you, you let me know, okay? I promise you, none of the guys here are going to hurt you, but if you're scared, then you do what it takes to make you feel not-scared." His voice was even and confident, and she felt compelled to throw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, and she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. He seemed a bit stiff, but finally patted her back. "Why don't you like to touch me?" She pulled back from him and frowned.

"Well, to be honest," Marco cleared his throat a bit, "I don't want it to look like I'm movin' in on you when your man's not around. Not that I am or that I want to- Not that you're not a pretty girl or anything!- I'm digging myself into a hole here." Marco folded his arms. "That's what it is, though. You're a cute girl and all, but you're Ace's girl. Wouldn't be right of me to get on with one of my brothers' girls, and I don't want anyone to think I'm doing so. Most of the men, from what I know, feel the same way. You're our brother's girl, so you're off-limits. Just a family thing." Banheart blinked a few times, considering this.

"So, they won't… hurt me?"

"Nah! You're family. None of 'em will hurt you, on cost of their honor." Marco smiled. "That, I can promise you. And if they do, they answer to me and Pops and all of those captains in there." Banheart felt her heart flutter- safety on their honor.

"Hey, Marco," someone called from inside.

"Polo!" Banheart replied cheerfully, and Marco chuckled.

"I gotta get back. You behave yourself, eh?" He turned on his heel and went back into the galley, and she went on her way to the lounge.

A considerable crowd of pirates had gathered in the lounge, swilling beer and telling stories. She crept to the piano and began to play a familiar, old, well-known drinking song. She shouted out the first verse to catch their attention:

"What do ye do with a drunken sailor, what do ye do with a drunken sailor, what do ye do with a drunken sailor ear-lie in the morning!"

She wasn't alone, as she'd been joined by the second line. It didn't take long for a considerable crowd to stand up and start singing along, waving their mugs in the air as they sang of drunken sailors and Binks's Sake. She grinned as she continued to play sea shanties and hails to the virtues of alcohol, content with her place in the party.

"Throw him in the hole with the captain's daughter, throw him in the hole with the captain's daughter…"

Soon, she knew, she would see Ace again.

"Way, hey, up she rises ear-lie in the morning!"

* * *

**End Notes:** The next update will be on Thursday… and it's time for the War at Marineford! I'm sure most of you want to see what'll happen… but patience is important.

Questions? Review. Comments? Review. Suggestions? Review. Anything? Review. Nothing? Review anyway! See you next week, and don't forget to review!


	12. War

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** The chapter we've all been waiting for… This actually isn't easy for me. Please, just read through to the end, and be sure to read the end notes! The story is NOT over, but because of this chapter, there's going to be a few changes. The notes are very important this time.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. God, I'm going to regret this.

* * *

**12: War  
Suggested Tracks: **"How Soon Is Now," The Smiths; "Paint it Black," The London Symphony; "The Ghost of You," Vitamin String Quartet

"Hey, Gramps, you hear that Luffy tried to break in?" Ace murmured to Garp as he was escorted to Marineford on the day of the execution. They were alone in the brig of the transport ship, and Garp was personally standing guard over him. Garp chuckled.

"Yup, sure did! That boy's a riot, isn't he?"

"Wonder what happened to him," Ace sighed. Garp shrugged.

"You know him. He's always fine. No matter what!" Garp laughed sharply.

"Surprised to see you're in such a good mood," Ace muttered, giving Garp a cold look.

"Well, this afternoon will be exciting, if nothing else, if Whitebeard shows up. You know I'm the last person in the world that wants this to happen, though."

"Yeah," Ace mumbled. "Hey, Gramps." He lifted his head. "I've made my decision."

"What's that?" Garp chuckled.

"I'm not going to tell you her name." He smirked weakly. "I'm not going to."

"Her- Ace!" Garp turned around. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm a lot more like my father than you thought, huh?" Ace grinned a little wider. "I'm going to be a father. But here's where he and I are different: I'm not going to tell you her name, where she is, what she looks like, nothing. If you do figure out who she is, I want you to stay the hell away from her."

"Ace- why?" Garp snapped, pounding the bars that separated him from Ace.

"She's a Marine, Gramps. She's completely innocent, just like my own mother was, and so is that kid!" Ace looked down again. "I just want you to know… it's not my blood father living on. It's just me and her. She's had enough trouble because of me, and she and that kid deserve some damned peace!"

"Dahaha!" Garp chuckled and lowered his eyes. "Stupid boy! You know I'm going to have to look for her now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. On the off chance that you do find her… Maybe… every couple of years… check and be sure she's alive, alright?" Ace chuckled again, and was silent. He closed his eyes, wishing he could simply sleep through his execution.

He just didn't want to know anymore.

* * *

The Moby Dick was underwater on its way to Marineford, and they were nearly there. Whitebeard was having a few last-minute meetings with some of his commanders, and he had summoned Banheart to meet with him as well. After Marco finished, it was her turn. She entered Whitebeard's cabin, and he gestured for her to come stand near him. He got down on his knees to come closer to meeting her eyes.

"How's my little grandkid doing today, hm?" He beamed at her, his eyes crinkling in his face. "Moreover, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Pops, and the little one's kind of excited too," Banheart replied, glowing under his warm presence and resting her hands on her belly. Whitebeard nodded and pressed his fingertip to her middle, and chuckled quietly to himself.

"So he is. I'm glad you're healthy. It's the big day, you know. Do you think you're ready?"

"I think so. What did you need to see me for?"

"Well, the same as I'm seeing everyone else for. Battle plans. Specifically, you need to stay out of the battle. That's my plan for you."

"What?" She frowned. "Not even on the cannons?"

"No, no!" Whitebeard gave her a stern look. "The safest place for you will be out of the way. I'm sorry to say so, too; I don't like to give any of my children special treatment. If things were any other way, I'd put you on the front line of cannons to let you save your man." Whitebeard sternly folded his arms. "But in your condition, you need to be safe. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt. Ace'll be enraged if something more should happen to you where he can see it. I'm rescuing him as much for you and for all his brothers as for him, but believe me, I'd like nothing more than to have you miles and miles away from here where you would be safe. I don't even want you to see this spectacle. However…" He patted her head gently. "I want you to see him first." He reached for a bundled package. "Take these, and this." He handed her the package, and put the old Marine-issue pistol she'd arrived with on top. "You'll be staying near the back of the advance, and I want you on the sidelines. If you must… fire a shot at me. Captain's orders." Banheart opened the package, and recognized a variant on a woman's Marine Ensign uniform- a long blue skirt and a Marine jacket. There was also a pair of binoculars. She looked back at him in shock.

"Pops, I don't want to hurt you-"

"Bah! What's a little bullet going to do to me? Besides, that's only if you start to seem suspicious. Once we've freed him, he'll be the one to escort you out." Whitebeard folded his arms. "I might not be able to come back with you, my daughter, but my sons will all protect you. In case I don't come back…" He bowed his head. "Give me a farewell kiss."

"F-Father," she stammered, unsure of what to say. Finally, she got on tiptoe and kissed the top of his head, and he returned it the same way.

"Go and get dressed, my dear." He turned away from her, and she left, holding back her tears.

* * *

Banheart was on the deck, in the midst of the crowd, when they rose to the surface and the advance began. She could already see the platform, and Ace there in the center. She carried a small backpack with a few of her most prized possessions and a few spare cartridges. The Marine uniform she wore didn't hide her figure, but it distinguished her from the other men. Once the attack began, she made her move to disappear into the crowd. She watched as Oars Jr. made his advance, and got into a wall of Marines firing at him. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to be spotted, but she wanted to get as close to Ace as she could.

She got to a high point, up a fire escape on the side of one of the buildings, and took a pair of binoculars she had been given from her backpack. She squinted through them to see Ace, face forward on the execution platform, wearing an expression of pain. She saw Oars' leg sliced off like a knife through butter, and watched the ice spread from the Admiral's hands. She couldn't find words, couldn't bear to watch, and closed her eyes to put the binoculars away. "Awful," she whispered. She didn't want to see any more, but she had no choice.

"Hey, what are you doing up here, Ensign? You should be down in the fight!" She turned and saw a man in a Marine captain's uniform, with familiar black eyes and a bushy brown beard with flecks of white. As they met eyes, both of them paused in shock. "Banheart!"

"Father," she whispered. Captain Wolfe Jeremy of the 44th division stood before her, eyes wide and scowling.

"How the hell- when did you join the Marines?" He looked her up and down, his face somewhere between anger and shock.

"I bust loser pirates," she muttered. Though she couldn't lie to Whitebeard, lying to her father was easy. "I never enlisted, but this is what I do."

"What sort of stupid bastard is the father of that?" He pointed at her middle and she folded her arms protectively.

"A Marine. One of eleven, actually, I couldn't tell you. I never saw their faces when they did what they did to me." She lowered her eyes and smirked. "I sure as hell didn't ask for it, but I'm not going to turn it down."

"Banheart- you can't do this! Come with me, you shouldn't be out here in this ruckus!" He grabbed her hand, but she twisted away from him.

"No. I'm going to do what I have to do for myself! I want to put a bullet in that old man!" She pushed past her father and half-jumped back down the fire escape.

"Banheart! Get back here!" Wolfe Jeremy tried to give chase, but she jumped into the crowd and made a rush for the main action. He lost sight of her in the mess of Marines.

Other Marines were firing, and she ducked between volleys to make her way towards the rush of pirates going over the impeded siege wall. That's when she saw the ship fall from the sky. She froze in place, in utter shock, until she spotted a man with a hook jumping at Whitebeard. She pulled her pistol and fired at him, but it didn't even seem to hit him. A boy wearing a straw hat kicked him out of the way, and she saw him talking to Whitebeard. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. He shouted something indistinguishable at Ace, and she could see Ace's pain and anger even from her distance.

"This man is another danger to the future!" She looked up when she heard Fleet Admiral Sengoku's voice over the loudspeaker. "Not only was he raised alongside Ace, he is also the son of Revolutionary Dragon!"

"Is that his brother?" She said aloud to herself, eyes wide as she saw him draw his fist back. It was the hand of a giant that she saw strike the giant attacking him, and she heard him scream:

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to save you even if it kills me!"

"You can do it!" She shouted, against all of her better nature, and rushed towards the group advancing on the plaza. She couldn't even remember what Ace had said his name was, but he sounded so determined. The boy in the straw hat rushed forward against all odds, up towards the platform. She climbed on top of Oars' body, and stood on his back. She couldn't tell if he was dead or sleeping, but she could see Ace, and over the distance, his eyes met hers.

"I can't believe she's here," Ace muttered, shaking his head. Garp heard him and looked down into the crowd. He choked, swallowing his tears and putting on a stoic face. "Her, and Luffy, and Pops…"

"What's wrong?" Garp looked over at him.

"I had accepted my death… but it seems that there are those that want me to live." He seemed to think for a moment, staring down at his family, all of the people who loved him. "I will accept whatever the future holds for me. If someone holds out a hand, I will take it, but if I'm still meant to face the blade of justice, then I'll accept that too…" He hung his head. "I won't struggle anymore. That would just be disrespectful to them." He stared down at Banheart, and let the smallest of smiles creep onto his face. Sengoku and Garp looked at one another.

"Her?" Sengoku wondered to himself.

She pointed her pistol down at Oars' back, pretending like she was ready to shoot, but she kept looking up to Ace. She wanted to see his face again. She heard yells from below to keep the giant down. She looked down at Oars, and resigned herself. "Sorry, Mr. Oars," she whispered, and fired a shot into his back, hoping his skin was too thick for him to feel it. Someone grabbed her shoulder and shoved her down.

"Stay low!" She looked up, and saw one of her brothers from the Whitebeard crew. He fired a shot next to her head into Oars' back again, and she flattened herself on his body. There was a howl from behind, and the cry went up in torrents:

"Whitebeard's been stabbed! By one of his own men!"

She winced- Whitebeard, injured? Why? They were his sons! The fight raged on, and she heard Whitebeard yell that anyone who wanted to abandon the cause could, but those that stayed had to be willing to risk their lives. She was silent and stayed still. Swirling Spider Squad was the culprit, the news traveled over her head in shouts, he had been tricked by a Marine Admiral because of his hatred of Gold Roger. Ace's father. Swirling Spider Squad knew about her. She shivered where the lay. There were footsteps above her, and someone grabbed onto her.

"Who would have let a soldier in her condition out here? Who would even let her stay on the island?" A real Marine had picked her up by the back of the neck and forced her body to stand. "Hey, Ensign! Can you say anything?" She stayed still, but spoke softly.

"Let them think I'm dead. It's safer," she whispered. "I want to see him die."

"Don't be a fool! You're putting your child at risk!"

"I'll… see… him… dead!" She turned and fired a shot past Whitebeard, not even nicking his mustache. Whitebeard scowled, and began his own advance on the platform. She stood firm, glaring at him as though to dare him to stop her, wearing the tiniest of smirks. The Marine holding her up dropped her and ran.

"Don't shoot that old man!" She heard the Straw-Hat boy shout, and then got struck hard in the back of the head with a fist. She didn't know how he had hit her, nor did she have time to consider it before stumbling off of Oars and collapsing into the crowd of Marines below her. She was caught and laid on the ground with other injured people, and lay, dazed, staring at the sky. She could barely think anymore, and everything was a blur for a few minutes.

"Wolfe! Get up! Move!" Someone pulled her up by her arm and began to pull her forward. "Straw-Hat boy's gotten to the platform!" She focused her eyes, and saw that there was the boy in the hat, and a massive, giant man above him. She gawked, as she realized that it had to be Sengoku the Buddha. Cannon fire flew, and with horror, she realized that unless Ace was unlocked, that he had no defense…

A burst of fire came through the explosions, and she saw Ace, freed, with the Straw Hat boy at his side! Free! She clapped her hands to her mouth to hide her scream of joy, and stripped her Marine jacket off, tucked it away, pulled Ace's hat from her bag and shoved it onto her head, becoming herself again.

"Pops said he would be the one to take me back!" She said to herself, and she ran for the collapsed platform, pushing through the crowds towards Ace. He was free! He was loose! Hope made her feet light, and she heard his voice-

"Leave my brother alone, bastards!" She saw bullets bounce off of the Straw Hat boy's skin. It didn't even matter what he was saying! She could hear that his fire had come back and was burning bright. She cocked her pistol and fired a shot into the air. Ace turned, and his eyes brightened as he saw her waiting. Marines cornered him, and he shouted, "BURNING FIST!" before bringing a mass of fire down on the soldiers that separated them.

"Clear a path for those boys!" Vista shouted, and the Whitebeard pirates began to fight open a path for Ace and the Straw Hat boy to run. The boy in the hat ran ahead, but Ace darted to her like a fish in a current, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her intensely.

"It's good to have you in my arms again," he whispered. His hand cupped her middle, feeling the taut skin and the movements within. "Both of you… Banheart… My son or daughter… I'm so glad I got to hold you." He kissed her again, and whispered her name into her ear like it felt good just to be able to say it aloud. His body was hot against hers, the feel of his skin was so familiar, the smell of fire in his hair was bittersweet, and she had never felt better in her entire life. Time seemed to stand still, the air seemed to clear, and the light of God himself seemed to shine down on them for a very, very long second. "Come on, let's go back together!" He ran ahead, and she was a few steps behind him, laughing like a jackal as they fled. They were surrounded by gunfire, but the Whitebeard pirates kept the path clear. Then, a ship was seen coming up onto the ground on its paddlewheels.

"Take Ace and run!" Squad shouted from the helm, until Whitebeard held out his hand and stopped the boat. He grumbled something, and then shouted;

"This will be my last order as a Captain. Listen carefully, Whitebeard pirates! Sons, this is where our paths separate! You must survive and return safely to the New World!"

"Oh god, Pops!" Banheart cried, along with the outcries of the other Whitebeard pirates.

"Father!" Ace gasped, and instead of running for the ship, he started towards Whitebeard.

"Ace!" The boy in the straw hat chased after him, but Vista grabbed Banheart's arm before she could move for him.

"Get on a ship, that's an order!"

"I'm not a Whitebeard pirate!" She shouted back, and tried to jerk away, as Ace kept moving towards Whitebeard.

"Ace, let's go! Don't waste what he's giving you!" The Straw Hat boy cried.

"I won't!" Ace declared proudly, but he burst out of the crowd and got on his hands and knees before Whitebeard. Banheart still tried to break away, trying to see Ace as the Straw Hat boy waited for him, blocking shots and fighting off others. Vista was still pulling her away.

"He would never want you to be hurt!" Vista reminded her. Whitebeard had noticed Ace, and he smirked.

"No need to speak. Just tell me one thing, Ace… Am I a good father?"

"Of course!" Ace cried out, and Whitebeard laughed softly. His voice still made the air shake, and Banheart felt tears run from her eyes.

"Ace, come on!" She yelled out, as Vista hauled her away by her shoulders.

"Girlie, you need to get out of here, it's way too dangerous!" Vista insisted into her ear, and she couldn't fight back.

"Hurry, run to the ships! Ace, Luffy, get to the front!" Jinbei was right behind the Straw-Hat boy, and as Ace began to run towards her, there was a massive burst of magma from the side.

The words, among many others she heard that day, would ring in her head for the rest of her life: "Whitebeard is just another failure from the dying era!"

**!**

"Failure?" Ace snarled, sliding to a stop and whirling around. "Take that back!"

"Ace! Come on! Don't let him provoke you!" One of the women screamed, but every single word pouring from that Admiral's mouth was like chum to a shark, and Ace looked ready for blood.

No, Ace, no, she thought. Don't let your stupid pride get in the way of your life! Even if you do lose that, don't you still have your brother? Don't you still have us?

"Don't insult our savior!" Ace roared. They clashed, and she realized, with horror, that this Admiral Akainu had burned him. No, impossible, no fire could burn hotter than Ace!

"Take a good look…" he growled, and turned his glare to the boy with the straw hat. The lava roared up around him and he leapt at the weakened boy. Ace threw himself in the way before she could even think, the magma poured through his corporeal body like a knife through butter, and she saw him cough thick blood. She felt something in her shoe where she had tucked the Biblicard, and whipped it off. She tilted it over, and ash poured out.

"HE GOT ACE!" All gunfire turned to the Admiral, as Ace stood, pouring blood, shaking on his feet. The Admiral wound his hand back to strike him again.

"Stop!" The Straw-Hat boy snarled, eyes fierce, and she felt a jolt run through her heart as she looked at him. The magma Admiral froze too, letting Jinbei rush in to defend Ace and Luffy. The Admiral began to lash out at him. Vista let go of her, and he and Marco joined Jinbei to hold Akainu off, leaving Banheart to stare as Ace collapsed into Luffy's arms. She was frozen in place, behind Luffy's back, surrounded by faces and people and yet all alone.

"I'm sorry, Luffy…!" Ace choked. "I couldn't let you save me properly… forgive me!" Every word he was saying took immense effort. Banheart tried to move forward, just staring at him, waiting for him to shake it off and laugh like he always did, but neither of them could move.

"Get a doctor! Someone help him!" Luffy cried out.

"It's no good. I can tell when my own end has come… He's burned up my insides… I'm not coming back from this, so listen up…"

"Ace, no," Banheart said aloud, forcing herself towards him. His eyes looked to her briefly, and there was a tiny flicker of the flames that had lit him up before. She didn't know how he was still alive even at that second, which strings kept the mannequin of his body moving, but Luffy held his body and she held his gaze.

"No, you promised…" Luffy whimpered anxiously. "You told me you wouldn't die!"

"If it weren't for what happened to Sabo, and having a troublesome little brother like you to look out for… I never would have even wanted to live…" Ace chuckled weakly. Blood soaked Luffy's shirt, and Banheart, in her shock, couldn't take a single step closer. She was no longer sure she was even breathing. "Nobody else wanted me to, after all… it's only natural…" He coughed, mumbled something she couldn't hear, and then forced himself to speak a little louder. "I just wish… I could see your dream come true… but I know you can do it. You can pull it off. You're my brother, after all…!" His voice was getting quieter and quieter, it took an immense, superhuman effort for him to keep speaking. "Old man! All you guys! And… you…" His eyes flitted to her again, even as they seemed to lose focus. "Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life, even though the blood of a monster runs through my veins…"

"Please, don't die!" Banheart wailed, unsure where her tears had come from, but Ace managed a very soft chuckle, and finally, cried out his final words:

"You all still loved me! Thank you so much!"

A face of pure, utter grief. One final, pure smile. He collapsed onto Luffy, eyes closed, smiling peacefully. Even lying there in death, with his lifeblood pouring from his wounds, he looked as though he had just fallen asleep in her arms.

"Ace! Ace!" She screamed, over and over, tearing at her hair. She tried to move towards his body, but something stopped her. Jinbei pushed her back, eyes bloodshot with unimaginable rage, and two Whitebeard pirates who knew her grabbed her and pulled her away. She looked to Whitebeard, the rage in his eyes as he watched his son die, but she couldn't find any other words. There were no other words. "Ace! ACE!"

"Jinbei! Get that boy out of there! He's all that's left of Ace's will!" Whitebeard turned away, but she saw him wave a hand towards her. She couldn't find the strength to move, and only the will to yell his name, over and over. The men were trying to drag her aside, but her feet felt rooted to the ground. Whitebeard's eyes turned briefly over his shoulder, fixed on Ace, then on her, and then he turned away. "I will bring this Marineford to the ground!"

"He wants us to keep living, you have to go!" A soft voice whispered in her ear, and she let herself be carried off by a man grabbing her arm. The horrified, shell-shocked look on the face of the boy Ace called brother was burned into her mind, and she no longer had control of herself. Even as her arm was yanked away, she lifted the pistol in her other hand. There were three bullets left. She was going to fire them.

She fired one towards the Admiral who had killed Ace. She knew it was pointless, but even as she was dragged, she aimed right between his eyes. It soared through his chest, almost wounding the heart she knew he didn't have. There was a sudden gasp, as most eyes turned to see a terrible giant, even bigger than Oars Jr., peering out from behind the building, and then, four people she recognized. She didn't even have the composition to be shocked by the appearance of the Blackbeard pirates, though her heart was filled with rage at the very sight of them. The noise around her was a blur, she couldn't hear what he was saying, but she kept hearing that same, terrible, terrible laughter;

"Ze-hahahaha!"

"He's not going to win this! Fucking son of a bitch!" She screeched, and fired at him. The pistol's power wasn't enough to maintain the trajectory, let alone hit him, but she fired anyway. As impotent as it was, when the bullet's noise rang out, she felt as though she was given some of the power these men held, and in the tempest of her head she could hear Ace laughing madly at her efforts. It was like her trying to do anything was just the funniest goddamn thing he could have ever imagined, and she joined his laughter aloud as she fired her last shot at Lafitte. It didn't matter. They were firing at Whitebeard, and he spread his arms like he was embracing their shots. His last embrace was around an angel of death.

The ground stopped shaking. Whitebeard stopped moving. He was missing part of his head, pouring blood, and shredded by cannonballs and bullets. The world seemed to grow darker as his spirit left his body. He still stood like a statue, the unmarred tattoo on his back bare as his jacket fell away, and a great cry rose throughout the plaza. Blackbeard's crew surrounded Whitebeard, and her voice vanished among the screaming thousands who had just lost their father.

"Get to the open sea! Don't forget his last order!" The screams arose, cutting the chaos. "Get that boy out of here! He's the one who has to see a new age!"

The man who had been hauling her off let go in the panic, and she broke away and ran like a rabid wolf. There was no hand guiding her. She couldn't see straight for the tears in her eyes, she couldn't think straight from the pain of the injuries she'd received. She may as well have been running in circles even as she pushed through the crowd without even a thought of where she was going.

"Pass Mister Straw Hat here! I'm a doctor! Get both of them to me!" She looked above when she heard an unfamiliar voice. Jinbei was gravely injured, and the straw hat boy hung limp in his arms. Buggy the Clown was soaring through the air, a disembodied torso, with both of them in his grasp. Marines were still screaming, shouting, pirates were still fighting back…

"Do not forgive the evil pirate scum!"

She looked again. The men on the submarine had Jinbei and Luffy, but there was an Admiral with shining light pouring from his feet ready to bring them down…

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

She didn't recognize his voice, but she would remember it forever too.

"CAN'T WE ALL JUST STOP?"

**!**

Suddenly, she ran directly into a man. He held her tight by her upper left arm and looked into her eyes.

"Calm down, I've got you now," he whispered. She had no idea who he was, or what allegiance he held, but his words and his presence compelled her to stop. She barely had time to calculate his appearance- bright red hair and three scars across his eye- before he let go, passed her to another man, and ran toward the action. She stood in place, held by the rookie, stunned, as other men, clean of blood and dirt, passed her to join their captain.

"I'm here to end this war!" Red-Haired Shanks had stopped Akainu by the force of his will alone, and she was being whisked away in the arms of one of his men. She felt her vision fade in her shock, and she was lifted off her feet and carried towards a ship with a red dragon figurehead.

"Ace… Pops… Ace!" She managed to say aloud, but her voice was lost among the thousands of men crying for those they'd lost. Hundreds lay dead or dying, and the screams of one woman who was sure she had lost everything meant nothing to anyone.

The war was over, and nobody could truthfully say they had won. Banheart was laid flat on the deck of the Red Force, leaving her to stare at the sky, but she couldn't see anything past her shock. She didn't know if Fate was being kind or cruel in sparing her life and that of her child. She didn't want to move or breathe. Every heartbeat she felt reminded her-

He was dead. He was dead. He was dead.

She couldn't do anything but cry, and now she had run out of tears.

* * *

**End Notes:** I know… none of us wanted it to happen. However, this story is a tragedy...

Despite all that, take a look back. There are bold exclamation points in two places. The ones I want you to pay attention to right now is the set of three: **!**

The fact is, I originally wrote the story to go one way, but when the manga advanced, I got another idea for a separate path it could go on. I didn't want to throw my work away, but I also wanted to explore my other idea. Decisions, decisions, right? So, the next two chapters will be choose-your-own-adventure. They both lead to the same place at chapter 15. I will first post my original idea, then my second idea. The second version has a different ending to this chapter, and it will be included at the very beginning of version B.

So, next week, Chapter 13A will be posted.

As for the single exclamation point? Well… I may end up writing a separate ending… call it a happy ending. If I do follow through with it, that is where I plan on starting the change.

Let me know what you thought. Please review, no matter what it is you have to say.

See you next week! I hope.


	13. 13A: Good Morning

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** The good news is, nobody has yet made an attempt on my life for killing Ace (again.) I promise, everyone (including the non-author fan girl in me) will be pleased with my alternate path that separates from the original storyline.

Speaking of paths… This chapter is the A path of the story. In case you missed it at the end of the last chapter, because I could not decide which path I wanted to send Banheart on, I ended up writing two of chapters 13 and 14 (not counting my alternate ending path.) This path is based on the end to chapter 12 in the actual chapter, and was written before the manga advanced through to Amazon Lily and Luffy's flashback. Both paths will lead to the same chapter 15. For now, enjoy this version of the journey!

* * *

**13A: Good Morning  
Suggested Track: **"Just Breathe," Pearl Jam

"Good morning." She couldn't respond. "Good morning." She could hear, but she couldn't think about what was being said... and then sung. "_Good morning, merry sunshine, how did you wake so soon? You've chased away the little stars, and shone away the moon!_" She turned her head to the source of the noise, and saw a friendly, grinning man with bright red hair and three scars over his eyes sitting in a chair by her bed. "Can you say good morning?" She stared at him, and he scratched the stubble on his chin. "If you don't say good morning back, I'll have to sing again. _I watched you go to sleep last night before I stopped my play, how did you get way over there and pray, where did you stray?_" He beamed, as she slowly lowered her eyes to look at her hands on the bed. "I've got two more verses, and I can come up with more songs. I guess that's okay too. I do love a nice wake up song: _Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!_" **(1)**

"Good morning," she finally whispered. She still couldn't think straight enough to see where she was. If she knew the person before her, she couldn't tell. Her mind was a complete blur, nothing seemed to be adding up, but she knew she didn't want him to sing anymore.

"That's a good start. Okay!" He chuckled softly. "Would you like to comb your hair? It's a little messy." He took a small, thin-toothed comb from his front pocket and offered it to her. She looked at it, between him and it, unsure of what to do with it, if he wanted her to do anything with it. He put the comb down on the bed, reached and took her wrist, and gently set it on top of the comb. She realized that he only had one arm. Her hand closed around the comb, and she lifted it and began to drag it through her hair, flinching at each tangle she encountered. Her scalp was sensitive to each tug, and she lifted her other hand to rub the back of her head. "You got a nice bruise. You did look like the enemy, so it's understandable that Luffy would hit you. You also took a few bullets to your back, but it must have been stray fire at a considerable distance because it didn't go very deep. It didn't get too deep into the muscle, so you won't have too much trouble recovering from it. Couple other bruises from the fall you took, but you came out really clean from everything! We got a doctor to look at the baby, too. The baby is perfectly healthy! Yep, your body is fine. Except… it's not your body that's hurting, is it?" She looked at him, completely unsure. "What's your name?"

"Little sister Wolfe," she mumbled instinctively.

"What's your proper name?" He smiled encouragingly. "Wolfe… what?"

"Wolfe Banheart." She could say the name, but somehow, it didn't feel like hers.

"Banheart. Good. Do you remember what happened?" He stared at her intently, as she blinked in thought.

"I got expelled from school," she replied blankly.

"Yes, you did, I'm sure. But that was a while ago, wasn't it? What happened to you two days ago?" Banheart looked at him, and the expression on her face changed a little, moving towards a frown.

"I… went to Impel Down…"

"Sure, I bet you did. But that wasn't two days ago."

"They took my clothes." She blinked a few times. "And they said I was a Marine."

"Is that so? Hmm." He scratched his head, thinking for a moment. "I've got to get you back up to speed somehow… Let me try this angle. When's your baby due?"

"Two months from now," she remembered, and her expression shifted to a fond smile. He beamed as well.

"How wonderful! I'm so happy for you. Congratulations! Who's the proud father?"

"I shouldn't say," she said softly, eyes wide. Her smile vanished.

"Nah, I think you can. If it's a secret, I promise not to tell anybody!" He was still smiling.

"A Marine," she whispered, her eyes focusing on the ceiling. "The Marines put the baby in me. That's what I told my father."

"No, no, you're lying. You can't lie to Shanks. You should know that."

"Jinbei did. I was given to him as a tribute from an island he protects and he's the only man I've ever been with but when I say it I should think of Ace so the jailer won't be able to tell I'm lying." She paused, catching her breath. "Whitebeard. It's Whitebeard's. Yes. He said he would protect me. He said he was my father. I called him my father. It's this one's father too. We're all sons and daughters of the sea!"

"Banheart?" Shanks shook her shoulder. "Banheart, you will need to tell me what you told your Pops."

"I'm afraid so, sir. I'm sorry I did this to your son!" Banheart's voice rose and her words were coming without her permission.

"Please don't lie to me." When he said this, something snapped in her brain, and she lost the ability to lie again. "Can you say the man's name?"

"Ace," she whispered. Shanks nodded.

"What happened to him?"

"He… he…"

"Say it out loud."

"Died. He's dead." Banheart shivered. "And Pops is dead too. I'm… I'm alone."

"Yes, I know." Shanks sighed a bit. "Except for that last bit, that's the truth. It's pretty sad, but you have to acknowledge it. You're not going to be able to move on until you recognize where you're coming from."

"How am I supposed to move on? I have nowhere to move to!" She pounded her fists uselessly on her thighs. "I don't even know who you are!" Her eyes began to water. "Damn it, why am I crying? I hate crying!"

"Crying is what you do when you can't do anything else. It may not help you, but it feels good to get it out of your system." Shanks chuckled to himself. "Cry all you like. You're allowed."

"I don't want to cry!"

"And what do you want to do?" Shanks smiled playfully. She was taken aback by his devil-may-care attitude.

"I… I don't know."

"So, cry." Shanks offered her a kerchief, and she dabbed her eyes. "You've got a thousand options. Not all of them are good, but they're there."

"What can I do, sir?" She asked, and sniffled back her tears.

"Well, you can walk out of this room right now, steal a rowboat, sail anywhere you like or can get to. You can go join a pirate crew, so long as they'll take you. You can go join the Marines, so long as they'll take you. You can go join the circus, so long as they'll take you! You can cry for the rest of your life… But I've got an option that I like and highly recommend."

"What's your option?" She folded her arms across her lap as the baby kicked and squirmed. She tried to will him to stop pestering her, though Shanks didn't seem to notice.

"We could drop you off at the Shabondy Peninsula with an old acquaintance of your boyfriend's father, who happens to currently have charge of your brother-in-law's ship, and you can stay with your brother-in-law until you find a better option. As long as he's willing, of course. If he's not, then I've got no doubt old Rayleigh will help you out."

"My brother-in-law?" She pursed her lips.

"Well, Ace's adopted brother. You might have seen him- Straw Hat Luffy. He really loved his brother. And since people have started referring to you as 'the widow,' that would make him your brother-in-law."

"That boy…" She nodded as she remembered the expression of pain and anguish on the straw-hat-wearing boy's face as he held Ace's body. "He… he did love him." She hung her head.

"Yeah, he did. No doubt, he'll be happy to be an uncle, and know that there's a little something left of Ace." Shanks' grin was bright and chipper, and there wasn't even a hint of falsehood in it. "So, do you want to see if your brother-in-law would like to take you under his care?"

"I think I could do that," she agreed quietly. "I… I'd like to meet him. He didn't even seem to notice me. He looked so bad when I saw him before…"

"Yeah, Luffy got beat up pretty good, but that kid can overcome anything." Shanks put his chin in his hand. "He'll probably be overjoyed to meet you. And I bet Silvers himself will get a real kick out of this!"

"Silvers?"

"Silvers Rayleigh, yeah. He was Gol D. Roger's first mate… hence, that one's grandpa's comrade." Shanks beamed as he nodded to her middle. "The good news is, we're already on our way to the Shabondy Archipelago. I had figured you would want to go with your family."

"Family," she repeated softly. "I guess… he sort of is my brother-in-law, isn't he? And… my baby's uncle, too." She smiled weakly. "I'll try it."

"Good, good. Now, there's one more thing you have to do." Shanks got to his feet. "We're doing the funeral in a few minutes, and I wanted you to watch. Now, you might have a little muscle atrophy from staying still for so long… Can you stand?" She looked down to her feet- which she realized she could not see- and wiggled her toes. She swung her legs over the side, and Shanks offered her his hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She took a few test steps, and though her legs were shaking under her, she found the strength to keep herself upright. "Good. There's a set of clothes for you over on the barrel and a basin of water to wash your face. Come topside when you're ready." Shanks waved over his shoulder and strolled out, closing the door behind him.

It took her a few minutes to dress, a few minutes to find her way out of the cabin. As she blinked her way into the sunshine, she saw that they were at a standstill in the middle of the ocean. Shanks had been speaking to one of his subordinates, but when he noticed her presence, he quickly ended his conversation.

"Alright, men," he said aloud, looking at his crew gathered on the Red Force's highest deck. Several ships surrounded theirs in a semi-circle, flying their Whitebeard Pirate flags at half-mast. "As a gesture of camaraderie for our fallen men, we gather to mourn them and return them to whence they came." Shanks grabbed the edge of a small wooden barrel and lifted it to the railing. "Whitebeard and Ace belong to the sea. They spent the best parts of their lives on it. I think it's fair for me to say that they would want to be returned to it." Shanks took off the top of the barrel. "Here, we leave you. We shall travel on without you, but the journey will never be the same." Shanks turned the barrel onto its side, and ashes poured out in a grey wind. Banheart silently realized that that was all that remained of Ace's body, but she forced herself not to cry. Ace, she knew, would have wanted her to see him off with a smile. She forced her lips to turn into a thin crescent, but as her muscles shifted, the tears poured forth again.

"_Take a deep breath. Let it out. You're going to be alright."_

The ashes settled on the water and started to drift away. Where their journey would take them, nobody could ever say.

Banheart looked back to the Whitebeard ships, not knowing where her brothers and sisters now stood. She searched desperately for a familiar face, but they were so distant that she couldn't make them out. She accepted that, since they were siblings, they would have to see each other again sometime. She was at least happy that they, too, had come to see Ace off, and glad that she'd been given the privilege to say farewell to him with a smile as he began his new journey.

It almost made her feel selfish for wishing they would or could come back.

* * *

When she next awoke, she was in an unfamiliar place. She remembered next to nothing about what had happened after the funeral, only that she had staggered back to the room where she'd been laid to sleep before and slept again. Now, she woke somewhere that must have been miles and miles away. There was strange, unfamiliar white light beaming through misty, dusty windows onto her face, and the smell of stale alcohol hung in the air. She realized, upon sitting up, that she'd been laid out on two tables with Ace's hat- her hat- placed atop her abdomen and her old woolen blazer folded under her head. She had no idea where her old blazer had come from, but there was enough of a chill in the air for her to want to put it on. It couldn't button around her front anymore, but it kept her bare arms warm and she wrapped as much of it around her as she could. She noticed her battered suitcase sitting on the floor below her. There was a sound from behind her, and an older-looking man with white hair past his shoulders and a white beard shaved into four stripes down his chin entered from the back room.

"Well, good morning." He smirked a bit, and she wondered if she could have possibly been more wearied of that phrase. (After all, at present it seemed there was nothing good about the morning, or any time of the day for that matter.) "I've heard that you needed a favor." She tried to meet his eyes in her surprise.

"Hello… You're Lord Silvers?"

"Mr. Ray will do." He took a seat in one of the chairs. "So, you know who I am?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded, and glanced away. "I used to be afraid of men like you."

"Did you now?" Rayleigh laughed. "And how do you feel now?" She looked him over timidly.

"I suppose I'm still scared of you, but I think that you don't have any real reason to hurt me, and as long as I keep it that way, we'll be okay." Rayleigh's smirk spread a little wider.

"Considering all you've been through, I think that's a very good attitude to have. I suppose that back when you were a tot, my very name was terrifying, wasn't it?"

"No, sir: you were before my time." She looked away, slightly ashamed. "Not saying you're old or anything! Just… My father told me that he didn't want to bring a child into a world where Gold Roger was roaming. He also told me a lot of horror stories. The Edd War was bedtime story material in his eyes just to scare the hell out of me." Her eyes crinkled at the edges at the memory of her father telling her about the vicious battle, though her mind's eye saw Whitebeard, and his crinkled at remembering the battle itself. "My old man… he did love me, I know. I've been lucky to have had two fathers who loved me. I don't have either anymore."

"It's one of the flaws of being a child." Rayleigh shrugged, his hands in the air. "The natural order of things goes that children bury parents, as they buried their parents before them. Someday, your child will bury you."

"I don't like to think about that," she mumbled.

"None of us do." Rayleigh chuckled slowly. "And yet, it's a universal truth. Funny, how people say they want to hear the truth, but nobody wants to think about it." He got to his feet and stretched his arms. "Well, still. Shanks asked me, as a favor between former crewmates, to be sure you don't kill yourself. The Straw Hat crew should be on their way back here now. Heh! And I thought they'd need to seek me out if _I_ wandered off. They're the ones who are lost."

"Straw Hat crew?" She looked up.

"Yes. Here, I've got their posters." Rayleigh went to a bulletin board near the door and ripped two off from under their tacks, and brought them to her. "Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy."

She couldn't even look at the picture, too distracted by the bounty. 300 million berries, she read with horror. That was the highest she'd ever heard of.

"And Roronoa Zoro, the first mate."

120 million! It was less than half of the captain's, but it was still so high, so, so, so high. What sorts of monsters were these?

"They're two of the Eleven Supernovas."

Eleven. She didn't like that number either.

"Then there's Demon Child Nico Robin-" 80 million!- "Black Leg Sanji-" 77 million!- "Cyborg Franky-"

"I think I'll wait until they get here," she finally interrupted, turning pale.

"You shouldn't fear them," Rayleigh chuckled. "They're actually decent people. Not the type who go out looking for fights, and they don't attack anyone who hasn't attacked them first. They're just chasing their dreams, and the sea is a good place to do that."

"An adventure without rules," she whispered. "Like Ace said."

"That's right." He grinned wildly. "Come on, my dear. Let me show you to where you'll be staying for a while, and tell you a little about this place." He opened the door, and she took up her suitcase and emerged into the light.

She gawked like a yokel as she saw the strange place to which she'd been taken. Everything was warm and cool at the same time, green but cozy. The ground was soft and mossy, and they were shaded by a canopy of massive trees. She couldn't see even a hint of blue sky, but white light filtered between the leaves into bright rays that warmed the ground and her hair. The most intriguing part, however, was the strange, melon-sized soap bubbles that seemed to rise up from the ground, wafting ever higher until the sun dried them or they simply vanished in the light. Rayleigh gestured for her to go, and she moved forward. He rested an arm over her shoulders in an odd, creepy-uncle way, but she didn't dare brush him off.

He started to explain as they walked. "Where you are now, Wolfe, is my establishment, the Rip-Off Bar, in Grove 13 of the Shabondy Archipelago. It's called the 'Lawless Zone' of the mangroves- which, if you didn't know, is what this archipelago is made of, 79 Yarukiman Mangroves. I live upstairs of this store with an old friend, Shakky. She's not awake yet, but you'll probably meet her eventually. Maybe. What I do is coat ships so that they can travel underwater, under the Red Line into the New World. It's a fairly lucrative business. By the by, the most lucrative business around here would be the Human Auctioning House, so I would recommend not wandering around alone." Banheart's eyes widened at the implications, and she swallowed hard and nodded in agreement.

Rayleigh continued, "Now, another thing you ought to know about where you are. Shabondy is very close to Mariejois, the Holy Land of the Gorousei, and so you may see the World Nobles. I strongly recommend avoiding them as well. They have carte blanché to do as they please with everybody and anybody. It's fortunate that you're still as beaten up as you are, because you're certainly not nearly pretty enough right now for them to want to take you. Still, I don't want to take any risks with losing you now. If you see someone wearing a bubble on their head, get on your hands and knees and grovel. Damned Celestial Dragons, World Saints," Rayleigh spat into a nearby bubble, "They think they're above everyone… so they'll shoot you if they don't like you." Banheart shivered.

"I think I'll just stay on the ship… God, monsters everywhere… How can people allow awful things like that to happen?"

"Naïve child," Rayleigh chuckled. "It'd take a very brave man to do anything about it. Very brave, or very stupid. You'll meet one like that eventually, though." She stopped and crouched to rub her ankles for a moment, and he stopped in place. "Ah, I'm sorry- are you alright walking?"

"I'm not that delicate, Mr. Ray. I need to stretch my legs anyway." She smiled, straightened herself up, and kept walking. Rayleigh grinned.

"Good! I've hidden their ship away, and it's a bit of a walk. However, you won't be disappointed. Lovely little ship. I should be there waiting for them anyway! They'll be making their way back here, bit by bit, and they'll find their ship by finding me. Have you heard of a Vivrecard, or perhaps a Biblicard?"

"Yes. I got one from…" She paused, unable to say it. "… Marco said it was a Biblicard. But it somehow got burned… I used to be able to use it like a compass, to find him. It'd probably be useless even if I did still have it…"

"Oh. I see." Rayleigh nodded, apparently understanding. "Yes, well, I've given pieces of mine to all ten of them. They'll follow their cards and meet at the source."

"Yeah…" Banheart looked down, but couldn't help but ask, "How do you get them?"

"Ah, it's a place in the New World, an old sorcerer. You give in your fingernail clippings, and they turn them into a magic piece of paper. It measures the life force of the person whose fingernails made the card, and it can also be used to find them." Banheart considered this.

"There are a lot of things in this world I don't know about. I wish I could find out."

"When you say things like that, you remind me a little of a boy I met," Rayleigh chuckled. "Same boy who was brave enough to throw a punch at a World Noble. I bet, if you smiled, you'd look a little like him too." They crossed over a bridge into a different section of the grove. "Now, there's good shopping in the tourist region, Mangroves 40-49. You could go help your new friends by helping them stock up…"

"I don't have any money."

"You do, actually." Rayleigh chuckled. "Came in your suitcase. Phoenix passed it to Red-Hair, Red-Hair passed it to me. Oh, that's right! I meant to give that to you, it had a note with it." Rayleigh dug into his jacket pocket and handed her a thick envelope, which was stuffed with money in high denominations. "Tuck that away quick now." She took out the piece of paper that had been shoved into the envelope with the bills and tucked it into her blazer pocket. She unfolded it and read it to herself.

"_Dear Little Sister Wolfe;_

_We know we're probably not going to see you again, and we're going to miss you a hell of a lot. Fact is, it's way too dangerous for you to hang around with us anymore- Whitebeard pirates are at a lot of risk without Pops around, and we want you to be safe. Red-Hair says he'll take care of you, so we know you're going to be safe. Take care of yourself and our little niece or nephew. Pops told me before we left that if anything should happen, be sure you get your pay for your work aboard the Moby Dick. We all took up a collection for child support too. It won't get you far, but I hope it'll tide you over. Wear your Whitebeard cross proudly, little sister. It might not mean anything to anybody else anymore, but it means the world to us._

_Much Love,_

_Big Brother Marco & The First, Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth Divisions_

_PS: Vista says he's sorry, Squad is really, really, really fucking sorry, Oars Jr. says it didn't hurt, and Joss is doing okay without his arm."_

"Those Whitebeard boys. I wonder what'll become of them without their father," Rayleigh mused as she finished reading.

"I don't like to think about it," she replied softly, and she folded up the letter and tucked it away.

"There we go again with the truth, Banheart," Rayleigh pointed out with a smirk. "Either way, that's a handsome sum. You could get yourself some clothes and the like."

"I'm okay as I am," she said. "When the time comes, I'll get a few things for the little one, and I'll help my brother-in-law restock his ship."

"How kind of you," Rayleigh chuckled. "Are you getting yourself some new brothers and sisters?"

"No. I'm just going to work for them." She lowered her eyes. "Those fearsome people…"

"You shouldn't be afraid. Take a look, my girl!" Rayleigh stopped and gestured with a flourish. "There's their ship! Isn't it frightening?"

Banheart looked to where he was gesturing, and felt a bit of surprise. It was such a cheerful, bright looking ship with a sunflower-lion as the figurehead. She smiled a little bit. "No, not scary at all."

"It's downright cute, I'd say," he chuckled in response. "I imagine it will be some time yet before they reappear. There were some incidents that resulted in the entire crew being divided, but no doubt, they will make their way back. Take your time, relax. I think I will enjoy some quiet time myself." He laced his arm in hers and walked towards the ship. Banheart could only pull her hat back onto her head and smile madly in the absurdity of it all.

"Some morning," she whispered.

* * *

**End Notes:**

1- Shanks is singing an old nursery rhyme. Look up "Good Morning Merry Sunshine" on YouTube. The second song he sings, however, is the Beatles' "Good Morning Good Morning." I'm just a nerd like that.

Next week, chapter 14A, wherein our heroine meets the Straw Hats! Please remember to review and let me know what you think!


	14. 14A: The Wolfe and the Straw Hats

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** This is a much longer chapter than I originally planned. So… clear some time for this one!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters except for Banheart, and none of the settings are mine either. The story material itself I can claim.

* * *

**14: The Wolfe and the Straw Hats**

**Suggested Track: **"People Are Strange," Echo and the Bunnymen

The Biblicard sat in her palm, pointing her straight forward, and she followed its directions steadfastly. Her steps were sure, and she had never desired her destination more. She finally saw the ship and its sunny figurehead, and broke into an uncharacteristically undignified run. She stood on the ground below it, gazing up, and smiled. Stray hands sprouted from the ground and grasped one another to form a set of stairs, and she climbed aboard the Thousand Sunny for the first time in more than two weeks. Rayleigh was laying in a lawn chair, fast asleep with a bottle of gin in the crook of his arm. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, and he snapped awake and looked up at her with a grin.

"What a lovely dream. I can almost swear I see the glorious visage of Nico Robin."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Ray." Robin leaned over him with a kind smile, looking down into his face. "Am I the first one back?"

"That you are, yes."

"Perhaps that's a good thing. I'll go about and clean things up, do a bit of shopping, and get some staple foods back in the pantry. No doubt everything we had is spoiled."

"Oh, no need!" Rayleigh took a swig of gin from the bottle. "You have a guest who has already taken the liberty of clearing out your spoiled goods, straightening up and doing the grocery shopping out of her own pocket."

"Oh? A guest?" Robin straightened up, frowning and rubbing her chin in thought. "Is it someone we know?"

"I doubt it, but she has good reason to be here." Rayleigh stretched his legs out and folded his arms behind his head. "She should be in your aquarium lounge. And I apologize if you're short on alcohol, but I've been a bit thirsty and she's too ashamed to shop for it herself."

"Hm." Robin nodded. "I suppose I'll go introduce myself." Rayleigh shrugged, and shen meandered up the stairs into the bar. As she reached the door, she heard a vaguely familiar but dizzying tune spinning off the piano's keys. She smiled, and spoke as she opened the door. "Oh, Brook, Rayleigh said I was the first back-" She stopped when she realized it was not Brook at the piano, but instead, an unfamiliar girl with wild, straw-colored hair that hung around her ears. The music abruptly stopped. A wide-brimmed hat sat turned upside down on top of the piano. Banheart's heart jumped when Robin entered, but Robin simply continued to smile casually. "I'm sorry. My name is Nico Robin, I'm the ship's archaeologist."

"I s-see." Banheart's eyes quickly flew to the wall of posters. She quickly found the matching face and name, and looked back down to the keys.

Robin closed the door behind her and took a seat on one of the couches near the piano. She noticed the shape of Banheart's belly and the Whitebeard tattoo on her back, but said nothing. "So, what's your name, and what brings you to our ship?" Banheart tried to respond, but she couldn't make her words make sense.

"Ah- you see- it's my brother-in-law. My brother-in-law travels on your ship. So, I think I might be able to stay with you for a while. He's not even my brother-in-law, because we weren't really married, but I'm here. For now. I hope."

"Oh." Robin frowned. "Your name?"

"I'm sorry," Banheart whispered, but she couldn't find the right words. Rayleigh strolled in and took a fresh bottle of sake from the cooler.

"Her name is Wolfe Banheart," he murmured to Robin from behind her. "She's a civilian, and her outlaw boyfriend recently died. She's got nowhere else to go." Robin covered her mouth, but nodded, understanding.

"Why don't you pick up playing? You're quite good." Banheart turned, eyes wide as Robin smiled kindly at her. She nodded, and continued to play her strange baroque. Robin took out a book from within her jacket and began to read.

Banheart had met her first Straw Hat. Despite the price on her head, her casual cool almost reminded of her brothers and sisters back on the Moby Dick, when she'd called that ship home.

* * *

"WOBIN!" Franky stood at the bottom of the ramp that Robin had lowered, his arms open. "WOOOOBIIIIIIIN!" He dashed up the ramp towards her, crying uncontrollably. "I bissed you zo buch!"

"I missed you too, Franky." Robin smiled and patted his arm, and he bounced on his feet, still wailing. Rayleigh, laughing, approached and let Franky hug him.

"Dank you!"

"Ha ha, don't you worry now! I'm certain this ship has missed you very much!"

"Is anybody else back?" Franky asked, drying his eyes.

"Just me," Robin replied, as Rayleigh went back to his deck chair and a bottle of sake. "Franky, do you have a brother?"

Franky shrugged. "Franky House brothers… but no biological brothers that I know of. Why?"

"We've got a guest- a young widow who says her brother-in-law travels on this boat. She was unable to tell me who is was, and asking seemed to wound her. I don't suppose you know if any of your brothers died recently."

"No!" Franky's eyes welled up again. "None of my brothers are dead! No way it's me she's talking about!"

"No, it's not you," Rayleigh chuckled as he confirmed Franky's declaration. "Her lover was recently _executed_. It's pretty big news, actually."

"I did hear about that big mess at Marineford!" Franky exclaimed. "Yonkou Whitebeard, some Ace kid, and then a whole pile of dead pirates and Marines…"

"Hm…" Robin folded her arms in thought. "I'll introduce you." Robin went to ascend the stairs, and Franky followed. "She's been in the lounge since I boarded. She tried to cook dinner for us, but it didn't work out at all and Mr. Ray had to bring in takeout. I suggested that she borrow Nami's bed until she returns, but she declined and insisted she would be fine on the sofa. Poor kid seems mildly traumatized. You see…" Robin opened the door to the lounge, and Franky looked and saw Banheart standing by the wall of posters, studying them silently. Her suitcase was sitting next to the piano, and Ace's hat sat atop it.

"Hey girlie!" Franky called with a cheerful wave. Banheart startled and whirled around, and both stared at the other in apparent astonishment. "B-baby…"

"P-pervert…"

"Banheart, this is our shipwright, Franky. He's not nearly as bad as he looks," Robin explained with a small smile. Banheart shook off her shock and timidly approached, and bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Shipwright. Your ship is beautiful." Franky picked his jaw off the floor.

"Just Franky. You can call me Franky." He grinned. "So, checking out the pictures? Got any favorites?" Banheart turned back to the wall of posters, and finally pointed at one. Franky and Robin looked.

"Chopper?" Robin mused.

"He's… cute," Banheart affirmed softly.

"Find any of the real men cute?" Franky teased. Banheart shuddered and hid a glare. Robin nudged his leg with her foot, and he jolted. "Uh… what I mean to say is, do any of them look like your boyfriend? Your brother-in-law?"

"They weren't related by blood." Banheart turned away. "But… that guy…" She pointed at Luffy's photo, reading the name over and over in her mind. "God, it's scary…"

"You think Luffy is scary?" Franky began to laugh. "Absolutely no way!" Banheart turned back around to look at him, as Robin hid a giggle as well. "Hey, digging the ink, girlie!"

"Oh… thank you." Banheart smiled a little, before turning back around and shying away from Franky.

"Man, Sanji's going to love having another girl on the crew," he chuckled, seeming not to notice her shyness. "I bet he'll absolutely adore you!"

* * *

"Precious Robin! It feels like it's been a thousand years in the deepest, darkest, coldest or hottest parts of hell!" Sanji pranced up the ramp with his arms outstretched, ready to embrace Robin, but Franky caught him and embraced him instead.

"Cook-bro! I missed you!" Franky wailed. Robin and Rayleigh both chortled as Sanji struggled from his grip.

"Hey- don't even touch me," Sanji said quickly, pulling himself from Franky's grasp, eyes wide. "You have NO idea of the trouble I've seen."

"Where did you go, Sanji?" Robin asked, amused.

"Hell," he muttered, his expression flipping completely. "True hell."

"A land of no women?" Franky asked, scratching his head.

"… let's go with that, yeah." Sanji made a face similar to that of one who had encountered the legendary sword Excalibur and discovered the terror thereof.

"Sanji, why don't you go to the kitchen?" Rayleigh suggested slyly from his chair. "There's a young lady in your place trying to make breakfast, but she's not a very good cook."

"A young lady!" Sanji jumped with excitement. "Nami-swan?"

"I'm afraid not, it's a guest," Robin corrected, frowning slightly. "But- Sanji-"

"Mellorine! Mellorine! Mellorine!" Sanji was off in his own little world as he danced towards the kitchen. Robin looked back at Rayleigh.

"That's a cruel joke to play."

"He'll appreciate it eventually," Rayleigh chuckled.

"Beautiful maiden! Fret not! I shall be the chef aboard this voyage of lo-…" Sanji had burst into the kitchen with his arms outspread and an amorous look in his eyes, but upon laying eyes on Banheart, had stopped. She was trying to flip a pancake, and she was not succeeding. There were already three stuck to the ceiling, and one on the floor with plaster on the uncooked side. She looked between her pan and the man in the doorway in her shock. He gawked at her middle, and she quickly shoved her failing pancake off the heat.

"I'm sorry, Mister Cook- I wanted to help the others, seeing as how kind they are to host me-"

"Are you a real woman?" Sanji demanded, cutting her off. His visible eye had narrowed in his suspicion. Her jaw fell.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you really a woman or just a fat tranny?" Sanji didn't wait for an answer, but approached her and began to pat her down from her shoulders down her arms. She froze, somewhere between too confused and too upset to move. "These feel pretty feminine, fairly thin, slender." He got down on his knees and sharply poked her stomach. "Doesn't feel like a beer belly." He lifted her skirt, and she screamed and pushed him away, but he continued his analysis. "Legs are smooth and slender." He stood to meet her eyes. "Feminine face, but a rather low voice. Boy's haircut. And your tattoos are manly." He then looked down at her chest and studied her breasts. "Those… look real enough. Not stuffed at all." He looked back at her face. "Feminine tears, too."

She chewed her lower lip, her face trapped between rage and distress. She finally found action enough to slap him in the face. "I am a girl, you stupid son of a bitch!" She yelped. "Don't you ever touch me!" She rushed away, rubbing her tears off, half-crashing into Robin on her way out.

Sanji gaped in shock, and turned around to see Robin standing at the door with a dark look in her eyes. "R-Robin! I didn't mean to upset her- I've spent the last ten days with terrible, horrible trannies…"

"You do not realize that our guest has not yet had enough confidence to introduce herself," Robin stated evenly. "You insulted her as a woman. Sanji, do you have any brothers?"

"N-no, ma'am," he mumbled, sulking. "Why?"

"Because she recently lost her lover, and she's on this ship because her brother-in-law is on the crew."

"A widow," Sanji mumbled. "And she's got a baby on the way? Damn. Wait." His head shot up. "Lu… Luffy has a brother!"

"He does?" Robin rose her eyebrow.

"Yeah! His name was Ace- Firefist Ace- we met him in Alabasta!"

"Firefist Ace?" Robin's eyes widened.

"Now that I think about it, she had the same tattoo as he did on her arm!" Sanji shook his head in disbelief.

"He was just executed," Robin said shortly. "Ace and Luffy were brothers?"

"Yeah… god." Sanji rubbed his head, trying to process what he was hearing. "I feel like such a shitty jerk! What the hell is wrong with me? I was raised to treat women with respect… Shit. He's dead? He was a great guy! And that's his…"

"OI," Franky snarled as he pushed past Robin. "You." He pointed at Sanji. "She locked herself in the bathroom. She won't come out. We're going to have a goddamn situation here!"

"There are only two ways this is going to end," Robin sighed wearily.

"Either you get her out of the bathroom or your sock drawer becomes the bathroom!" Franky snapped.

Three hours later, Sanji was still sitting outside of the bathroom door. None of his efforts had come to fruition, she hadn't responded once. He could hear the shower running inside, as it had been for the past three hours. He was nervously puffing a cigarette, and finally took a deep breath to steel his nerves and try again. "Uh, Miss? I'm sorry I insulted you. Please, come out. I'm really sorry. I won't do it ever again. I've learned my lesson." He groaned. "Please. If you don't come out, Franky's going to beat the shit out of me. Look, I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything! I'll cook your favorite food. Anything you like. What's your favorite food?"

There was silence, but for running water, on the other side of the door. Then, finally, "Rolled sushi. Grilled eel."

Sanji chuckled to himself. "Okay. Why roll instead of nigiri?"

"So I can eat without letting up a fermata while I'm playing."

"Playing?"

"Piano." The water switched off.

"Cool." Sanji puffed a few smoke rings. "I'll, uh, have to run to a store to get the eel, but if you'd like, I could hold you over with some udon. Or soba. Or ramen. Or somen. Anything."

"It's okay. I'll come out. I shouldn't be so much of a bother." There was a rustling of clothes, and the door cracked open. He got to his feet and bowed at the waist as she exited. Cold seemed to emanate from her still-dripping skin and hair, her fingertips were pruned. She seemed taken aback at his display.

"I apologize again. You truly are a beautiful maiden." He stubbed out his cigarette, and smiled up at her. She frowned as she studied his face. Somehow, it looked familiar. "May I please have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Wolfe Banheart," she murmured, drawing back from him.

"A lovely name it is. My sympathies for your loss." He straightened up.

"Thank you."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Are you hungry at all? I mean, if you've got cravings or anything like that, I completely understand. Perhaps you would like a foot rub?" He beamed warmly, and she stepped back and away from him.

"Please don't touch me." She quickly walked around and away from him, her face bright red with embarrassment.

* * *

"Chopper, you need to be on your best behavior." When Chopper had gotten back to the ship, he was greeted with joy and affection from Franky, and it was now his turn to meet their guest. "Our guest is really timid. Now, I know you're a really nice kid, but she doesn't. Sanji touched her and she had a total meltdown." Chopper nodded to show he understood as he trotted alongside Franky, but his ears twitched when he heard something.

"Hey, is Brook back?" Chopper beamed.

"No, why?" Franky looked down at him.

"The music! The beautiful music!" Franky paused, and listened for a moment. He could faintly hear the piano being played, and smirked.

"She told Sanji she plays piano. She must have gotten up the nerve to try ours again."

"I'm going to go listen!" Chopper chirped, and he bounded up the stairs to the lounge. Franky followed, and Chopper paused at the door to look at the woman on the piano. "Hey, is she having a baby?"

"Yeah…"

"Whoa! Whose is it?" Chopper looked up at Franky, who gave him a stern look.

"Luffy's older brother, the one who was just executed."

"Oh no…" Chopper gasped. "Mr. Ace… I feel so bad for Luffy! Do you think it's okay if I go say hello?"

"Nawh, go 'head, little guy," Franky encouraged him, waving him forward. Chopper nodded, and trotted over to the piano bench. She continued to play, briefly noticing him out of the corner of her eye. She finished the song and turned to him.

"What a cute pet," she said, smiling softly. "Paw?" She offered him her hand, and he shook it. "How sweet. I like your hat, little guy." She looked up to Franky. "Does he mind wearing clothes? What's his name?"

"I like my clothes," Chopper replied, obviously a little irked. "And my name's Tony Tony Chopper!"

"Oh! You can talk!" He gasped as she realized this and focused on him.

"I'm not a monster! Really!"

"Zoan-type fruit- Reindeer?" She smiled eagerly. He gawked, but shook his head.

"No, I am a reindeer! Zoan-type fruit- Human," he corrected, while doing a happy dance in his joy that she was not terrified. She giggled.

"Just like Marco the Phoenix. How nice! Your part-animal, part-human form is so cute. So, I have met the shipwright, the cook, and the historian. What is your job? Morale officer?"

"No! I'm the doctor!" He beamed with pride, and her eyes lit up.

"That's amazing! I've never heard of a reindeer doctor!" She leaned over a little, hands on her knees. "Wow, for them to even let a reindeer be a doctor, you must be tremendously talented!"

"Don't say that, you meanie! That just insults me!" Chopper squealed happily, and Banheart smiled.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but… well, do you think you could check on the baby sometime? I didn't have a chance to talk to the doctor of the last ship I was on before I left. I just want to be sure the baby's still healthy."

"I'd be delighted!" Chopper's eyes sparkled with joy. "When are you due?"

"Less than two months left now. I haven't had much of an appetite recently, so I've been worried that I'm hurting the baby." Banheart interlaced her fingers anxiously. "Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course! I'd be overjoyed! This'll be so much fun!" Chopper clapped his hooves and danced a little. Banheart giggled.

"Would you like to sit by me, Mr. Doctor?" She patted the bench next to her. "Here!"

"I'd love to!" He jumped onto the bench, and she began to play again. He watched her fingers dance on the keys with a look of wonderment, while Sanji, Franky, and Robin watched from the door.

"Our guest is fascinating," Robin remarked thoughtfully.

"How did I get out-charmed by a reindeer?" Sanji whined.

"You called her a man, idiot," Franky muttered to him.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" He snapped back, fire in his eyes.

"It's more than that. Did you notice how she spoke of Luffy when she saw his bounty poster, Franky? 'Scary.'" Robin nodded towards the poster wall. "Luffy is terrifying to her, and yet his poster is the exact opposite of frightening. She is timid around us, and yet Chopper, our pet, is 'cute' without question. He's got a bounty like the price on a gumball, and we're rather high-priced." Robin smiled, and concluded, "She thinks like a Marine. It seems that the higher the price on our heads, the scarier we are."

Sanji and Franky pondered this quietly for a moment, before Sanji said, "She doesn't know anything about us."

"More than likely not, but something seems off. Did either of you look at her back?" She nodded towards Banheart.

Sanji frowned as he noticed her markings. "A Whitebeard pirate."

"So it would seem," Robin confirmed. "But Rayleigh said she was a civilian."

"She's not at all the pirate type, man," Franky murmured. "I know we shouldn't, but I gotta wonder about this kid."

"I'm just worried about what'll happen when she meets Zoro," Robin added. Chopper glanced back at them, and they quickly dispersed so that Banheart wouldn't see them talking. The music still struck the air, as she enjoyed her furry new friend.

* * *

"We have a stowaway?" Zoro grumbled, one hand moving to his swords. "I just get here, and there's already trouble?" Sanji swatted his wrist when he saw where it had traveled.

"She's not a stowaway, moss-head. You remember Luffy's brother?"

"Uh, yeah, I think. Ace, right?" Zoro thought for a moment, as Sanji sucked the filter of his cigarette. "Yeah, I remember. Nice guy, but nothing like Luffy. What's he have to do with this?"

"He's been executed," Sanji replied through a cloud of smoke.

"Damn. Well, what does that have to do with the goddamn stowaway?"

"She was his girlfriend, and she's got no family to go back to." Sanji thumbed into the infirmary, and Zoro peeked into the window, where Chopper was chatting with Banheart.

"Crap, and she ate all the food?"

"Nope," Sanji grunted, before taking another drag. "Idiot."

Zoro thought for a moment, finally looking away. "Oh…" He huffed under his breath and glared at the wall. "Well, shit. Can't be a good situation."

"Nah, she's not a happy camper. I'm not allowed to touch her, and she only gives her name under duress."

"What did you do, Dartboard-Eyebrow?" Zoro glared at Sanji, who gritted his teeth.

"I had to be sure she was a woman! You have no idea of the hell I've been through!"

"You jerk!"

Chopper and Banheart looked up when they heard the commotion, and saw Sanji and Zoro battling through the window, sword to shoe. "Oh, darn! They do this so much!" Chopper folded his arms. "Sorry about them. They fight like brothers. Zoro's really nice though, I promise you! No matter what he looks like out there. He's kind of like a big brother to me." Chopper backed up from his table and shifted to heavy point. "Just be polite and don't bug him too much, and you'll be fine. One second." Chopper threw the door open, entered the hallway, and jumped Sanji and Zoro. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Once Zoro and Sanji had recovered from their blows to the head, they muttered quiet apologies to their doctor.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cause trouble…" Sanji mumbled.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. Love-cook, go make yourself useful somewhere else." Zoro gave Sanji a glare, but as Banheart peeked out of the infirmary, Sanji resisted the urge to snap back and left. Zoro turned back to Banheart, and offered a hand. She was taken aback, but nervously shook it. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Wolfe Banheart, sir." He nodded, and smirked slightly.

"Right. You need anything, you let me know. I'll take care of Perv-cook if he gives you any trouble." He thumbed over his shoulder by way of explanation.

"Thank you, sir, I'll keep that in mind," Banheart chuckled, grinning and folding her hands near her waistline.

"Don't call me sir." Zoro frowned, and she shrunk back nervously. He immediately panicked. "Wait! No! Don't make that face! You can call me anything you want!" She seemed surprised at his sudden outburst, and managed a small smile that a man who had appeared so stoic had reacted that way. He quickly calmed down and cleared his throat. "Uh, so, yeah. You can call me whatever you want, but please don't pout. It makes me feel like a jerk."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zoro." She bowed her head to hide a smile.

"By the way, congrats on the baby. I'm sure Luffy's going to be really happy to meet you." Zoro smirked. "I take pride in defending this ship and crew, so you don't have to worry about a thing, alright?"

"I suppose, with someone like you saying so, I won't be afraid," she replied, glancing back up at him. "Thank you. I was worried that you'd be much more frightening than this."

"Me? Frightening? Well, I could be frightening if you'd like, but I doubt you would." He chuckled darkly, and she couldn't help but giggle at his put-on wicked look. "I'm going to go check on Franky, he's finishing repairs. Find me if you need anything." He bowed his head politely, and left her with Chopper. She turned back to Chopper with excitement clear on her face.

"He's nothing like the wicked Pirate Hunter Zoro I've heard about!"

"Of course not!" Chopper laughed. "He's only like that when he has to be. I hope this means your head is clearing. We try to like everybody. Even Robin and Franky used to be our enemies, but now they're both valued members of our crew! And you haven't given us any reason to dislike you!" He paused and thought. "Boy, though. I hope Nami doesn't find a reason. She's usually kind of a skeptic…" Banheart frowned.

"I hope she doesn't find anything wrong with me…"

* * *

"I imagine it's going to be a bit of an eggshell-walk with the captain after what's happened, huh?" Nami sighed to herself as she put her newspaper into a trashcan. It was late in the evening when she arrived back, but Robin had been awake. "At least we know what he's been up to, but the poor guy's lost his brother! He loved his brother."

"Eggshell-walking is a good way to describe it." Robin folded her hands behind her back. "But I suppose now's a good time to mention it- it's not just the captain. Ace's girlfriend is here."

"What? Why?"

"She has nowhere else to go. Besides, just imagine what they would do to her if they found her." Robin moved across the deck to the lounge door and opened it. "It's unpleasant to think of what would happen if they knew what that man left behind…" Nami peered in at Banheart, who was fast asleep sprawled on the sofa, and did a double-take. She then looked back to Robin.

"So, we're keeping her?"

"Rayleigh brought her aboard, so she'll stay at least until Luffy's back. I can only imagine Luffy will let her stay," Robin said quietly. Banheart moaned softly into her pillow, as Nami folded her arms.

"Yeah, of course, but what exactly is she going to contribute to the crew?" Nami frowned slightly. "We're pirates, after all, not a hostel."

"She did buy all of the food supplies on the ship at present, and she seems to have a considerable amount of money."

"Guess she can't be all bad." Nami grinned. "Still, I do feel kind of bad for her. She's not much older than I am." Her lips twitched, and her smile faded. "I mean, I met Ace only once, but he was a sweet guy. She must miss him."

"She doesn't talk about it, or him. Let her come out of her shell at her own pace." Banheart moaned again, and Robin strode across the room and sat beside her. "Ban, wake up," she said softly to her. Banheart's eyes opened, and she gasped to catch her breath like she'd been running for miles. "You were having a nightmare."

"I… suppose I was," Banheart panted, wiping her brow. "I'm used to them, though." She sighed heavily and got to her feet, staggering to the cooler where she'd stashed a pitcher of water. "I think I just got a little warm." She poured herself a glass and dumped it over her head. Robin giggled softly.

"That won't help, you know. Perhaps a bit of tea would calm you down. Nami, why don't you go get our canister of chamomile?"

"Thank you, but I don't like…" Banheart paused, and noticed that Robin was looking at Nami. "Tea. Are you Burglar Cat Nami?" Nami chuckled and came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"That's me. Robin told me you were Banheart."

"Yes, miss. I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you were back. I'm visiting for a little bit; I hope it's not too much trouble." Banheart bowed her head nervously, but Nami flapped a hand and shook her head.

"Please, it's not trouble at all! As long as you've got something to do." She seated herself on the sofa near Robin. "What can you do?"

"Well," Banheart mumbled, thinking as she sat down again on the other side of Robin. "I… can load and fire a cannon. I bet I could even learn to do the fuse."

"Where did you learn to fire a cannon?" Robin asked.

"I took shelter with Whitebeard's crew for a few months," she mumbled. "They asked me to help." She smiled, a little proud of this fact. "He… really admired his Pops. I can understand why."

"I suppose that explains the tattoo," Robin remarked to herself. Banheart froze at this, reaching over her shoulder.

"Y-yes. I wanted it for…"

"I think that's pretty cool," Nami remarked with a grin. "Can you do anything else?"

"Not much," Banheart admitted. "I can play piano, but I guess that doesn't help on a pirate ship…"

"Are you kidding?" Nami laughed aloud. "Our captain wanted a musician even before he thought about getting a doctor! He was always saying, 'Pirates love to sing!' We do have a crew musician now, but it'll be cool if you could work with him. I can't think of anything Luffy would like more than another musician. And you could definitely work with Usopp on the cannon!"

"Ah, yes, Brook and Usopp," Robin mused. "They will have accompaniments now."

"You seem cool enough anyway. By the by, you bought our supplies?" Nami folded her hands thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah. I thought I'd help out," she replied carelessly. Nami grinned and patted her shoulder.

"What a kind donation, thank you so much!" Robin held back a small sigh as Nami praised her for her generosity. "Wait- do you charge interest?"

"Interest? What do you mean? What would I charge interest on?" Banheart looked confused, and Nami grinned.

"Never mind, never mind!" Nami put her arm around her. "I think we're going to be good friends!" Robin chuckled to herself as Banheart stared blankly in confusion and tiredness.

* * *

The first event of the next morning was the sound of music, and it was not piano or even violin. It was a recording on a Tone Dial blaring the Sogeking theme song, and it ran all of thirty seconds before Nami rushed out of the women's cabin, bashed Usopp on the head, and silenced the Tone Dial.

"Nice to have you back, now will you be quiet? It's goddamn early!"

"Sorry, Nami. It's good to see you." He grinned as he rubbed the welt forming on his skull. "Is everyone else here? I've got a ton of stories to tell, and I'm starving!"

"As far as I know, all the guys are still asleep. Brook's not back, and nor is Luffy." Nami was quiet. "You woke all the girls up, though."

"Miss Nami, who is this?" Banheart asked from the door of the lounge. Usopp whirled around to see her, before grinning and waving.

"I'm Usopp!"

"He's not on your crew poster list," she pointed out warily. "Does he not have a bounty?" Nami and Usopp both seemed to freeze at this, glancing at one another. Banheart carefully descended the stairs, her nightgown swishing in the morning breeze, and she offered a hand to Usopp. "It's nice to meet someone who's not terrifying," she said very quietly.

"Hey, wait, he's got a bounty poster!" Nami protested, but Usopp shot a sly glance back at Nami, held up one finger signaling her to wait, and shook Banheart's hand.

"Yeah, I don't have a bounty. Who are you?"

"I'm Banheart, it's really nice to meet you."

"Usopp, you do so have a bounty!" Nami snapped.

"No I don't! _Sogeking_ has a bounty!" Usopp corrected to her with a grin. Nami's jaw fell. "Yeah, some people think he and I look a lot a like, but it's not so!"

"Is that so? I've never met Sogeking, and the picture only shows the mask."

"Banheart- hang on-" Nami tried to interrupt, but Usopp kept talking.

"You look like you could use some more sleep. I'm sorry for waking you." He patted her hand in his. "We can get to know each other when it's light out, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Usopp." She turned and walked back into the lounge. When the door shut, Usopp turned around to Nami.

"Who was that?" He folded his arms, and Nami groaned.

"Come on, I'll explain everything." She opened the door to the girls' cabin to invite him in.

Usopp listened to Nami and Robin explain what had happened at Marineford, and he was horrified when he heard about Ace. "That's just plain terrible. Just awful! I mean, with your brother dying in your arms…"

"Terribly romantic, in a way," Robin remarked.

"Oh, there's nothing romantic about it, it's just terrible!" Nami snapped. "Luffy's brother is dead!"

"Man, and that was his girlfriend… I've got an idea. I'll try to cheer her up." Usopp grinned. "After all, she seems to be scared of you guys!"

"I can't believe she doesn't see it!" Nami moaned, but Robin simply chuckled and patted her back.

"She barely knows him. If she does meet Sogeking, surely, she'll realize it." Robin tried to cheer up Nami, and Usopp left to get to work.

He made his approach a little later in the morning, just before breakfast time. She was staring at the composition book she'd dug out of her suitcase, at the strange tune she'd half-composed before Ace's death. She couldn't bring herself to keep writing it, and was almost tempted to shred it herself. Usopp slid his head around the door.

"Knock knock!" He chirped, and entered before she could invite him in. "Good morning, Miss Banheart! Can I call you Banny?"

"Banny?" She turned around.

"Yeah, it sounds kind of like 'bunny,' and you remind me a lot of a bunny rabbit!" Usopp seemed pleased with himself. Banheart shook her head in disbelief for a moment, and finally smiled.

"Sure, if that's what makes you comfortable. Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was just coming to see if I can help you!" He beamed. "You know, I know a little about music myself."

"Do you? Miss Robin mentioned that the crew musician was named, uh… Brook… and Miss Nami mentioned something about you using the cannon."

"Well, I might officially be the crew's marksman, but I have a wide variety of other talents! I drew the crew's flag, you know. I just restrict myself to sharpshooting so the others don't feel like I outshine them." He grinned. "Honest truth!"

"I suppose you'd like to play something?" She rose from the bench and gestured to it. "Please, don't let me be in your way."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to make you feel bad by showing you the extent of my talents," Usopp demured slyly, "But if you'd like, I'll happily play a little something I whipped up recently! Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course, please," she agreed. Usopp sat at the bench and wiggled his fingers. He tested a few keys with his fingers to find the right note. Very carefully, he pecked out a simple tune note by note.

"_Oh, whistle while you work,__  
Sengoku is a jerk!__  
Marines, they sure are mean,  
But ol' Blackbeard is much worse!"_

Banheart clapped and laughed. "That's a nice one, Mr. Usopp!"

"I thought you might appreciate that!" He seemed immensely proud of himself. Sanji popped his head in.

"Usopp, what the hell are you doing?"

"He was just showing me his talents at music," she explained, and Sanji scowled.

"Usopp, you couldn't carry a tune in a bucket if there was Superglue on the handles. Quit lyin' to her." He vanished, and Usopp laughed nervously.

"You don't know music?" She looked back at him, and he laughed nervously and shook his head.

"I know a little, but not nearly as much as you."

"Good." She smiled. "The way your hands were positioned made me worried."

"I just wanted to cheer you up, after everything that happened to you. I mean, with the Whitebeard pirates, and your friend."

"You mean him." Banheart folded her arms. "I wish people didn't feel like they had to be so careful around me. I'm not that delicate."

"But- you just lost the one you love."

"I lost two people I loved, Mr. Usopp," she hissed sharply. "That doesn't mean I'm broken."

"Two?"

"Lord Whitebeard. He… he was better than a father to me. He did more for me as a father in just four months than my own father did for me throughout my whole life." She hefted herself onto the bench, folding her hands on her middle and staring at them. "It's hard to say which one I loved- or miss- more."

"I heard Whitebeard was really terrifying… What sort of things did Whitebeard do?" Usopp asked with a curious frown. Banheart couldn't meet his eyes anymore as she spoke.

"He comforted me when I was alone and wounded, and made me feel like a human after I'd been reduced to trash," she murmured. "He comforted me when I had night terrors. He accepted me as I was; he even stood up for me when his allies didn't trust me. He made me feel brave enough to speak my mind in front of the most fearsome people on the ocean. He made me smile. All everyone knows is the strongest man in the world! They didn't see the biggest heart in the world!" She clenched her fists. Usopp looked sympathetic.

"Must be hard, seeing him killed like that…"

"He wasn't killed, no, he wasn't." She bit her lip, feeling a surge of righteousness to defend her father's honor. "I know he's dead… but he didn't die because he was killed. It would have taken more than their army of goddamn monsters, more than the damned Admirals, more than anything they could have thrown at him! He died because he'd failed his sons in this world and was going to help them in the next! He welcomed death, don't you see? He chose to die!" Banheart's eyes were full of fury. "He knew… he knew he was going to die!"

"Wow," Usopp murmured, clearly impressed. "I knew Whitebeard was strong, but not that strong!"

"Of course he was that strong! He was even stronger than anyone imagined! Mr. Usopp, Pops was an amazing man. I just wish he could come back."

"I know. It is hard when you lose someone you love. I still think about my mother sometimes."

"I don't even remember my mother. She was out of my life before I turned three. The only thing I remember is sitting on the bench beside her once while she played piano." Banheart spread her fingers across the keys.

"My mother was very ill," Usopp said quietly, almost defensively.

"My mother was simply gone. She left my father." As she kept thinking, she began to play a slow round.

"My father left us to be a pirate."

"Mine was always gone. He's a Marine."

"Heh, that's kind of funny, really. We're kind of opposites." Usopp smiled. "Hey, maybe you and me could be good friends!"

"You… want to be my friend?" Banheart gave him a sideways glance as she continued to play.

"Sure I do! You seem like a normal person, and it'll be nice not to be the only one around here." Usopp grinned, and she broke into a smile again.

"Okay. I'd like that."

"Hey, Banheart. Just between friends." Usopp kept watching her play, curious as to how such simple movements could be so graceful and create something so complex. "Do you think Whitebeard would have let me join his crew?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Usopp?"

"Well, a normal guy like me, who can't do that much… would he have let me join?"

"Probably, if you wanted it bad enough." Banheart smiled wistfully. "He even let someone as weak as me help." Her fingers trembled on the keys. "Usopp, thank you."

"Huh? Why? What did I do?"

"I… I haven't been able to talk about it." She smiled, and her eyes welled up again.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Usopp began to dig in his pockets, but she pulled a tissue from the box on top of the piano.

"I'm okay… really!" She dabbed at her eyes. "I… I'm just so glad I can still talk about him!" As Usopp comforted her, neither of them realized that they were being watched outside.

"I don't even believe it," Zoro muttered from the door. "Usopp's out-charmed Sanji without even trying."

"It's not my fault!" Sanji hissed. "I made a dumb mistake!"

"Either way, I think the real test will be if he can get her to talk about her lover," Zoro continued, as though Sanji hadn't spoken. Chopper hugged onto Sanji's leg to keep him under control. Robin shook her head at Zoro's suggestion.

"I think it would take either an idiot or someone completely lacking in tact to even consider bringing him up in front of her." She pursed her lips in thought. "Perhaps… we will need to be prepared."

* * *

The evening was late and the night air filled with wind as Banheart played a series of operatic movements for a small audience of whoever was in earshot. Robin had settled herself on one of the sofas with a book and a pot of hot tea. Sanji had joined her briefly to drink some, leaving his own dirty cup and Robin's cup, but one cup remained on the tray, upturned but unfilled. Robin seemed to be silently enjoying the music, but she seemed to be listening for something else. She heard it soon enough: footsteps outside. Banheart didn't notice, too enveloped in the music, and didn't even notice when the lounge door creaked open. Robin looked up and smiled at the gaunt face at the door, and pressed a finger to her lips as she nodded towards the pianist. Banheart heard the footsteps now, and tensed slightly. Robin seemed to remain nonchalant as the door shut again, though it was a thin veneer over a fear for her unfortunate guest's sanity. Footsteps retreated, heading for the men's cabin down the stairs, and Banheart could relax again.

From outside, however, another voice joined that of the piano when the hum of a violin echoed in the night air. Banheart smiled on the inside- the crew's musician? She kept playing, matching his harmony with the well-known melody, not even faltering in her excitement. Footsteps echoed closer and closer, the door opened, the violin's song was soon right behind her like a ghost coming in the window. "I'll stop at the next coda and introduce myself," she said aloud, and she heard him murmur in assent. They drew to a close simultaneously, the sounds stark and distinct in the cool night.

"My, your playing is excellent for a student your age," a cool, low voice remarked. "Your beauty does not belie your talents, as clearly the beauty of both is near equivalent."

"Thank you, Mister-" She turned on the bench, and froze. Robin closed her book, ready to jump in, but Brook remained completely calm as Banheart looked into the face of death. "… A dream?" She whimpered.

"Revive-Revive fruit," he explained simply, and sat on the bench beside her. "Fear not, I'm no ghost, nor dream, nor even a nightmare!" She shivered and tried to back away from him, but he kept speaking. "I died fifty years ago, but my spirit was bound to return due to the powers of the fruit I had eaten. Of course, it wandered too long around the world, and when it did find my body again, my flesh had long since rotted away. I still returned to it, and thus do I live." She couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning, even as he turned his empty eye sockets to his long, thin finger bones. "It really is not nearly as inconvenient as you might think it would be. My appearance is surprising, and I still feel human enough! I can imagine though, how seeing someone like me might get under your skin- I still remember when I had skin! Yohohoho!"

"I… ah…" Banheart was still pale. "I'm sorry… you've really surprised me…"

"I see." Brook nodded, considering her again. "May I borrow some money?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to save money right now, sir."

"I see. Would you like to borrow some money?" Robin giggled when Brook said this, and Banheart smiled a little as well- he really seemed more like someone's goofball uncle than a terrifying ghoul.

"I'm alright for now, thank you. I didn't catch your name."

"You may call me Brook," he intoned politely, then eagerly added, "The Pure-Bone Gentleman!"

"A pleasure, Mr. Brook." She offered her hand, and he shook it very gently. "Your violin work was truly lovely. Do you play any other instruments?"

"Yes, my specialty is piano." He gestured to the keyboard with a wave of his hand. "It seems the same can be said for you. Would you like to play a duet?"

"That would be magnificent, I haven't played a duet since I was in school," she smiled brightly. "Shall we play a piece from _Carmen_?"

"Ah, a classic! Yohoho! Let us play a variation on Habanera, it's a real classic. You take the melody and I shall play on the bass." Brook cracked his knuckles. "At your leave, miss."

Banheart reclaimed her spot beside him, and began to tap time on the bench with her index finger. Brook nodded, getting the beat in his mind, and then began the slow, up-and-down bass. She joined in with the aria, her eyes closed and her shoulders swaying as she listened. The bliss of harmony was like a panacea to her weary mind. Other Straw Hat crew members seemed to hear the music and were drawn in like it was a siren song, and soon, Sanji and Zoro meandered in, closely followed by Usopp and Chopper.

"Drinking songs, do you know any?" She asked quietly as they neared the end of the song.

"Only a thousand! Shall we strike up a few?"

"I think it would suit this audience, would you mind?"

"Oh, I'd love to!"

"Wonderful! I miss a good drinking song. Miss a good drink, at that," she chuckled. The two struck the final notes, and shook hands again as the echoes traveled further and faded. "Mister Brook, may I ask you something?"

"Of course. Yes, I do."

"Pardon?" She frowned.

"You don't need to ask. I do poop." Brook beamed, and Banheart turned pink from forehead to chin.

"N-not at all what I'm asking. I wanted to know, since you're dead and you might know- do all spirits wander the world after they pass on?" She looked down from his eyes a little. "I lost two very dear friends recently, one who called me daughter, one who said he loved me, both of whom I loved… I wanted to know if, maybe, they're watching me." The gathered eavesdropped silently on their conversation, and Robin watched Brook out of the corner of her eye as he seemed to consider her query.

"I…" He started, clearing his throat with a soft hiss. "I wandered the world because I left unfinished business. Many days did I spend dwelling on the friend I left behind in the land of the living. I wonder how long I walked beside him, unseen, unable to reach out to him, before I returned to my body?" He pondered distantly for a moment. "The difference is, however, is that the ones you loved cannot return. The man who loved you did, however, leave you with unfinished business, did he not?" Brook's lithe fingers walked up the swell of Banheart's belly, the thin fingertips leaving little dents where they pressed before the flesh sprung back. "What sort of person can abandon something such as this? If you ask me, I'd say I was certain that his spirit wanders around you, perhaps consciously, perhaps not. Until he has settled himself in knowing that you and your child will be alright without him, he will be the light over your shoulder, the shadow at your heels. Do not take me to mean, however, that he feels no peace." Brook folded his hands on his knee, meeting Banheart's intent gaze evenly. "I only say that he will see you through. That is, at least, my own experience." Banheart nodded to herself, and lifted her gaze to the ceiling.

"Th-thank you. That… just hearing that makes me really very happy!" She threw her arms around him, her cheek against his hollow ribcage, and he lightly patted her shoulder.

"It is a gentleman's duty. Shall we begin?" Brook rose from the bench and picked his violin up again. "Yohoho! A song for beer!"

"Beer!" Banheart cheered, her tears receding to where they'd come from, and she struck up the tune. He joined in. "One more thing; may I call you Maestro?"

"Why, nothing would please me more!" Brook beamed pleasantly down at her, and they played on into the night.

* * *

Banheart awoke to someone shaking her shoulder, and looked up to see Rayleigh Silvers standing over her. "Captain's coming, young lady. Get yourself dressed and head outside." Ray smiled coolly and left her with her suitcase and thoughts. She wasn't sure why he sounded so intent, what his mischievous smirk hid, but she was wary now.

Dressed and clean, wearing her standard billowing skirt and camisole, she emerged onto the deck, and saw the others lining up shoulder to shoulder. She slipped down the stairs and stood beside Brook. Robin stood on her other side, and Usopp took a spot beside Brook. She lowered her eyes. Silvers Rayleigh waited by the ramp, as a familiar pair of sandals plodded up. Monkey D. Luffy walked onto the Thousand Sunny for the first time in three weeks, and approached the center of the lineup. He steadied himself, looking at each of them one by one. "Captain on the deck," Rayleigh chuckled softly, folding his arms and smirking as all of the Straw Hats thought about what to say, what to do. Silence, then…

"Luffy!" Usopp launched himself forward and hugged onto Luffy. Luffy grinned and embraced him back, his face immediately flooded with tears of joy.

"Usopp! Everybody!" Luffy howled, and rubber arms flew out to grab the entire crew into the biggest group hug one could imagine. Robin laughed as she embraced him, Franky was bawling, Sanji seemed to be trying to hug Nami, Zoro was caught between happiness and disgust, and even their chaos was exuberant.

"Scary indeed," Rayleigh taunted Banheart from behind her, as she stood where she had, watching Luffy's display. "I'll just wait." Rayleigh backed away, looking over the side of the ship as though expecting someone else. Banheart couldn't hide a small giggle as Luffy greeted each and every crew member with happy yells, hugs, and noogies.

"I missed you! I missed you too! And I missed you! And you! Missed you too! Oh, and I missed you just as much!" Suddenly, Luffy's head and stretched neck popped in front of her. "I did not miss you, since I do not know you." The rest of Luffy's body snapped back in front of her, as he looked her up and down. "Who are you? Why are you on my ship?"

"Um…" His eyes bored into hers, and she sized him up. He was only an inch taller than her, and he looked much less mature. Something about his eyes, though, put a chill into her. "Wolfe Banheart, Captain Luffy. Lord Rayleigh brought me aboard."

"Oh. Okay." Despite his understanding, he frowned. "Are you… making fun of me?"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened. "Wh-why, I would never-"

"Did you come here looking for trouble? Mr. Ray, what's with this chick?" Luffy's anger seemed to be rising like mercury in a thermometer. Rayleigh folded his arms.

"Watch your temper, Luffy, I see no reason for you to be angry."

"Fine, then, if you don't know-" Luffy looked back at her. "Why do you have that tattoo?" He jabbed at the ASCE tattoo on her upper arm, and she flinched. "Do you know where it came from?"

"A friend," she murmured, unsure of how else to explain when he was already so angry. "I got it in his honor shortly before he-"

"Died," Luffy growled, his scowl deepening. "You're… making fun of my brother!"

"No, why would I do that?" Banheart felt a frown crease her forehead. "How can you think I would ever-"

"Do you even know what that means? Why would you come around here? Do you even know what happened to him?" Luffy stomped his foot. "Are you going to pretend to care?"

Banheart punched him in the face.

The collective looks of shock on the face of the entire crew, save for Rayleigh, would have easily sold for more than the price of their collective bounties. Luffy stumbled back, taken aback more in shock than pain, before wrathfully winding back to take a swing at her. He was surprised when a hand grabbed his, and saw a familiar fleur hanging off his shoulder, holding his wrist tight.

"Don't hit her," Robin said aloud. "She's not a fighter."

"Miss Robin…" Banheart started, realizing what she'd done, but then seeing what was different. Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and Zoro had all moved forward when Luffy had started to attack her. She had a side. She wasn't going to be ganged up on. It was a fair fight.

"She's making fun of me!" Luffy roared. "She's making fun of my brother!"

"If you'll listen for ten seconds, you'll see just how wrong you are!" Zoro barked, as Robin seized Luffy's ankles and joints to keep him from charging Banheart where she stood.

"Banny, go inside until we can cool him off!" Chopper squeaked.

"No," she said, as something clicked. "He… he insulted my honor, and I've already landed the first blow!"

Collective shock. This time, even Rayleigh looked bemused. Luffy was still panting in anger, his cheeks red, pupils shrunk.

"Let go of him. He's your captain, isn't he? If he needs me to prove myself- to prove my loyalty to the man I love!- I'll give him all the proof he needs! Even if he is terrifying… even if I know I'm going to lose…" She cracked her knuckles against her palm. "I've taken beatings before and for worse reasons! I'll do it again!"

"Don't be stupid!" Zoro roared, but it was too late. Robin, as though she'd lost all of her senses, let go of Luffy.

"If that's what you want," she murmured, turning away and folding her arms.

Luffy tore away and threw himself at her. Banheart had sense enough to dodge to the side when he swung, and punched at the back of his head. He went down, tumbling, but grabbed her foot to take her down with him. Still above him, though she stumbled, she leaned forward around her stiff middle and tried to pinch the nerve on the back of his neck, and pushed him down onto his front. He snarled and pushed himself up, despite her weight, and threw her back. She caught herself on her arm, flinching as the wood scraped her forearm, and struggled to get back on her feet. Luffy jumped to a stand and let out an animal-like roar as he charged at her headfirst, and she had just enough time to lift one leg and kick him in the gut. She could feel the baby thrashing as both she and Luffy recovered, as though in resistance to its mother's actions, but she couldn't do anything about it. She turned around, fists clenched as she took position and tried to breathe.

"You… you were the Straw Hat kid in Alabasta!" She accused sharply. "I saw you!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He snarled, and launched a Gatling-Gun round of punches at her. She couldn't dodge them all, she knew, but she whirled around to take a flurry of hard hits to her back. She heard him approach, and whirled around, pitched a false swipe, and used her recovery to kick him in the back as he passed her.

"Quit fighting dirty, damn it!" Zoro snapped from the side, and both of them were distracted. The Straw Hats had formed a circle around the two fighters. Franky and Robin were resisting jumping into the fray, Sanji was only restrained by two fleur gripping his ankles, Nami was clinging to Usopp and covering her eyes, Usopp was forcing himself to watch, Chopper was crying, latched to Zoro's leg, and Brook gripped his cane like it was bracing him in an earthquake. Zoro, however, wouldn't let his principles go by the wayside even in this most unprincipled situation. "Quit going for the back!"

"I'm not going to take a hit to the front, damn it!" She panted.

"Luffy, this isn't a fair fight!" Nami cried.

"I'll kick her ass anyway!" Luffy ran for her again, a charging bull with his fist wound, she pulled her arm back and both clocked the other in the chest when they collided. He stayed upright, but his punch was harder and she choked on the breath in her throat. He recovered and wound back, aiming for her gut, but Robin halted him with thirty fleur latched all over his entire body to tie him to the floor.

"It's not fair…" Robin whispered, then screamed, "It's not fair! I'm not going to stand by and let you kill a child! You're not a monster, Luffy!" Banheart dropped to her knees, then to her back, wheezing. Air wasn't coming, her lungs felt flat.

"It's not a fair fight on your side, Luffy, she had the advantage!" Usopp added. "It's not fair at all!"

"Why the hell not? She asked for it!" Luffy cried, still catching his breath as well.

"It's two-on-one!" Franky shouted. Luffy lost all of his anger into confusion.

"Wh-what? I don't see two." Luffy cocked his head. Chopper finally rushed forward to Banheart, closely followed by Brook and Rayleigh.

"Banny! Banny! Breathe!" Chopper wailed, and Rayleigh breathed into her mouth to help her fill her lungs again. Chopper started trying to resuscitate her even as her vision still spun in consciousness.

"Look at her, idiot." Zoro pointed at her prone body as Chopper tried to administer care. Luffy did.

"So what? That's a fat girl, not two people, and it doesn't change the facts-"

"Have you ever heard of the birds and the bees?" Brook asked. Luffy grunted.

"Birds are delicious and bees make honey. That's all there is to it! Why does any of this have anything to do with why I shouldn't finish her off?"

"Luffy, do you know where babies come from?" Sanji growled. "I swear to God, Robin, you better hold me back tighter if he doesn't shape up damn quick…"

"Grandpa told me where babies come from. That's when two people do the birds and the bees thing, and then the baby comes out of the woman's tummy."

"She did the birds and bees thing with your brother!" Nami and Usopp both shouted. It took Luffy ten seconds to do the math.

"GAH! You did the birds and the bees thing?" Luffy began to tremble.

"She's not going to be talking for a few more minutes," Chopper murmured, even as Banheart managed to take a full breath on her own. She lifted her hand, trying to move, but Zoro stepped forward and lightly swatted her back down.

"Stay down, you've already lost, and I don't think anybody here wants to be responsible for you or the baby getting hurt!"

"B-baby?" Luffy's eyes widened in realization. Chopper pressed his ear to Banheart's middle.

"I can still hear a regular heartbeat. Whew! She and the baby are going to be fine…" He sighed in relief, as Luffy began to panic.

"She's got a baby in her tummy? WAH!"

"Yes!" Sanji snarled. "She is having your brother's baby, and pretty damn soon! I'll kill him, damn it!"

"Sanji, she accepted his challenge. People have to make their own stupid decisions sometimes. I think we all should know that by now." Robin approached Luffy, who was sniffling as his eyes and nose ran. "If I let you go, are you going to hit her again?"

"No! Never!" Luffy began to wail. "I was wrong! I don't want to hurt my baby brother!" Robin released him, and he dropped to his knees at her side. "Banny? They called you Banny, right? I'm really, really sorry! I don't hate you!" He grabbed her hands, but she twitched from his grasp. "Are you okay? Please say you're okay! Did I hurt you that bad?" He then pressed his ear to her belly, much like Chopper had. "Baby brother, are you okay in there?"

"Shh…" Banheart hissed weakly, forcing herself to focus on him. "I'm okay… he or she is okay… I asked for it, didn't I…?"

"You're as headstrong as he is, Banheart," a familiar voice grumbled. Rayleigh chuckled and shook Jinbei's hand as he came aboard. "So, you've met your brother's widow."

"You knew?" Luffy wailed. "I wish I'd known!"

"There's something of Ace left, see?" Jinbei smirked a little, before kneeling down by her. "Banheart, do you need some help?"

"N-no…" she murmured. "L-Luffy… do you believe me now…? I… loved… your brother. I… love… Ace." She held her hand up, and Luffy helped her pull up to a slumped sit. "I… saw you… you held him when he was dying… I could only watch…" She swallowed hard. "There was nothing I could do… Pops… Whitebeard would have wanted me miles away, but instead, I watched both of them die, completely helpless… I wish I could have said goodbye! I loved him, damn it!"

"I loved him too!" Luffy cried, hugging onto her. "I love my baby brother too! Please don't be mad at me anymore! You can stay on forever! I'll like you now, as much as I can! Just be okay!" Banheart froze for a moment, finally deciding that it was okay, captains gave good hugs, and hugging him back. "I… I'll protect you… because Ace can't do it anymore, I will!"

"Thank you, Luffy," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes on his sleeve.

"Just don't cry. Smiling feels better. Besides, you shouldn't be so sad when you've got great comrades by your side."

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary to be sure she's okay," Chopper mumbled.

"I'll help." Luffy got to his feet, and he, Chopper, and Jinbei helped her up and towards the cabin house. Luffy possessively rubbed Banheart's belly, smiling eagerly. Rayleigh chuckled and went back to his lawn chair, and Zoro groaned and rubbed his temples as the remainder of the crew relaxed.

"He is so… goddamn… simple."

"Water under the bridge now," Sanji added, stretching his legs. "The most important thing is that we're back together as a crew, though."

"I missed him," Nami added with a smile.

"We'll have to start figuring out where to go from here… especially with our special new comrade aboard," Robin concluded. "Let's get back to our tearful reunion, shall we?"

The nine Straw Hats were happily reunited, and they knew that life would go on in a different way. This did not mean, however, that all was well, nor that it even could be.

* * *

**End Notes: **A few quick notes!

Usopp's "Whistle While You Work" song is a parody off of an old WWII song that insulted America's enemies. I was writing this while learning about it in class, and it kind of stuck.

I also have to apologize if this chapter was repetitive, since I didn't want to cop out with "Everyone meets everyone." I instead tried to reveal more of her inner thoughts with each scene. I hope this wasn't too much!

I'm not sure what else to say for this chapter. Next chapter will be the second version of events starting from the end of chapter 12 and going through a "B" path. Again, both paths will lead to the same chapter 15. Please don't forget to review, because reviews are awesome! Any questions, concerns, or ideas can be left there! Review review review!


	15. 13B: Rage and Sorrow

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** A few review responses!

Friggy Esquire: Ooh, a song mix? Feel free to give me any suggestions for my recommended tracks! I love music.

The White Phoenix- Sad to say, this ending to chapter 12 still hinges on the untimely demise of Ace. The next alternates to chapter 12 and forward will be posted after the entire original story is finished. (I actually did not originally plan for this story to end with the reunion of our lovers; however, my artistic integrity has had to make a compromise with my need for approval and my latent pyromania.)

Now, to you, my candies! (Erk, sorry, Ivankov moment!) This is not chapter 15. This is the B ending to chapter 12. You might have to go back through chapter 12. The events of the story change immediately after that, at the bold exclamation point as seen below. Following that is chapter 13B, which is an alternate version to the original. **They are not concurrent, they are not the same story**. They will both lead to the same chapter 15. Please to enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **One Piece is not mine. Banheart is mine. No, you can't profit off of her. I'm not profiting off of her. I'm not profiting off of anything else either. Someone please get me a paying job.

* * *

**12: War (alternate ending)**

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

She didn't recognize his voice, but she would remember it forever too.

"CAN'T WE ALL JUST STOP?"

!

That was when she saw her opening. A Marine ship, with some people in Impel Down prisoners' clothes aboard. Please, God, she begged, let them consider me a criminal too. She grabbed her Marine jacket from her backpack and put it on, and made a rush for the boat. Though blinded by tears, pain stinging her back as bullets flew all around her, she stumbled up the ramp and fell face forward onto the deck just as the ship began to pull away, groveling on her hands and knees. "Please help me!" She cried out.

"Lady Boa! You missed a Marine!" She forced herself not to look when a higher male voice spoke, shivering on the ground.

"Ugh! How disgraceful! This creature should not be in my way! Mero-mero… Mellow!" She looked up for a brief moment and saw pink heart-shapes flying from a very beautiful woman's outstretched hands. They seemed to brush her briefly and vanish, and she could feel something tingling where the beam struck her, but it had no effect. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and the Shichibukai Boa Hancock glared down at her. She fell on her face again.

"Please help me," she whispered, her voice weakening. Things around her were becoming black, the darkness of her situation was closing around her. There were terrible things in the darkness…

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me see here!" A gloved hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. The man with the large head and the excessive makeup was looking right at her. "No, I know this face. You were the girl with Jinbei when he came into Impel Down." He grinned.

"He's dead," she managed to mumble. "He's dead. Please help me."

"There's blood on her back, too," Ivankov remarked, not responding to her pleas as he looked her over. Boa Hancock seemed clearly put-off at the failure of her powers.

"Whatever could have caused this?"

"Help me. He's dead," she repeated stupidly, unable to find other words. Ivankov removed her Marine jacket to better look at her wounds.

"A Whitebeard pirate? Silly girl," Ivankov murmured, before leaning to look at her face again. She couldn't even comprehend what she was looking at, and she felt like her chest was imploding. "You knew Ace boy?"

"He's dead," was all she could say. Ivankov shook his head.

"Miss Hancock, I'm pretty sure we've found one of Straw Boy's brother's friends."

"Then she can some with us," Hancock conceded calmly, and left to supervise the workings of the ship.

"Pops… Ace… they're both dead," she mumbled, shaking her head again. Ivankov clicked his tongue softly.

"There's nothing that can be done about that now. I think some sleep would do you good. Silly, silly girl." Banheart sobbed softly, but realized that her eyes were dry of tears. Nothing was helping. She couldn't think. All that was there, until Ivankov injected her with a hormone that made her sleep, was the repeated thought:

He was dead. He was dead. He was dead.

* * *

**13B: Rage and Sorrow**

**Suggested Tracks: **"Zero," Smashing Pumpkins; "Girls Not Grey," Vitamin String Quartet

The light was bright when she opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was or what had happened, and her memories were vague. A pair of dark eyes looked into hers, and she recognized a teddy bear's face. She felt like a child in her white, sanitary bedroom, with white noise ringing in her ears. Would her Pops come in now to rock her back to sleep? Was this a special present for her? She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to rub his fur. A very nice present from Pops, a lovely white teddy bear…

"Gek-! Get off of me!"

"Oh," she gasped, realizing the teddy bear had spoken, and let go.

"Hey, Bepo! Be nice! You don't know what she's been through!"

"I'm sorry," the bear apologized, bowing his head. Banheart, still stunned, didn't move. Another unfamiliar face appeared over hers. Tired-looking eyes, a white hat with brown spots, sideburns, just a bit of a soul patch: it was nobody she recognized.

"Hello, Miss Wolfe." He smiled slyly. It was now that she realized that she was no longer dreaming, and she was not at home at all. The setting became more clear; she was laid on a pallet outside in the bright sunshine, in the midst of sand, hearing the sounds of the rushing ocean in the distance. "Are you aware this time, or are you going to start screaming again?"

"Have I been?" She couldn't raise her voice above a whisper, but he nodded.

"Yeah, you've been pretty upset. Do you remember anything from the past week?" He sat back on his haunches, still looking at her with his eerie eyes.

"Week? I… I don't know." She closed her eyes again, but he patted her shoulder.

"Hey, no, no more sleeping! You've been in a daze for a week, it's time you were aware again!" She opened her eyes again, and he sighed with relief. "Let me help you." He took her hands and pulled her to a sit. "You're probably wondering what's going on."

"I think so," she replied dully. "I… I fell asleep somewhere?"

"Miss Ivankov put you out. You were in shock. No need to worry, though, I'm a doctor, and I've monitored you carefully." He folded his hands over his ankles. "You have been awake several times, but nowhere remotely near lucid."

"I don't remember anything," she slurred.

"What's the last thing you do remember?" He leaned towards her. She forced herself to think, and finally found the words.

"He's dead," she mumbled.

"Don't start that again!" Law groaned.

"He is dead, though. He is, I saw it," she whispered.

"Oh, thank god. The repetition was so annoying." He rubbed his forehead. "So, you knew the deceased?"

"Yes."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. How did you know them?" She shivered as she pondered this question, and finally looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, talk to me."

"Trafalgar Law!" Banheart turned when she heard a familiar voice, and saw Jinbei shuffling up the beach with a cane. She started to shake at the sight of him. "Banheart, are you awake for real this time?"

"Yes, sir," she replied blankly, still shaking in fear. Jinbei stopped above her, looking down at her, his cold eyes fixed on hers. He finally got down on one knee beside her.

"Mister Jinbei-" Law tried to stop him. "You'll hurt yourself!"

"I hate what's happened to you! I know you never asked for any of this shit, you don't deserve it!" Jinbei declared in a low growl as he looked into her face. Banheart shrunk back.

"You do know more about her than her name, don't you?" Law folded his arms. "Mister Jinbei, she's not much use in telling me."

"She will tell you as much as she pleases when she's in better health, Doctor," Jinbei countered, glaring at Law. "She has suffered a loss as bad as your other patient's, and though her physical wounds are minimal, even you can tell she's been struck to the core."

"Physical?" She looked to Jinbei, but Law answered.

"Oh, yeah, nice bruise on the back of your head… there were a couple bullets in you, too. Really shallow wounds, probably ricochets. I checked on the baby too! That's the best part- your baby is still perfectly healthy!" Law grinned. "I don't know much about women's health or childbirth, but you're definitely doing good despite everything. You need to eat better, though, 'cause you haven't eaten at all for a week, I've had to IV you a couple times-" He stopped, suddenly distracted, and asked with some intrigue: "Hey, who's the baby's father?"

"Don't," Jinbei warned coolly. "Do you really think she's up to questioning?"

"Some Marine," Banheart mumbled.

"Don't start lying," Jinbei muttered to her. "I'm being nice enough to let you tell the truth, you ought to take advantage of that." He looked obviously vexed at having to correct both of them.

"So, not some Marine. It'd make sense for what she did to that coat," Law chuckled. Banheart wondered what he meant, until she noticed the jacket she was wearing. It was the Marine-issue jacket Whitebeard had given her, but all Navy decoration had been ripped off or ruined somehow. She frowned, wondering when it had happened. Law seemed to notice, and chuckled again, "You did that while you were half-out. You spent a lot of the last week sort of half-conscious, not moving or talking except for 'He's dead' and you just started tearing it up. Ripped off all the embroidery, shredded anything blue. We figured you just needed to fidget with something, working your fingers, so nobody stopped you. Did you care much for that thing?"

"Pops gave it to me," she replied simply, as though it explained everything.

"So, you were a Whitebeard pirate," he deduced. Jinbei shook his head.

"She took shelter with Whitebeard. He took her in out of the kindness of his heart," he muttered. "Girl's no pirate. Just an impulsive runaway who's painted herself into a corner." Law seemed to think about this for a second.

"How did you know Firefist?" He looked back at her, and she clenched her fists.

"He was… he was kind to me," she mumbled, chewing back a sob. "He was the best man I ever knew, he was better than my father, than any boy I ever met, he made me so happy…"

"And he fathered your baby," Law suggested, and she, unable to summon any answer or even lie, nodded. He sighed heavily, as she began to cry. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Man, she must be really lucky to have stumbled her way here."

"Fortune is a wheel," Jinbei replied sternly. "Unlucky for all she's lost. Makes you wonder if, for all the good things Luffy has done, he now has fallen to this…"

"Yeah, Mister Straw-Hat was supposed to have done some pretty heroic things before all this, and yet…" Trafalgar Law looked somewhat disappointed, but then perked up. "Wait- Mister Jinbei, you said that he and Firefist Ace were brothers. If Miss Wolfe is having Firefist's baby, wouldn't that be Mister Straw-Hat's niece or nephew?"

"Yeah, it would," Jinbei affirmed.

"So, it'll be good for both of them. Once Mister Straw-Hat's feeling well, they should meet each other!" As Jinbei and Law continued to talk, something clicked in Banheart's mind. She picked up the jacket and pushed herself to her feet. She carefully wandered into the woods, dragging the jacket on the ground, until she found a muddy stream. She put the jacket into the mud and pushed it down.

"Fucking Marines…" She glared at the white jacket as it soaked through. Her words and mind were at a disjunction. Mister Straw-Hat. Straw Hat Luffy. Ace's brother. She didn't know what kind of man he was, all she knew was that he had been grief-stricken into total despair at his brother's death. How would he react to her? She was too frightened to even consider the consequences. She no longer had a father nor a friend to protect her; she didn't know where her brothers were. She had to do something if she wanted to survive. She pulled out the jacket after a few minutes, shook the mud off, then plunged it in again. It wasn't even for her survival, this she knew. What did it even matter if she survived? No, if something of Ace was to survive in this world now, it would be her responsibility. She had to do whatever it took to protect the baby. "Fucking Marines," she growled again. She stamped the jacket down, grinding the mud and dirt in. She could see the face of the monster who'd killed Ace in the grime, and stomped on it over and over, wishing she could tear his eyes out and shred his entrails in her fingernails…

"Hey, hey, Miss Wolfe! Calm down!" Trafalgar Law grabbed her shoulders, and she instinctively whirled around and punched him. She stopped when she realized what she'd done, and turned to run, but he seized her and held her tight. "I'm not going to hurt you! You shouldn't be so active in your condition!"

"I'm sorry I hit you," she said flatly, staring him in the eyes. He actually smirked, and patted her cheek patronizingly.

"Didn't hurt. Come on. I want you to get into some clean, dry clothes, get a decent meal, and clear your head. Don't worry about the future right now. Mister Jinbei and I will take care of you for now."

* * *

Law loaned Banheart one of his crew's boiler suits. It was navy blue, and it was loose everywhere but her middle. "It's the biggest one we have. Sorry." Bepo scratched his head nervously as she tugged at the inseam.

"It's fine, Mr. Bear," she replied softly. He whimpered.

"You sound sad. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not," she said in the same flat voice, turning to him to force a smile.

"Okay," he mumbled, still shrinking from her.

"Oh, good, all dressed." Law spoke as he strode in carelessly. "How do you like your clothes?"

"They're very nice, thank you very much," she murmured.

"Is that so?" He smirked. "Doesn't sound much like the old you Jinbei told me about. What do you really think?" She hung her head and hid her eyes.

"… I don't like wearing pants…"

"That's a little better!" He laughed. "We tried to wash out that jacket of yours, but it was no good. It's pretty much brown for good."

"I don't like white clothes," she replied simply.

"I see." Law chuckled. "Well, it's not too warm here. You won't need that jacket. As for not liking the jumpsuit, that's okay. You can alter it to your liking. Bepo doesn't wear that one anymore. He likes the orange ones better."

"Orange is better," Bepo affirmed childishly.

"C… Can I meet Mister Straw-Hat?" Banheart bit her fingernails.

"I wouldn't recommend it, he's not looking too good still." He grinned a bit. "Besides, he's good at sleeping, let's leave him to it. You should stay inside for a little while too. We've been kind of moving you around so you can get fresh air and sunshine, but I think some peace and quiet downstairs might be nice for you. I'll see what I can do about getting your other clothes fixed up." He took her discarded camisole and skirt from the floor with a gloved hand. "Go ahead, hang out with my crewmen. They'll be nice to you."

Banheart shut herself in a well-lit room and sat with her back against the door. She didn't want to hang around with the Heart Pirates- it wasn't that she disliked them, but they were not her brothers nor her comrades (neither of which she had anymore)- and she didn't want to be outside. Her head began to spin. She didn't want to be with people, but at the same time, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be safe in bed, but she didn't have a safe bed anymore. She wanted her father, but Whitebeard was dead and her real father was worthless. She wanted to go home, but she didn't have anywhere to call home. She couldn't even think. She did the only thing she could think to do- she got up, began to pace, and talked to herself.

"This is wrong, this is so wrong," she mumbled to herself. "Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? A nightmare?" She stopped in place, and slapped herself. It stung her cheek. She pinched up and down her arms, but it still hurt. "I'm awake, but it's still a nightmare," she concluded softly, and paced again. "I don't know where I am… I don't know what's going on… I don't know what to do…! I would do anything to have them back… I feel so sick…" She choked back a sob. "No… no, don't cry. It's not going to help anything…"

"Cry if you want," she heard Jinbei say outside the door. "Holding back is just going to hurt you worse. I've brought you some food, since misery won't fill your belly."

She edged closer to the door, and spoke near the hinge. "Are they upset with me?"

"No. Nobody is upset with you. Your confusion is understandable. Open the door and I will give you some food." Not knowing what else to do, she obediently unlocked the door and cracked it just a little. He slid a plate and a large glass of water in around it. "Go ahead and eat. I'll be here." She slid down to the ground and began to pick at the food she'd been given. "I know you've got questions, and you want answers. I don't have any answers. Nobody does. But maybe you have them and you don't know it."

"What should I do, Jinbei?" She whimpered, her hands starting to shake again. She was hungry, but she couldn't eat.

"You ever pray? Ace told me he heard you pray once."

"Not much. It was something my father would force me to do."

"Well, you ever believe a word of it?"

"I guess it made me feel better sometimes," she conceded reluctantly. Jinbei hummed in acknowledgement.

"Praying's nice, but it doesn't give you answers. You can't just expect some outer force to do everything for you. It's all on you. So, ask for enlightenment, and maybe you'll receive."

"What should I do, then?" She twisted to look at Jinbei. He was staring steadfastly at the opposite wall.

"You could try and pray with me. Might not help, but it's something. I pray a Buddhist mantra, the heart of the Lotus sutra." He spoke slowly, enunciating each word: "Nam, myoho, renge, kyo. It signifies unification, dedication, and calls for enlightenment. Meditate, chant, and find your center. I'll do it with you. Nam, myoho, renge, kyo." She heard his voice drop, and he repeated it. His legs were crossed, he folded his hands, and began to chant it slowly. She turned around, moved her plate of food aside, crossed her legs, and folded her hands in front of her nose.

"Nam, myoho, renge, kyo. Nam, myoho, renge, kyo." Sure of the words, she began to speak a bit faster, the chant coming off her lips easily, and closed her eyes. "Nam myoho renge kyo…" Her voice and Jinbei's fell into unison, echoing one another in a familiar old Buddhist chant. After some time, she began to feel dizzy, but she didn't feel unsteady. The sound of Jinbei's voice faded, and she could only hear herself. The words didn't make sense, but they echoed in her head and heart, and somewhere in the darkness, there was a flash of light. She opened her eyes and stopped. The confusion was still there, but in the intertwining web of her mind she could see a gap to work towards. It wouldn't be easy, and there was much she knew she would have to work through, but she knew there was some sort of path she could walk on.

"Did it help at all?" Jinbei asked gruffly. She shook her head, still trying to think.

"Thank you, Sir Jinbei."

"Anytime, lass. Well, uh, you ever feel a little insecure, you could always go to that. Is it better than crying?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you so much."

"Not saying not to cry, of course. Crying never hurt nobody. No worries, right? I'll be just around here if you need me. Law's yelping something about changing my bandages." She heard him get up with a grunt, and shuffle away while leaning on his crutch. She felt a little relief, somehow, that her head was a little clearer, and she began to think inside her own head.

Every time her own thoughts and words confused her, though, she leaned on the mantra like a crutch, even smiling to herself when she noticed something familiar within them. "Nam myoho renge kyo… Nam myoho renge kyo… Nam myoho… yo-ho… Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum…"

* * *

She found no lasting solace in anything. Even a calm on the surface couldn't change the writhing under her skin, and she was driven to distraction. She couldn't sleep at all at night, so she isolated herself outside in the moonlight, as naked as a newborn baby, and began to alter the boiler suit she'd been loaned. By morning, she'd cut the pant legs off and worked them into a patchwork skirt. Her work was rough and a bit uneven, but she was decent and didn't even care what anyone thought of her clothing anyway. She slept on and off during the day, but whenever she began to dream, she awoke with her heart pounding, her chest tight, and her head spinning. She could barely breathe in the panic, and was too frightened to try and sleep again for a few hours after each attack. She didn't sleep the second night either, and instead tailored the back of the boiler suit to fit her torso in a more feminine way. The third day, she asked if Law could give her any chores to do, and he politely said he would have felt bad putting her to work. She tried to insist while Law was examining the healing gouges in her back.

"Please, Captain, I can't stand being idle, and you don't have a piano."

"A piano?" Law seemed intrigued at this.

"She's a musician," Jinbei explained from behind him. He was examining his own fresh bandages.

"Oh! Hey, that's pretty cool." Law seemed somewhere between impressed and amused. "We don't have a piano, no, but we might have an old accordion somewhere around here. Feel free to dig around the storage- uh, do you play accordion?"

"Only a little. Two years as an elective in primary school. I would have liked to learn more of it, but my father said it was too boyish." She lowered her eyes at the thought.

"Never a better time to learn, right?" Law chuckled. "Go ahead." He removed his gloves and let her put her top back on "Storage is down on the bottom floor."

It took her a little while to sift through the big boxes of treasure and gold they had in their storage room to get to the crew's stored things. Finally, she found the accordion case. She opened it gingerly and pulled out the heavy squeezebox. It looked like it had once been a nice instrument, but the mother-of-pearl had mostly been torn out or worn off of the buttons, and it looked like it hadn't played a note in years. She wasn't even sure why they'd kept it around if they never used it. Sentiment, perhaps? She couldn't be sure. Still, she took a seat on one of the boxes, set her fingers on one of the few chords she remembered, and gave it a test squeeze. It sounded a little wheezy, a little tired, but as she tested more and more notes, her memories came back to her and the sound cleared up. Finally, she began a very simple seat shanty- simple chords, very slow, and she pounded the beat on the floor with one foot. Her tongue found the words:

"_Mister Postman, do you have a letter for me?__  
Mister Postman, do you have a letter for me, a letter for me?  
From my own true love… lost at sea… lost at sea…"_

No matter what the lyrics were, hearing music again made her smile.

Even with that familiar crutch, she still couldn't sleep, still had panic attacks whenever she tried to dream. They were even worse in the dark of night. She resorted to exclusively taking short naps during the day, and sneaking away into the forest at night to play the borrowed accordion. She would never have gotten away with breaking curfew on Whitebeard's ship, but there didn't seem to be a curfew on Law's submarine. Nobody had bothered her about her sneaking off, if they'd even noticed at all, so she assumed it was alright. She also realized she had a bad new compulsion: she'd begun to take long, cold showers. Somehow, the bright bathroom lights and the cold water in the enclosed stall made her feel safe and secure. Nobody had yet bothered her about it, so she assumed there was nothing wrong with it. She tried as hard as she could to get out quickly so she wouldn't waste water, but it was hard. She still felt pangs in her heart whenever she let her mind wander, as memories of Ace and Whitebeard flooded her thoughts and eyes.

She'd found a purpose, however, and once she had something to normalize herself by, she began to recover quicker. It was the fifth night since she'd awoken, and she sat in the forest with the accordion. She was playing a simple aria from an old opera, but stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes. She looked around, until she noticed a paw hanging out from behind a bush. "Mr. Bear?" He didn't move for a moment, before speaking.

"Just Bepo, Miss Banheart," he said, as he crawled out of the bush and sat on the ground. "I'm really sorry I was sneaking around."

"No worries, Mr. Bear," she murmured, sitting upright. "Why are you out here?"

"Well, I keep hearing you leave at night, so I followed you," he replied shamefully. "I like your music. Are you going to keep playing?"

She stared at him for a moment, surprised. An audience?

"Yes, of course," she agreed, smiling eagerly. She took up the tune again, and Bepo happily sat by and listened. More rustling in the bushes heralded other people watching, and Banheart looked up only for brief moments to catch glimpses of women's faces in the underbrush. She didn't say anything, but kept playing. As she played and sang, she began to feel, somehow, at home again.

As the morning sun approached, she heard a man's terrible, gut-wrenching scream arise through the air. Birds flew from the shallows in fright, and the women's faces vanished. Bepo jumped to his feet.

"I better go, Miss Banheart!" Bepo scrambled away, leaving Banheart all alone. She could only stare after him in wonderment, wondering who had screamed. She simply picked her accordion up again and finished the song where she'd left off before running back to the submarine after him.

* * *

"He's not properly awake yet?" Jinbei asked as Law emerged from Luffy's room. Law shook his head.

"He must have heard something from outside that woke him, but he fell asleep again after a minute." Law rubbed his forehead anxiously. "Is Miss Wolfe still running off at night?"

"Gone at lights out, doesn't come back until just before reveille. She should be in any minute now," Jinbei muttered. "I don't think she sleeps."

"That, the panic attacks, and the isolation tendencies… I'd have to talk to her more, but it sounds like your classic stress disorder." He nodded to himself, thinking it over again. "Not much cure for that but a hell of a lot of therapy and plenty of time, and I'm no therapist. Probably going to have to worry about the same thing for Mister Straw-Hat. Hrm. I'm worried about what'll happen when those two come face-to-face. They both have a lot of hurt, and though she's apparently started dealing with hers, exposing her to him might make her start reliving it, and exposing him to her might just be rubbing salt in his wounds. They are going to have to meet, though."

"I'll prepare her as well as I can, Law. You might need to help too. She's not stupid; she'll understand." Jinbei hobbled away to return to bed, already worrying about the inevitable moment when Luffy and Banheart would meet.

* * *

**End Notes: **

1.) At the end of chapter 12: the Mero-Mero Mellow did not work on Banheart for a similar reason to why it did not work when she used it on Vice Admiral Momonga. Figure it out, my candies!

2.) When Banheart plays the accordion and sings in this chapter, the song was "From My Own True Love Lost At Sea," by the Decemberists. It is not listed as a suggested track because I've, uh, used it before in a different story. Shhh. I really like that song.

Chapter 14B… may be slightly delayed. Only slightly. Sorry, folks. It's kind of hard to stick with the storyline when it's still coming out bit by bit!

Please remember to review! Reviews make me happy and motivate me! See you again next week or so!


	16. 14B1: Folie a Deux

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** This was a difficult decision for me. Due to recent events in my life, including the death of my grandfather, I've been in a bit of a depressed streak. I haven't been able to escape long enough to get any serious writing done.

Due, however, to my guilt in leaving my audience hanging, I can't, in good conscience, go another week without some sort of update. I can't give you a complete chapter, but I can give you a pertinent first part. Please forgive me. I should have the rest of this uploaded in two weeks.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Banheart and my own thoughts.

* * *

**14 (B): Folie à Deux **(Part 1)**  
Suggested Tracks:** "Pagan Poetry," Bjork; "The Mummer's Dance," Loreena McKennit

There were several uproars in Law's camp on that particular day- one when their patient escaped, and the second when they were visited by a tall, gorgeous princess with a snake around her shoulders. The men were all demurred by her presence, shocked and a bit frightened- perhaps they knew her powers, perhaps they were truly intimidated by the presence of such a beauty. There were a few within the camp, however, that did not immediately panic at the entrance of Boa Hancock.

Bepo was one of them. He, as a bear, did not seem to find anything especially appealing about Boa Hancock herself, and thus found no reason for interest. In addition, he was quite distracted. His attention and doglike admiration had coerced Banheart into playing outside, during the day, and for a few of the other Heart Pirates. They were laughing and singing along, and she was contently engaged with her little audience. However, upon the arrival of Boa Hancock and her train, the laughter and song quickly dissolved into men fawning over the beauty in their midst. Banheart didn't even notice, as the woman was at such a distance, but Trafalgar Law approached from further away down the strand and offered his hand.

"We'll be leaving momentarily, as per your orders, ma'am." He bowed his head, and then turned away and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Everyone! Pack your stuff! We're leaving now!" Banheart froze, as the men, grumbling and griping, got up and started picking up their things. Law walked away from them, herding the men back towards their vessel. She approached Law cautiously as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes in contemplation.

"Captain Law- what should I do?"

"You?" He smirked as he opened one eye and looked her over. "Well, you're not one of my men, and you don't need my medical attention anymore. Just take it easy, alright? At your stage of pregnancy, you shouldn't be doing so many stressful things." He removed one hand from his pocket and patted her cheek again. "You've been interesting."

"Is this her, Law?" She looked up as she heard an unfamiliar voice, and Silvers Rayleigh approached.

"Yeah, this is her. I suppose you want me to entrust you with her care as well?" Law maintained his sly smile as he spoke to Rayleigh.

"Of course, all things considered."

"Yeah. Well, you may not be a lady bear, but I think Bepo's going to miss you anyway." Law patted her back and retreated to his submarine. Rayleigh held her shoulders as Law boarded. Bepo hung at one of the windows, and waved to her as they sunk beneath the waves and were off and away. Banheart realized her shoulders were sopping wet, and Rayleigh let her go, sat himself on a rock and began to dry himself off.

"My old friend's going to be a grandfather," Rayleigh chuckled, more to himself than to her. "Men like him truly are unstoppable!"

"Oh, Mr. Ray!" Banheart heard a higher female voice. She had heard too many stories about the Kuja, especially their queen, and ducked into the underbrush in fear. She saw four women, three young, one old, approach Ray with happy greetings. Then, Jinbei appeared from the other path with a bandaged boy on his shoulders.

"All those bandages," Banheart murmured to herself as she looked at Luffy. "I can barely see the man under it. But… I know there is a man there."

She watched them for a few minutes as they talked, focusing her eyes on Luffy. He devoured meat from Hancock's litter, seeming almost ignorant of the adults' conversation. Finally, Rayleigh addressed Luffy. She couldn't tell what was being said, but Luffy was intrigued. She then caught a bit of what Rayleigh said, and had to lean forward to listen better.

"… it's up to you."

"If it's the best thing for my crew," Luffy wondered aloud, until there was a crunch in the underbrush; Banheart had tumbled onto her side into the branches when she tried to lean closer. Jinbei got to his feet and rushed to stand over her.

"Are you done hiding, lass?" He folded his arms as she twisted herself upright.

"Ah, is that where our substitute musician went?" Rayleigh chuckled. "Come on over here, girlie." Jinbei helped Banheart up, and she reluctantly joined the group. "Luffy, this is Banheart. Banheart, Luffy. Since I've heard you feel a pirate crew is always in need of music…" Rayleigh smirked. "We have found a substitute who would be willing to accompany you."

"You're a musician?" Luffy blinked at her curiously.

"Something like that," she murmured, her eyes low.

"Cool." Luffy smiled faintly. "Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"She's a bit shy," Jinbei rumbled. "Lass, why don't you entertain the Boa sisters for a few minutes? I think Luffy and Rayleigh need to talk… alone." He nodded her to an empty spot down the beach, and Banheart nervously trudged to the circle of logs left from Law's fire. The three younger women followed her, reluctantly looking back to Luffy and their elder as they left.

"I wonder why they can't talk with dear Luffy with us around," the smallest (a relative term, as this woman was easily a foot taller than her) and prettiest of the three said. The larger one with red hair simply shrugged.

"It must be some sort of unpleasant business, and they don't want us to worry," the other giantess with snakelike eyes suggested.

"Hmph. Either way! You, girl!" Banheart turned when the prettiest woman called.

"Hm?"

"I recognize your face. You were the girl disguised as a Marine on the boat, and for some reason, my powers didn't work on you."

"Oh, Hancock, has that been happening to you often?" The red-haired girl asked sympathetically. "What's wrong with people these days? Can't they recognize beauty when they see it?"

"I'm not interested in women," Banheart said softly.

"That doesn't matter! My beauty is all-encompassing!" Hancock boasted, looking down on her while looking up. "If you have even a single thought of lust in your mind, then you are susceptible to my infinite charms!"

"I haven't thought about lust for a long time. The only one I love is gone. He died at Marineford."

"Oh." Sandersonia and Marigold looked slightly ashamed. Hancock didn't seem impressed.

"So? Do you think I'm not beautiful? Would you insult me like that?"

"Don't be so cruel!" Marigold chided softly. "Just think of how you would feel if Luffy died. You would probably feel like you could never love again!"

"Oh." Hancock seemed to understand. "So… you've lost your true love…?"

"He's… he's dead," she mumbled, feeling her throat swell.

"The poor girl must be ill with despair!" Sandersonia said aloud.

"I wonder if she's contracted love sickness from being apart from him, now that he's in the other world," Marigold mused.

"A-Ace…" Banheart choked softly

"Ace?" Hancock repeated. "Do you mean to tell me that your beloved was Luffy's…"

"Please… don't tell Luffy…" She covered her eyes to hide her tears. "He doesn't need to know… I failed him…"

"You girls have been alone with her for three minutes and you've driven her to tears already?" Elder Nyon seemed to have come from nowhere, and swung her staff to whack all three of the Gorgon sisters.

"Ow!" All three squeaked in succession.

"Forgive them, nyo. They are so naïve sometimes!" Elder Nyon turned to her, and gestured to the three Kuja. "This is our tribe's princess, Boa Hancock, and her two sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia."

"A p-pleasure, I'm sure." Banheart hung her head.

"Hancock, come, join us. Luffy needs your help." Elder Nyon beckoned for her to follow, and Hancock, lured by Luffy, obeyed. Sandersonia and Marigold looked back to her.

"Do you have love sickness?" Sandersonia asked bluntly, as though Nyon had never warned her. Banheart shook her head, but Marigold leaned close to Sandersonia.

"She's clearly been eating."

"No, I have barely been able to eat," Banheart corrected quietly, folding her arms. "It's not good for the baby, but I just don't have an appetite."

"Baby?" Both girls looked confused.

"… yes, I'm having a baby… you don't know?" It suddenly struck her- the Kuja had never seen men before, had they? How would they know?

"Of course not! How does it work?" Marigold asked, wide-eyed with curiosity. It was the opening she needed.

Banheart hid a snakelike smirk as the two younger Boa sisters looked to her, ready to believe everything they told her. They had insulted her. Though she wasn't going to put up her fists against these two massive women, she would most certainly have the last laugh.

"It's actually quite simple…"

* * *

Some time later, Rayleigh approached the three women. "Girls, come and join us!" he offered with a grin, before noticing the despondent, traumatized looks on the snake sisters' faces. "Ladies?" He looked at Banheart. "What happened?"

"They asked me to explain where babies came from," Banheart replied, as innocently as possible.

"And what did you tell them?"

"The truth." Banheart grinned, before turning on her heel and following Rayleigh's lead. It was a small victory, but it was enough. The two sisters followed Banheart closely, whispering apprehensively to one another.

"I think you've made the right choice, Luffy," Elder Nyon was heard to say. "This really is what's best for your crew."

"I have to be sure I don't lose anyone else," Luffy agreed. "I've got to protect what I have left."

"Hancock!" Both sisters went to the eldest and grabbed her arm.

"Are you going to go with Luffy?" Sandersonia asked urgently.

"For now, yes I am," Hancock said softly, sounding almost dangerous; as though offended that they asked.

"Be careful!" Marigold cried.

"Don't touch him!" Sandersonia urged.

"He's so dangerous!" Both wailed. Banheart covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Oh, let me be!" Hancock brushed them off, blushing furiously.

"She's just so beautiful!" The sisters cried, hugging onto each other.

"I'll be fine!" Hancock glowered at them, starting to tilt her head back.

"Quit bickering, nyo!" Nyon swung her staff to bat the sisters again. Luffy chuckled to himself, and Banheart lowered her chin to hide her smile. "Let's just say farewell to the Kuja before you leave."

All of the party, save for Rayleigh, went to the city gates, where the Kuja women cheered to Luffy and called to him. He quickly vanished into the crowd, happily greeting them one by one. One woman gave him a set of clothes, and he eagerly redressed in something closer to his usual wear. A few women approached Banheart.

"You're the girl with the noise box," one whispered eagerly. "You made music from a box!"

"I'm sorry?" Banheart raised her brows anxiously. "I don't have a music box."

"Yes, you do, it must be you!" Another whispered. "You squeezed it, and it sang."

"Oh, the accordion." Banheart glanced at the case by her side. "It's an instrument."

"It's a marvelous device!" The first breathed.

"Will you please let us see your magnificent device?" A third chimed in cautiously.

"Gladly." Banheart opened the case to show the accordion. The girls 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at it. One reached out to touch the leathery folds of the squeezebox. Banheart had a sudden idea as she spotted Luffy in his new clothes. "I'm actually not very good at playing this instrument. Would you like this instrument?"

"Would we?" Their eyes seemed to light up, and their leader asked, "What would you like in exchange?"

"I need clothes. I only have this one dress and jacket, sadly, and an accordion will do me no good if I am too dirty to entertain."

"We can get you some clothing!" The leader turned to the others. "Bluebell, get a few large skirts. Pansy, get her some blouses! Oh, and Chrysanthemum, find some jewelry! Surely, that should add up to the value of such a magnificent device!" Three of the girls scattered, their odd figures and sizes blending back into the huge crowd.

"I don't need much, just enough to hold me over. The instrument will be much more valuable once you learn to play." Banheart closed the case and held it out to the leader. She accepted it into her trembling hands, clutching it anxiously.

"We watched you! We'll learn!" As Luffy emerged from the crowd, the women returned with clothes. Banheart bundled them against her body and bowed her head.

"Thank you all so much."

"Be sure to take good care of Luffy!"

* * *

Boa Hancock's ship had no piano. The borrowed musician discovered herself to be next to useless.

It was mere serendipity that her services were not called on more often, as it seemed that Luffy and Rayleigh were often busy. She couldn't discern what they were doing, but it was clearly filled with intent and dedication. It was almost difficult for her to see seriousness on Luffy's childlike face. Still, it seemed to affect her. If she tried to watch for too long, her heart would jolt and stop for a second.

She felt left in the dark all the time, never understanding exactly where they were going or what was going to happen. After watching Luffy and Rayleigh at work, she couldn't understand. Even more confusing was the morning she woke up with Rayleigh at her bedside.

"You're a lady, aren't you? No doubt you've got some special skills. Though you can't come with us, your presence is required for balance." He lay a cloth bundle down on the table near her. It tumbled open; it was full of bright red flowers. "Would you mind arranging a bouquet?"

She watched as Jinbei, Rayleigh, and Luffy vanished over the edge of the boat and into a smaller rowboat. She stood amongst all the other Kuja on the deck, watching from a distance as they swiped a Marine ship and lapped Marineford. The Kuja howled and cheered them on, and she saw Jinbei and Rayleigh stay aboard as Luffy jumped ship and ran into the plaza.

There was nothing. Then, the tolls of the plaza bell rang out. Her heart trembled with each ring, and she silently counted them. The bell rang sixteen times, and there was silence again.

"The Marines ring that bell 8 times at the end of the year, and 8 times at the beginning of a new year," she explained aloud to nobody in particular, but Boa Hancock was listening. "My love was born on the first day of a new year. His death signifies the last day of another. Thank you for celebrating his life, Luffy." She folded her hands over her heart to try and keep it from beating out of her chest.

When they left Marineford, a bouquet of bright red flowers was strewn in the plaza at the very spot where Portgas D. Ace fell. Made by one hand, left by another, and sent by the gods, the bloodstain was finally rinsed with compassion, love, and remembrance.

* * *

Luffy never came forward to ask for her to perform. She found that he would always find her if she performed on her own.

"_In the life of a love long lingered on, love lingered on to frustration,"_ she sang to herself as she mended and altered a skirt she'd been given. _"And if our love is so wrong, what should we do alone? Or am I just a picture in a photograph?"_

"I don't know that one." Banheart turned when she heard Luffy speak. He'd popped his head into the laundry room from the upper deck. Her mouth was left hanging open as he dropped in and landed in a cross-legged sit. "Hey, hey, do you know other songs?"

"I know a lot of songs. I just heard that one on the radio and I liked it," she explained quietly. "What would you like to hear?"

"Anything. How about something happy?" He leaned forward, smiling cheekily.

"I'd be happy to teach you a nice song I know," she offered, and folded her skirt onto her knees.

"Okay. Please teach me!"

* * *

"_When in the spring time of the year, when the trees are crowned with leaves…"_ Rayleigh and Jinbei heard the strand weave itself in the air from below the deck. They put their sake cups down and halted their conversation to listen. Boa Hancock seemed to hear it as well, emerging from her cabin with a distinct frown on her face.

"_When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew as dressed in ribbons fair"_

The men followed the sound to the lowest deck, curious as to its source.

"_When owls call the breathless moon in the blue veil of the night"_

They found Banheart and Luffy together, standing side by side and holding hands. Banheart seemed to lead, but Luffy's voice chimed in alongside hers. Their eyes were closed, and Luffy seemed to be smiling as he sang.

"_The shadows of the trees appear amidst the lantern light"_

Their voices rose and separated; Banheart's high and bright, Luffy's lower and soulful.

"_We've been rambling all the night, and some part of this day_

_Now returning back again, we bring a garland gay…"_

"Well now!" Rayleigh laughed, and the pair stopped, their voices breaking. "A song for spring. Really, I've only ever heard that done with female voices."

Banheart nervously cleared her throat. "W-well, adjustments can be made for the population of the choir. After all, a basic knowledge of counterpoint is vital for every composer. All I did was adjust his part to complement the female voicing."

"Is that why it sounded so cool?" Luffy grinned.

"You are multi-talented aren't you?" Jinbei murmured, bemused. "Piano, accordion, and voice?"

"I'm not trained as a vocalist. Really, anyone can sing." Banheart looked away to hide her embarrassment. "I just know what the notes should sound like."

"Oh, Luffy dear!" Boa Hancock entered and grabbed his hand. "What a lovely singing voice you have! Now, come and rest before you reopen your wounds again!" He gawked, and she yanked him out of the room. Jinbei scoffed, and Rayleigh chuckled.

"Ah, that boy. Well, what can one do for a lad like that? Banheart, dear, are you taking care of yourself?"

"Yes, Mr. Ray." Banheart picked her skirt from the ground where she'd left it, and Rayleigh continued to smile.

"It's a wonder you wear that jacket all day, since it's been so warm. I don't think I've seen you without it."

Banheart said nothing. She tugged the sleeve of the jacket down her arm anxiously. "I've been cold," she explained half-heartedly.

"Well, let's just hope spring comes for you soon," Rayleigh joked. Jinbei simply grumbled, and Rayleigh vanished to the upper deck to follow Hancock and Luffy. He turned his fierce eyes to her, but after knowing him as she did, she could see past the ice and fire.

"Go and rest, girl, before you reopen your own wounds."

* * *

Once he could be held down, Luffy was kept in bed, still bandaged, surrounded by Kuja women who wanted nothing more than to stretch his skin. (Jinbei and Rayleigh got the same treatment, thought it didn't seem to work on them.) Banheart did what she could to avoid the hubbub, but whenever she got too close to the men, she found herself feeling more and more left out. More and more was her status as a normal woman, devoid of their naiveté, making her feel isolated. Even worse was that she had to try and hold down her heart and everything in it. It made her wonder if she was the only one who thought she was truly going mad. She wondered if she would ever find a place where she belonged again.

* * *

**End Notes:** To be continued, of course!

A few brief notes- the lyrics Banheart sang first was from "Rapture," by Hurt. I am saving that for a later chapter's suggested track… for a reason. In addition, the chapter title, "Folie à Deux," means "Madness shared by two." It is a term for a mental disorder wherein two individuals share symptoms of delusion, often transmitted from one individual to another.

Psst- want spoilers?

I don't give spoilers online. However, I will give them if you ask me… in real life! This weekend, I will be traveling to Otakon, a major anime convention on the East Coast. (Some of you may have heard of it.) If you should see the name tag reading "Ezra the Blue," that will be me. You will also spot me cosplaying as Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. If you find me, I'll tell you something you won't learn in the story until chapter 17. I hope to see some of you there!

Other than that, don't forget to review! I promise I'll finish this chapter within the next two weeks. Any questions, comments, or suggestions? Leave a review!


	17. 14B2: Folie a le Camaraderie

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** Long story short, I got a burst of inspiration. I don't know how long it will last, but I had to try and put it to use.

To answer Lulu(insert numbers here)'s question: No, Luffy does not yet know. Remember, 13 and 14 A and 13 and 14 B are essentially alternate universes. The events of one could not possibly occur concurrently with the other. It is up to you, the reader, to decide what happens to our unfortunate heroine during that period, though I will probably lampshade both in future chapters.

In addition, since I am now writing about a point in the story past when the manga has covered, I am, in fact, making some of this up. I am, however, trying to construct it so that it will remain compatible with the story as Oda-sensei releases it.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still own nothing except Banheart. I would blame the alcohol for everything else, but I don't actually drink that often.

* * *

**14.2B: Folie à le Camaraderie **

**Suggested Tracks: **"Come Sail Away," Styx; "The Mouse and the Model," The Dresden Dolls

Someday, the imprints of their feet on the soft, mossy ground were bound to petrify and form stone. Nine paths pressed towards a single meeting point, and dreamers would only hope they could walk the same path someday, though whether in a physical or metaphysical sense was only a matter of taste. Now, they faced one another for the first time in over a month, eye meeting eye meeting eye, eighteen feet forming a circle with toes pointed to the center. Words were not enough.

"You?" She studied the new wounds that covered his arms and body. Where had he been?

"You?" He looked at the unfamiliarity of his comrade's figure. What had he done?

"You?" He could tell something was different on her face, but he couldn't place it. Was it in their minds? Words began to come differently, awkwardly.

"Oh, Franky, your face…" Robin whispered, softly horrified. "What happened?"

"Zoro, what the hell happened to you?" Sanji muttered, shaking his head.

"What happened to you, Brook?" Chopper whimpered timidly.

"What happened?" Nami looked at Robin.

"It's a long story," Robin murmured.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Franky concurred, unusually subdued.

"Long story," Zoro grumbled.

"It's a very long story," Usopp agreed, nodding sagely.

"I don't care!" Luffy suddenly shouted, dropping to his knees.

"Eh?" The rest of the crew looked at him.

"I don't care if they're long stories! I love long stories! I want to hear them all!" Luffy wailed. "I missed you- all of you- so much!" He threw his arms out and pulled all of them into a rubber-band hug, squeezing each of them tight. "I want to know where you went and what happened because I need you and missed you all!"

From a way behind Luffy, Rayleigh and Jinbei watched the happy reunion. Banheart tried her best to hide behind Jinbei, but he didn't seem willing to let her.

"Go introduce yourself," he grumbled to her. She shook her head.

"I shouldn't interfere."

"It's not interfering, it's part of your life now," Jinbei muttered. "You gotta figure yourself out, girlie. You're either trying too hard to fit in or forcing yourself out. Go be an adult and stand with Luffy. Honestly, if you ain't going to do what you need to do, how can you expect to be a half-decent mother?"

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Don't be so cold, now, you know what the girl's been through," Rayleigh clucked playfully. "Either way, at least go take a look at Luffy's friends. They could be yours, if you make the effort."

"Oi, Banny!" Luffy waved to her. She shivered, and trudged forward. Luffy thrust her beside him as she joined the group, and she shrunk as the eight Straw Hats scrutinized her. "This is Banny. She was my substitute musician on the way here. Banny, this is my crew." She looked from eye to eye to eye. Some were frowning, and a few seemed intrigued.

"When is the baby due?" Chopper asked, wide-eyed with wonder.

"In less than a month now," she murmured, looking Chopper over.

"Baby? What baby?" Luffy blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean, what baby?" Nami cocked her brow.

"I mean, what are you talking about with a baby?" He tilted his head.

"Her baby." Chopper pointed at Banheart. "You can't tell she's having a baby?"

"Even a blind man would be able to tell, just based on her measurements. That's not how a woman with her lithe frame should look," Sanji snorted, before turning to her with bright eyes. "And such a beautiful face! Have we met? I never forget a maiden, and your eyes are familiar, but nothing else…" She shivered and shrunk from him.

"Shut it, Love-Cook," Zoro grumbled, while giving Banheart an icy look out of the corner of his eyes. Luffy folded his arms, still confused.

"You mean 'cause she's fat?"

"Have you ever heard of the birds and the bees, Luffy?" Brook asked curiously.

"Birds are delicious and bees make honey." Luffy grinned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh boy. Let me try and explain this to you…" Usopp went to Luffy's side and began to talk in a low voice.

"Let's not stand around and yammer like this, let's at least talk back at the ship," Nami suggested. She seemed to be giving Banheart the evil eye as well, but turned away. Rayleigh and Jinbei took up the back as Luffy led the march back towards the ship. Brook and Usopp started trying to explain the birds and the bees to Luffy, but Banheart stayed near Chopper.

"You're so cute," she said softly. "What do you do on the ship?"

"I'm the ship's doctor!" He chirped.

"How amazing! I've never met a reindeer doctor." She smiled, interlacing her fingers behind her back. "You must be quite talented for them to permit you to practice medicine." He grinned proudly.

"Oh, don't be so mean and sarcastic, you big jerk!" From the way he blushed, she could read the dissonance between his words and his mind. He liked her, she imagined. She felt a little bit of warmth, but it was short-lived.

"Chopper, take a hike," Nami cut in. Chopper realized that Robin and Nami had moved to flank them, and scrambled away to join Usopp and Brook. Robin and Nami were quiet for a few moments, each looking between Banheart and each other.

"You're… Bunny?" Robin started. Banheart couldn't read her even tone, but something about her gaze hinted that her attitude was not entirely friendly.

"Banheart. I think Luffy has decided to give me a nickname." She tried not to look at them, trying to look anywhere but at them. Robin did the same, but Banheart still got the eerie feeling that she was watching her.

"So… Banheart. Neither you nor Luffy have explained why you are here with us." Robin's tone was very flat, like Nami's was. She adopted the same evenness in her own voice.

"Just as Luffy said… he needed a musician for the journey here."

"So, why are you still with us?" Robin asked coolly. "What brings you to join the crew?"

"I did not realize I had joined," she murmured. "I have not been asked." Nami and Robin's eyes felt like needles on her neck, and each word they said sounded like accusations. Their slight smiles couldn't hide the negativity emanating from them.

"I see. You didn't answer my question. What pressed you to join us?" Robin asked.

"I… I suppose I've nowhere else to go," Banheart replied, and swallowed heavily to try and choke back her emotions.

"So you join a pirate crew?" Nami interrupted, her voice taking on a hint of sharpness. "You know we're dangerous, right?" Banheart shuddered, wringing her hands behind her back.

"Pirates have never given me any trouble," she murmured cautiously.

"You have trouble?" Nami frowned. Banheart's head jumped- had she slipped?

"I… suppose I do. Or I did." She heaved a sigh. "Or I do…"

"Which is it?" Her heart nearly jumped from her chest, and the rest of her nearly jumped from her skin- Zoro had soundlessly joined them. The three most serious Straw Hats surrounded her, and they stopped in their tracks. "Are you trouble?" Zoro demanded icily. She couldn't speak, her pulse racing as they seemed to fix their gazes on her. She was frozen in her steps. No words could come from her mouth, and she felt a blow of relief when someone else spoke for her.

"Hey, kiddo, these people giving you trouble?" She gasped, and turned to see Marco right behind her. He grinned when she noticed him and whirled to face him. "Hey, Wolfe."

Words exploded in her head.

_Marco! My god, my brother, I missed you! You found me- were you looking for me? I love you all and I want to come home, please help me, I'm just so scared…_

"A Whitebeard pirate?" Zoro snapped, going for his swords. The rest of the Straw Hats turned at the outburst.

"Monkey D. Luffy, these are your comrades?" Marco smirked at him.

"Yeah, my crew! Oi, you know Banny?" Luffy pointed at her. Marco seemed to be avoiding her eyes, as she kept swallowing her words and keeping them in her mind.

_Marco, you have no idea what I've been through, but now you're here and you came for me and you'll take me back and everything's going to be okay._

"Banny? Is that what you go by now?" Marco chuckled. "But yeah, she and I have met." He looked down at her with a sly smile. "Been a while, kiddo. Pity we don't have too much time to talk."

"Oi, a cola machine!" Franky suddenly rushed off.

"Hey, wait, don't get lost!" Chopper chased him anxiously.

"Oh, so we do have a second." Marco grinned. "Keeping busy, Wolfe?"

"Yes, of course!" She smiled eagerly. Her hands shook; she could have kissed him. Though she knew she couldn't say everything that rushed through her mind, her body betrayed her fluttering heart. "Marco, how are your brothers holding up?" The Straw Hats seemed to stand back, but she could tell that

"Ah, well, things have been a little tight, but we'll make do," he replied coolly. "Let's not make any trouble, kid. Pay attention." He folded his arms; his smile faded. He hid his thoughts behind his words, and she had to read between the lines. "I'm glad to see you, glad I managed to find you. Sad to say, though, you can't come back with me." He was looking into her face, and she realized that it hurt him to say it. "Since our father died, things have been way out of order. If things were any other way, we'd love to have you stay over again. After all, we're so used to seeing you around the house, you're damn near family."

Banheart's heart sank, and she concluded, "So… I don't suppose it'll be okay for me to visit anytime soon."

Marco shook his head. "Gotta get my house in order, Wolfe. But hey, you shouldn't be thinking about traveling to see us right now anyway. Better for you and the baby that you stay put. But everyone misses seeing you around. We miss you like hell. Bottom line is that your safety is the most important thing, and we just can't be sure of it right now." Marco leaned a little closer and lowered his voice a bit more. "Got a joke for you."

His face told her it was no joke. "Let's hear it."

"Right, well, did you hear the one about the idiot spider?" Marco forced a smile. "Seems he enraged the volcano when he made a non-virgin sacrifice. He's going to want two in return."

"Is that so?" Banheart forced a quavering smile and covered her mouth as though to giggle into her palm.

"Hey, that joke's not funny," Luffy pointed out.

"I get it," she murmured. Marco's eyes were very serious in contrast with his forced grin. "I don't suppose the volcano has any names in mind?"

"Only one, so far," Marco replied coolly. "Careful you don't get burned, little si… kiddo. I've got to run." He paused awkwardly. "… Hug?"

She embraced him, and he patted the back of her head and rubbed the small of her back. "I'll miss you, Marco. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. Take care of yourself, alright? I'm trusting you." He let go of her, and squeezed her hand in his for a long moment. When he let go, he left the handle of her battered leather suitcase on her fingers. He seemed to shudder as he stepped back, but finally forced himself to turn around, wearing a forced smile as he walked away. She couldn't bring any of her words forward anymore, left with nothing to cling to.

"Bye!" Luffy waved at his back as he vanished into the crowd. "Thanks for saving my life! Hey, how do you know him?" He looked to her, grinning. The other Straw Hats focused intently on her, even as Franky returned from the vending machine with an armful of cola cans and Chopper loaded up with more cola on a sled.

"Just an old friend, I suppose," she replied tentatively, still staring at the space where he had stood. "I left some of my things at his place." She opened her suitcase a crack, seeing all of her clothes packed just the way she had, with a thick envelope and her music books loaded on top.

"Hey, you don't have to try and hide it from us." Usopp came up beside her, placing a nervous hand on her shoulder. "That was the lamest break-up ever."

"He wasn't my boyfriend!" She shook Usopp off, horrified that he would even suggest it. "I'd never date him! I would never… never… never!" She shook her head. "He was my boyfriend's brother! It would have been wrong even if we did feel affectionate to one another!" She felt a pang of guilt, but it covered up the fear that she had said too much again.

"Wait, why don't they want you visiting?" Luffy tilted his head.

"He's a Whitebeard pirate, too," Nami muttered, frowning. "What, is your boyfriend a pirate too?" Banheart clenched her fists and shivered.

"My boyfriend is dead," she confessed in a whisper. The crew was silent. Luffy immediately turned and walked away, and Jinbei chased him, barely leaving enough time to give the rest of the crew an icy look. Sanji and Chopper followed him as well, and Franky anxiously backed away, trying to hide watery eyes.

"That sucks," Zoro muttered, rubbing his temples. "Guess that explains a lot…"

"Didn't mean to pry," Nami added, looking away.

"I…" she started again, but words didn't come. Tears did instead. Usopp, still by her side, took her by the wrist and led her to a bench.

"Hey, come on, it's okay," Usopp urged her quietly. "Look, we really are good people, you know? We're not going to question you anymore."

"I'm okay, just give me a second. I… I can't control my emotions sometimes." She stared into the hollows of her palms, smearing the tears onto her cheeks. They stung like hell, stung like the words she'd been forced to say. She tried to banish her memories again- tried to remind herself, 'These people may be your only hope!' Suddenly, her suitcase's latch sprung open, and her music folder spilled out in the wind. "Oh, damn it all!" She dropped to the ground and began scrambling to put the pages back in. Brook grabbed some of them out of the wind. "I'm so sorry, please ignore me- I'm just struggling to get everything back together." The baby thrashed in her belly, protesting against her heaving sobs and pounding heart. She felt naked again.

"Allow me, my dear," Brook said quietly, getting on his hands and knees to help her scoop up her spilled papers.

"You dropped money, too," Usopp added, picking up a few bills and tucking them back into the envelope they'd fallen from.

"It's just like with Vivi," she heard Nami say softly.

"Listen, Banny, we're really not bad people. I promise! Nami was just busting your chops before." Usopp grinned at her as he stood back up. He gave her a hand to pull her to her feet. "If Luffy's okay with having you around, I'm okay too."

"My, these are quite exquisite for a composer your age." She saw that Brook had begun flipping through the music sheets he had picked up. "But… clearly, they are out of order, and this is incomplete." He turned back to her and offered her the pages with a kind look. "You will have to play for me later."

She stared between Usopp and Brook, her heart tying and untying her veins in knots. Even though Brook's appearance was frightening, and Usopp looked more like a gourmet critic than a pirate, they were inexplicably friendly. Something seemed wrong about it, but it felt right.

"I'll help you with that. Wouldn't want you straining yourself, after all," Usopp chirped as he picked her suitcase up for her, and he and Brook walked on either side of her as they followed Luffy back towards the ship. Robin and Nami took up the rear.

"There's something rotten here," Robin said quietly. She glanced at Rayleigh, who had hung back silently the entire time. "Mr. Ray?"

"Oh, nay, nay, dear Nico Robin." Rayleigh smirked. "Nothing rotten at all. If you've got questions, you would do best to ask her."

"I don't think that's a good idea at all…" Robin frowned and pursed her lips. "Something about the way she carries herself seems unpleasantly familiar to me… which is why we must learn why she is so anxious."

"I don't think we should be the ones to ask," Nami said, a hint of slinky slyness in her voice. "I think we need to exploit her one fair weakness."

"You're not saying you'll take advantage of her emotional state due to her natural hormone rushes? I wouldn't respect that at all, Nami," Robin warned her.

"Please, like I'd ever do that! I'm not going to take advantage of her condition! No, I think this is a job for a certain gentleman." Nami smirked in thought. "I'll have to have words with Brook." Robin sighed- something told her that whatever Nami had planned, it would not end well.

* * *

"Won't you take your jacket off, my dear?" Brook asked for what must have been the third time.

"I'd prefer to keep it on, thank you." Banheart kept her hands folded on the keys as Brook reviewed the sheets he already had. She had offered to play her best and favorite composition, as she knew it from memory, and he offered to write it down so that he could compose an accompaniment for his violin. The rest of the crew had been in the galley, the last either of them had seen them, discussing their solitary ventures. Brook had absconded with Banheart when Sanji had started a story about cross-dressers, and now the pair sat at the piano with a box of pencils and her blank staff book. After learning that Brook was a musician as well, she realized that he must have been a master by comparison, and knew that she could bear to take a few more lessons. She had missed the feeling of ebony and ivory under her fingertips, and despite her anxiety from her new situation, she felt like she was back where she belonged. She still didn't want to reveal too much of herself, despite Brook's urging.

"Very well, but I would not want you to become distracted if you get too warm. Let us review the last thirteen measures." Brook brushed the tails of his suit jacket as he settled himself on the piano bench beside her. She watched his limber fingers tap and strike the keys delicately. She couldn't tell if he was looking at the keys or at the music sheet. She was also intrigued that he could not only reproduce her thoughts, but the notes he played spoke more eloquently than hers ever could.

"Maestro, here," she murmured, taking the pencil. "The notes in this part of the song are all staccato, so it sounds very broken."

"Ah, I see." He tried it again, breaking the notes better. "Yes, I can feel what you meant." Brook nodded. "Play on, I'll stop you." He moved over, allowing her back at the center of the bench, and watched as she played. He scribbled down the notes as he heard them. She closed her eyes. She didn't even need to think; she just felt the music. "Wait." He touched her wrist, and she stopped. "The simplest sounds are really quite complex… and vice versa, of course. This song really is quite haunting, isn't it?"

"I had intended it as such," she explained. "I wanted to express the feeling of complete alienation, and rejection. I suppose it suits me… they say that the artist always writes herself. I… I don't really make friends easily."

"Ah, what a pity!" Brook lamented aloud. "You really are such a pretty girl, one would think people would be attracted to you. I wonder if it is not some measure of self-doubt. After all, you seemed to have had a man who loved you passing well…"

"Please, must you speak of that?" She pursed her lips and gave him an icy look over her shoulder. "I don't like to cry, especially in front of others."

"I apologize." He finished writing and put the book down. "I must say, I am quite curious about the pages from your suitcase."

"Oh. That." She paused. "It's not finished. I haven't been able to write for a long while…"

"I see." Brook's voice was even, his gaze fixed. She felt a chill run down her spine.

"You want to hear it anyway, don't you?" She sighed.

"I do." He took the pages from within his jacket and set them on the stand. Her fingers recoiled at the sight of them.

"Maestro, please. I don't mean to refuse you or disrespect you, but it's a stupid piece and I'm going to scrap it." She reached to take the paper, but he moved it from her grasp.

"If you won't play it, then I will! Yohohoho!" Brook flipped it over. "Aha, the title sheet." He scooted close to her and flexed his fingers. Her body froze as she reread the title, and she couldn't bring herself to stop him as he began to play.

The song began bright, but full of intrigue. Hints of noir crept through as her mind had relived the first time she met him. It slowed to an andante- hand in hand, running through icy Winter islands- and then even slower into a delicate, dancing waltz. It was a pale echo of her true heart, she knew. How does one record his cheeky smile? How do you express the sharpness of his eyes? Is an embrace played in piano or forte? Is passionate sex played in A minor? Should happiness be in a C chord?

"God, stop!" She cried, pushing the pages off the stand and scattering them onto the floor, and Brook halted abruptly, surprised at her outburst. She pushed herself back from the bench and stormed from the room, and he picked the pages up.

"It meant something to her," he murmured aloud, though not to himself. "It meant a lot to her." Nami popped her head up from the other side of the couch, where she had hidden to listen.

"I knew there was something in it." She came to the other side and watched as he put the pages back in order. "I knew I was right to ask you to help, but what does it mean?"

"I don't know. I think, however, that I have spotted something familiar, perhaps something you will be able to decipher." He handed her the title page. "I would ask for my promised reward, but I feel far too dirty now." Brook folded his arms and sat back at the piano. "You may show me your panties later."

"Yeah, sure," Nami murmured dismissively as she read the title of the song. It told her everything. "I… I gotta go!" She dashed from the room, the page crumpling in her hand. She couldn't see where the visiting musician had fled to, but instead went to the galley. Sanji was washing dishes after letting everyone sample some of his new recipes as Franky showed off some of his new mechanics. She sidled up to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you any," he said quietly. "I'm sure it would make your body even more lovely-" He started to coo, but Nami elbowed him in the gut.

"Sanji, it's time for a game of Keep-Away. Get this around the room, and keep it away from the captain." She set the crumpled page onto the counter beside him. He straightened it out, and frowned as he read the one familiar word on the page.

"Keep it away from Luffy. Let's see how long that lasts." He met eyes with Robin, nodded, and tossed the paper ball to her. Franky kept talking, but all but Luffy noticed the projectile. She unfolded a little, nodded stoically, and looked at Usopp. She tossed the paper directly over the table to Usopp. He read it, and his jaw fell. He passed it under the table to Chopper, who read what was there and whimpered. Luffy did notice, but Usopp laughed nervously.

"Did I step on your foot, Chopper? Sorry about that! Franky, what were you saying?"

Franky kept talking, and Chopper dropped the note under the table and kicked it. It hit Zoro's foot, waking him up. He grunted and picked it up.

"Oi…" He started to speak, but Franky, miffed at being interrupted, took the paper from him.

"No passin' notes in class! Come on, what's the big secret?" He unfolded it a little, and swallowed hard when he figured out what the big secret was.

"Ooh! Lemme see!" Luffy reached for it, but Franky tossed it back to Sanji.

"Trash it," Franky recommended aloud.

"Hey, wait, my turn!" Luffy moved towards Sanji, and Sanji laughed.

"No way!" He pitched it back at Zoro, 'accidentally' hitting him in the head. Robin discreetly used a fleur to open a window. Zoro, after giving Sanji a spiteful glare, threw it back to Chopper.

"Chopper, give it here!" Luffy went for it, but Chopper, in a panic, threw it to Nami. Luffy kept running between people. Nami held it over his head, but he kept jumping to try and grab it. She passed it back to Franky, who threw it to Robin. Luffy wound back and threw his hand out to try and grab it as she threw it out the window, with Luffy's hand right behind it.

Before they could sigh with relief, Luffy's arm snapped back in, crumpled music sheet in hand. "Real funny, guys," Luffy chuckled. "What's the big deal?" He unfolded the paper. "Oh, is this Brook's?"

"It's upside down," Zoro said, taking the paper from him, and ripped the top off. "Whoops." He crumpled it in his hand. The sigh of relief was forthcoming, but Luffy laughed again.

"No, that was the bottom! Though it is upside down." He flipped it over, and read the title: "ACE."

Luffy put the paper down, his face serious. "Is this some kind of joke?" His eyes darkened. "Where's Brook?"

"He was in the lounge- but Luffy, it's not his!" Nami explained, stepping forward. "You have a right to know- that was written by Banheart!"

"She's making fun of me!" Luffy's eyes seemed to fill with fire. "BANHEART!" He rushed out before Nami could explain. Zoro chased after him.

"Don't do anything stupid! Wait until you have the full answer!"

"I think we all know why she'd write a song about him. It kind of fits, doesn't it?" Zoro groaned. "She said her boyfriend was dead…"

"We should have connected the dots," Sanji muttered, as he tried to ward off his stress with a fresh dose of nicotine.

"No wonder Mr. Ray brought her with him," Usopp mumbled. Chopper sniffled.

"It's… so uncool." Franky covered his eyes.

"I'm not going to stand by and let him attack an innocent baby," Robin said softly, and she rushed from the room too.

"God knows what's about to go down," Usopp muttered. "She's just a normal girl like me, who knows what'll happen if Luffy vents on her…" He followed Robin, and the other Straw Hats followed. Even if they didn't know her, they knew enough.

* * *

"OI!" Luffy shouted as he saw where Banheart had made off to. She had managed to scale to the top of the figurehead and sat on her knees with her hands folded tight across her chest. She'd tried to suppress her sobs by shortening her breath, but it only made them sharper and more painful. He rushed to the base of the figurehead and pointed accusingly at her. "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing," she whimpered. "I'm not trying to do anything but give my child a chance to survive."

"Let it go, Luffy!" Zoro warned him, but Luffy didn't seem to hear.

"Why were you writing about Ace?" Luffy sprang to the figurehead and stood behind her. "Are you some sort of spy? Are you making fun of me?"

"No. I would never do that! God… why would I ever do that!" She clenched her fist. "Go away! I don't know why the lot of you have gotten it into your head to make me cry, but I'm not going to put up with it!"

"Tell the truth!" Luffy got in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "You haven't told me why you're here or anything about yourself, and I'm not going to let you be mean to me!" She sobbed, unable to answer. "Come on! You can't do this to me! Why are you here? Why don't you go back with the Heart Pirates? Weren't you one of them?"

"No, I'm not a Heart Pirate! I'm not a pirate at all!" Her face began to hurt as it twisted into a deeper grimace- it ached to cry and frown at the same time. "I wanted freedom! That was all I wanted!"

"Tell him the goddamn truth!" Jinbei's voice roared from the base of the figurehead. The Straw Hats congregated behind him. Banheart's chest tightened, as he looked at Robin. "Take her jacket." Without questioning him, Robin willed two fleur to emerge from the Sunny's mane and grabbed her jacket on either side. It was torn off, revealing her arms and the mark on her back. Jinbei folded his arms as Luffy recognized the tattoo on her arms. "You can't hide forever!"

"What is the truth?" Luffy growled. Banheart froze as he glared into her eyes, but her mouth began to move on its own.

"I swear to God… Ace… He gave me freedom… and I… I couldn't give him anything back. He gave me a child… and I couldn't give him the chance to see it live. It's all I wanted." Luffy stopped frowning.

"You mean… you?" His voice was soft and high.

"I loved him, Luffy," she whimpered. "I loved him more than you could ever imagine."

"B-baby…?"

"It's his. God, I tried so hard… there was nothing I could do to help him, even after everything he did for me…"

"What happened?" Luffy grabbed her shoulders tight, forcing her to look at him.

"It's such a long story," she whispered.

"I don't care. I want to hear it. If your baby is Ace's, then that means it's my baby brother, which means you're my sister!" Luffy embraced her tight. "Please let me take care of you. I promise I won't mess up!"

"I know you won't… I believe in you… you know what happened to Ace. He died in your arms, and all I could do was watch…"

"I won't let you go away. I won't let anyone go away ever again…" He kept hugging her, and she finally relaxed into his grasp, deciding that captains gave good hugs and she had a right to enjoy it.

"Can you get down from there now? People can see you," Zoro pointed out. Robin giggled, but Luffy obediently bounced down the figurehead to the deck. He offered Banheart a hand and helped her down, immediately squeezing back onto her with affection.

"Well, it seems you'll be staying on for a while," Nami remarked with a small smile. She looked from eye to eye to eye, forming a smile as she realized that they all liked her, for no other reason than their captain accepted her. She had found comrades, and it was a good feeling.

The Straw Hats had been reunited and united, and the future seemed to be open and bright. This did not mean, however, that all was well, nor that it even could be.

* * *

**End Notes:** And thus ends our split storyline. Chapter 15 will be the continuation for both paths. I'm pretty sure I can make this work. Pretty sure.

I apologize if this chapter disappoints. I know I tend to get sloppy when I rush, but I really wanted to get this down. In addition, if the pacing seemed rushed... I apologize again.

Questions? Review!

Comments? Review!

Criticism? Review!

Constructive criticism? Review!

Think the author here is a review whore? Do tell… in a review!

To be continued!


	18. After My Own Heart

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was trying to wait out some more revelation in the series. Unfortunately, my story is now off the given canon, since the Straw Hats won't be reuniting this soon! 3D2Y my butt. Isn't a time skip what made Naruto go from terrible to worse? Despite that… I'm going to run with it.

A few messages for my reviewers:

Emma0707- I actually like Marco too! I liked Eiichiro Oda's depiction of him, but I started to like him even more as I tried to explore his character. He just seems like a great guy, even if it is all in my imagination.

To everyone else- thank you so much for your kind words! You have no idea how much your encouragement helps me.

**Disclaimer:** I own just about nothing. Banheart's mine.

* * *

**15: After My Own Heart**

**Suggested Tracks: **"Where Did You Sleep Last Night," Nirvana; "Rise," Eddie Vedder

"I'll give you all the information you could ever want," Buggy the Clown gloated proudly as he kicked his feet up onto the table. "Why, I've had dealings with Straw Hat Luffy since he just started out as a pirate! He's like a case of herpes- he keeps coming back, and he just gets under my skin!"

"I hate it when you talk like that, Buggy," Alvida reminded him sharply. The two of them had agreed to meet their new de-facto leader at a small island near Jaya, as he had been there on business and didn't feel like traveling to them. Doflamingo simply chuckled as Alvida scolded her captain.

"I can understand your sentiment. I've seen the boy once, and I already dislike him." Doflamingo held his hands out in a shrug. "Of course, he's not what we're interested in. No, no, the big guys upstairs are more interested in that Portgas boy still. They've heard his name far too often, and they'd like to put a stop to that. We heard that Portgas traveled with you shortly before his arrest." Buggy couldn't read Doflamingo's face behind his mirrored sunglasses, but he was almost certain that whatever his smirk meant, it wasn't friendly. He instead laughed nervously and tilted his chin up arrogantly.

"Yes, that's true. But believe me, if we'd known what kind of guy he was, we would have turned him in-"

"Shut up," Doflamingo cut him off, chuckling darkly. "Fufufu… We don't care about whether or not you would have turned him in. You're a pirate, stupid. Quit sucking up. No, we want to know about this." He took a photograph from his pocket. "We got this image from footage from the Camera Den-Den Mushis that were recording the execution." He put it down and pushed it forward. Surely enough, it was a shot of Buggy in the foreground, with the chaos directly after Ace's release behind him. Buggy laughed nervously.

"I… I guess you could say the camera loves me."

"Not you, stupid." Doflamingo tore the part of the shot with Buggy in it away and tossed it aside. "There." He pointed at the image in the background, and Buggy realized that he was pointing at the shadow of Portgas D. Ace in the embrace of a familiar woman. "What do you know about Portgas's girlfriend?"

"His girlfriend?" Buggy squinted at the photo, thinking. "Huh. Well, it's been a while since Portgas was with us, but there was a girl with him. She didn't look quite like that, though. She was much prettier!"

"About how long ago was it?" Doflamingo asked. Buggy couldn't think, but someone else could.

"I'd say a fair…" Alvida paused to smirk wickedly. "Nine months."

"Funny, very funny," Doflamingo retorted with a chuckle. "What's her name?"

"Banheart was the girl's name…" Buggy tilted his head slightly, and smirked. "Yeah, this has to be her! She sure got fat, though. I guess with her man locked up, she didn't feel the need to take care of herself."

"Did you get a lobotomy in jail?" Alvida glared at him.

"No, no, I got it. Makes you wonder who the father is, since she was coming on to me the whole time she was aboard our ship!" Buggy grinned.

"Okay, cut to the chase. What can you tell us about this little chickadee?" Doflamingo looked at Alvida, but Buggy didn't seem to notice.

"Well, she's a bit of a wild child. Loved to drink- can't think of a time when she wasn't drinking!- and she was a total flirt. She definitely had it on for me, but because that Ace was around, she didn't get the chance. I don't think I'd take her back, though, especially since she's got a baby on board…"

"Wolfe Banheart." Alvida smiled, as Buggy continued to gloat to himself. "She's a runaway, the daughter of a Marine. It was in the newspaper, you can find her name on a Missing Persons list. Height, approximately five feet, six inches. Weight… well, average to slightly below-average when we knew her. Fair hair, black eyes. Like Buggy said, she did enjoy to drink, so she couldn't have known she was expecting when she was with us. That would mean she can't have had the baby yet, unless it's extremely premature." Doflamingo cackled with glee.

"Wonderful, Lady Alvida. Is there anything else you think we should know?"

"Only this- she's a liar." Alvida leaned forward and lowered her voice. "As you can see, she managed to fool Buggy in order to maintain his favor. She's quick to come up with her lies, just as good at telling them. She could probably lie to her own father through her teeth. I'm no expert, but I can read girls like her like a book. She's not very strong, she has no connections, no power, so lying is a crutch for her. I'd go so far as to call it a pathology; she can't even help lying. I'd suggest catching her in one and exploiting the hell out of it." She sat back with a triumphant smile as Doflamingo howled with laughter.

"Absolutely perfect. I'm starting to see why you were asked to join the Shichibukai- between the two of you, you've got brains and infectious charisma, as well as the ability to influence the extremely stupid."

"Why, thank you." Buggy smirked. "I've always considered myself something of a devious mastermind."

"We're just glad to be part of the team," Alvida spoke over him. "So, what are you going to do about that brat?"

"Oh, you know how it goes." Doflamingo smirked and shrugged as he got to his feet. "Executions are out. Abortions are in."

* * *

Though it was a difficult decision to take a guest aboard- guest, rather than new crew member, since she offered no services and insisted that she was no pirate- the Straw Hat captain was easily swayed. For a man who considered a musician more important than a doctor on a long journey, the offer of a second musician was most welcome. Considering the situation, it was no challenge to convince the rest of the crew either, and this was the attitude under which Banheart was welcomed. Though she had little choice but to sail with the Straw Hats, she considered each one of them over the few weeks she had stayed with them thus far and decided that even if she didn't have to, she really would want to stay. They seemed to like having her around too.

Chopper, for one, loved the challenge of caring for a woman in her condition. Every symptom gave him a burst of glee as he got the chance to explain why it was happening.

"Doctor Chopper?" She peered into his office and spotted him at his desk. She couldn't tell what he was doing with his mixtures and Bunsen burner, but he was squinting at it intently as he held an eyedropper over one of the tubes.

"One sec!" He very carefully dripped something into the main tube, and grinned as it began to fizz. "Okay, what's up?" He spun on his chair to face her.

"Nothing big, doc." She rested her hand on her middle, her fingertips tracing the roundest part of her contour as if to jest. "It's just that my ankles have been getting really sore and swollen. It's just getting worse every day."

"Really?" Chopper's eyes seemed to light up. She smiled wearily- how many doctors looked excited when you told them you were experiencing discomfort? "Here, sit, sit!" He patted his examination table, and she hopped up onto it. "Let me see." She extended one leg, and he removed her shoe to look at it. "Yeah, it looks kind of swollen."

"I can't really see it," she reminded him with a small smile. "You can't imagine what a challenge shaving my legs is."

"Yeah!" He laughed. "Well, let me see." He shifted into heavy point and began to rub her foot. "Swelling like this is just the result of water retention. Nothing to worry about, unless you get swelling all over your body, that would indicate preeclampsia. However, minor swelling like this is just due to uterine pressure on the vena cava." He let go of her foot and started to massage the other one. "Since the baby's gaining most of his or her body weight right now, that means you're probably gaining some weight too!"

"I'm not sure what half of that meant, but I think you're trying to say, 'nothing to worry about?'" She chuckled, and he grinned.

"Precisely!" He examined her heel. "Though your skin is looking dry, too, so you might not be drinking enough water. Be sure you drink lots of water, because if you don't, the swelling will get worse."

"Good to know."

"Just take it easy. You might want to try putting your feet up when you can, see if some of it doesn't drain." He let go of her and shifted back to brain point. "Does that help?"

"Very much, Doctor." She scratched his chin like she was petting a cat, and he squealed and blushed.

"Don't do that! I'm not your pet! You can't cuddle me!" He rubbed his chin against her palm and nuzzled her fingers, and she simply laughed. Though listening to the doctor could be dizzying, he was cute and fuzzy, so she couldn't complain.

* * *

There was, of course, something she could complain about. Sanji was predictably pleased in having a third female aboard, but she couldn't tolerate his fawning and cooing for more than thirty seconds.

"Ah, Ban-swan!" He beamed as she crept into the kitchen. He was sautéing something that smelled both spicy and fruity in a wok when she came in. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Sanji," she replied as she took a tumbler from the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap.

"Are you sure? Would you like a snack of some sort? I can make you anything!" He turned away from the stove, a big grin on his face.

"No, thank you, Mr. Sanji." She leaned against the door frame and sipped on the water.

"I'll rub your feet and back, if you'd like." He wiggled his fingers, and she glowered at him.

"Your dish is burning, Mr. Sanji." She put the empty glass in the sink as he wailed and shoved the pot off of the heat, rolling her eyes and smiling to herself. Something still seemed familiar about him, but though she couldn't place it, it still made her want to kick him in the shin. She didn't; she knew he meant well. He even went so far as to prove it.

Two weeks after her arrival, she entered the galley in search of a snack, but froze when she spotted Sanji there. He immediately noticed her and beamed. She ignored him, and went to the refrigerator. She jerked the handle, and realized it was locked. She squinted at the combination lock, and sighed. She had but one option. "Um, Mr. Sanji? Can I ask a small favor?"

"Of course, just one moment!" He quickly finished stirring his pot and poured the contents into a baking dish. He spun gracefully around, opening the oven with his foot and tucking the dish inside. He closed the oven with his heel and pranced to her side, clasping his hands adoringly. "Yes, my curvaceous goddess, what can I do for you?"

"Please don't call me that. I'd… uh… really like a snack."

"Oh, how wonderful!" He half-sang. "What would please your palate?"

"Oh, no, please, I just need you to open the door." She pointed to the lock, scratching her head. "I don't know the code. I don't even know why there is a code."

"Yeah… Luffy's a glutton." He spun the locks to the right numbers, muttering under his breath: "Nami… Robin…" He opened the door and stepped back. "If it weren't locked, he'd bust in and clean it out. He used to do it all the time."

"I see." She smiled with amusement as she scanned the shelves. Sanji hung by her side.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm just in the mood for something sweet, but tangy, maybe even tart…" She began to try and crouch to reach the produce drawer at the bottom of the refrigerator, but Sanji tapped her shoulder.

"I'll help, don't strain your back." He knelt down and opened the lower drawer. "What would you like?"

"A kiwi and a lime, please." She picked out a thick yogurt from a shelf at eye-level, as he selected and passed the fruits up to her.

"Anything else?"

"Erm, the salt shaker?"

"On the table." He smirked slightly, but made no other comment. He picked a few fruits for himself and went to the cutting board as she carried her haul to the table. She took a bowl and a knife. She went to cut the kiwi, but realized she didn't know how to prepare it.

"This thing is odd on the outside, isn't it?" She mused, frowning, before starting on the lime instead.

"Peel the skin and it should be straightforward from there," Sanji advised, grinning. "What are you actually making?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I just really wanted sweet, tart, tangy, and salty all at the same time. So, I wanted a kiwi and a lime, and I wanted salt on them. And then I wanted them mixed up in something creamy. And then I still wanted salt." She paused as she poured the yogurt into a bowl and added the cut lime and its juices on top. "I guess it sounds weird."

"Yeah, it does," he chuckled. "But that's just your body talking. Your nutritional needs are being affected by the changes in your hormones, and they're sending signals to your brain asking for you to meet those needs. A desire for salt is a sign that one needs more fluids, and a desire for sweet usually means you need carbohydrates for energy." She nodded, listening as she cut the kiwi up as small as she could. "Yogurt contains a little calcium, though not a lot, and it's loaded with enzymes that are helpful for digestion. Kiwi also has a protein-dissolving enzyme, so you shouldn't let it sit in that yogurt too long or it'll start messing with the milk proteins, but it's a great source for vitamin C and potassium. Lime's also a good source of vitamin C, just like the other citrus fruits. Looks like your body's telling you to look out for scurvy." He was still grinning as he sliced strawberries and bananas nearly paper-thin, his cigarette hanging from the corner of his smile. "It might not taste good to anyone else, but your mind wants those flavor signals, and you seem to know what to do with it." He seemed very proud of himself, and she couldn't help but be impressed.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanji." She tapped salt on top of her mixture and stirred it up. He smirked a little wider, and spoke again.

"And besides all that, the salt will help block the bitterness of the lime. Much like crying eases the bitterness of pain." He sighed poetically, and she chuckled.

"Don't push it." She took a bite of her snack. "Still, thank you." She held up a spoonful of her yogurt, beckoning him towards her. He put out his cigarette, approached, and accepted the spoon, but instantly wrinkled his nose as he swallowed. She laughed softly as he rubbed his tongue between his fingers. "I guess your brain wasn't demanding those signals?"

"Nope!" He forced a grin as he lit a fresh cigarette. "But really, food means different things to different people. You feed the baby, and I'll feed the hearts of my comrades. That's all it is." He gave her a fresh spoon and went back to his cutting board.

After that, she began to get along with Sanji somewhat better.

* * *

Zoro's attitude towards her was hard to read, but she knew exactly what to think of him- he reminded her of Marco in many ways, from his gruff manner of speaking to his immense internal strength. Their eyes had the same lazy glaze, and Zoro had the laid-back attitude. As she came onto the top deck for some fresh air, she spotted what appeared to be the ship's anchor flitting around in the air like a dragonfly. She rushed to the railing, and saw Zoro on the foredeck, swinging the anchor over his shoulder.

"Thousand-and-nineteen," she heard him mutter. "Thousand-and-twenty." He swung it again. She realized that he was practicing his sword swings. She was shocked- she couldn't even imagine how heavy the anchor was! She still couldn't help but ask:

"Mr. Zoro, do you need another weight?"

"Eh?" He turned around, resting the anchor on his shoulder. "Oh, hey… I'm actually alright."

"Don't you normally carry three swords? I heard you practiced Santoryu."

"I do, yeah." He smirked. "But I think it'd suck to try and swing an anchor in my teeth." He laughed softly, and she smiled. He continued to work out, and she watched him for a long while, staring at his muscular back.

* * *

Robin, quiet and dignified, was a comforting presence, who gravitated towards the lounge whenever she sat at the bench to play. As she took up her composition book and pencil, she heard soft, catlike footsteps. Robin had entered with a book in her hand, and reclined in one of the comfy chairs nearest the piano. She looked at Robin for a moment, but she seemed engrossed in her book, and decided that it was safe. She played over the pieces of the song she had written, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin seemingly lean back to listen a bit closer. She tried to ignore it, feeling a little insecure as she started to test different chords and tunes for the next movement. She heard Robin sigh, and looked up.

"Miss Robin? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Robin's voice was low and gentle. "I was merely trying to feel what you were feeling through your music."

"Oh. Okay." Banheart nodded, and continued to play. That was when Franky came in.

Franky, Robin's exact opposite, was fun to be around, and he seemed to bring the party in his head with him. "It worked!" He was dancing as he walked in. "It worked! It worked perfectly! Let's hear some party music!" Banheart laughed, and played a Gavotte. Franky stopped dancing. "Hey, that's so stuffy! Play something funky!" She frowned- funky wasn't a music style she was familiar with. She tried an upbeat baroque, and he still shook his head. "No, no, something SUPER!" She stared at him for a moment, and struck up a rhythm and blues bass line. Franky listened, swayed a little, then shook his head. "Man, that's good, but it's just not for me. Hey, Robin, you wanna dance with me?"

"Not at present, no." Robin smiled, and Franky shrugged.

"I'll make it work!" He began to groove to her beat, and she played a little louder and added some extra swing to it. "One! Two! One! Two! SUPER!" Banheart grinned, swaying on the bench as Franky grooved out.

* * *

Nami also stood in sharp contrast to Robin- she had a mischievous streak that ran a mile wide. It made Banheart uncomfortable sometimes, but she did like Nami's level-headedness and straight-forwardness.

Nami was reading in the ladies' cabin when she knocked. "Come in!" Nami welcomed her. Banheart entered and shut the door behind her.

"Miss Nami, I was wondering if you had a spare pillow to loan. I've been having trouble sleeping, and I was hoping that some extra support might help me out."

"Sure, catch!" Nami picked a pillow off her bed and tossed it to her. She caught it against her chest, and Nami grinned at her. "Quit calling me 'Miss' or I'll charge you rent on it. You're older than I am, and I'm way too cute to be talked to like some old lady!"

"I got it," Banheart agreed with a grin. "Would you prefer 'Madam?'"

"Now you're edging into Sanji territory!" Nami teased, before tucking a bookmark in her book. "Hey, I gotta know, has he actually been flirting with you?"

"I don't know, define flirting," Banheart replied airily, hiding a grin.

"Oh, oh, what has he been doing?" Nami beckoned her over, and she took a seat on the sofa beside her. "Spill!"

Nami, she soon realized, was her first peer female friend. She had begun to experience the devious pleasure of girlish gossip.

* * *

Then, she considered Usopp. Usopp was just a nice guy. He didn't have a bounty, which was comforting, and he always seemed to be open to her.

"So, I heard you were a marksman," he said as he led her to the front of the ship. It had taken some convincing to get her out of the lounge for a "surprise."

"Well, I learned to fire a gun on Whitebeard's crew, and how to load a cannon, but I wouldn't call myself a marksman," she demurred humbly.

"Let me just see how you do!" Usopp chirped, and he stopped near the bow. "Take a look." He pointed to the raised bathroom at the stern of the ship. "I put a target up there, see?" She looked, and spotted a target about the size of a dinner plate. "I loaded your gun with paint pellets in rainbow-order so you can tell which shot is which. Take your best six shots!" He handed her the familiar pistol and stepped back. She looked at the Marine emblem engraved on the handle for a moment, before clutching it tight and taking aim.

"Alright," she murmured, imagining a hated face with a dark, scraggly beard.

She fired a shot, and Usopp 'hmmm'ed under his breath. "Even your stance- be sure your weight is distributed evenly on both legs- and be sure you're gripping it right." She shifted her weight slightly- it seemed much harder than she remembered it- and fired again. "Closing one eye just messes with your depth perception."

"Sorry, I'm out of practice," she murmured, and fired again. Usopp frowned.

"That was good, but be sure to focus!"

With every shot, he advised her, and then ran to get the target from the other side of the ship. She had noticed that he was losing weight with every day, his body seeming to become firmer and healthier day by day. He seemed to have as many muscles as Zoro under his soft-looking exterior, but a more obviously kind heart to match his outside fluff. He ran back with the target in hand. The shots were scattered- the first few, the red, orange, and yellow, were between the center and outside, but the last two, blue and purple, were in the center. She slumped her shoulders- only two had been on target? Usopp, however, didn't seem disappointed at all.

"That was great! I mean, you're not a first-timer, but this is definitely good! I bet with more practice, you could get really good!" Usopp patted her back proudly. "I'd be happy to help you out!"

"Would you really, Usopp?" Her heart jumped in surprise.

"Of course! What are friends for?" He beamed, then picked up her gun. "Maybe I can even work on your weapon a little. It looks like it's taken some serious wear and tear, so your shots might not be firing at full velocity and lose altitude or direction. Even if you fired right, a gun with this sort of damage might miss the mark. Would you mind if I took it to my workshop?"

"Not at all, I would really appreciate that!" She agreed eagerly.

"Great!"

"Hey Usopp, take your time on that thing," Zoro advised from nearby. Usopp and Banheart realized that Zoro had been fast asleep against the wall behind them, but now had one eye open. "Wouldn't want any misfires hurting the baby."

"Oh, you're right!" Usopp slapped his own forehead and laughed. "You probably shouldn't be messing with a firearm this close to the baby being born." Banheart snorted to herself, but bowed her head, knowing he was right. Usopp considered the gun and continued, "But it'll probably take a few weeks for me to finish it completely. I'll probably take the whole thing apart, clean each piece individually… might even need to replace a few parts. But I promise, I'll bring you back a gun that's even better than before!"

"Thank you very much, Usopp." She smiled at him, and took and squeezed his hand. He felt his cheeks turn pink, but laughed it off.

"Like I said- what are friends for?"

* * *

Brook was even better than Usopp. Even with all of his eccentricities, she admired her new Maestro. When she wasn't playing, he was. The best part was when he would play with her.

"Perhaps, my dear, you have heard of 'Binks' Sake?'" Brook asked in his most gentlemanly tone. They had teamed up to play Schubert's "Ave Maria," and Brook had begun to play solo. She wasn't sure how Brook could talk with a violin at his chin. In fact, she often wondered how he could talk at all. It didn't stop her from talking back.

"Yeah, but my father demanded that I never play it," she replied airily. "He barely let me think the word 'pirate,' let alone sing it. I could remember it if I heard a little, but I've never had much chance to do so."

"Ah, I see." Brook seemed to consider this, then launched into playing it. She was surprised at how oddly sad what she knew to be a drinking song could sound when he played it.

"Wait, Maestro." He paused a moment, and she picked up on the piano. She kept the notes staccato and loose and played it a bit faster and an octave higher, making it sound much lighter and airier. He watched her play a few bars, then joined in at the same tempo, but played pizzicato instead.

"You are right, my girl! This is a song of life! Yohohoho!" He danced around as he played, fox-trotting with his violin in the crook of his elbow and the bow stuck in his afro. "See, now, this is what being a pirate is really about! Living free, with joy! It makes me wonder why you insist you're not one!"

"I do enjoy freedom… and I'm freer than I ever would be if I'd never left home. But look at what I gained and lost, Maestro. The sum may be on the positive, but the losses still sting." She played a flourish as they moved into the chorus. "Perhaps saying that I am a pirate means owning my status as a criminal. And I'm not a criminal."

"Ah, the cruelty of a world where freedom is a crime! Oho! I just remembered!" He promptly put down his violin atop the piano and began to dig in his pockets. "Usopp found something in his workshop, and he passed it on to me because I'd have more use for it than he does, but you could put it to better use than I could!" He pulled out what appeared to be a large seashell, ivory in color but swirled with hints of bright red. "This is a Tone Dial. It's a strange device that can record and replay sounds."

"Oh, wow! I've never heard of anything like that before!" Banheart turned on the bench to get a closer look. "Where do you get them?"

"From the sea in the sky, but they can be found here on the black market. There are many varieties of Dials that can do many different things, and Usopp uses them in the construction of weaponry and the like. I have one of my own, with a recording of 'Binks' Sake' that was done with my last crew. I want you to have this one." He took her wrist and placed the shell in her palm, then closed her hand around it. "No take-backs! Yohoho!"

"Something like this surely is priceless," Banheart marveled. "And I can record anything on this? Like one of my songs?"

"That would be most wonderful." He nodded in agreement. "That was my intention, after all! You can listen to your own music without having to play it yourself. I consider it a most fitting gift for a lady after my own heart."

"Thank you, Maestro!" She set the Dial down on the bench beside her and stood on the bench to meet his eyes. "This really is an amazing gift!" She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, and he laughed wildly and spun around.

"Ah, gorgeous, you really are a wonderful student!"

* * *

Last, but not least, was the Captain. Jinbei and Rayleigh still called him her brother-in-law, but she couldn't help but worry. He wasn't nearly as cool-headed as Whitebeard or even Ace, and she knew she was there only with his permission. She didn't know what risks she took, but the more time she spent with the captain, the more she understood the reason his crew was drawn to him.

"Oi, Banny!" Luffy called as he spotted her exiting the lounge for a walk. He was standing near the bow, waving madly. She approached him at his beckon. "Come here, come here!"

"What's up, captain?" She asked as she climbed the stairs to join him. He beamed

"I want to say hello!" He waved even more anxiously.

"Erm…" Banheart tilted her head. "Hello, then."

"Hello, Baby Ace!" Luffy dove to his knees and rested his hands on either side of her abdomen. She chuckled to herself as she realized what he meant. "Hello! Are you getting big and strong in there?" He pressed his ear to her front, listening for an answer. She couldn't stop herself from smiling wider and wider as he rubbed his cheek against her skirt. "Hmmm… I think he might be ready."

"Do you think?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah, he's really strong! I think he's kicking my hand! It's almost as hard as Sanji can kick!" He beamed. "Hey, are you feeling good?"

"I'm feeling fine, of course."

"Must be weird, he moves around a lot! Your stomach's feels so hard and tight, too, does it hurt at all?"

"No, of course not. It definitely feels odd, but it doesn't hurt." She patted her own middle with her palms. "It's like a drum," she giggled. Luffy chuckled as well.

"Yeah. Hey, please tell me when the baby's coming. I want to see him be born! He's my baby brother, I want him to see his big brother really soon!"

"We'll see, Luffy. It could be a little longer," she said quietly, and patted his head. He stood up and hugged her.

"I have to go. Mr. Ray wants me. See ya!" He bounded off the edge and vanished into the mangroves. She smiled to herself- what could one do with someone like him?

She meandered from the bow, down the stairs and across the little field growing around the mast. The Thousand Sunny was so cozy, it really did feel like someone's home. All of the people aboard were so friendly, even as they immersed themselves in their own, unique pursuits, they seemed like a family. The problem was, it wasn't her home. It wasn't her family. As welcome as she was, she knew she could never claim it as hers. She shivered in the night air- it felt so empty, yet so stiff and stark. She didn't feel any security- she couldn't feel it if she tried. She felt the urge to make things safe and secure, but she didn't know how or what she could do. She didn't know if there was anything she could do. She wandered up to the stern, gripped the railing, and stared down into the water, trying to think. She didn't even hear footsteps behind her.

"Making friends and influencing people, eh girl?" Jinbei approached Banheart. He noticed her legs shaking and the skin on her neck going pale. He frowned to himself as she hunched over the railing, dry-heaving and clutching her middle with both hands, but moved forward when she began to collapse. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He grabbed her shoulders and forced her upright.

"N-nothing, I'm fine!" She tried to jerk away from him, but his grip was very firm.

"Is the baby on the way?"

"No! No, no!" She shook her head furiously, though still shaking from her toes to her nose. "I'm not."

"You sound like a damn kid!" He forced her to turn around, and she winced as he made her face him.

"Jinbei, please stop!" She couldn't lift her hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Tell me what the damn problem is!" He gripped her shoulders harder, on the verge of shaking her. She shivered.

"It's too soon, it's too soon. Can't have the baby yet." She shook her head furiously.

"Why the hell not? I thought you were due about now." He glowered at her.

"Don't you get it?" She whimpered, trying to pull away (though to no avail.) "Goddamn Spider betrayed Pops. Goddamn Spider betrayed Ace. Goddamn Spider told that Admiral about me! But I have a chance, Jinbei. I still have a damn chance!" She tried to pull away, and squinted her eyes shut around hot tears. "Just three months. If I can hold out and hold on for just three months, then I can say I got pregnant off the Marines. That's what I told my father. It's a Marine baby, not a pirate. Not Ace's. It doesn't have the blood of a criminal! Then, he'll be safe. It'll work. It'll work. Gotta hold out…"

"Girl, quit that stupid talk!" Jinbei barked, grabbing her upper arms and squeezing to get her attention.

"You're hurting me!" She cried.

"Listen to me!" He let go of her, and she stumbled back a few steps into the railing. "Did Rouge holding out on delivering Ace keep him safe? He got found out anyway, and her gamble cost her her life!" He glared away, fists clenched and shaking. "The difference is that she had to hold the baby in because the goddamn Marines were slaughtering babies delivered on her island because Roger was spotted acting like a father there. Nobody knows where you are. Nobody saw Ace act like a father except for maybe ten seconds on a crowded battlefield. Damn it, girl, what do you think you'll accomplish by killing yourself?" Jinbei scoffed and folded his arms. "And here I thought you had half a brain."

"I don't know what to do!" She cried, trying to wipe her eyes. "I want better for my child! He shouldn't be born a target!"

"If you want better for your child, let him have a mother!" He snapped, and stormed towards the stairs. "And to think, I thought you were ready…"

"Ready for what?" She asked softly, not turning around.

"Ace asked me to tell you something in case he didn't make it. I didn't know if you'd be able to handle hearing what he had to say."

"Please tell me," she mumbled, wiping her tears in the collar of her shirt. Jinbei glanced briefly over his shoulder, looking at the back of her head.

"If it's a girl, yeah? He wanted you to name the baby after his mother. He wanted you to name the baby Rouge. He didn't say nothing about a boy, 'cept that he wouldn't have minded having one." He turned around again. "I'm leaving for Fishman Island in the morning. I'm hoping you'll be laid up in infirmary by then. You're a smart kid, you'll do the right thing." He smirked to himself. "Tell that brat to come see me someday." Banheart didn't respond, only listening as he walked away.

"God," she whispered to herself. "He wouldn't have minded… Maybe he really would have been happy…" She looked skyward, and began to speak softer. "Are you listening to me? Can you hear me?" Her body began to clamp down on itself, constricting her womb and lungs. She could barely breathe, but she still tried to speak. "I know you're listening… I know, because I know you cared…" She squeezed her hands over her heart. "I'm so scared. I'm scared, I'm alone. I don't have anyone or anything! Please, just help me keep him inside. Just a little longer. I know you hate what they did to me, but it might be what saves your child!"

She paused, and realized in her own mind- was that really worth it?

"I'm sorry, Ace… I just don't know what else to do." She hid her eyes in her palm. "I just don't know… anything…" She shook her head as the pain receded. "Help this child be born safely, if you can. Just give the baby a chance. Doesn't he or she deserve that? I don't know what else I can ask for… because I know it's all on me." She shivered again. "Please… please… Give me a sign… I just don't want them to take this one too! They'll rip that little heart out right in front of me… And it's all I have now…" She couldn't stop the tears or the pain. Every birth pang was like salt for her wounds, and she couldn't think anymore.

* * *

**End Notes:** Dun-dun-dun!

I should have the next chapter done by next week. Probably a good thing too, since One Piece is going on a _four week break_. Aaaaaargh.

Did you enjoy? Review!

Do you have a question? Review!

Do you want my head on a pole? Review and please don't hurt me!

No matter what, don't forget to review!


	19. Of Women And Pups

**Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** I hate myself for this. One of my worst habits, I think, is writing whole chapters in my notebook by hand. Short scenes, yes, but 22 pages (with 1-inch margins and 12-pt font)? Hell. Brain to screen is quick. Brain to paper is kind of quick. Paper to screen is SLOW AS HELL.

I was just too excited to write this chapter to wait until I'd typed up everything else. Fortunately, I didn't have to edit it too much.

A few little bonuses!

1. The most-fancy Friggy Esquire has provided some fanart of her interpretation of the lovely Banheart! View it here by removing the spaces: sweetnymphetamine. deviantart. com / (number symbol) /d2xtheq

2. A friend of mine has done art of Banheart and Ace going for a walk on a winter island at my behest (read: pestering.) View it here by removing the spaces: ms-boston. deviantart. com/ gallery/ (number symbol) / d2xtk07

Please to enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Banheart and a high-quality Ace figurine. I profit from neither, but I do like to stroke his sexy plastic abs. Don't judge me.

* * *

**16: Of Women And Pups  
Suggested Tracks: **"Girls Not Grey," Vitamin String Quartet; "Little Lion Man," Mumford & Sons (By the by, "Little Lion Man" is pretty much the best song ever right now.)

She didn't move from her place. She sank to her knees where she stood and stared at the sky the entire night. She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't sleep for the pain. She choked on her breath with each contraction, but tried to swallow the pain and the urges of her body. She willed her body to close itself, to end the movements it had begun. It didn't listen. She just couldn't make her womb obey her will. Her physical state overcame her demands; she couldn't stop it from happening. The sun came up, revealing the mist, pale and blue over the swampy groves. The air was cool, but wet. When she breathed deep, she felt herself slowly drowning. Something in her body shifted, and she knew that she might as well wave the white flag.

She knew then. She knew. She wondered if he knew. What had been like constriction now felt like fire, vicious and fierce, but it was almost the kind of pain that felt good. It ebbed away again, and she wondered when it would come back. She cradled her body and looked up again.

"Ace…" she whispered. "It's time. I tried so hard, but I'm just not that strong. But maybe it's for the best." She chewed her lips at a small sting- the baby seemed to be struggling against her tender muscles. "I'll do my best, I promise. For his or her sake."

She pulled herself up to her feet, her legs shaking like she stood in an earthquake, and stumbled her way back to the main deck. She stared around at all the doors, unsure of which one to choose. The girls' cabin? No, why wake them? The boys' cabin was just the same. The lounge? The sofa she slept on was too soft, and would only make her back more sore. The kitchen? Why bother? Finally, she sank onto the swing bench, gripping the ropes for support, and closed her eyes. Her body settled, and she drifted back and forth slowly. The sky was tinged peach and gold as the sun rose higher with every passing minute. She was silent, stoic, as the pains flared and receded again and again. She tried to breathe evenly, filling her lungs so she could breathe even as her whole torso constricted. She felt like she had been immersed into her own world, a world thick with blood and water- until someone slipped a hand into hers.

She opened her eyes and saw Sanji squeezing her hand. A nearly-finished cigarette hung at the corner of his mouth, but his brow was knit, his face unreadable. Her expression shifted as the pain ended, and he seemed to read her easily. He flicked his cigarette aside and took a seat next to her, patiently holding her hand.

"A chef's not supposed to mess his hands up. I think I can make an exception for you." Sanji smiled evenly, and swung his legs in rhythm with hers.

"Y'don't have to… mmh…" She couldn't finish her sentence as a small contraction traveled down her sides. She gripped Sanji's hand; it felt like a pressure release. "I'm… okay… really."

"Yeah, I know." He continued to smirk; he didn't seem to mind his hand being crushed. "It's okay to be in pain. It's a part of life. You know how long I've expected to hear you screaming and crying?"

"I won't scream," she rebutted icily. "And I won't cry. I don't need to scream or cry over this."

"I understand." Sanji nodded. "And I know you probably don't need me here, but I am here for you." He smiled kindly, as she squeezed his hand again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They sat there in silence for a long while, only her sharpened breathing cutting the morning air. Sanji only smiled encouragingly when she looked to him, squeezing her hand back as she gripped his. He didn't light a single cigarette, though she noticed his knee shaking slightly. Time passed quicker with a companion, and before she knew it, she heard the bright whistle of Brook's violin playing the morning wake-up. Sanji sighed anxiously and released her hand.

"I've gotta go fix breakfast. I'll try and make you something light, in case you don't feel like eating much." He looked back at her as she panted to catch her breath, and rubbed his head. "Someone'll be here to take care of you soon," he murmured, more to himself than her, and turned towards the galley. As soon as the door shut behind him, she felt long, thin hands on her back. She turned around slowly, trying to keep her back as still as possible, and saw Brook gently pushing her on the swing. He stopped when their eyes met, and he sat down beside her.

"You look somewhat upset," Brook remarked, in a very matter-of-fact way. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her middle anxiously. "You are in pain?" She didn't answer, gasping softly to herself and shuddering. She felt like she was choking from the constriction in her lungs. "Your child is coming." She nodded quickly, and he seemed to deliberate for a long moment. She expected him to either scream or laugh, but he did neither. "Then I shall stay by your side."

"Brook, you don't need to-"

"Now, now. I do not need to, but I want to. This is a gentleman's duty." He rose to his feet and stood behind her, and began to rub her back gently. "Relax, and breathe deeply." His bones dug into the fibers of her muscles, and she felt relief as her muscles loosened. A few deep breaths, and she began to feel welcome relief. She knew, of course, that it was short-lived, but his quiet companionship was enough as she winced through the pangs.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the breakfast bell rang. The men's cabin door burst open, and the morning air filled with life and sound as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp burst outside.

"Yay! Food time!"

"Food! Food! Food!"

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!"

"Aren't you on a diet, chunky butt?" Luffy teased.

"I'll eat you! I'm so hungry!" The trio paused when they noticed Brook and Banheart. Brook put one finger to his mouth to shush them, and they immediately lined up in front of them.

"Oi, are you okay?" Luffy asked, cocking his head like a dog. She nodded, and Brook shook his head. He pointed to her middle with both index fingers. All three slowly nodded, and then Usopp and Chopper screamed. They panicked, running around in circles and shouting, until Nami burst out of the girl's cabin.

"What the hell is with all this noise this early?" Nami pitched her shoe at Usopp. He fell over, and Chopper screamed again and hid behind Brook. Nami stormed down the steps to continue chewing Usopp out, as Robin emerged, surveyed the situation, and slid down the banister. She offered a hand to Banheart.

"Stand up, I'll help you to the infirmary."

"No, I'm okay, I don't think I'm anywhere near that," Banheart insisted, but took her hand anyway. She smiled gently and helped her to her feet.

"Then, come and eat with us."

"I will," she nodded. Chopper grabbed onto her leg and looked up at her with the eyes of a child.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He whined anxiously.

"Of course I am. Millions of women have done this before, I'm just one more. It's nothing women aren't designed to do." She gently patted his head.

"Yeah, besides, Ace would never hurt someone who doesn't deserve it!" Luffy chirped in agreement, then wrapped his arm around her. "Baby Ace will be here today! We have to be sure he gets his first serving of meat!"

Zoro and Franky were the last to know; their first clue was when they joined the breakfast table and spotted her shuffling food around her plate. She didn't take a single bite, but she seemed to be downing glass after glass of water. Zoro also noticed eyes focusing on her from time to time, though nobody seemed to want to be caught staring. Chopper's eyes were especially wide. Zoro decided to intervene and leaned closer to her.

"Eat," he said quietly. She shook her head.

"I'm just not hungry at all," she replied. "I'd feel sick if I tried." Zoro snorted, and looked at Sanji.

"Hey, Sanji, she's not eating. Aren't you going to-"

"I would never come down on a lady for poor manners," Sanji muttered, glowering at Zoro. "She doesn't even have bad manners. She's _not_ hungry." Zoro was about to get up, until he noticed her gulping down another glass of water. He frowned- something was definitely off. Franky had picked up on it too.

"Hey, girlie, what's up?" Franky asked across the table. She smiled silently, chewing her lower lip. Robin leaned and whispered in his ear, and he suddenly looked like he'd been short-circuited. Zoro noticed, and he glared at Franky, waiting for some sort of explanation. Franky cleared his throat and nodded urgently at Banheart. Zoro cocked his brow. Luffy, however, got it.

"Ace," he whispered towards her belly. "Let your mama eat. She has to make you be born." At this point, Zoro got it and jumped to his feet.

"What? You mean- you- right now?" He gawked at her in surprise. "Shouldn't you be-"

"Calm down," Robin ordered sharply. "The most important thing is that everyone remains calm." With his stammering cut short, Zoro sank back into his seat.

"I'm sorry to cause trouble," Banheart said apologetically, and carefully straightened herself to a stand. "Please don't worry about me. Mr. Sanji, may I be excused?"

"Sure thing, Ban-swan," he nodded with a simpering grin, and she shuffled from the room with one pensive hand atop the swell of her middle. All nine Straw Hats leaned in to whisper.

"She's sure the baby's being born today?" Franky hissed.

"No indications to the contrary," Robin replied. "How long has she been in pain?"

"Hmm, I think Jinbei mentioned something about taking good care of her before he left this morning," Luffy mused. "So, maybe before that."

"That's a very long time for it to be false labor," Robin murmured. "I imagine this is the real deal. My, my, and without any practice…"

"What can we do to help?" Nami asked, looking to Chopper. He rubbed his head.

"I don't know. I mean, it's mostly her work. I can't really do anything for her except tell her what's happening, receive the baby, and be sure it's healthy." He sighed. "Maybe someone to encourage her, a cheerleader or something."

"So, someone to encourage her," Zoro concluded.

"Yeah. It's normally the father's job," Chopper affirmed dejectedly. There was a beat of silence.

"Uncle Luffy will do it," Luffy said proudly.

"Yeah, but don't you have to go meet Mr. Ray?" Usopp pointed out.

"We all have things to do…" Franky murmured.

"We'll just take turns," Sanji suggested. "That way, we can all get what we need to do done, except maybe Chopper, and we'll all get to help. I took a turn this morning, so I'll let you guys take a turn."

"I did too," Brook added. "But I'll go again." He got to his feet and took up his cane. "After all, she calls herself my student. Who better to be her coach? Yohoho!" He rushed off to find her.

"Nami, you and I have a thing or two to do now," Robin said quietly, smiling slyly. "Banheart has neglected a few things, and we'll simply have to take care of it. Franky, I'll need your help too." She got to her feet. "Be sure someone picks up when Brook tires."

"Right," Franky agreed, pumping his fist. "We're going to take super care of her!"

* * *

They sat on the piano bench, their favorite spot. Brook held her left hand with his right hand and played with his left hand, and she played with her right hand. Together, they formed a simple melody that paused every six minutes. She tried to play harmony as he struck the melody, but her rough breathing interrupted the beat. He would keep playing skillfully, but encouraged her in a gentle, low voice. "Breathe deeply. You should fill your lungs enough for both of us, since I have no lungs!" He laughed, and she grimaced into a small grin. "You really are doing well. My goodness, the picture of the strong woman!" His bones were hard as she squeezed them in her hand, but his grip was tight. "Are we waiting for a boy or a girl?"

"I'm waiting for whatever should come," she replied in a strained voice.

"I see." She glanced at him after his response. Though his face showed no emotion, his voice told enough of the story; his easy acceptance was more valuable than anything to her.

"Maestro?" She started. "In your life before, did you have any children?"

"Hmm." Brook considered for a moment. "No, none that I know of, none that I can think of. I like to think that I was always quite careful in my limited encounters with the fairer sex." Brook seemed to think for a moment. "No, I don't think it's possible."

"I see. I suppose you have no idea what's happening here, then."

"Only the knowledge that women can perform miracles. Beyond that, you would have to ask Chopper." He lowered his head. She nodded, and released his hand to stretch her fingers. He stopped playing, and she picked up with a strange, discordant song. It seemed to twist in the air, the notes blending and wriggling away like snakes, and she stopped suddenly.

"Oh god," she whispered. Brook looked at her instead of the keys. She had frozen, her hands hovering above the keyboard and twitching as she shook. "Maestro… could you please get Doctor Chopper? … and maybe a towel…?"

Brook ran out of the lounge, howling in terror. Chopper saw him and ran back to the lounge, crying all the way.

"Banny? What's wrong?" He wailed as he rushed in, and skidded to a halt in front of her.

"I think I'm dying," she whimpered. "I think I'm bleeding everywhere." Her eyes were wet. "I don't know what's going on, but I feel blood…"

"B-blood?" Chopper screamed anxiously, and she cried in fear. Zoro rushed in.

"What the hell, guys?"

"She's bleeding!" Chopper wailed.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, trying to wipe her eyes with the backs of her palns. "I got blood on the bench. It's only hurting worse…"

"Calm down. I don't see any blood." Zoro took her by the elbows and lifted her up. "Yeah, that's not blood. It's gross, but it's not blood. Chopper, you're the doctor here!" Chopper forced himself to look.

"Oh. You're right. Silly me!" Chopper laughed nervously. Zoro grunted. "Nope, that's perfectly normal, just means your labor is moving along. Now that that fluid is out of the way, the baby will move down further!"

"See? That's all." Zoro frowned. "Honestly, Chopper, have you never done this before?"

"No, I only watched Doctorine." Chopper folded his arms defensively. "And read a bunch of books." Brook popped his head back in.

"Towel." He tossed a cleaning rag to the piano and rushed back out. Banheart picked it up.

"I'll… clean up…"

"No," Zoro muttered, snatching the rag. "Go to the infirmary. Go with Chopper, I'll take care of this. I'll meet you down there."

Mr. Zoro- are you sure?"

"Quit calling me 'mister,' and go take care of yourself." He smirked. "You're worse than Luffy sometimes." She quivered in place for a moment, then threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" He froze, as Chopper giggled. He patted her back awkwardly.

"No worries," he assured her. She let go before he did, wiped her tears, and walked away with Chopper at her side.

Chopper pulled back the sheets on the infirmary bed. "Okay, Banny, take your skirt off. I'll wash it and that towel separately," he chirped. He seemed to be thinking aloud more than in his head. "You'll need to get comfortable, I'll put some towels down to protect the bed…" He pulled a few clean linen towels from a drawer and lined the mattress as she stripped her skirt off. He tucked it into a plastic bag. "Um, since the baby has to come out, you need to take off your, um…"

"Okay," she sighed. "Do you have another towel?"

When Zoro came in, he couldn't help but smirk. Banheart was laid on the bed with a towel over her thighs, gripping the pillow with both hands. She smiled wearily.

"Kind of pitiful, aren't I?"

"I can't say anything. God knows I've been laid up in that bed looking much worse." He sat down beside her, smiling coolly. Chopper gave her a cool compress for her forehead, and she sighed with relief as he continued to chatter.

"I'm gonna get some books for you, Banny. I picked it up a few days ago, but I didn't know you'd be needing it this soon!" Chopper scampered off, and Zoro chuckled.

"His heart's in the right place, and he really is a good doctor." He held his palm out to her, and she laced her fingers with his. "So, what's it feel like?"

"Tube of toothpaste," she murmured with dark eyes. Her fingers constricted around his, and the two seemed to have a strength contest, squeezing back and forth, as she continued to pant, "Slowly, slowly squeezing, really hard- but nothing's coming out the other end!- and then it lets go."

"Huh. Can't say I've had that kind of pain before," he frowned, as she released his hand at the end of the pain. "Sounds unpleasant."

"Can't say it's fun," she remarked with a wry grin. "But you've probably been worse off, judging by your scars."

"I wouldn't know," he replied dismissively. "You haven't experienced what I've experienced, and I'll never experience what you're experiencing. Fact is, women take a special kind of pain, different from how men take it. You take it better too. But we have different points of view on the kind of pain we experience."

"Well, I guess what you'd call a flesh wound, I'd call a severed arm and 'for a ligature,'" she joked. He laughed sharply.

"Well, it really is all a matter of perspective! I take my licks for my captain and crew. It's my job to protect them all, even at the cost of my life. You're taking your licks to create life. Mine were worth it. Are yours?"

"Yes," she declared softly, and Zoro grinned and gripped her hand.

"That's what I thought."

Chopper soon trotted back with a stack of books. Banheart gratefully picked one, "100 Guidelines for a New Mother," and Zoro picked up another to try and squint through it. For an hour, they sat side by side, reading. Banheart chewed her lip at contractions, and would reach out to Zoro. Without his eyes leaving the page he would grasp her hand and let her squeeze it. He seemed, however, somewhat intrigued by the book.

"Huh. Hey, did you know that babies' eyes change color?" He folded the book halfway closed. "They'll start lighter and get darker as they get older. So even if a baby's born with blue eyes, he could have brown eyes before he turns two."

"Didn't know that!" She smiled. "Here, it says that it's important for babies to spend the first few hours of their lives with their mothers. That's how they form a bond. I wonder if that's more important for the baby or the mother…" She paused. "Z-Zoro."

"Gotcha." He took her hand again, and they both squeezed against one another like it was a competition. Suddenly, Luffy threw the door open and bounced in.

"Banny! How you doin?" He landed at the edge of the bed, and Zoro kicked him into the wall.

"For God's sake, Luffy!" He snapped, and Banheart giggled as Luffy picked himself back up, unshaken, and darted close to her.

"How's the baby?" He wore a big, energetic smile.

"I don't know. Chopper, what were you saying before?" She looked to the reindeer, who seemed to be studying a book as well.

"When I last checked, she was dilated five centimeters. It's definitely going to take a few more hours," he reported dutifully.

"Only six? Geez, how far does it have to go?" Zoro frowned.

"Ten, and don't 'only' that!" Chopper scolded. "That's diameter. Think of just how big a baby is." Luffy, Zoro, and Banheart all thought. Zoro and Banheart both shuddered, she becoming pale, and he grimacing. Luffy, however, didn't seem to get it, and Chopper sighed. He picked up a stress ball from his desk and an empty cola bottle from the wastebasket. "Like trying to put this?" He held up the ball. "Through the opening in this." He pointed to the neck of the cola bottle.

"That's impossible! No way!" Luffy laughed. Zoro swallowed heavily.

"That's just how it is," Chopper said.

"Can I help? I wanna help!"

"Yeah, I have to get to my workout," Zoro got to his feet. "I'll be back, alright?" Zoro patted her hand as he got back to his feet, and he left. Luffy took his spot and his book, but he seemed completely confused.

Only a moment later, Usopp entered. He set his Kabuto outside the door and leaned on the door frame. "Hey there! Still feeling good?"

"I'm okay, yeah." She nodded. "Are you going to hang for a while too?"

"If you don't mind," he chuckled, slipping in. "Man, I always knew women were tough, but I had no idea just how tough you were."

"What do you mean?" Luffy piped in.

"Well, I don't like hurting even for a second, but you've been at it since before I woke up!" He sat down on the very edge of the bed.

"It's not constant pain. Just every four or five minutes," she corrected.

"Still more than I'd ever want to put up with! You know, so many people say men are stronger than women, but knowing what you're doing, you're definitely stronger than me!" Usopp grinned. "It reminds me a lot of my own mother?"

"Really? How so?" Banheart leaned forward curiously. Luffy slipped behind the bed to rub her shoulders, as Usopp took her hand and began his story.

"Well, my mother was the wife of a pirate, so even before I was born, he was often away. Of course he'd visit when he was near our island, but she did most of everything alone. So, the day came when I was going to be born, and my father wasn't there. She knew that even if he was a great pirate, he wasn't magic, so he wouldn't be able to be there." Banheart winced, and Usopp hissed as she gripped down on his hand. "Wow! You could crush a walnut. So anyway, my mom figured that I had to come, but she wanted my dad to know it was happening, right? So, even when the midwife was there, she was yelling my dad's name with all her strength! And my dad heard her two oceans away and started sailing home right away to see me! That's just how strong she was. I bet that even if you're not yelling for him, your own father's got a chill running down his spine right now!" Usopp beamed, as she applauded lightly.

"That's a good story, Usopp," she giggled.

"Even if it's not true," Luffy added.

"It's definitely true! Why would I lie?" Usopp teased, and Banheart laughed.

"You should write a book. You really should."

* * *

Nami peered in after a little while. "Hey, Ban? I hate to bother you, but Robin and I borrowed a just little of your money. Sorry we didn't ask."

"Oh, that's okay, I didn't need all that much," Banheart replied calmly. Chopper was washing his hands after checking her progress, as Usopp and Luffy tried to look through one of the books.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, since you didn't buy anything for the baby before now," Robin replied knowingly. She and Nami strolled in toting a stack of boxes and bags.

"Wow, you girls went shopping!" Usopp laughed.

"Well, we were trying to put together a baby shower!" Nami replied cheerfully. "It just never happened. But we still want to show you the baby stuff we got! We only took a little money to help pay for the baby's mattress. Franky's making a bassinet by hand!"

"Speaking of hands, Usopp, go put some ice on that," Robin suggested. He smiled gratefully.

"I probably should do something about this, you do have a pretty strong grip," Usopp joked, shaking his hand out.

"I've got pretty limber fingers, you know," she said softly, before taking a few deep breaths. "God…" she mumbled, shivering. Nami seemed to shiver in kind, until Banheart looked up at her. "So, how much interest are you charging on this?"

Nami was about to speak, until Robin gave her a sharp look, and she smiled nervously. "Ah, they're presents! Presents! I don't expect you to pay me back!"

"How generous of you, Nami," Robin said with a sweet lilt. "We wanted to help. Relax, we'll show you what we picked." Phantom-like fleur sprung from both sides of the bed to brace Banheart's hands, and two more emerged from behind the bed to give her a backrub.

"Wow, those hands really are useful," Banheart remarked with a wide grin.

"You'd be surprised," Robin replied.

"Why do you need people to hold your hand?" Luffy asked from his perch at the edge of the bed.

"No idea, but it feels good."

"It's a way to brace oneself for the pain. Some say that in field medicine, men would bite a bullet while the surgeon tended to their wounds." Robin giggled softly as Nami shuddered. "Anyway, take a look." Nami opened one of the boxes and held up the contents.

"Cute little baby pajamas!" She chirped, and Banheart smiled.

"They are cute!"

"We got them in gender-neutral colors and styles, so that whether it's a boy or a girl, it'll work." Nami flipped through outfits printed with sailboats and bumblebees and the like. "We also got some cool bed sheets with zoo animals on them! Elephants and giraffes and rhinos, very fun and colorful."

"Visual stimulation is very important for babies," Robin added.

"Thank you so much!" Banheart couldn't keep a bit of mist from her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry!" Nami protested with a nervous smile. "Do you need some painkillers?"

"No, it's not that. I just owe you all so much already." She smeared the tears from her eyes and took a sharp breath. "I'm just so happy. You're all so kind to me, and I don't even deserve it."

"Please, it doesn't matter how much you deserve or don't deserve something." Nami leaned back, resting on her palms. "We want to help you, that's all it is! You'd do the same for us."

"Also, I think Nami had a very good time shopping for baby clothes," Robin added with a small, sly smile. "One would think you're looking for a dress-up doll rather than an infant."

"Please, dress-up dolls don't need diapers!" Nami laughed. "So, will we see the baby soon?"

"Hmm, don't think so," Chopper replied over his shoulder. He was setting up a hot plate with a pot of water. "Give us maybe two more hours."

"Hours, wow." Nami's eyes seemed to get wide.

"I hope you're not too hungry," Luffy said.

"Can't even think of food right now," she chuckled, and her voice dissolved into a hiss. "G-god…"

"Hang in there," Robin encouraged her gently.

"I have no choice, do I?" Banheart tilted her head back, straightening her back. Her joints cracked as she shifted. Nami's face drained of color. "I'm just so glad I have all of you to support me. I've never had so many real friends. Even on Whitebeard's ship, just brothers and sisters, and I didn't even know all of their names…"

"But I'm your brother!" Luffy protested. "Don't you know my name?"

"Yeah, you're going to be Uncle Luffy!" Banheart laughed, her voice constricted as she tried to breathe. "If this damn baby will cooperate!"

"How bad does it hurt?" Nami asked, folding her legs and edging forward.

"I've heard it's excruciating," Robin suggested. "Like getting torn in two."

"Ah…" Banheart gasped softly for breath as her muscles released, and forced a smile for Nami. "It hurts bad, but it's worth it."

"Isn't it getting worse?"

"Hard to tell, really," she said. "I'm not even sure what exactly is causing the pain…"

"It's just the body's way of cleaning things out," Robin started, folding her arms and looking at both girls. "You see, the uterus, where the baby sits, is sort of like a giant muscle. Now, the cervix is at the bottom of the uterus, and you can think of it as sort of a very tightly tied drawstring for a drawstring bag, the womb being the bag." She glanced at each one again, her eyes focusing on each for a moment. Her easy smile didn't falter. "Imagine the bag is stuffed full, completely to capacity. Then, the muscle- perhaps like a vice- squeezes hard down all around the bag, forcing the contents down and out. But first, it has to slowly force the drawstring open. Meanwhile, all of that pressure keep squeezing and squeezing, trying to force everything out, but it has nowhere to go. And the drawstring is so tight, it takes a very, very long time to wrench it open…"

"I'm never having kids!" Nami cried. Luffy burst out laughing.

"That must hurt like hell!"

"Like I said," Banheart murmured, releasing Robin's hand to wipe her brow. "All worth it." Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait!"

* * *

Robin and Nami stayed for another half an hour, until Chopper checked Banheart's progress. Up until that point, Nami had started to look slightly ill whenever Banheart started to moan and squirm. When Chopper went to work, he closed the curtain so they couldn't see anything, but Nami lost it when she saw Chopper's gloves.

"Oh god, is she bleeding?" Robin quickly escorted Nami from the room. Her panic almost overshadowed Chopper's announcement:

"Only one centimeter to go!"

Shortly after that, Sanji called for dinner. Luffy bounced to his feet. "I'll be back, okay? I'm gonna eat really fast!" He bounded out of the room, and Sanji passed him on the way in with a plate.

"Here, Chopper, eat up," Sanji said, before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Banheart. Chopper quickly began shoveling his dinner down, but Sanji didn't have time to scold him for his manners. "Hey there. You're starting to look a little pale." She nodded wearily, as he gently cupped her hand between his. "You know, I'm still sorry about how I treated you at first. I know you were put off by me."

"It's okay, Sanji. You just treat all women so strangely…" Her voice was somewhat faint.

"Hey, I only want the best for the women in my care," Sanji chuckled. "All women should be appreciated. I appreciate you, you know."

"Why?" She breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, in your case specifically, it's not just to ensure you preserve your beauty. It's for the captain, too. You know, when I'd heard Ace died, I was afraid it'd break the kid. But I think having you around, with the baby and all, gave him a little bit of hope. Like a bonus to knowing that his comrades were there for him, you're kind of helping that part of his brother survive." He grinned, his cigarette tilting upwards. "Luffy might be a complete idiot, but he's a great guy, and he loves dreams. He wants all of us to fulfill our dreams. He believed me when I told him about my dream, even when everyone else I'd ever met told me it was impossible. He thinks- no, he knows that I can achieve it. Someone's gotta do the same for him, right? Someone has to back him up, even in these difficult times. If having you around is helping him, then that's what I want for him. We're all cheering him on. You're here to help temper the grief too, and he'll ease yours." Sanji gripped her hand when he noticed her lips twitch, and she groaned and writhed weakly. "You got it. You got it, okay?" He patted her knuckles. Luffy rushed in, still wiping gristle from his mouth.

"Did I miss anything? Is the baby here yet?"

"Not yet," she replied. "Close…"

"She's still fighting," Sanji added coolly. "Ban-swan, I'm gonna get dishes. Chopper, you finished?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Chopper chirped, as he handed his empty plate to Sanji. "I've got to get back to work!" He put his gloves on and began to boil a scalpel and a pair of clamps.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna send Franky down, he's been working on stuff all day but he's been itching for a turn." Sanji gave her a wink as he started to get up.

"Mr. Sanji, wait a second." She sat up a little straighter, trying to catch her breath. A chilly sweat now coated her neck. She scrambled to keep herself upright as she kissed the tip of her index finger and pressed it between his eyes. "Thank you." Sanji squealed happily and pranced out, waving his hands and tossing the plate from hand to hand.

"Mellorine! Mellorine! Mellorine!" Luffy laughed as Sanji vanished into the next room.

"He really is a nice guy," she remarked quietly.

"Luffy, back up, I'm just going to check on how she's doing." Chopper pulled the curtain around and got to work.

Only a second later, Franky skidded in, his bare feet slipping on the linoleum. "Time to make this kid the best of the week!" He froze when he saw Chopper's silhouette behind the curtain. Chopper came out from around the curtain, but Franky caught a glimpse of the blood-soaked towels under her legs and tilted his sunglasses up to his forehead. "Oi! Raccoon! What did you do?" He accused.

"I'm not a raccoon! I was just feeling the baby's head!" Chopper whined.

Luffy howled with excitement as Franky's hair went completely flat. "H… head?"

"The baby's that far down?" Banheart asked wearily, softly.

"Yeah, I think you should be able to start pushing in just a few more minutes! I just have to run to the laundry, Robin washed the baby blankets and I want to have one ready! Yell if you need me!"

"You got it!" Franky gave him a thumbs-up, his hair quickly returning to its regular loftiness, and Chopper trotted out. Franky took his chair and scooted to the side of the bed. "Showin' that kid who's boss, right?"

"Believe me, I think the kid's in charge now," she replied with a quivering smirk. She grasped and squeezed Luffy's hand and grunted softly under her breath. "I think I'm running out of stamina, though. I had no idea doing nothing but letting nature take its course was so draining."

"Heh, well, that's just one of the benefits of being a woman. I do best in short bursts, but you've got some real strength to put up with this sort of crap." Franky smirked. "Man, people are always going on about women being weaker than men, but seriously, women do a lot of stuff better than men! Like showing emotions and channeling the energy in your heart, pain tolerance, and… well, this. I'll bet that half the guys on this ship couldn't do what you're doing right now. It's really impressive. Plus, women like you make men want to live." He grinned. "I mean, with my little sisters, I felt great knowing that my job was to protect them. Made me feel like I had a higher calling. And they supported me through anything. Girls are just amazing. I know for a fact that you're super!" He jumped up and posed, and Luffy giggled. He quickly sat back down and took her other hand. "So, you just gotta hold on a little longer, okay?"

"Thank you, Franky," she replied, her voice soft. He rubbed his thumb in her palm.

"You know, women are amazing. You've got the power to have it all if you do it right. Men have to depend on others to have it all."

"But what if I've already done it wrong?"

"How could you have done it wrong? And even if you did, there's always time to make things right," Franky assured her dismissively, giving her hand a rough pat. "Hey, I made the kid a bassinet. It's shaped like a boat!"

"Really?" She was still smiling, even as her eyes seemed to grow ever more dull and her eyelids sank. "Does it do anything special? I know you're always coming up with cool inventions and such…"

"Nah, I didn't put anything fancy in this one. It's for a little, delicate baby! Also, Robin told me not to." He laughed sharply. "Just a nice, deep boat bed. Maybe when the kid is bigger, I'll put lights and stuff in. Maybe some toys and stuff. All the good stuff." He smiled warmly, affectionately (which was an odd look for a man in a Speedo) and squeezed her hand. "Hey, you okay? Open your eyes."

"I can't, I'm going to cry," she whispered. "Franky… Captain… I need the doctor." She grabbed both of their hands tight. "I think I can feel the baby's head too."

Chopper came in as Franky screamed, which prompted him to scream as well. Luffy simply laughed and squeezed Banheart's hand tight.

"Baby-Ace is sure being a lot of trouble today!"

"It hurts… hurts," she panted heavily, and gasped softly as she clutched Luffy's hand even tighter.

"Okay, we all need to leave so the doctor can deliver the baby!" Chopper shouted, waving his hands frantically. Franky smacked the back of his head quickly.

"You are the doctor! Take care of it!" Franky snapped as he got to his feet and rushed away. "I'm going to go get the others!" Chopper closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, I am the doctor, I know what I'm doing," he reassured himself quietly. Banheart swallowed heavily as he folded the little yellow blanket on the side table, shifted to heavy point, and put a pair of gloves on, until he realized he wasn't alone with her. "Oh, Luffy, you're going to want to get out of here!"

"Nah, I want to stay!" Luffy chirped. "Why would I want to leave?"

"It's going to be gross!"

"I don't mind."

"It's really weird!"

"It's my new baby brother, how weird could it be?"

"Nephew, Luffy!" Banheart snapped with the little bit of fire she had left, before looking frantically to Chopper and mumbling, "Please, help…"

"Okay, just keep calm! I'll try to coach you… and I'll be ready to catch the baby…"

"I'll help," Luffy offered, taking his spot at Banheart's shoulder. "Sanji told me what to do!"

"Did he?" Chopper frowned.

"He said to tell her to breathe and help her count. I'm not sure why, but that's what he said."

"Good enough, that's all you need. Okay, how far apart are your contractions?"

"I didn't know they were apart anymore," she whimpered. "But it feels like less than two minutes…"

"Okay, whenever you feel one, you just need to force down through your hips with all your strength!"

"That's not very much," she chuckled weakly.

"Luffy, we'll count ten seconds. Then, she stops pushing, we breathe deep, and wait until the next one." Chopper flexed his fingers. "Are we ready?"

"I can do it!" She agreed, nodding.

"I know you can," Luffy chuckled. "Stop saying it and do it."

"I am," she huffed, closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath. Her muscles were strained already, but it only became worse as the baby moved down.

"Luffy, tell her to breathe!"

"Doesn't she know?"

"She's focused on other stuff right now!"

"Oi, breathe! Her face looks blue. Breathe!" She gasped, feeling like she'd been drowning, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath and fill her lungs again.

"That was good progress. This baby is on the way out! Keep it up and get ready for another go!"

"Soon, you'll be a mom," Luffy reassured her happily.

* * *

In just a scant few minutes, the rest of the crew had gathered outside. Brook sat nearest the closed door, staring at his knuckles. Zoro and Usopp were side by side near him, playing cards. Nami shivered near the door to the outside, her hands kneading in her lap. She was back and away, but listening intently. Robin and Sanji were making coffee and tea to go around as Franky guzzled a cola. The noise from inside echoed through the door to the galley.

"Breathe! Breathe!" Chopper was heard crying.

"Is the baby here yet? Come on! You can do it!" Luffy cheered.

"I can't hear her at all," Brook remarked sorrowfully. "I wonder if she has lost her voice."

"No, she was talking when I was there, but she was so quiet," Franky replied as he tossed the bottle into the recycling bin.

"Most women are said to scream wretchedly. That is the stereotype, after all," Robin suggested. "Maybe her attitude is different towards it, so screaming gives her no satisfaction."

"It's not pain, so she's not screaming," Zoro countered. "She's got more on the line than pain. Who does she even have to scream for? Who would benefit from her screaming?"

"Poor girlie," Franky sniffled quietly. "It's all for that kid… And it's taken so long…"

"I feel so guilty for leaving her as I did," Brook sighed, his gaze distant. "I just hate the sight of blood! Perhaps I would be more tolerant if I had some."

"I was no help at all," Nami mumbled, wringing her hands.

"She was waning fast when I was in there. Maybe having me around discouraged her. I only wanted to help," Sanji added, dismayed.

"You all have got to quit with the downer shit," Zoro scolded. Usopp hung his head somberly and threw his cards down. "It's not any of you. It's her, her stamina. She's going to hold out, and everything will be fine!"

"Exactly so," Robin said. "We just need to pull together as a support net for her sake. After all, we know she can do it. Like we do whenever Luffy gets in over his head, we just need to believe in her."

"You can do it, Banny!" Usopp suddenly shouted. "Do it for your Pops!"

"Do it for Ace!" Nami pitched in.

"Do it for Luffy!" Sanji called. In the infirmary, they heard, but their minds where far and away elsewhere.

"Luffy, it's almost here, you wanna look?" Chopper squealed as he cupped the head in his hands.

"No, I'm staying with Banny!" Luffy replied eagerly. "You're almost a mama!"

"One more push!" Chopper assured her. She didn't have air to respond; the ceiling had begun to look fuzzy. It seemed, however, that Luffy knew exactly what she needed as he leaned close to her ear.

"Ace would be proud of you," he whispered.

"Ace," she managed to mumble, and mouthed his name over and over as she took a big, deep breath. She was soundless as she grasped Luffy's hands tight, her mouth spread wide but no air moving from it as her whole body shifted. Her heart raced as she felt something pull away from her hips into the open air, and everything was suddenly clearer than it ever had been.

"It's a boy!" Chopper cried happily as he took the infant into his grasp. "It's a boy!"

"A boy!" Luffy whooped. "Ban, you did it!"

"I did it," she repeated with a strange smile, her eyes unfocused, and the sounds of a baby crying filled the room. Chopper dried the baby in the terry blanket, laying him flat on his back at the bottom of the bed. His cries grew louder and stronger, as she found just enough adrenaline to sit upright and look at what she'd produced. Her eyes were immediately damp, even as she started to laugh softly.

"Luffy, come help," Chopper had clamped the cord that attached him to her, and Luffy took a pair of sterile scissors and cut it away. "Here we go," Chopper murmured as he swaddled the baby tight. Luffy scooped him up.

"Yeah, you wanna meet mama?" Luffy grinned at him as he went to Banheart's side. "This is mama." He laid the baby on her chest, and she immediately knew him inside and out.

Yes, he was beautiful. He was big, his cheeks full and chubby, his whole body thick and healthy. His head had a few licks of dark hair, damp and slicked against his scalp. His cries were strong, but they softened as she cradled him tight. Chopper put a few pillows behind her back so she could sit upright and cradle him against her chest. In the evening light, she could see his little nose already resembled his father's. She had no other words for him.

"I love you," she whispered, clutching him against her breast. He opened his eyes for the first time, wet black eyes staring back into hers. "I love you so much." She lovingly rubbed his back until he quieted completely, his cries dissolving finally into soft little whines of confusion at his new world as she nuzzled him. "Yes, I love you…" Luffy beamed.

"Hey, whatcha gonna name him?"

"I think I know what to name him," she said softly. "I'll call him Remy."

"Remy? That's a good name. Portgas D. Remy." Luffy leaned close. "Hello, baby Remy! I'm Uncle Luffy. I love you too."

"I love him too!" Chopper wailed.

"He's so sweet, so perfect. D-Doc, should I feed him?"

"You could see if he's hungry," Chopper said with a nervous smile. "I'll clean up, okay? Just relax. He's here." He rubbed his eyes as he started to clean up the bottom of the bed, and she gently let Remy to her breast.

Luffy still smiled childishly as he gazed at the infant, and she didn't even mind that he was watching her so intently. She stroked his fuzzy hair and rubbed his arm with her thumb as he found what he wanted, and he gazed up at her in what seemed to be babyish adoration. She whispered soft words that would sound meaningless to anyone but him.

"Yes, you are mine," she whispered. "You are my little pearl, my sea-grape, you are my pup, and your mama loves you more than anything ever in the world. I'll do anything for you." She looked up to Luffy. "He's so amazing, Luffy, I don't even know why he's so fantastic to me. His eyes are so beautiful and deep and full of things…"

"Yeah, he's the best baby I could ever hope for," Luffy chuckled. "He looks like Ace already."

"You know it's not going to be like having Ace back. It won't be." Her smile faltered for a moment. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I know." He still smiled. "But… he would have been really happy."

"He would have been," she agreed quietly. "He really would have been, but since he's not here, it's all on me now. I will do anything for him, I will. Yes, Remy, anything," she whispered to him as he detached from her and closed his sleepy eyes. She was silent for a moment, staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm, I'm really tired."

"You should get some rest. You've been up all night," Luffy chuckled. She wondered, for a brief moment, how he'd known that. "I'll hold Remy for a minute and bring him back to you so he can sleep too. Let me just go show everyone else. They want to see him too!" He carefully scooped him up, cradling him in both arms. He cuddled Remy tight, as she settled into the bed. Satisfied that she had done something right that day, she decided she could sleep. She was asleep before Luffy was out the door, almost before even closing her eyes.

"Everyone, this is him!" Luffy announced as he burst into the galley.

"Wow!" Nami gasped, and the captain was quickly surrounded.

"He's a cutie!" Usopp chirped, as he tapped Remy's nose. "Look at that tiny little button he's got there!"

"He's tiny everywhere!" Franky exclaimed as he snaked his thumb into Remy's palm.

"Actually, he's pretty big for a baby!" Chopper added as he joined the group. "He's almost nine pounds!"

"Wow, nine pounds? Must be your cooking, Sanji," Robin teased.

"Oi, out with the cigarette!" Franky growled.

"Oh, sorry! Man, it's weird. He looks like her and like his papa," Sanji remarked as he put his cigarette into the ashtray. "Got those dark eyes already."

"He is a damn cute little brat," Zoro chuckled, smirking and folding his arms as he stood over Nami's shoulder to look down at the baby. "I wonder what color his eyes are going to be, if they can get any darker."

"He has his mama's eyes and his papa's face!" Luffy said happily.

"I can definitely see his papa in him," Sanji agreed. "He looks like both of them, and more."

"My, my," Brook intoned pleasantly. "I haven't seen a baby in so many years! I almost forgot how wonderful a new life is." He raised a tissue to his eye as though to wipe away tears. "I feel as though my heart is melting… or it would be, if I had a heart! Yohoho!"

"His first skull joke," Luffy giggled.

"He really should go be with his mother," Robin suggested. "All this racket must be disturbing him. Look at his little brow, all knit up…"

"Yeah, I'll take him back to mama. I bet she misses him too. For now, though, I want to stay with him!" Luffy cuddled him close again, and edged back into the infirmary. Nami giggled eagerly.

"I want a baby now!"

Luffy closed the door, and the room was quiet. He smiled contently at Remy as he laid him down beside Banheart. Nine pounds of Remy was a whole lot like a big Ace, he decided, at least in some ways. But he was also different. Yes, very different. He was the same as Ace because he had no sins, but he was different because he had no guilt or sadness over it. Remy was pure, untouched. All he had were big eyes full of love, a big heart that didn't know anything but to love, and a diaper that would soon be full of something else. Still, most of him was love. Luffy liked love. Yes, he thought, even if he is not Ace, he is Remy, and he was sweet and cute and adorable and just waiting to become whatever he wanted to be.

He deserved a chance. He deserved a happy little life. Luffy wanted to be sure he got the chance to have those. He laid little Remy down next to Banheart, and looked at her.

"I'm counting on you to help me out here, Banheart," he said quietly, smiling. As Remy slept with his mother and Luffy watched them both, nobody could have been more content.

* * *

**End Notes:** Huzzah for Remy! Betcha can't guess where his name came from. Actually, you don't have the information to guess where she got it from in-story, but there's another reason for why I picked that name in my own head.

Okay, that's all for now. Hopefully, there will be another chapter ready in two weeks!

Did you enjoy the chapter? Review!  
Do you have any questions? Review!  
Do you have any suggestions? Review!  
Did you want it to be a girl? Review!  
OMG I HATE YOU ETB YOU FAIL SO HARD! Review anyway!

Hope you all enjoyed!


	20. His Song

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

Author's Notes: Erm… it's been a while now, hasn't it? I don't even know how to explain or excuse myself, outside of not being able to focus. (I feel even worse for those who follow "Treasure Hunters.")

I hope this chapter is satisfactory for now!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing at all.

**17: His Song  
Suggested Tracks: **"Come Sail Away," Styx; "Hallelujah," Rufus Wainwright, "Ghost Love Score," Nightwish

The music in the air was interrupted frequently, but nobody seemed to mind. The lounge had become a nursery, with a bassinet beside the piano and a tiny dressing table behind the couch. This did not stop Banheart from playing- in fact, it seemed that she was writing more than ever. The only thing that got between her and her music book was a hearty wail from the bassinet, but she never minded tossing it aside to tend to Remy. She tossed it aside fairly often.

Most people know that newborn infants sleep more than eighteen hours a day, but those eighteen hours are entirely nonconsecutive. Remy woke frequently, watery eyes blinking into the light as he started to shriek, but was quickly scooped into the most comfortable place he knew. When she nursed him, she would always talk to him.

"What sweet eyes you have. So familiar, so familiar. You look so happy." She smiled at him, and he stared sleepily up into her eyes. She didn't know if her affection registered in his mind, but he didn't complain.

If he didn't want to eat, then she would check his diaper. She had, since she'd begun to think about it, dreaded the diaper changes, but somehow, it wasn't a chore nor nearly as unpleasant as she'd thought it would be. The smell didn't seem so bad, because she was still looking at him and he was looking at her.

If neither of those worked, she would play with him. At first, she'd had no idea how to entertain him- "His brain seems to be mostly quiet," she remarked to Chopper- but a few books gave her ideas. She would tip his mobile to make it spin, wiggle a toy over him, or pick him up and rock him in her arms. She would even lay him in her lap, balancing him very carefully, and playing piano as he stared up towards her.

"Babies are like cats," Nami remarked once. "They only cry when they're hungry, when they're in distress, or when they want attention."

It wasn't entirely true, or so Banheart thought. All he had to do was look at her. Of course, she wasn't the only one he was looking at, nor was she the only one looking at him.

Between books or swordplay practice, between medical research or machining, between running off with Rayleigh or running into trouble, each and every Straw Hat seemed to find a place in their lives for Remy to slide into. Zoro would wander in to look at him, chatting with Banheart as he leaned into the cradle. He would wave his finger around, watching his eyes follow it.

"Hey, he's got sharp vision, when he's actually focusing," he commented with a smirk. "Bet he'd make a great little sword fighter."

Franky seemed to be testing his new building skills on wild new toys for when Remy was a toddler. Most of his inventions were failures, far too dangerous for anyone to mess with, but it gave Franky something to talk about to him. He would recount each mishap with a gleam in his eye, after explaining in detail just what he'd wanted to do. Of course, this didn't even compare with Franky's "baby-robics" routine.

"Ow! Here we go!" He gently gripped Remy's feet between his thumb and forefinger and flexed his knees and legs. "One! Two!" He was surprisingly nimble and gentle as he exercised the infant's lower body. "Super!" He took Remy's hands and posed his arms. Banheart, watching over his shoulder, laughed until her lungs hurt.

Franky's one successful construction was a very cool, bright red stroller that could fold into a pushed baby racecar. This was easily Nami's favorite thing to do with him. Banheart would walk him around the deck at a moderate pace, letting him enjoy the sunshine, when Nami would approach and ask for a turn. Banheart would happily agree, and Nami took the stroller. She would crank the handles to collapse the stroller and start jogging around with him. It seemed that Nami needed no better excuse for exercise. Remy also seemed to get a kick out of the ride. Nami also loved to take Remy shopping… but not for him. Banheart went out with her once, when she realized that most of her clothes fit her poorly and were wearing out. She sat outside the dressing room with her purchases at her side, slowly rocking Remy's carriage back and forth.

"Can't you give me a better price on this?" She heard Nami say to the clerk. "I'm a single mother, you see, I could really use a little break."

"Oh, you poor dear," the clerk sympathized.

"Yes, it's really a pity, after all I've been through. Don't you think you can give me a little discount…?" Banheart couldn't help but look mortified as Nami shamelessly pleaded for lower prices, and fought hard to hide her surprise when the clerk actually agreed to give her a considerable price cut. This was only topped when Banheart took Remy from his stroller and discovered that Nami had stashed other things under his blankets.

"Hey, did you pay for these?" She asked over her shoulder indignantly. Nami smiled innocently as she scooped them to her chest.

"Whoops!"

Robin also enjoyed spending time with Remy, but she seemed to have a much more mature approach to spending time with the babe. She had quickly proved herself naturally talented with his care- Banheart only got to sleep or shower because Robin was willing and quick to relieve her.

"I can't imagine the difficulty of raising a child all alone," Robin said once, as she took a turn with Remy. Banheart took the opportunity to scribble in her music book and test phrases as Robin sat in an armchair with the baby in her arms, close to her breast, with a few spare arms to hold a book and turn the page. "But he's a sweet boy, and so far, he's been so easy. He doesn't seem to have colic troubles or rashes or even any unexpected injuries. It must be a relief for you."

"It's kind of funny," Banheart replied without looking up, her smile hidden behind the piano. "When I was a child, whatever nanny was watching me when I was home on break, like when I would ask for lots of things, well, she would scold me and say, 'I've only got two arms!' You seem to have enough arms to do anything a baby would need!"

"It's not about arms, of course."

"No, of course not," Banheart laughed and shook her head.

"He's happy because he has you, your voice. He must love you very much; you're all he knows." Robin smiled as she turned the page. "After all, infants at his age have not yet developed what's called object permanence, meaning, when you leave his field of vision, you cease to exist, and if you return, it's a different you. But your voice doesn't leave him… at least, I haven't read anything that would suggest that he'll immediately forget it. I don't know, but I would like to." Robin giggled, and Banheart did as well. Remy yawned contently, seemingly unperturbed by the voices around him.

Sanji, however, was perturbed. He was perturbed not by idle chatter between the two women, but instead by a challenge. Banheart had come to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee while Remy slept, and she found him sitting on the stove with a cookbook and a pot of something that was clearly burnt beyond saving. She poured herself a cup from the cold pot and tossed it back quickly. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, then looked to him. "Still can't figure it out, huh?"

"How can kids eat this crap?" Sanji snapped, spinning on his seat and kicking the pot into the sink. He threw the cookbook, labeled "Baby Food Made Easy," at the wall. "No matter how I try to season it or cook it differently, this stuff always comes out tasting like shit!"

"I'm not sure it's supposed to taste good. It's supposed to be good for them."

"Hey, I specialize in making food that tastes good and that's good for you! I make food that makes people feel good! I would never feel just serving an infant-" He paused to give her a sweet smile. "Especially one with such a beautiful mother-" She gave him a tired glare, and he stopped. "That overcooked, bland, vomit-looking mess!"

"What was that even supposed to be?"

"Turnips," he grumbled.

"Turnips are gross anyway."

"I'll make you the best buttered turnips this side of the Red Line, Banny, but this calls for boiling the roots to utter mush, blending it with- get this- watered down milk, then cooking it through for a while. It's just vaguely grainy gruel-soupy-crap."

"I think it's supposed to be like that."

"No, no, no, you don't get it!" Sanji groaned. "It tastes like nothing! It tastes like wet cardboard! It doesn't look good either!"

"Sanji, he can't see very well." She folded her arms impatiently.

"By the time he's eating semi-solid food, he'll be able to see and smell and taste accurately! In fact, I bet that taste is one of his strongest senses right now!"

"Sanji, look at me." She stepped towards him and put her hands on her hips. He grunted and looked at her. "Baby food is soft and flavorless because babies don't need any more than that. Babies just want food in their mouth, and when he's old enough to reject food that he doesn't like, then he's old enough for better food. Stop stressing about it, okay?"

"Fine," Sanji grumbled. "But you're only saying that because you're giving him the best food there is- mother's milk!" He suddenly snapped to attention. "That's it! I must be able to recreate that flavor to please his palate! Banheart! Can I have a taste test?"

Five minutes later, Chopper wandered in for a glass of water. He didn't even notice Sanji curled in the fetal position on the floor, clutching at his thighs, and the coffee cup broken on the floor next to him.

Chopper too was enjoying a fascination with the baby. He was happy to check his health once a week, but more than that, he would often be caught peeping into the crib. His eyes and nose just tipped over the side as he gazed down at him. Unfortunately, due to his size he couldn't hold him in his brain point, and would have to transform into heavy point. Remy, however, seemed upset whenever Chopper did hold him, and he would have to quickly put him down and get away.

"He's scared of me," Chopper whimpered as he participated in his usual ritual of staring at the baby as the others sat around, listening to Brook and Banheart play a duet. "He must think I'm a monster."

"I think it's because you're not wearing a shirt," Zoro muttered from a nearby chair. "Your fur is rough."

"I just wish I could make him like me!" Chopper whined.

"He's probably just jealous because you rival his cuteness, doctor," Robin teased, causing Chopper to blush furiously.

"I am not cute like a baby! It's insulting to even know you thought that, let alone say it! How rude!" He danced with happiness, only making the others grin.

Brook also seemed to prefer to ponder Remy from a distance. He wouldn't even go close to the cradle.

"I worry that my appearance shall frighten him," he explained when she questioned him on it. "After all, I can understand that a child would prefer his mother's soft skin to cold, dry bones! I would prefer the same! Yohoho!"

"If you weren't my Maestro, I'd kick you," she warned playfully, before settling in with Remy in her arms. He sucked on her thumb, as Brook took to his favorite evening routine.

Rather than his previous cavorting, Brook played a quiet lullaby on the piano. He didn't stop or slow, but would peer around the piano every once in a while to check on his audience. After the first verse, Remy had begun to slowly nod off, his eyelids slowly drooping. Banheart's voice hummed along with him as she rocked on the heels of the chair, but her eyes were beginning to close as well. He finally stopped when he realized both mother and child had drifted off to sleep. Luffy scampered in after the music had stopped, and skidded to a halt when Brook lifted a finger to his mouth.

"Now now," he said, "Let them be."

"Can I put Remy in his crib?" Luffy asked with a grin. Brook shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Just let her sleep. I'm not sure if I've even seen her sleep lately."

"Maybe you're just not watching. She has to sleep sometime! Sleep is very important," Luffy giggled, but he wedged Remy from his mother's arms and clutched him close. "You're not sleepy, are you?" Remy's eyelids lifted to reveal a sliver of dark, damp eyes, before closing again. "He's so relaxed though. Uncle Luffy will take him and relax with him."

This seemed to be Luffy's path to the heart of little Remy. When Luffy wasn't away with Rayleigh, running wild on Sabaody, he would come back to Remy's side and do whatever Remy was doing. "I will take Remy and we will nap together," he chirped when he saw Remy asleep in his crib, before flopping down on the sofa next to the crib. "I will play with him," he said when he approached the scene while Remy was laying on his back with Banheart and Robin shaking toys over his head to catch his eyes, and he picked up a toy and joined in. If nothing else, he would look into his eyes, tickle his nose, and cuddled him tight; he showed him in no uncertain terms that he adored him. There was no denying it- his "baby brother" lit him up. Luffy seemed to want to get into Remy's mind by imitation, and this evening, two weeks after his birth, was no exception. Luffy cuddled him against his chest, under his chin, and wandered out.

Brook watched him go, his hands folded on one knee, before rising to take the blanket off of the couch and laying it across Banheart's chest. He tiptoed out of the room, carefully closed the door behind him, and then turned to the others on the deck. "Yohoho! Everybody! Let's have a party!" He whipped out his violin and began to fiddle excitedly.

Even as the excitement began, Luffy had discovered a new brand of excitement. It didn't involve jumping around or dancing, or even sticking chopsticks in his nose. It was all about talking and walking. When he had Remy alone in his arms, he would pace around the decks, up and down flights of stairs, sitting on the swing or on the slide, sometimes even around the ship on the mossy, cushion-soft ground, and tell him everything he knew. He talked to Remy about how to get out of a tiger trap, how to keep snakes from biting you, what to do when you were tied to helium balloons and released into the sky or dropped in a well or left in a dark forest for weeks. He told him how to get into the Grand Line- "I'm not sure how to get out, but I'm not sure why you'd want to-" and what to do when you saw a Hiking Bear. He told him what Devil Fruits look and taste like and how much better Sanji's cooking was by comparison. He even showed him what it looked like when zombies dance.

"See, Remy," Luffy said as he walked him back to his crib that night, almost two hours after he took him, "You're gonna need to know all of this stuff. I know that. Because someday, you're going to have an adventure of your very own, and you might not know what to do or have the same friends as me to tell you what to do, and by then, I'm gonna be the Pirate King so I won't be able to tell you then. You're gonna need to catch up to me really fast! That way, you can fight my crew and I can show you how strong you need to be. We could even be allies!" He stopped at the door. "Let's be quiet, so your mama can sleep." He started to open the door, but his hand froze when he saw Banheart already awake.

She woke alone in her chair, sitting upright and somewhat startled. She realized that there was neither comrade nor baby around, and took a deep breath. She had air to breathe, a moment of silence, a moment just to think. She realized that she didn't really want to think. She wanted to play. Somberly, she took up her piano book and flipped it open. She shuffled the pages up to the last page she'd written on and stared at the notes for a moment. Her eyes traveled the last movement, finally stopping at the double bar line. She couldn't help but wonder- after all these months of work, was it really complete? She closed the book for a moment, then opened it to the first page. There was, she knew, only one was to find out.

She tucked the longest strand of her hair behind her ear as she took her seat at the bench, musing that it was starting to grow long, and pursed her lips for a moment as she thought. Her fingers dusted the keys for a brief second, before she remembered something. She reached into the pack on the other side of the piano and retrieved the Tone Dial. She traced the shell's spiral for a moment, and set it beside the stand. With a ginger tap, she started to record, and spread her fingers across the keys once more.

The opening of the song was easily the simplest part, and yet it spilled so easily into the whole of it. The tune had a hidden intensity as it crept around her ankles like misted-over shadows. She could smell the hops in the air, smell the fire from his skin, and almost taste the sea air as the syncopated bass began to imitate the rocking of a boat. The melody sounded like a sea breeze, wavering, tinkling like tiny rhinestones in the air. The second movement was a winter's march, quick and brisk, high and ringing. The snow seemed to fall with each note, their footsteps marked in each measure like snow. The melody shifted into a new movement, calling up the desert and the passion they shared there. Between whirling tones that called up memories of sandstorms, traces of drinking songs once played in dusty pubs hid in the undertones. The ocean was summoned again, wild and whirling as they ventured onward, a chorus to the verses of each separate adventure. Jaya, she remembered with a few fierce, rough chords. Dissonance, silence, and sudden bursts of angry melody formed it in the air. Then, Banaro Island. Two heavy, discordant bass beats. Two measures of silence as they echoed away.

From behind the door, Remy let out a soft, distressed wail, but Luffy quickly shushed him, and his voice faded into soft coos. "Wow, Banheart," he whispered, grinning eagerly. She smiled as she recognized Remy's voice and picked up the song again.

Whitebeard. She knew his tune well. Slinky, like she was tracing the curve of his mustache, but firm, like his solid arms and legs. The multitude of melodious noise that began to spill off the piano's strings echoed the hundreds of voices of those she called brother and sister, their single-mindedness towards their goal of protecting the world around them for their Pops, and the world her travels opened up to her. A pounding bass reminded her of her mental torment and pain, but it became softer, just the way it had faded away over her months under Whitebeard's watch. A brief retardation and intense major chords spoke of her meeting with Ace in Impel Down, disguising her words but not her affection. The noise escalated again as she recounted the disaster at Marineford. She only wished she had a drum to imitate the gunfire, instead tapping a low bass with her pinky. Slight motions, a few short notes at a time, like the hope that had shone in her heart through the smoke and fire. The tapping grew louder, faster, with the chaos building in the air, and finally, suddenly, silence. She waited, then went back to the very beginning. The same music as the day she met him, the same tune, but in a new key. The major key sounded more like a praise than a mournful recounting, and she filled it with bright counterpoint. All ten fingers stretched across the keys as far as she could, the joy of a new meeting, followed by a flourish that led into the last movement- his song.

It was quiet, but intense, played like on a toy piano. It bounced slightly, a soft child's cry played over the sound of the sea. It played out, growing quieter and quieter as she repeated it, and finally stopping on a high note. She said something Luffy couldn't quite make out, then hit the top of the Dial to stop recording. She sighed heavily to herself and stretched her fingers out. Luffy, taking this as a sign that she was done, bounded in.

"Hi Ban! That was a good song! Can you play it again?"

"Not right now, no." She leaned her head back and smiled at him. "Thank you for listening so patiently. Are you tired of playing with Remy?"

"No, no! He's awesome!"

"That's good. I think he likes you." She got to her feet and lifted her arms over her head and leaned to stretch her back. "Would you mind putting him in his crib so he can sleep? I'm just going to get a little fresh air."

"Okay! And, Banny?" She stopped mid-step. "Thank you. You really did a good job."

"It's nothing." She shook her head, and went out onto the deck alone. Luffy carefully set Remy down, and picked the Tone Dial off the piano.

"Did you hear that, buddy?" He crouched over the crib as Remy stared upwards at Luffy and his mobile. "That is your daddy's song. You don't know your daddy, but he was great. I think that you will enjoy listening to this song when you're older, but let me tell you what it means to me. It starts, back when both of us were very lonely…"

Banheart stood near the bow. Behind her, the crew sat on the main deck, chatting and laughing, doing the things they loved best. She, however, had to acknowledge that even with Remy, the thing she loved best was still gone. She gasped as her lungs seized, beyond her control, and began to sob. Tears spilled as though from nowhere, and she tried to muffle the noise into her palms. She had to push it down, she had to push it out. She didn't have time to be sad, she thought, but it was still there. The music had stung her wounds, and she knew she could never listen to it again. It wasn't for her, because it was no longer in her. She knew now, more sure than she'd ever been, that her life was no longer hers, and she didn't know what it meant to her. If her life wasn't hers anymore, then what could she possibly do for anybody?

* * *

**End Notes:** I know it wasn't especially long, but it really took me forever to get out of my system. Sadly, I can make no promises on the next chapter either, as it is a tough one. It's odd; the closer I get to the end of a story, the harder it is to push it out. Maybe it's because I'm locked in and headed directly for the destination and lack the freedom I had earlier. Ah, well. This is no place for philosophical self-analysis.

By the by, those of you who guessed were mostly correct: Remy is derived from Remigius, which is Latin for "oarsman." It has nothing to do with Oars, Jr., but instead is a bit of a take off of his favorite uncle! "Luff," in Luffy's name, is actually a nautical term describing the forward edge of a sail. I thought it only fitting that Remy's name have some sort of nautical reference. There is another reason... which will be explained later.

Did you enjoy? Review.  
Did you not enjoy? Review.  
Did you make me some brownies? Review... and sorry, I've already eaten them. (They were delicious.)  
Do you have any predictions? Review.  
Do you wonder what happened with Buggy and Doflamingo like three chapters ago that I haven't re-addressed yet? Review.  
But most of all, do you want to know what happens next? Review, please!


	21. The Last Act

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **I'm really sorry for the serious slowdown in updates. I'm just really bad at writing endings- and we're closing in on our ending (at least for my original ending) here! For me, ending a story is like killing it. It just wears on me. However, it's snowing today and I'm halfway done the next chapter, so it's a good a day as any to alienate my readers in 10 pages or less!

For this chapter, I've decided to annotate which scenes are associated with the suggested songs. Remember, you can find any of them on YouTube!

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but my own creations. You should know by now what's mine and what belongs to Oda-sensei. As always, I am so sorry.

* * *

**18: The Last Act**

**Suggested Track: **"Weak and Powerless," Vitamin String Quartet

"How long do you think she's going to stay?" From her sofa in the lounge, Banheart clutched her pillow to her chest as she heard Zoro speaking with some of the crew in the room above. "I'm not sure how much good she's going to be with us, and I don't think either of them are going to be safe."

"How can you even suggest kicking her out?" Sanji snapped. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Cool it, love-cook, and lower your damn voice. I didn't say a damn thing about kicking her out!"

"What, you don't like having her around? She's feisty! I like her! And Luffy… Luffy loves Remy like hell!"

"I know, damn it! I'm just saying that if the New World is as dangerous as they say, she and the kid will be in serious trouble. They'd be way in over their heads."

"She told me she thought she saw the New World on Whitebeard's ship," Usopp mumbled, joining the conversation from the other side of the room. "She can fire a cannon. She'll be a good marksman when I finish with her gun."

"Do you think a gun is really enough to protect her against the monsters we know are out there?" Robin replied. "None of us can protect her when it's hard enough to protect ourselves."

"So you're just going to send her away?" Usopp's voice sounded oddly stiff. "Because… because she's too weak, is that it? This is starting to sound awfully familiar…"

"Don't go there, Usopp! Jeez," Zoro scoffed. "She'll tell you herself she's not a pirate and that she's just visiting. And you know what? She's not. She's not a crewmate, she hasn't joined. Luffy never asked her to join the crew."

"You don't like her, is that it?" Usopp growled. Banheart squeezed her pillow even tighter, eyes wide. From his bassinet beside her, Remy squirmed, as though he could sense the discomfort in the atmosphere.

"I never said I didn't like her!" She heard a chair being pushed back- Zoro had clearly gotten to his feet to shout.

"Calm down, the baby only got to sleep fifteen minutes ago," Robin advised. Zoro growled heavily, and she heard him begin to pace.

"I think we can all agree that she's very nice, and we all get along with her. All I'm saying is that she's not on our level! Unless she improves herself at three times the rate we're trying to improve ourselves, she'll never catch up- and definitely not by the time we're ready to set sail!"

"When will that be?" Sanji asked, his voice icy.

"Who knows? Gonna be a while, though."

"Have you talked to Luffy about your feelings on the situation?" Robin asked.

"Do you think he'd listen? I think he knows. He's definitely not going to acknowledge it unless he absolutely has to. He knew when it was time to leave Vivi behind."

"Even if it broke his heart," Usopp added darkly.

"Yeah. And it did- it hurt all of us- and it will. We're all going to hate it. But the bottom line is, she's going to need to leave us someday." Zoro groaned as he sat back down.

"If I might make a suggestion," a new voice chimed in, causing Banheart to sit upright and pay closer attention.

"Oh, Mr. Ray," Robin acknowledged him. "Finished with Luffy for the night?"

"Yeah, he was just headed to the kitchen for something to munch on and then down to the lounge," Rayleigh chuckled. "But I caught an earful of what you were saying- these walls aren't exactly soundproof, you know!- and I recognize your little predicament. You're right. She really isn't strong enough. But she won't survive without protection, she's probably got quite a sizeable target on her back. The little prince goes without saying. Give me some time, and I'll make arrangements for her. After all, there is risk in my business. Just guard her a little longer."

"Guard? What, you were using us as guards for her?" Usopp accused angrily. Rayleigh clicked his tongue.

"I'm not using you; your crew took her in of your own accord. All I did was suggest that she needed you, and you took her. Unfortunately, she won't benefit from your protection in the New World. Give me time. Give yourselves time. I'll be back." She lay back down, shuddering with worry as Rayleigh left the room. There was silence from above for a moment, and she heard a thump, like the noise of a fist meeting a wall.

"That's not going to help things, Usopp," Robin sighed.

"We won't force her, okay?" Zoro grumbled. "Nobody wants to shove her out the door, and who knows when we're going to leave for the New World? It's hardly even worth discussing right now. Let's just enjoy it all for what it is."

The noise from above was suddenly blocked out when the door opened, and Luffy stomped in on heavy feet. "Remy!" He whispered loudly, and she quickly squinted her eyes shut. "Let's not wake your mama, she needs sleep- are you asleep too?" He halted by the crib, peering in. "Yes you are. Okay. I'll just sit here for a while with you. You don't need to be awake for me to love you." She heard his body drop to the ground as he squatted by Remy, and he began to hum to him. She could no longer hear the conversation over her as Luffy drowned it out. His consolation gave her no comfort, and her head didn't stop spinning.

It hadn't stopped spinning for such a long time.

* * *

"Hey, hey," was the whisper when she awoke. She opened one eye to see Luffy and Chopper leaning over Remy. "Come on, do it again!"

"Are you sure he's actually going to? You weren't imagining it?" Chopper said softly.

"I'm telling you, he did! I saw it!" Luffy replied. Banheart sat up, letting the blanket slide off of her, and she stumbled to join them.

"What's going on? What's he doing?" She whispered.

"He _smiled_," Luffy said softly, his joy apparent in his eyes. "He smiled at me!"

"Did he?" She gasped.

"He's only five weeks old, he shouldn't be able to just yet," Chopper replied warily. Curious, she took a closer look at him. She looked him up and down, then rubbed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Can you smile for mama?" She cooed sweetly. He squirmed, staring at her for a moment, until his lips spread into a big, gummy smile. "What a handsome boy you are!" She praised him, tickling his tummy with her fingertips, and he smiled even wider, and a small laugh puffed from his wet mouth. She giggled with glee, as Luffy did the same.

"He's so cute! He must like seeing you!"

"Of course he does, she's his mama!" Chopper reminded him. Banheart shivered a bit, and gently tickled his cheek.

"God, he really is a little miracle, isn't he?" She wondered aloud, her gaze traveling towards the ceiling.

"Oi, I'm going to go tell everyone! And then it's time for breakfast! Food! Food!" Luffy bounced on his heels and bounded from the room, but Chopper stayed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked timidly. She didn't look at him, only shaking her head.

"I'm just… so happy." She smiled, but the shift in her muscles were enough to open her tear ducts. Chopper frowned sadly as she tried to wipe her eyes. "He's so sweet… and full of love… and I just feel like I can't do anything for him!"

"What makes you say that? You do a lot for him!" Chopper insisted.

"He didn't smile for me, he smiled for Luffy. He must love everyone else more than me." She shook her head.

"No, Banny, no!" He whined. "Please, don't say that! That's not true! He probably doesn't even know why he's smiling!" Chopper took a deep, calming breath as she tried to smear her face dry. "Have you been having feelings like this for long?"

"Why does it matter?" She mumbled as she carefully picked Remy up. "I'm just a failure. My feelings don't matter. I must be a terrible mother. He'll realize it soon, he'll start to hate me." She sniffled. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"All of those things are completely irrational!" Chopper declared with a hint of righteous anger. "I… I've heard about this! I'll be back!" He scampered out of the room, and she kept wiping her tears. With a few deep breaths, she sucked her pride back into her chest and got to her feet. She plucked Remy from his crib, sat back on the sofa, and nestled him at her breast. A few thin tears dripped from her eyes still, but she ignored them and let them dry on her cheeks. He seemed content there, but she had no way of knowing. Chopper soon skittered back in on shaking hooves. "Here!" He flipped open a baby book and set the open page down in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Something you need to look out for. The 'baby blues.'" Chopper pointed. "It's a form of depression that occurs after childbirth. They're not sure of the cause, but most doctors credit the hormonal shift associated with having a baby. I think you've been showing symptoms. I've noticed that you seem to let us take him a lot…"

"Because you all want to," she murmured.

"I hear you crying at night," he added quietly. "Please, I just want to help. I'm not a psychologist, but I could find a counselor on the island…"

"No, Chopper. There's nothing wrong with me." She rested Remy on her shoulder and rubbed his back. "I might have been feeling off lately, but my feelings are my own. If I am broken, I can fix myself."

"B-but… F-Franky…" Chopper hung his head.

"What does Franky have to do with this?"

"He got broken. He was run over by a train, a while ago, and he had to fix himself." Chopper whimpered softly. "He couldn't reach his back to fix it. He could have used someone else to help him, and he probably still has a soft spot that he just can't get to on his own. Who's going to fix things you can't see?"

"This is different, Chopper. Please. Just let it go. I'm fine." She looked away. "I just want what's best for my son. I just can't give it to him. I can't."

Chopper stared at her back, as she refused to turn around. He whimpered, and reluctantly trotted from the room. She sighed heavily and cuddled Remy a little tighter, his head cupped in her palm. His drowsy face still had a sweet smile as he looked up at her, his dark, bright eyes alight with a dancing flame. Her thumb brushed against a solid lock of soft hair, and she took a moment to admire every feature of him. It only reaffirmed to her that she could not possibly deserve a beautiful child like him.

"Ah, Banheart! Come! Why not eat with us?" She looked up, startled, to see Brook waiting for her.

"No, I wouldn't want to interfere, Maestro," she politely declined. Briefly, she felt reassured that Brook hadn't brought up Chopper's apprehensions, but Brook was not finished.

"The little one? Why not leave him for a few moments, and spend time with the adults? We're really much better conversation- I love a good wagging tongue, even though I have no tongue! Yohohoho!"

"Who sent you to get me?"

"Why, I came of my own accord. We all would like to see you, of course. It seems such a sad life, all alone in this one room." Brook glanced around. "You could do worse- but wouldn't it be much nicer outside?"

"What outside?" She mused.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I suppose Remy will be alright by himself for a few minutes." She lay him down and tucked the blankets around him.

"And just in case, we'll put him by the dumbwaiter. That way, if he does cry, we'll hear him in the kitchen!" Brook pushed the little cradle over to the snack elevator and left the door open. "Now then, some adult conversation for all! After all, he's not much for talking, though I'm certain he's a good listener! Come along!" Brook all but dragged her away from him and to the upstairs dining room.

"Here's a rare sight," Robin remarked as they entered.

"Ah, Ban-swan! Come! Sit!" Sanji pulled a chair for her, smiling subserviently. "It's a joy to have your company!"

"Yay! Banny! Is Remy asleep again?" Luffy leaned forward, with an eager look on his face such that were he a dog, his tail would be wagging. "He must love to be in happy dream land!"

"Glad you joined us, I was starting to worry you'd never detach yourself from him," Usopp chuckled, gently elbowing her ribs. "Though I don't blame him for wanting to be attached to you!" She gave him a small, tired smile, and began to pick at the plate of food in front of her.

It was just another day, another day that she could only pray would get better.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to be passing like any other, with each crew member working at his or her pursuits. Nami and Robin worked in the library, Zoro and Sanji were sparring, Luffy was fishing, Usopp and Franky were in their workshops, and Brook was playing on his violin. No accompaniment joined him as Banheart sat at the window with Remy bundled in what she considered his favorite blanket- a blue one with a lion sewn onto it. She hummed him a lullaby dully, gazing without focus into the green-grey sky. She barely even noticed as Brook began to play in tune with her. His violin matched her voice and echoed it, almost leading her on in her absent-minded dirge. It seemed like such a simple afternoon.

No, they couldn't have known, they couldn't have possibly predicted what was going to happen. And yet, when Brook looked back, he would always remember the moment that he knew things had gone wrong. It was when a beat sounded in the distance, an even, quick beat that disrupted their song. She frowned as she looked down at the ground below, and saw not the mossy stretches of the mangroves but instead an ominous sea of blue and white.

"Marines!" She shrieked. Brook jolted from his spot and saw what she was seeing.

"And they're not alone… that man! Oh, oh, yohoho! It's that terrible man!" He pointed with a shaking finger at a massive man standing a story above all the others, his black shirt standing out among the white and blue Marines, his eyes shaded by sunglasses, his long wavy hair stiff even in the wind. "I must alert the others! Lay low!" Brook shrieked as he ran from the room, throwing his hands in the air. "Marines! Marines! It's an ambush!" She rushed to the door and, watched through a slim crack and listened anxiously as all of the Straw Hats came onto the deck.

"I'll move the ship, but it'll take a moment to get the coating ready!" Rayleigh alerted the others in a loud whisper. "Hold them off as best as you can!" He went to the side to yell down at the Marine platoon. "And what has brought you here?" She watched as all of the Straw Hats lined the deck. "We fly no flag! This is a place of mourning, how dare you disturb us!"

"We have information that you're harboring a wanted person who is required for questioning by the World Government!" The Marines' leader shouted back. "We will leave you to mourn in peace, but you must surrender one Miss Wolfe Banheart!"

No, she thought, no, how did they learn my name?

"She's a young woman, plain in feature, average height and weight, with fair hair and dark eyes. If she has a child, we demand you surrender that as well! If you do not cooperate, we will be forced to arrest your entire crew!"

There was a moment of silence. Her heart sank; the most obvious choice shone like an oil slick in the sun.

"No!" Luffy barked defiantly.

Her heart was suddenly in her throat. She gawked in horror as he folded his arms.

"She's our friend! I don't see what she has to do with anything!" Luffy continued, an impertinent but childish frown on his face.

"Then you leave us no choice. Open fire!"

"Everyone, avoid the Pacifista! There's no way we can take it right now!" Zoro barked. "Just hold them off until Rayleigh can move the Sunny!" She covered her mouth as seven of them poured over the side and bullets began to fly, leaving Ray to prepare the boat, Franky to use the cannons, and Brook vanished from view.

She watched in horror as the huge man, the Pacifista, lifted his hand to reveal a shining light. It seemed to follow Luffy's feet, before firing a bright beam of light. She shrieked into her palm- it had missed, but it left a bright green fire in its wake.

(**Suggested Track:** "Schism," Tool)

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Her mind raced in a mad panic. They can't survive this- how can they? They'll die before they get a chance to escape, she just knew it, there was no way! That huge man- he seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place it- all she knew was that he was dangerous, terribly dangerous. They would fall to pieces and it would all be over you. She looked at Remy- he was asleep, he looked so content, he was even smiling. They would take him, she knew they would take him and kill him- what could she do? What the hell could she do?

A plan hatched in her mind, emerging from the panic, and she knew exactly what she had to do. She rushed around the room, Remy tucked in one arm, as she picked up the things she needed. She finally knew what she could do for Remy, the only thing she had left to give for him. As she rushed for the door, Brook stopped her.

"My dear, come, we're going to try and escape ourselves-" She stopped him as she pushed something onto his chest.

"Maestro, I leave everything in your hands," she whispered, and without another word, rushed out onto the ship.

The bubble was rising slowly- it seemed that Ray's coating job was not quite finished- and she dodged around to the stern of the ship. She surveyed the scene with wide eyes, picking each of her friends out of the crowd. She knew, she knew it was time to destroy them. The Pacifista's eyes were aglow with sinister light, and there was only one way she could keep him from acting. She took a deep breath.

"OI!" She cried at the top of her lungs, and every single eye turned up to her. A lone woman with a bundle in a blue blanket in one arm and her battered suitcase in the other wouldn't have meant much to anyone else, but she had suddenly become the center of attention. Even the Pacifista's glowing eyes had turned from Luffy and focused on her. "I am Wolfe Banheart! You want me and my son, is that it?"

"Go back inside!" Zoro roared. She ignored him, not even looking at him.

"You want to take this life, don't you?" She barked, her eyes, full of fire, glowering fiercely down at them.

"Get her down from there, we have to stop her!" Chopper wailed, and all seven of them turned tail and ran to get her. The Marines, however, had trained all of their guns on her.

"Surrender yourself and we'll make this easy on you!" The leader demanded haughtily. She ignored him too.

"Franky, get to her!" Nami cried.

"I can't, we've got an emergency up here, the air tank's sprung a leak!" Franky shouted back as he rushed down the side of the ship.

"I'm not going to let you take us! I will never give you his life! His life is not for you to take, it has nothing to do with you!" She cried, panting, catching her breath. Her heart was racing, her chest tight. "I will never let you take him from me! If you will not let me have him, then he shall belong to the sea and the sea alone!" She pressed a kiss atop the bundle, and flipped her suitcase open.

"STOP!" Luffy screamed, and she shivered for a minute as the force of his will shook her to her core, but he was nowhere near her, he couldn't reach her, and she tucked the blanket and its precious contents into the suitcase and snapped it shut.

"Father, into your hands!" She shouted, and threw the suitcase overboard. There was a second where everything seemed silent, and the suitcase, weighted by its contents, sank.

Three sets of arms wrapped themselves around her arms and legs and pinned her against the back cabin. Robin glowered at her from within the soapy bubble as Zoro and Usopp seized her themselves. Luffy charged her, hitting her in the gut. She didn't even flinch as the wind was knocked out of her.

"How could you?" Luffy screamed, his eyes filled with a rage she'd never seen in anyone before. "Go after him!" Sanji was already at the railing, throwing Chopper back and away, and he dove in after the sinking suitcase.

"Luffy, turn her over to the Marines!" Nami shouted. Luffy scowled at her.

"No, I can take care of her myself!"

"Captain, if you turn her over, we can get away!" Robin reminded him sharply. He thought for a moment.

"Take her!" He waved a hand off the railing at the crowd below, and Zoro and Usopp glanced at one another as Robin released her before tossing her overboard. The Marines below caught her, and before she could breathe again they had clapped her wrists and ankles in heavy chains. "Murderer!" Luffy had turned to shout at her, as the Marines formed rank and began to escort her away. "You gave up everything, and for what? You killed everything! Murderer!" The other Straw Hats were silent as Nami pulled him back, and she couldn't bear to turn around and look at their faces. Sanji burst up from the water.

"I can't find it!"

"Come on, the ship is ready to go!" Rayleigh called.

"We have to save him!" Luffy cried.

"It's too late for that now! We have to get out of here!" Rayleigh declared forcefully, and Zoro grabbed Luffy to drag him into the air bubble. Robin pulled Sanji from the water, and the Straw Hats had just enough time to get into the safe bubble before the Thousand Sunny began to sink below the surface. Luffy kept screaming.

"He's dead! He's dead because of you! You gave him life and took it, you monster! You threw him away! Monster! Murderer!" She shivered as she was marched away, but she couldn't stop herself.

She lowered her head and laughed. She laughed. That was the last sound any of the Straw Hats ever heard her make.

She kept her head down as she was marched away, surrounded by what seemed like an army of Marines, with both no knowledge and full knowledge of what awaited her.

"She killed him. I can't believe she killed him," Chopper whimpered. It seemed that none of them had even bothered to notice the underwater view, none of them cared enough to speak of it. As Rayleigh steered the ship to another grove around roots and rocks, the rest of the crew stood around on the deck, a mix of shaken or enraged. Usopp and Luffy were the latter, but neither Usopp or Luffy could bring themselves to speak as the others hung their heads in shame.

"The suitcase sank so fast," Sanji muttered, a cold glower in his eyes. He sucked his cigarette to the butt and lit another one before the ashes had faded out.

"She would never have done that if she were in her right mind," Chopper added sadly. "I should have done something- but what could I have done?"

"I wish I could have gotten to her! Damn it, I was right there!" Franky sobbed. Robin patted his shoulder.

"It was save the ship and us or save him. Don't blame yourself, none of us can blame ourselves." She lowered her eyes. "I wonder how great her anguish was in having to do such a thing…"

"I don't care about her!" Luffy suddenly snapped. "She killed him… she killed him again…"

"Excuse me," Brook interrupted as he peered from the lounge. "I… I beg of you…" He stepped out into the light. "Someone… please… relieve this burden…" He sank to his knees and held out something none of them expected…

* * *

**End Notes:** This chapter wrenched my heart to write. It really did. I nearly made myself cry when I thought of it. I promise, though, the next chapter will leave you all vindicated. I'm working on it as fast as I can, but no promises about anything before Christmas.

If the fate of our heroes has come to grate on your soul, then remember this: After I have finished my originally planned ending, I will be writing a "happy ending" that branches off at the halfway point of chapter 12, so don't give up!

Questions? Please review!  
Comments? Please review!  
Predictions? Please review!  
"Sweet jumping crap, what is wrong with you?" Please review!

Whether it's anything or nothing, don't forget to review!


	22. These Solemn Hours

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I've been a bit distracted. (Translation: I have been slacking and playing video games.) This chapter's a little long, but I felt that it would be better done all at once rather than being broken in half. I've included song selections for most scenes above each scene, so if you've been following the suggested tracks at all, look them up on YouTube! (If nothing else, I would highly recommend the Stjepan Hauser piece. It's made of awesome.) I don't think there's much I can say for this chapter except for continued apologies, especially after the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a copy of the Bible (Oxford version) and a Luffy plushie. No, you can't have my Luffy plushie. He's my only friend. (Not really, but still.)

* * *

**19: These Solemn Hours/Finale**

(**Suggested Track: **"Liar," Rains)

It was the first hour of her imprisonment. They'd put a thick hood over her head as they'd dragged her away, and she'd nearly passed out before they took it off. The room she found herself in was still dark, with only a single light bulb flickering high above the table. Her hands and ankles were still cuffed, and the irons were heavy on her weary bones. She couldn't see the face of the person in front of her, she couldn't turn her head in the stiff chair to see who was behind her. She could feel prickling on the back of her neck, and imagined that there were at least two guards standing behind her. The shadows of two more guards stretched across the table from the other side of the room, with rifles across their chests. She could see a mirrored window on the wall beside her, and knew she was being watched. She didn't care. "Wolfe Banheart," the man across the table said in a cold voice. She looked at him, as best as she could- she could only make out that he wore some sort of fedora hat from his silhouette. "You are under arrest for the crimes of piracy, treason, insurrection, impersonating an officer of the Navy, terrorism, second-degree murder, conspiracy and accomplice to the murders of an entire crew of Marines, several counts of theft, and an unanswered summons for a lawsuit concerning pain and suffering in reaction to an assault you committed nearly a year ago."

"I see," she agreed compliantly. "And what would you like me to do about it?"

"What do you mean, 'what would I like you to do?' Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He growled.

"What would you like me to say?" She asked. He grunted and turned to one of the men behind him.

"I'm going to need backup. Bring me the toughest bastard in the compound," he ordered. The guard nodded and left, and the interrogator turned back to her. "Do you want to argue any of your charges?"

"Oh, certainly. I never received that summons over the lawsuit. It must have been back where my school was, she must have made a fuss over my punching her in the jaw a couple times. I will say this- she started it." Banheart kept her head low and smiled just enough for him to see it.

Ten minutes later, the interrogator stormed out with a dirty scowl on his face. "What bullshit! I don't see why we have to keep that lunatic alive another second!"

"Oi, oi, she's a Marine's kid," an approaching man in a black suit interrupted. "There must be some reason she did what she did."

"Did you find someone more intimidating?" The interrogator demanded. The man in the suit nodded, and thumbed over his shoulder.

"Apparently, this guy, Commodore Smoker, is a tough cookie. A lot like Sengoku was, way back in the day."

"I can hear you, you know," Smoker grumbled as he closed in behind the two World Government agents. "If you can't handle one girl, then you oughta go suck your thumbs in the East Blue."

"Hey, shut up, you know as well as I do that this is a throwaway case!" The interrogator grumbled.

"Ugh. Idiots." Smoker scowled. "I might as well go in so I know what to tell this kid's father when he gets here."

"Good luck, then," the interrogator muttered. "That kid is nuts." He pushed a disheveled folder against Smoker's chest and whipped a cigarette from his pocket. Smoker groaned wearily.

"Whatever. I don't care." He entered the darkened room and sat on the empty chair. He chewed on the end of his cigar and leaned forward as he looked at the petite woman across the table. "So, you were the girl of his dreams?"

"Did he say that?" Her eyes batted up from looking at her folded hands.

"Yeah. Yeah, he did. Are you scared?"

"Why should I be?" She was smiling like she was trying not to laugh. "Do you know what men like you have done to me already?"

"I'd like to know. Tell me." Smoker put his elbows on the table, and she shook her head and smiled a little wider.

"You know they say I murdered an entire crew of Marines? They- those same men- raped me in front of him. They raped both of us. You have no idea how much I screamed," she said softly, looking him right in the eyes as though she were accusing him. "I didn't ask Pops and my brothers to kill them. God, I wanted someone to, but they didn't do it for me. When they found out, they did it for Ace. I was just asked to pick out the men who violated me. They were all killed. That's just what pirates do, and they didn't even do it for a pirate. They did it to protect civilians, and I was a civilian. Isn't that justice? Isn't that your job?"

"Yeah, you're right. Eleven officers committed a crime and nothing was done about it?" Smoker rose one inquisitive eyebrow, and she lowered her gaze again.

"They were demoted," she chuckled, hiding her eyes behind a bowed head. "Is that enough?"

"No. You're right." Smoker crossed off "conspiracy and accomplice to murder" from her list of charges. "What else do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you mean, what do I have to say for myself? Are you asking me to defend myself?" She glanced up at him briefly. "I don't have to defend myself to you. Even if I did, it wouldn't matter."

"Do you even get what's going on here?" Smoker growled. "You know you're here because they're going to erase you, right? They're going to erase all evidence of your crimes and make you stop existing, and you don't care?"

"Why should I care? There's nothing I can do about it, is there?"

"Knock off a few more of these charges and cooperate with questioning, and you'll go to Impel Down. Get it? You could live. Hell, you might even see the light of day again if you're cooperative!"

"Why would I want to? You want to send me to that hell where you shut away Ace just so I can dream of seeing sunshine again?" She tossed her head back and laughed. "I'd rather die quickly in the sun and fresh air than waste away in the dark!"

"Stop laughing, damn it!" Smoker snarled. "Come on. Why did you impersonate an officer of the Navy at the recent execution at Marineford?"

"So I could see him. That's all. I wanted to see Ace. I held a Marine's gun, but I only shot at pirates. If ever I aimed my gun at a Marine, it was out of hysteria. I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"Fine!" Smoker crossed the charge out. "What about theft, huh?"

"We were hungry. That was all Ace's doing. You have no idea how happy he looked when we were running." She smiled dreamily. "You have no idea how much he laughed." Smoker crossed the theft charges out.

"Second-degree murder. You killed your baby."

"Weren't you going to kill him anyway?" She gave him a cold, angry look- the shift in her demeanor almost startled Smoker. Her back and neck were tense, the hair in front of her ears standing on end. "You would have sliced him to pieces. You and your men would have strangled him, skinned him alive, or torn him up like paper. He was asleep, you know. He was fast asleep. Drowning would have just been a deeper dream. Did you ever have a dream? My poor son… at least he's still dreaming!" She clenched her fists until the muscles in her wrists squeezed against the handcuffs.

"Calm down!" Smoker barked, but though her back loosened up, the ice didn't recede from her eyes. "Now, most of these charges are just bullshit they're throwing at you. There's no way you can get out of them."

"I didn't expect to, but why not?"

"You must be the only one that doesn't know. This is nothing but a sham, kid." He folded his arms. "They're going to get rid of you no matter what. They don't even care that you killed your son. The fact that you even tried to propagate the line of Gol D. Roger is considered high treason and terrorism. They want to make you disappear just for trying."

"I didn't try to do anything." She shook her head. "I just fell in love with a wonderful, passionate boy and lived my life. You want me to defend myself? I don't think I've done a single damned thing wrong. I have nothing to say for myself."

Smoker stared at her. He studied her face for a long moment, then picked up her folder and got to his feet. He said nothing as he turned and left the room, not even glancing back at her as he shut the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" The interrogator growled.

"She's all yours," Smoker grumbled as he pushed the folder back onto him. "I've got a meeting."

"Oh yeah, you're trying to get that transfer across the Red Line, right?" The man in the suit asked.

"Yeah. I'm not getting involved." Smoker walked away, his head straight ahead and his steps sure. The interrogator looked at the man in the suit.

"I heard that he's kind of a renegade, I thought for sure he'd at least make this interesting."

"He won't get his transfer if he does, I bet. No wonder he's stepping out." The suited man shrugged, and the two of them glanced through a window into the darkened room. The three guards still in the room watched her as well. She didn't move, she barely seemed to breathe as she stared through her hands into space. All was silent. The two World Government agents grumbled to themselves as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Let's see what else the guys up top want out of her," the interrogator muttered. "She can just stew there for a while. Maybe she'll cooperate more when she's had some time to think."

* * *

Over two hours into her imprisonment, and she hadn't yet been moved from the hard wooden chair in the small, dark room. The flickering, unsteady light from the small light bulb had made it hard for her to adjust her eyes to the darkness, but she had been able to make out a few more features. There was one door in and out of the room, only the one mirror and no window to the outside. She couldn't make out the faces of her captors, though she knew it was of no importance. The guards surrounding her changed shifts every half hour- which was the only way she could tell the time. For all the darkness, she thought it may as well have been night.

It didn't matter, did it?

There was suddenly a disruption when someone began banging on the other side of the wall. She heard indistinct shouting from outside the door, then a series of bangs as someone began to kick on it. The guard nearest the door pulled and cocked his rifle, pointing it where the intruder's head would be. There was a moment of silence, then fading shouts as whoever was there was hauled away. She could have sworn she heard her name, but it didn't matter. She lowered her head and stared back at the desk. As sudden as the ruckus, the door flew open and a new figure, a small, thin woman strutted in. She could tell from the woman's posture that she was a bit older, but she could tell little more, even as she sat down and opened a small notepad.

"Miss Wolfe, I'm Vice-Admiral Tsuru."

"Vice-Admiral, forgive me for not saluting," she replied with a small smile. "I'm a bit tied up." She lifted one wrist to display the handcuffs.

"Yes, yes," Tsuru dismissed her casually. "Let's make this quick, shall we?"

"I've no objections," she replied with a shrug. Tsuru surveyed her briefly.

"You're not the least bit curious about what just happened?"

"Is it at all important?"

"No. No, it's not." Tsuru sighed as she flipped through her notes before stopping on a blank page. "Alright, then I'll be direct. We know you have associations with the Whitebeard pirates, since you wear their mark. I need you to make a list of islands known to be under or formerly under Edward Newgate's protection."

"I'm afraid I was never given names. I was only along for the ride." She rolled her neck back, already disinterested.

"I see, I see," Tsuru murmured, scribbling something down. "Then I need you to give me information about the Whitebeard pirates themselves. Who is their current leader?"

"I don't know." She began to silently count the ceiling tiles.

"Who is most likely to be their current leader?" Tsuru didn't miss a beat.

"Why should I tell you?"

"So you can angle yourself for life in prison rather than a death sentence," Tsuru replied bluntly. "If you give us enough information, they might even put you in an all-female cell."

"I thought I told that other Marine. I'd rather die than live in prison."

"Nonsense. You're not thinking clearly," Tsuru snapped, looking back down at her paper pad. "Life is precious, and we should appreciate it."

"What's to appreciate about daily torment and eternal darkness?" Banheart asked daringly.

"We need you to give us information concerning other allies of Whitebeard." Tsuru continued as though she hadn't spoken. "We've determined most of their identities, but there are some we can't yet identify."

"So you can punish them for what they tried to do," she muttered.

"Here, look at these pictures, tell me their names and affiliations." Tsuru took a few photos from her jacket pocket and pushed them across the table. Banheart bent down, dragging the images closer to her with the bottom of her cuffed hands. She looked at them, remembering each face, but she couldn't help but chuckle- as many brothers and sisters she counted as hers, she couldn't remember their names. She quickly shoved a few of the pictures up into her mouth and began to chew at their corners. "Stop that!" She ignored Tsuru's command, until one of the guards cracked her on the shoulder with his rifle. She bit down on her lower lip and spit them out. Tsuru's face still wore the same, even, serious glare. "I take this to mean you don't want to cooperate?"

"Vice-Admiral," she started, before spitting one last bit of cellophane onto the floor. "Sorry. Vice-Admiral, I came into this alone, and I don't intend to drag anyone down with me. If you want their names, go ask them."

"Those are big words for a girl in your situation," Tsuru said, fixing her with a cold gaze. "Someone else will be here momentarily." With that, she took up her photographs and her notepad and left as quickly as she had come. Banheart sighed and leaned back.

"Seventy four," she murmured to herself. "Funny. Last time, I got seventy two. Perhaps I'll count them again."

* * *

Blinded with fury, teeth grinding, he rushed and turned down the maze of hallways before spotting his next target standing by a door, alone. He made a beeline, like a hornet to a bear, and grabbed onto the coat of the man he was rushing.

"You!" He barked with a glint in his eyes, spittle flying onto his vest. "You bastard, what have you done to my daughter?"

"Ah, Captain Wolfe!" Vice-Admiral Garp grinned as he picked Wolfe Jeremy off of the ground by the collar of his jacket. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Put me down, you big brute!" Captain Wolfe roared, struggling as Garp kept his feet a yard from the floor.

"I'm a brute? Who just tried to bum-rush who here?" Garp laughed raucously, before putting Jeremy down. This still did nothing to quell his anger.

"I don't have time for your shit! You need to do something about my daughter!"

"I need to do something? I did something to your daughter? I don't even know her."

"She's been arrested!" Captain Wolfe hissed. "They have her in this very building!"

"Must have been something despicable for them to take her right to Mariejois," Garp remarked with a glint in his eye.

"Shut up, you bastard!" His voice dropped even lower. "You know damn well this is all about that grandson of yours- they're saying she had his baby- he took advantage of her and now she's-" Garp clamped his head over Wolfe's mouth.

"You're a noisy one, aren't you? Is this at all how you address your superiors?" Garp clucked in a strangely playful voice. Wolfe managed to wrench Garp's hand from his face.

"I don't give a damn! I'm quitting the Marines!" Wolfe Jeremy's eyes were dark with anger. "This World Government is here to protect the people! What are they doing to protect her, after she was used as an incubator for a pirate? And what about that baby? After all, the spawn of a pirate it might be, but it's never done a damn thing wrong-"

"You know she killed that baby, right?" Garp said in a low voice.

"No," Captain Wolfe hissed.

"Oh, but she did. She kissed him on the head, packed him into a suitcase, and threw him into deep water. They're looking for the suitcase now, but they don't know if they'll even find it. It's probably been eaten by a fish by now," Garp said with a somber grin.

"Have you no soul, old man?" Jeremy growled. "It's a lie! A lie! You are telling me lies. My girl may have been rebellious, ignoble, and foolhardy, but I know her enough to know she would never hurt her own child! No matter what stupid bastard fathered it!"

"Ah, shut up and come with me!" Garp grabbed Jeremy by his jacket and hauled him out through the gardens of the capital building. He frog-marched Captain Wolfe all the way down to the docks, where his boat was docked but unguarded. "You've got a real big mouth on you. I like that. But let me show you where shit-talk like that gets you."

Garp let go of Captain Wolfe's arm in the brig of his boat, where the only two others aboard stood in front of a cell, rifles against their shoulders. Coby and Helmeppo saluted Garp. "Sir!"

"Boys, this is the high-priority prisoner's father. Don't bother saluting him, he's full of shit," Garp chuckled. Coby and Helmeppo saluted him anyway, and Wolfe returned the gesture. "Well, Wolfe, how do you like this?"

"You know I've committed no real crime, Vice-Admiral, and nor has my daughter," Captain Wolfe growled lowly.

"We know," Garp replied.

"What?"

"We know. I know," Garp added, with a sagely nod. "No, she's done absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, from what I've heard, she's a pretty decent girl. I'd just get put in Impel Down for insubordination if they heard me saying that, and you're probably subject to the same." He took a key ring off his belt and handed it to Coby. "Go ahead." Helmeppo moved out of the way as Coby unlocked the cell, and Jeremy noticed that there was something within- a little blue and red boat, with drawers in the sides and blankets pouring out of the top. Coby knelt into the bassinet and extracted a sleeping infant, with soft waves of dark brown hair mussed over his head, dark eyelashes, and a content expression on his small face.

For the second time in his life, Captain Wolfe Jeremy went weak in the knees.

"Well, Captain?" Coby smiled as he held the infant out to him.

"This is…?" Jeremy breathed, and Garp chortled.

"That's right! Your grandson, Gol D. Remy!"

"Portgas D. Remy, Wolfe D. Remy, whatever you please," Coby added with a smile. "Here." He offered Remy to Jeremy and he, knock-kneed and pale like a teenaged boy with his first love, clutched him tight and close.

"My God," Jeremy whispered. "He looks like her." He looked up at Garp. "What the hell happened? How did you get him?"

"Well, see, that's a bit of a long story," Garp chuckled.

* * *

(**Suggested Track**: "The Cave," Mumford and Sons)

"Excuse me," Brook interrupted as he peered from the lounge. "I… I beg of you…" He stepped out. "Someone… please… relieve this burden…" He sank to his knees and held out something none of them expected- Remy, wrapped in his blue blanket, fast asleep. "I… I cannot bear it!" Luffy, in shock, rushed forth and claimed Remy, as Brook burst into sobs. "She… she just threw him onto me and threw herself to the sharks!" The whole crew gathered around him as Luffy, in shock, looked him up and down to be sure he was real.

"I was wondering where she'd really put him," Robin said softly. "Oh, Brook…"

"What? You knew?" Luffy looked to Robin with teary eyes.

"I had figured it was what she had done," Robin whispered somberly. "But I couldn't have said anything…"

"I didn't think she'd ever have done that, but…" Nami rubbed at her cheeks. "I didn't think she would have…" Sanji covered his eyes with one hand, as Zoro's stare bored a hole into the wall.

"She had all of her clothes… wrapped up like she would do with him," Brook whimpered. "She took the metronome off the piano to weigh the fake down… She just thrust him into my arms!"

"She saved us all," Usopp mumbled. "She threw away her own life to save him and the rest of us…"

"She tricked me into sending her away! No! Damn it!" Luffy clenched his fists and clutched Remy tight. "We have to go back for her!"

"Luffy, we can't!" Nami snapped.

"But we turned our backs on her! I don't want her to disappear!" Luffy shouted.

"What else could we have done?" Zoro muttered.

"Stupid girl," Rayleigh sighed as he entered. "But I suppose she had no choice. If only that could have been avoided for a little longer. I've finished making arrangements for them."

"Arrangements?" Luffy looked up from tangling his fingers in Remy's hair.

"You know it as well as I do, Luffy. She never would have survived the New World, especially not with him. Perhaps this is, in a way, for the best." Rayleigh smiled uneasily. "After all, she's the daughter of a Marine. No doubt, her old man is on his way to wherever she is, ready to stand in her defense. He'll get her out of trouble, and she and Remy can be reunited. I'd arranged to meet the middleman just to speak to him directly, but I'll just have to move my plans up. I'm steering the ship to meet my contact now, and I'll ask him to take Remy somewhere where he will be safe and sound right now."

"He'll be safe," Luffy repeated, looking back down at him.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Rayleigh smiled with assurance. "And with that little ploy, they'll think he's dead. That's what she wanted, you see? To sever ties with you and rid you of her guilt, and to give Remy another chance." Luffy scowled and clutched him a little tighter.

"He'll have a chance now, Luffy," Zoro reiterated.

"He didn't have a chance before?" Luffy muttered defensively. "He's just a baby! He never did anything wrong."

"But they think he did. They think it's wrong for him to exist," Sanji explained, reaching to pat Luffy's shoulder.

"Stop saying that!" Luffy snapped, and Sanji's hand whipped away from him. "But…" He hung his head again. "You're right. He… he needs to become a real pirate first. He needs to grow stronger before he goes to the New World."

"That's right," Usopp assured him. "After all, he can't do anything a pirate needs to be able to do yet!"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right." Luffy smiled. "He can't be a pirate until he learns to sing, at least."

"Good. Then it's settled." Rayleigh wiped his brow. "Now, let's just get all of his things together. We'll be surfacing in a minute, and my contact will be waiting to whisk him away."

"Ah, Captain," Brook said, as Robin and Nami began to pack up clothes and toys into the drawers on Remy's boat-bassinet. "Do you mind if I hold him… just one more time?"

"Yeah, sure," Luffy agreed, and Brook carefully took him against his chest.

"She said… 'I leave everything in your hands,'" Brook mused. "We must do what's best for both of them, right?"

"Right," Luffy agreed with a smile. The water ebbed away from the windows as they surfaced, and Luffy looked out to see who waited for them on the shore. He scowled as he saw someone unpleasantly familiar, and the others realized what he'd seen only a second later. "Rayleigh, what's going on here?"

"That's my contact." Rayleigh folded his arms as he stepped outside into the fresh air, with Luffy at his heels. The other Straw Hats held back, standing near the door in case they were rushed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Luffy snapped.

"Cool it, Luffy, Garp and I knew each other from the good old days, we've talked all of this out. He's been looking for her himself." Rayleigh pushed the gangway down onto the ground, and walked towards Garp. "Well, old man, you alone?"

"Just me. They arrested her, didn't they?" Garp asked somberly.

"Yes. Silly girl faked his death and turned herself over." Rayleigh folded his arms and adjusted his glasses.

"That damn boy wouldn't give me her name. I suppose I found out about her even after the higher-ups did." Garp groaned and scratched his head. Rayleigh nodded.

"It's unfortunate, but it's just how things had to happen. I consider myself lucky I reached you when I did. When will you be departing?"

"Once things are all settled and my absence won't be considered notable," Garp replied, then grinned. "Let me see the little stinker."

"What are you going to do with Remy?" Luffy demanded with an indignant frown, clinging to Remy. "Are you just going to pass him off to Dadan?"

"Nah, though it's tempting. No, he's got a grandmother in the North Blue." Luffy's eyes widened.

"Ace's mom? I thought she was-"

"No, her mother!" Garp laughed sharply. "Wolfe Emilie. I'll be taking him up to live with her."

"And what about Banny?" Luffy asked, slowly unfolding his arms.

"His mama?" Garp thought for a moment. "Well, she's a Marine's daughter, and really, killing him isn't so much of a crime, since they probably would have done it anyway. Nah, let her dad deal with all the details, and she'll be off to the North Blue to rejoin him in a day or so!"

"They'll be so far away… We won't see them again, will we?" Luffy mumbled. Garp lifted his chin in a smirk.

"Well, that all depends, boy. I'm no psychic! How am I supposed to know? For all you know, the little brat will come chasing at your heels the second he learns to walk."

"Okay," Luffy conceded quietly. "Just be sure he's taken care of." He looked into the lounge doors, and Brook slowly walked out with Remy still in his arms.

"If something should happen to his mother… He will be loved, won't he?" Brook asked in an oddly hollow voice.

"Of that, I can assure you," Rayleigh told Brook. "If his grandmother won't love him, then Garp will. If Garp can't, then I will. And I assure you, if it comes down to it, I'll raise the little bugger myself."

"And what if something should happen to you?" Brook replied.

"Then he'll go right back to you. After all, she did leave him to you." Rayleigh smiled. "And if that should come to pass, then hopefully he'll be on his own two feet by then."

"That will be satisfactory." Brook looked down at Remy again, who yawned with a little squeak. "Go be happy, little one." He passed Remy to Luffy and lifted his kerchief to his eyes. Luffy rubbed his nose against Remy's forehead.

"I'll write you all the time, okay? I promise, I'll tell you everything. If you forget something I told you, I'll tell you again. Be a good boy. You're my little brother, you know." With that, he handed Remy off to Rayleigh. Franky carried the bassinet from the lounge, and Rayleigh laid him down. Franky briefly tickled Remy's tummy, before bursting into tears and staggering away. Robin grabbed his arm to steady him before glancing into the bassinet one last time. She knelt down, licked her fingers, and smoothed a cowlick back from over his right eye. She smiled for a moment, and guided Franky back into the privacy of the cabin to bawl in peace. Chopper rushed from inside with a piece of paper.

"His birth certificate. She never signed it, so I never finished filling it out!" He squeaked.

"That's fine, Chopper, we're just going to have to forge a new one," Rayleigh assured him. Chopper nodded, peered over the edge of the boat to look at Remy.

"Bye-bye, little guy," he mumbled, and scampered back inside. Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji came out. Usopp knelt down and tucked in his blankets, pressed one finger to his button nose, and shook his head slowly. Nami put a few last articles of clothing into the empty drawers, before briefly looking to Garp.

"The diapers are in the-"

"I'm sure me, Coby, and Helmeppo will find everything we need," he interrupted with a gentle smile.

"Okay," she mumbled. Usopp grabbed her hand and squeezed it as Zoro and Sanji picked the boat up, holding it steadily between them.

"He ain't heavy," Sanji muttered. Zoro simply grunted, averting his eyes from the infant. Garp took him between his hands and put his jacket over the top of it, then hoisted the whole thing to his chest.

"Thanks, boys. Well, I'll see you all around. Don't make me come back here, or I'll have to arrest you!" Garp laughed to himself, as the Straw Hats turned their backs and vanished into the Sunny's cabin. None of them watched as Garp turned to leave, back towards the bustling crowd of Saobaody, and none of them watched him vanish into the crowd. Rayleigh pulled up the ramp, and they were all silent.

They were waiting for something. They just weren't sure what.

* * *

"She was really with that crowd of pirates?" Jeremy muttered. "That silly girl, why didn't she come with me when I told her?"

"Maybe because she was terrified," Coby suggested. "All she wanted was to live. Isn't that what any of us wants? It's just a tragedy that that's no longer an option for her."

"There's nothing that can be done, then?" Jeremy frowned at Garp. He shook his head.

"She was painted into this corner, she didn't have any other choice. Think of it this way- you raised a girl willing to die for her son."

"I never wanted that!" He growled, his hand clamping around Remy's. Remy whined softly, his eyes blinking open. Jeremy looked down at him, meeting his eyes. Remy smiled at him, then closed his eyes again. Somehow, that look dissolved his anger, and he could only feel sad. Coby leaned a little closer.

"You know, Captain Wolfe, the little guy kind of looks like you too."

"I can say that he looks like his father as well," Garp added.

"He really is a cute kid," Coby continued. "No matter what his father was like, he deserves to live."

"And so he will." Jeremy sighed. "A baby is a miracle, even him… he deserves better, though."

"No worries, now, I'm sure your wife will be happy to take care of him!" Garp's eyes twinkled. "All you have to do is sign the birth certificate we forged, and he'll be in your and your wife's custody."

"Yeah, it lists you as the father and a woman we made up as the mother. We falsified some information about this false woman too, listed her as dead by childbed fever. We planted ID information for her in the government's systems. That will help deflect suspicion," Helmeppo said.

"Your wife will know the truth, of course," Garp added. "She'll sign a paper that'll award her custody, much like the one you made her sign that gave you custody of your daughter."

Jeremy glowered at Garp for a moment, but looked back at Remy. He set him down in the bassinet and signed the papers Helmeppo offered him. "Is that all it is?"

"Yes. No worries, now. We'll be leaving to see your wife before nightfall." Garp smiled wryly. Jeremy shook his head.

"Ah, Emilie…" He looked away, and took a deep, calming breath. "I'll pray for a miracle. A pardon. Divine intervention. Something."

"For all we know, what's left of the Whitebeard pirates will show up, cannons a-blazing!" Garp laughed. "Either way, you may want to consider leaving soon as well. I've heard that you might be getting in trouble over your daughter's actions… and if you rose a stink over her arrest, you'll find yourself in her place soon enough." Captain Wolfe nodded.

"You're right. I think I've got some work to do." He knelt by Remy's bassinet and tucked the blankets around him, tousling his hair one last time. "If the World Government won't protect this boy… then I'll find someone who will."

It had been four hours since her arrest. She had been silent for the past two, her hands clasped on her lap to hide their shaking. She had done her best to keep herself calm, to look as strong as a man she once knew was, but she had to let her walls down to satiate her pained curiosity.

"Sir," Banheart said aloud, looking at the guard in front of her. He seemed to look away, but she could tell he was listening. "I have a question." He didn't reply, but nodded. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"Nothing," another voice spoke as the door opened. She looked up, and saw a familiar figure- Fleet Admiral Sengoku. She bowed her head respectfully, and though he closed the door and pulled the other chair back, he didn't sit down. "Wolfe Banheart, due to your circumstances, you will not be taken to Enies Lobby for trial. You have been deemed unworthy of trial by the Just Eleven Jurymen, and judgment has been passed by the Gorosei directly." He folded his arms. "Based on the situation, you have been sentenced to death by execution." Her heart filled with chills, but she kept her face down. "Your execution will be carried out at midnight tonight, and it will be witnessed by the Gorosei. Until then, you will be placed in the courtyard by the reflecting pool to be viewed by the public."

She and Sengoku stared at one another, each regarding the other with mirror-images of combined pity and disgust, before she bowed her head. "Is that all?"

"Yes. It is." He lowered his eyes, not willing to look at her.

"May I make a final request?"

"What is it that you want?" Sengoku kept his arms folded. She smiled, unfolding her hands and looking back up at him.

"I'd like a cold beer and a pad of paper. I'd like to write a letter to my mother."

* * *

(**Suggested Track:** "I've Seen It All," Bjork)

It had been five hours since she'd been imprisoned, and one since she had been informed of the decision made by the Gorosei. No news report was to be made of either her arrest nor her execution, a quiet affair simply meant to rub out her name like white paint over black. Any word that was to be spread was to be spread unofficially, and even that was dodgy business. Still, she sat on her knees between two armed Marine Ensigns (who seemed to be assigned to guarding her,) her ankles in fetters but her hands free. She was sitting before a large pool of water, outside, so she could watch the clear, still water and see the pristine rooftops over it. The bubbles from Saobaody rose up the Red Line, and she wondered which direction the Thousand Sunny was from her vantage point. She could almost see her old conservatory and her favorite bar somewhere in the distance, though she knew for a fact that they were a thousand miles away. Every word she wrote on the paper was surveyed by a tall man standing over her shoulder. Every few minutes, he would rap his knuckles on her shoulder blade and whisper for her to change something. She said nothing, she erased her words and corrected them to his standards. She wrote just enough to explain what had happened, and that was all. She pushed the letter forward and away from her.

"That's it. I'm done." The tall man stepped around her and picked the paper up.

"You're sure you wrote nothing of your actual crimes?"

"Nothing at all. It says enough there; that I fell in with the wrong crowd and made some unfortunate mistakes." She kept her head bowed, her voice clear but quiet. "She'll know I'm dead. That's the end of that."

"Fine. Where should I send it?"

"I don't know my mother's address. Ask my father; I'm certain he's here. Check your records, surely you know more about her than I do. I haven't seen her since I was a little girl. Send it to Wolfe Emilie." She smiled faintly. "I named my son after her… her and his other grandmother… Father used to call her 'Emmy,' until the divorce…" She stopped, as she realized the tall man was gone and the only ones listening to her were the two guards. She sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter what I think now." She picked up the plastic cup of beer that someone had brought her and sipped the last out of it, then turned the cup upside down. "You guys can handcuff me again now. I don't think I'll need my hands anymore, unless you have a Bible I can read." Neither guard responded, but one of them knelt next to her and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Seriously, you're not trying at all?" The guard asked, cocking his brow. She shook her head.

"What would be the point? What are my odds of actually getting out of here alive if I did try to escape?" She smiled weakly. "And besides that, where would I go?"

Neither man responded. Perhaps there was nothing to say. Perhaps they couldn't be heard offering her assistance. It didn't matter. Her eyes roved the foyer, wondering who would come for her, to watch her die. Even more, she wondered what she could do to make her execution, as Franky would put it, "super." After all, she mused, isn't that what pirates do?

"Is this the one?" A grating voice asked nobody in particular, and she saw an approaching shadow. She shivered in place at the sight of long, long legs, but soon realized it was not the tap-dancing demon. Donquixote Doflamingo, with his feather boa across his chest and his mirrored sunglasses jutting off his nose strode toward her. He sunk to his knee in front of her, his sunglasses at eye level with her eyes. She couldn't see his eyes, nor read his expression, but his wide, toothy grin seemed more menacing than friendly. "Yes, you're the one. You're the dirty little slut. You're the stupid bitch." She said nothing, staring at him. She recognized him- his face and pink feather boa were hard to forget- but had no words for him. "Did you even know what you were meddling with?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked, her voice as soft as she could make it.

"Mufufufu." His laughter, though sinister, didn't so much as faze her. "Come on, girlie. I want to see you struggle. Are you going to cry? Come on, cry a little. No regrets for all the stupid things you did?"

"What, exactly, did I do wrong?" She still didn't do more than whisper.

"You know what you did," he chortled. "You messed with things much bigger than you can ever imagine. You toyed with the world's fate, and you thought you'd get off scot-free?

"I never even thought about it." She shook her head. "But you've surprised me. I never thought I'd meet someone jealous of me."

Doflamingo glared at her for a moment, his eyebrow cocked, before scoffing and stalking away. "You're just stupid. Like a silly little fish. Swimming against the current like you think you'll turn the tide!"

"At least I got wet," she chuckled darkly. "You didn't get a damned thing, unless the sight of death revs your engines- but I wouldn't put that past you."

Doflamingo didn't answer. The two guards next to her seemed emotionless still, but she was almost certain one of them had taken a step away from her and that the other one was smirking, if only a little. For the one who had taken Oars, Jr.'s leg, it was all the retribution she could offer.

* * *

(**Suggested Track:** "Smooth Criminal," Stjepan Hauser and Luka Selic)

It was quiet for a long time. The only noise came from the balcony above: the incessant, meaningless chatter of onlookers. She watched as the evening sun sank below the horizon at last- it felt as though it had been the longest day of her life. A few people came by, but none of them spoke to her. Their eyes passed over her, like they were looking at an animal on a chain, but there were no words.

All that there was were the words in her head, her thoughts, her mind. She closed her eyes and smiled, blocking out the noises, and she kept thinking. She was waiting for her opportunity, she had a plan. It was all there. She just had to wait for the right time. She wished time would pass faster, just so she could have her chance.

It soon became impossible for her to tell whether time was passing too fast or incredibly slowly. Still, it passed, on and on, but even through her meditative silence, she could feel the last of the sun's light fade and sensed the darkness through her closed eyes. Then, for the first time in a long time, she heard heavy footsteps approaching. She opened her eyes, and recognized, with horror, the one of the massive men in black shirts with hollow eyes who had come to attack the Thousand Sunny. She shrunk back, until she realized that there was something amiss- this one carried a Bible, and something seemed more organic about his motions than those who'd come for the ship.

"Lord Kuma," one of the guards greeted him with a nod. She vaguely remembered the name- Kuma was another of the Shichibukai. Still, she focused on his Bible.

"Sir Kuma?" She intoned softly, not lifting her eyes.

"Prisoner," a stiff, emotionless voice replied. She looked, and saw his wide, blank eyes staring emptily at her. "Do not kill."

"That's a relief," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Would you grant a condemned prisoner a small request?"

"Considering." His voice was still empty, but it was somehow authoritative. She took a calming breath.

"Lord Kuma, I see your Bible. I've not been a woman of faith since I was very young, but it would give me some comfort if you would allow me to borrow it and pray." She watched his face. There was no change, but he got on his knees in front of her and set his Bible on the ground before her.

"Pray." It was almost an order, but she paid no mind to his tone.

"I would, sir, but I'm afraid my hands are restrained. Would you do me the honor of turning the pages?" He made no reply, simply looking straight ahead. "Please, open to the Beatitudes from Matthew."

"Matthew 5, verse 3." He opened the book and flipped the pages roughly, and turned it around so she could read it. She craned her neck forward and squinted at the fine print. She clasped her hands behind her, as close as she could to folding them, and read.

"Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of Heaven. Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted." She paused, realizing that a quiet monotone was joining her; Kuma was repeating after her. "Blessed are the weak, for they shall inherit the _world_." He repeated her exactly, skimming over her error. It was all she could do to keep from smirking. "Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they will be fulfilled." She had realized that she could make him say anything. Still, she had to toe the line. She glanced warily at one of her captors. "Blessed are the merciful, for they shall receive mercy. Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall know the embrace of their Father." She hung her head to hide her smile. "Blessed are the peacemakers, for they are truly children of their Father."

"… children of their Father," Kuma finished. The guards had begun to pay attention, but she paid them no mind, instead coughing to hide a small laugh. Fire sprung to her heart with the laughter in her head- Oh, Father, would that you could see me now!

"Blessed are those who are martyred for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of Heaven." She quivered where she knelt, grinning as she kept reading. "Blessed are you when people revile you and persecute you and utter all kinds of evil against you falsely on no account. Rejoice and be glad, for your reward is great in Heaven, for in the same way when they persecuted the straw men before you." She looked up at Kuma. "The sermon on the plain, please?"

"Luke 6, verse 17," Kuma muttered, flipping the pages. She read the first few verses silently, before nodding.

"Begin at twenty, please." She took a breath, readying herself to speak quickly. "Blessed are you who are poor, for yours is the greatest treasure. Blessed are you who are hungry now, for you will be filled. Blessed are those who weep now, for you will laugh. Verse twenty four." Her eyes flashed to Kuma. "But woe to you who are rich, for you have received your empty consolation. Woe to you who are full now, for your lives and hearts are empty." The guards seemed to be paying attention now. "Woe to you who are laughing now, for you will soon mourn and weep!" She grinned madly as her mind raced, and she began to pull out other verses from her mind. "Cursed are those who curse you-"

"Lord Kuma," one of the soldiers interrupted, but Kuma glowered at him.

"We are praying," he growled. Her heart fluttered with glee- she couldn't have asked for a better prayer partner.

"Cursed are those who curse you, blessed are those who bless you. Cursed are those who condemned you, blessed are those who uplifted you." She grinned even wider, and rose her voice high with praise: "My Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy beard!"

"Lord Kuma, she's insulting the Gorosei-"

"We are praying!" Kuma barked.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, with Luffy as was with Roger. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive me my crimes as I forgive the criminal. And do not pity me in my time of trial, but await me to come in unto you."

"Woman, hold your tongue!" One guard ordered.

"We are praying!" Kuma repeated angrily.

"Cursed are the idolaters that act as Gods."

"Shut up!" The guard smacked her on the back of the head, but she ignored it and kept talking.

"Cursed are those who condemn or damn others as the will of God, for He will despise your blasphemy."

"I'll shut her up!" A gun cocked.

"We are praying!" Kuma roared.

"Woe be to the soldiers of the Beast! Blessed are the truly free!" She paused, and caught her breath as she awakened to her current surroundings. Both guards had their weapons pointed at her, and some of the witnesses in the gallery above had begun to yell and swear at her. She smiled, and looked up at Kuma. "Blessed are you who shows mercy to his prisoner. Thank you. I am comforted." Kuma nodded, closed his Bible, rose, and was on his way. The guards put their guns back at their shoulders, groaning with relief.

"You're going to get us in trouble, you idiot," one man muttered. She shook her head.

"Just blame it on me." She looked up to the sky again, and spoke just under her breath. "Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable nor resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. You know the truth, don't you?" She tilted her head back to feel the wind from the ocean. "It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. All things."

* * *

(**Suggested Track:** "The Promise," Within Temptation)

The moon was high in the sky when she heard more footsteps: this time, a multitude coming from the building behind her. She turned her head, and saw two Marine Vice-Admirals carrying halberds, neither of which she recognized but by their uniforms, flanked by six captains, coming towards her and her guards with their rifles on their shoulders. The two Ensigns lifted her to her feet by her elbows and turned her around. She faced the open doors to the brightly lit building behind her, as the Vice-Admirals seized her, one on each shoulder, and the Ensigns removed the clasps on her ankles. None of them said a word to her as they led her back into the great palace. Still, she caught a view of a large clock in the lobby as they marched her through it, and knew the time for the first moment since her arrest more than ten hours before: it was twenty minutes until midnight.

She wondered if Ace had felt like a prisoner or a prince when he was in her position, as her silent entourage escorted her up the stairs. Every flight seemed terribly long and more and more winding, dizzying her with each step she took. She couldn't count the floors they passed, nor even guess how high she was at any given second. She grew short of breath, even as the Marines around her kept up the pace. She pushed herself onward, knowing she had no other choice but to follow her narrow path to its end. Her efforts were greeted with the sight of the whole city from a windy high place- far from the ocean, which she could make out in the distance. She realized that she was looking down on the entire Mariejois palace from a pavilion atop the highest tower. The Vice Admirals escorting her pushed her to her knees, and backed away before handing a halberd to two of the Ensigns. The other four Ensigns stood at the sides of the two Vice Admirals, while the two with the halberds stood on either side of her. The two blades were crossed before her. Before her and behind a movable gate sat a small audience composed mostly of Vice Admirals. Donquixote Doflamingo sat in one seat on the far right, eating a slice of pizza, and Bartholomew Kuma stood on the other end of the same row, staring into space. Five empty chairs sat in the very front row, and she could see some space at the back. She heaved a sigh, knowing that this was the place where she would die.

A hatch on the other side of the gate rose as a large elevator emerged, and all of the seated Vice Admirals rose to their feet as the three Admirals and Sengoku emerged. The Admirals stood at the back of the pavilion, and Sengoku waited by the elevator door as five older men walked out and took their seats at the very front. The rest of the company sat down after they did. She let her eyes dance between each one of the Gorosei as they crossed their legs or arms, and they spoke quietly to one another. They weren't looking at her. Sengoku stepped over the gate, standing directly behind her.

"The time is now five minutes until midnight," he began in a somber voice. "Wolfe Banheart, you have been convicted of, among other things, the crimes of high treason and piracy. In addition, it is known that you, either knowingly or unintentionally, propagated the blood of the criminal Gold Roger. For this, you must be removed from this world." He folded his arms. "Would you like to take the opportunity to say a few final words?" She looked up at him, surprised at his offer, and he looked down at her with the same disgust and pity as before.

"Yes, I would." She lifted her head to look directly into the audience, and got one knee under herself to stumble to a stand. The men with the halberds blocked her from moving towards them, but she shook her head. "I have no interest in revenging myself on anybody present, even though I have the right to. No, not even you, the man who killed my dearest friend." She looked briefly at Akainu, who scoffed quietly. "As far as I can see it, none of you have done any wrong- only your duties. As much as your duties disgust me, as clearly, they offer me no benefit. You are all only doing your jobs." She smiled wryly. "Feel no guilt for what you're about to do to me. And yet, even now, I must wonder about your motives. You clearly have put a great deal of time into researching me, to finding those who would or could speak of me, right down to my quick imprisonment and hurried execution. I wonder if perhaps there were not something better you could be doing. After all, Blackbeard's still free. I doubt you could tell me even a tenth of what you know about him by comparison to what you know about me. Still, though, your desire is to kill a lone woman, without connection or fortune, who has never killed anyone who wasn't condemned anyway." She clasped her hands; her heart was quivering. "And then I remember that it was you who made me what I am, who forced me to do what I did, and that you only are trying to cover your mistakes."

"It's your authority. No, not just that of my father, as much as I hated his authority, but over the last year, I've realized that what you call 'piracy' is nothing more than utter freedom. Freedom. It's a beautiful word, but it's one that you- all of you- loathe. People don't realize just how much you've taken away from them until they step outside of it. And I had to step outside of it. That first step wasn't you at all, only Fate. Everything after that, every step down, was because of you. Your authority. Your rules. Your power. You pushed me down, over and over, and my crime is that I didn't lay down and take it! I pushed back, so that I could just get on with my life, and you wouldn't let me go! It just goes to show how many of you are corrupt, spiteful, self-interested pigs, and the rest of you are either weak, cowardly, or blind. The only ones who are truly free in this world are the ones who call themselves pirate!" She clenched her fists- her heart was beating faster and faster. "So I will confess it here and now-" She held her stance firm, keeping her knees from shaking, and held her head high, her eyes seeming to vanish into her wide grin. "I am a pirate! I wanted to live with Ace and my child, and I am a pirate! I wanted to be happy and live as I please, and I am a pirate! So kill me now! You can try to wipe me away, and you might think that you have wiped all traces of me from this earth. But as long as pirates sail the seas, or one boy looks at the ocean and calls it his, my life, my deeds, my memory and I will live!"

A distant clock struck midnight. The chimes rang out, one by one, and wordlessly, the Ensigns pushed her back to her knees and raised their weapons. A few tears ran down her cheeks, but she laughed to herself. She looked briefly out to the ocean, still smiling, and closed her eyes.

The two halberds crossed her heart like a Jolly Roger. Wolfe Banheart never heard the twelfth chime ring.

* * *

**End Notes:** That was, I admit, pretty hard to write. I planned most of this chapter out early on, knowing exactly where this would end, but her final speech was written from the heart. I thought about it, but I didn't write it out, just to try and make it more genuine. That said, it seems our tragedy is nearly over.

There will be an epilogue, just to close this end of the story off and leave you with some sort of "happily ever after," and then, we'll get to what most of you are waiting for: the happy ending half of this tale! (The "happy ending" will get a re-titling, since I certainly hope my alternate ending is not a tragedy.)

For now, I want to know what you thought. I want to know what you thought of how I dealt with the situations and how the story itself was done.

In short, please review! As always:

Did you enjoy? Review.

Did you hate? Review.

Any questions? Review.

No questions? Review.

"Holy crap, that (and you know what I'm talking about) blew my mind!" Review!

Anything or even nothing? Please review!


	23. Epilogue: TwentyOne Guns Forever

**The Tragedy of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** Well, our story picks up where I left off last week. Thank you all for your reviews! It just makes me so happy to see all of your messages. I take everything all of you say to heart, no matter what it is you've said. Does this mean I take myself too seriously? Maybe. But I still love all of my readers! Please to enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** It IS mine. It's ALL mine. The power... The absolute power! BWAHAHAHA! (No, no it isn't, I'm still broke and unemployed and not profiting from any of this.)

* * *

**Epilogue: Twenty-One Guns Forever  
**

The clock struck one when a large figure made his way down the dock. Coby, on watch, waved to him, and he put a thumbs-down into the air in response. Reacting to the sign, Coby lowered the sails and stomped on the floor to alert Helmeppo. Garp hurried on board and took the wheel as Coby started the engines.

"I'm glad you're back, sir. No luck?" Coby asked him quietly.

"No. I begged Sengoku, told him she was no more harm, if the baby was dead then what did it matter, but he couldn't change the Gorosei's minds. It was out of all of our hands. It was as though they did it out of spite." Garp looked distinctly stressed, an unusual look on his face. "I've told him that I've got business in the North Blue, dealing with the Revolutionaries, so our appearance there will be excused. How's the shrimp?"

"He was completely quiet until we fed him. He hasn't calmed down since."

"Eh. Probably the sudden diet switch messing with him. Cow milk can't possibly compare to his mama." Garp rubbed his forehead. "Has Helmeppo been down with him since then?"

"We've been switching off. He just doesn't stop now. We've tried everything!" Coby sighed heavily. "He's spit up everywhere, he's miserable! I'm not trained for this, sir-"

"I'll send one of you to pick up formula when we reach an island where you won't be recognized, but it'll have to do until then. Coby, take the wheel, I'll go down and see what I can do." Garp stepped aside to let him take control, and patted his shoulder before walking into the cabin.

Down in the bottom level of the cabin, Helmeppo was pacing frantically as Remy screamed and squirmed. His face was swollen and soaked, and his voice had gotten raspy. Helmeppo fared no better, shaking anxiously as he rubbed Remy's back and rocked him back and forth. Garp put a hand on Helmeppo's shoulder and scooped Remy away from him.

"Hang on, hang on little guy," Garp murmured in a soothing voice. "Grandpa's got you now." Remy didn't respond, only crying louder and flailing one arm. "Helmeppo, go check the drawers, see if there's any toys or anything in there." Helmeppo began to dig through the drawers on the bassinet.

"I hate to argue against you, sir, but we've been through these like ten times. Nothing does it!" He tossed rattles and bells aside. "Unless we overlooked some magic solution, then there's nothing here! Is it possible he just misses her?"

"No, no way. He probably doesn't even remember her; the second she vanished from his view, she was gone. It's probably colic!" Garp laughed sharply, but Remy found no humor in his words and kept crying.

"Still, there's nothing in here! We've changed his diaper, we played with all the toys…" Helmeppo reached into the back of one of the drawers. "What's this?" He pulled out a smooth, swirled shell, ivory in color with wisps of bright red.

"Hm." Garp frowned as he picked it up, then gave it a squeeze.

The secret revealed and Remy quiet, their ship sailed through the night in near-silence.

* * *

The sun was just coming up when he landed the stolen boat on the island the Log Pose directed him to, and squinted into the bright light. He walked forward through the silent morning, until he heard the distinct sounds of digging, and followed the noise up a hill path to the top of a plateau. He soon saw the source of the noise, which had stopped, standing before him. He watched the man in front of him as he stood still, one hand on his hip, the other gripping a shovel.

"Are you the one that sent me this?" Wolfe Jeremy demanded, holding up the scrawled note. "This is where you want to meet? Out here, in the middle of nowhere?"

"Ain't the middle of nowhere to me," he muttered. "And it ain't just a meeting place. Look, I have no interest in you or anything you have to say about me. I just thought it'd be fair for you to be here." He dropped his shovel and wiped his brow, then smeared his hand across his eyes. "Shit…"

"I know your face. You're Marco the Phoenix," Jeremy muttered. "You're one of Whitebeard's. Where's the rest of your damn crew?"

"They're over there." Marco pointed to a few ships west of the island. Jeremy hadn't noticed them before. "I came alone, so you wouldn't get scared and run off, but I assure you, they all wanted to be here too. No. But I dug the hole, and Joss carved the stone. I thought you'd want to know where your daughter's memory lies."

"Well, thanks for that," Jeremy muttered, and looked at the three stones lined up on the cliff face. "So, that's…"

"That's for Pops," Marco said, pointing at the larger of the stones. "And that's for Ace." He pointed at the smaller one with the hat hung on it. "And this last one is hers." He patted a small stone, the same size as Ace's, carved with a crossed-out heart on the top and her name in the middle:

"**WOLFE D. BANHEART**  
Died a free woman"

"Her name is wrong, kid," Jeremy muttered. "She had no middle name."

"Is that so?" Marco scratched his head. "Small mistake. D.'s a nice initial, though. It suits her. You want me to fix it?"

"No, leave it, I suppose you're right," Jeremy conceded. "How did you manage to-"

"I got word of it an hour too late for me to do anything," Marco grumbled. "I managed to get to Sabaody quickly- we've been in the area dealing with some business- and claimed it out of a boat in their harbor. I almost lost my life retrieving it, but she wouldn't have wanted to sink to the bottom of the sea. It's damn lonely down there. But that's not to say sleeping in the dirt is what she wanted either. Her body doesn't deserve to rot. Here, I buried the blades they used and the music books Silvers sent me, and set her ashes free in sea. She's going on her own adventure now." Marco choked on his voice and rubbed his eyes. "Damn it. You tell a goddamn soul and I'll-"

"I'll tell nobody," Jeremy muttered, folding his arms. "Remy- the boy's going to the North Blue, with my wife."

"It's a boy, eh? Remy." Marco smiled with thin lips. "Ain't that somethin'. We'll do whatever we can for him, though I know it's best we leave him be."

"The same goes for me. Well, I'll just count my stars and thank them that this place is on my way to my new base." Jeremy turned his back. Marco frowned.

"Your new Marine base?"

"No. Revolutionaries." Jeremy smirked. "My girl didn't need protection. It's like it says there. She needed freedom. I'm going to work for a world where she could have had it."

"I know that tone. Same spunk as her. Good luck, Wolfe." Marco was still as Jeremy left, then pulled a bottle of beer from his pocket. He cracked it open, took a swig, then poured the rest over the settling dirt. "See ya round, little sister."

* * *

(**Suggested Track: **"Twenty-One Guns," by the cast of American Idiot on Broadway with Green Day)

Dawn was still young, the sky pale bluish-grey, when they emerged, one by one, and met. They formed a semi-circle near the bow. Rayleigh held a bundle of white flowers, and everyone else had one hand clenched around a small paper bag. Brook held his violin case tight in his free hand- if he'd had skin, his knuckles would have been white. Luffy was trying hard to keep a stiff upper lip, clenching his fists and taking deep breaths. He looked at Usopp, who was staring steadfastly at the floor while holding a paper bundle under his arm.

"So, it's ready?"

"Just finished it last night," Usopp muttered, and unwrapped it. "You going to go first?"

"Yeah, I'll start." Luffy held out his hand, and Usopp gave him the gun. Luffy took it, opened his bag, and retrieved and loaded two bullets. He locked the chamber, and looked back to Usopp. "Is that right? I'm holding it right?" Usopp nodded.

"Normally, it's done with a bunch of guns."

"I think this is right," Luffy countered quietly. He stepped up onto the railing of the ship and stared down at the water for a second. He then took the gun in both hands and pointed the muzzle down into the wake.

One shot. A second.

Luffy stepped back and passed the gun to Zoro. Zoro looked at the two bullets in his hand before loading the gun, then stood at the edge and looked down at the water. He said nothing as he fired two more shots. He passed the gun to Nami. Nami wiped her eyes and took the gun in one shaking hand. She suppressed a sob into a whimper as she stared into the water, and forced herself to hold the gun steady. She loaded her bullets and fired both in quick succession. She turned and landed on Usopp's chest, who patted her back and took the gun from her hand.

"It's not fair," she whispered, and Usopp released her.

"Life isn't," Zoro murmured in response.

Usopp said nothing, but took the same spot as the other three had and loaded two bullets. He gripped the gun with one hand and covered his eyes with the other. He fired his first shot, stopped and took an anxious breath, and then fired the second. He turned on his heel and held the gun out to Sanji, who took it gingerly in his right hand.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm sorry for everything." He loaded two bullets, stuffed his left hand in his pocket, and fired twice.

"Now's no time for apologies, Sanji," Robin said somberly. "It's a time to remember."

"I can only remember how much I screwed up," Sanji grumbled, and he passed the gun off to Chopper.

"Casting blame, even on yourself, won't help anyone," Zoro growled icily. Chopper loaded his two bullets and changed into heavy point.

"It's okay. It is. It has to be," Chopper whispered, and fired the gun. He shivered and rubbed his ear at the noise, before lifting the gun and firing his second shot. Robin's arm reached around from his shoulder and took the gun, as Chopper scrambled back over to Zoro's side and grabbed his leg. Zoro sighed heavily. Robin's arm set the gun in her own hand, and she looked down into the water at her own reflection. She loaded and fired her two bullets, shattering the image into ripples and waves. She held the gun out behind her to Franky, averting her eyes from the weapon.

Franky carefully cradled it, as though he were holding an infant in his two hands, though it easily fit in one. He very carefully put two bullets in the chamber, and tried to get a grip on it. "My hands are too big," he said softly, his eyes suddenly wet. "I still couldn't grab her! Maybe if my hands were smaller…"

"Calm down," Robin admonished him gently. "None of that matters now. Do you want me to help you?"

"No," Franky mumbled, then said aloud, "I'll do it with a don!" He flipped the gun around to slip his pinky against the trigger, pointed the gun down, and fired twice. "There. That's for you, girlie." He held the gun out to Brook. "Your turn." He wiped his eyes with his free hand, before starting to cry quietly against his arm. He took his place beside Robin again, and she caressed his other hand and turned to watch Brook.

Brook loaded one bullet and turned the chamber deliberately to it. He pointed the gun into the water. "For my dear student." He fired the shot, then opened the chamber and loaded the second. "For my dear friend." He pulled the trigger again, and put the gun down on the railing. Luffy picked it up again, and nodded to Brook, who began to ready his violin and bow. He loaded three more bullets, and pointed the gun skyward and towards the open ocean.

"This one's from Remy." He fired once.

"This one's from your Pops." He fired again.

"And this one's from Ace." He fired the last shot, and dropped the gun into the water. "There. It's done." Brook began to play 'Taps' on his violin. Nami wiped at her eyes, Sanji put his face in his sleeve, and Chopper and Franky wept openly. Robin and Zoro bowed their heads, and Rayleigh dropped the bouquet into the water after the pistol. The last strains of the song faded and the petals began to drift in the waves, and Luffy turned to Rayleigh. "Okay. I'm ready now."

"You're leaving?" Nami asked, her voice fraught with distress.

"I'm sorry, but this has shown me that no matter what I think, I'm nowhere near ready to keep going forward." Luffy hung his head. "So, Mr. Ray's offering me another chance to learn how to protect everyone, and make sure nobody ever disappears again. Please, forgive me for being selfish. I'll be back before our set leaving time. Everyone." He looked at them over his shoulder. "We have to become strong!"

"Right," Zoro agreed. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

With that, the Straw Hat crew fanned out again, leaving Fate and Time to decide when they would next reunite.

* * *

(**Suggested Track: **"Waiting on the End," Linkin Park)

Red flowers. White flowers. There were no voices to speak, and yet, they spoke.

_I've been waiting for you._

_Have you? I'm glad you did. It's kind of nice, in a way. Did I keep you long?_

_Honestly, I kind of expected to have to wait for years and years. You're early._

_Oh. So, you're disappointed in me._

_No. Not really. There was nothing you could have done, at least nothing that you knew of._

_Was there something I could have done?_

_Maybe. Maybe not. It's hard to be certain, and it's really pointless to conjecture if's and maybe's all day. We don't have days anymore anyway. _

_What do we have, then?_

_Time. All of it. Space. All of it. Maybe it's not the way we wanted it to be, but it's ours._

_Oh. If you say so._

_Heh. I'm kind of getting used to it myself._

_So where do we go from here?_

_Anywhere we want._

_Can we go see him?_

_I'd love to go see him._

_Have you seen him?_

_He's beautiful. He looks just like you. If nothing else…_

_We can watch him._

_Then let's go!_

Some say that out in the middle of the ocean, the sound of whistling wind against sails sounds like the laughter of two lovers as they run across the waves. Others say that it's only the wind, nothing more, nothing less, just doing as it pleases.

* * *

It had been more than two years since the Whitebeard War at Marineford, and the repercussions had rattled the entire globe. Business, however, was good for one music teacher in the North Blue. She had students every day, nearly every hour, learning to play the piano, accordion, violin, or one of the many other instruments on which she'd gained expertise. Over the two years since the War, many Marines' families had moved away, so she'd lost a few students, but as more Marines shifted their bases and moved into her city, she picked up their children and kept teaching. She had no complaints in life- not a one.

Perhaps the best thing to come out of the war, however, was her new acquaintance. He was fairly good for conversation, though he was not very good at staying on topic. He was something of a musician himself, though he only sang and played percussion (and he was not yet very good.) He had taken over a fair percentage of her house, littering it with his belongings until he was coerced into cleaning it up. He was loud, he had a bit of a temper, and he was a messy eater, but she enjoyed his company nevertheless. He'd also invited a host of new acquaintances.

She received letters weekly, postmarked from throughout the world, but never labeled with a return address. Some messages were short, but all were encouraging. Some of them contained money, all contained kind wishes. Sometimes, there were packages- mostly little articles of clothing, a few story books, and one very large package that contained a hand-crafted child's bed. At least once a week, there would be one longer letter written in terrible print, accompanied by childish drawings and smudged with dirt. She kept every single one, intending to let him see them when he was able to read them himself.

The most unusual occurrence, however, were the occasional visits. It was on this particular night that she received her visitor again.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wolfe! I hope I'm not intruding on you," Garp chuckled as she opened the door. She smiled.

"Vice Admiral, if I've told you once, I've told you fifty times- call me Emilie." Wolfe Emilie smiled pleasantly at Garp, and stepped aside to let him in. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Shall I put on some coffee, or some tea?"

"Coffee sounds good." Garp beamed, and Emilie giggled softly.

"Thank you for not breaking anything this time. It really does seem unusual, having to repair my front window." She stepped to the stove and set a teapot on the burner, then put some coffee beans in the grinder. Garp sat at the kitchen table, watching Emilie work. She looked young for a woman in her late forties, though her dark blue eyes were wrinkled with laugh lines and her golden-blonde hair was streaked with grey. Her voice was low, but pleasant, almost melodic in its timbre. "Make yourself comfortable. He's just run to the toilet-"

"Geppa!" Loud footsteps preceded a stumbling toddler in a nightshirt and pajama shorts, running into the kitchen from the hallway. Garp laughed as Remy stretched out his arms.

"There's the tyke!" He took Remy under the arms and lifted him in the air. "Here's my boy! How you been, you little tyrant?"

"Geppa! Used a potty!" Remy chirped, waving his arms around, clearly very proud of his accomplishment.

"Izzat so? That's impressive!"

"Oh, the question is if he used it right!" Emilie laughed. "Give me just a moment, I'd better clean up."

"I won't go anywhere," Garp assured her with a grin, and began to toss Remy up and catch him. "Here's my grandson! My great-grandson! What a boy!" Remy laughed and squealed as Garp swung him around. Garp laughed as well- it was infectious.

Remy had grown well- he was like any other baby his age, average in height and weight. and Garp liked to think he was a little bit smarter than his own grandsons had been at his age. He was talkative, for two, though very little of what he said made sense. His eyes had gotten no darker- they couldn't- but his hair was growing in darker every month, slowly edging towards a rusty black. He was a handsome child, bright and energetic, and Garp wouldn't have traded him for the world. It was impossible to tell he was anything but a normal little boy. His friends, however, set him apart.

"Ah, I see you have another letter from my grandson!" Garp laughed as he spotted the open envelope on the table, and turned towards the hall. "What did he say?"

"He wrote some silly story about a place called Sky Island. I read it to Remy earlier. You wouldn't believe the yarns that boy can spin!" Emilie giggled.

"Ah, he's one of mine! Just like you, eh, buddy?" He rubbed his nose to Remy's. "I thought I'd tell you myself- last I heard, my grandson was seen in Sabaody. He's probably in the New World of the Grand Line by now."

"I think he said something about it in his letter, saying he was going to start another adventure soon with all of his friends." The teapot whistled, and Emilie hustled from the hallway to the kitchen. She turned the heat off the stove, peeled her gloves off, and washed her hands quickly. "That boy! Would that he could have an adventure in this house for ten minutes…"

"Now, now, let me help you!" Garp set Remy down and poured hot water into the coffee filter. Remy quickly rushed off. She popped a tea bag into a mug, and poured water over it. She smiled gratefully at him.

"It's just a pity you're not here more often. I often wonder if Remy doesn't need a male influence in his life!" She took her cup to the table, and Garp shook out the last of the coffee from the filter. She paused, realizing Garp had forgotten a mug. "Although I'm sure we're quite fine here." She picked up a sponge and began to sop up the mess. Garp laughed raucously and grabbed a towel.

"He does have friends, though! Have you gotten any other letters?"

"Oh, always." Emilie tossed the sponge in the sink, as Garp finished wiping up with the towel. She took a seat at the table. "At least one of Luffy's other friends sends me something every week. The one gentleman- Franky- sends Remy toys all the time! They're very nice, when they're not a bit dangerous. Sanji sends me recipes. Robin sends him small trinkets- there's a lovely koi kite in his bedroom that she sent him in May. She and Nami both send him books. I get money once a month from two men- one from a gentleman who signs Marco, and another from Soul King Brook." Garp laughed, and Emilie smiled as well. "I'm putting it away for his future, in case we ever have money troubles. There's one who doesn't send anything but very short letters- ah, Zoro. He always finishes his letters with, 'If you're ever in trouble, send a letter to the following place,' and then gives me terribly confusing directions." She giggled, and stirred some honey into her tea as Garp sat down with another cup of coffee. "Fortunately, I've never had to write him."

"Their doctor, Tony, writes me with milestones that Remy should be reaching. It seems Remy's right on target!" Emilie's eyes seemed to vanish into her cheeks when she smiled her widest. "Usopp sends letters almost as often as Luffy. He sent that photograph." She pointed at a framed snapshot on the mantle. Garp went and picked it up- it seemed to be a discreetly taken photograph of a young, pretty, fair-haired woman holding and talking to a small, dark-haired infant. "He wrote that he took it a few days after he was born. Next to that old photograph of his father, it's the best thing I could ever have asked for." Garp looked, and noticed a framed photograph of a young man with dark hair and freckles.

"So you put a frame on that Wanted poster I gave you?" Garp laughed again.

"Well, it's the only evidence I have of his father! You don't have any photographs. And that's the only good photograph I have of his mother. Anything else I have is from when she was a baby herself, though Jeremy's promised to send me other photographs of her so Remy can see them when he's older."

"Oh, your ex writes?" Garp turned back to her.

"Every once in a while. He asks me to send letters to certain places, addressed to false names, so he can find out how Remy's doing. I suppose that's the life of a Revolutionary."

"I remember getting similar letters from my son, asking about his son." Garp smiled wistfully. "He stopped writing when he heard Luffy had left home, saying he'd learn everything he needed to know from the newspaper."

"I certainly hope Jeremy doesn't have to deal with that. The poor man's gone through quite enough. Though I'm sure that if he's anything like any of his parents, he'll do exactly what he wants when he knows what it is." Emilie giggled, but was interrupted by a tug at her skirt.

"Gemma?" Remy looked up at her, wide-eyed, holding out a familiar shell and a picture book. "Seepy time?"

"Oh, goodness," she gasped as she looked at the clock. "Is it that late already? I really got caught up. Mr. Garp, would you mind if I put Remy to bed before we catch up some more?"

"Oh, not at all, let me help you." Garp beamed and picked Remy back up, holding him over one shoulder as they walked into the hallway. "So he does call you Grandma?"

"I've told him to. I just tell everyone I adopted him, but at my age, I feel more comfortable being called his grandmother." Emilie smiled as she opened the door to Remy's bedroom. "I'll explain it all to him when he's older." It was full of blocks and toys, including a toy boat with a lion figurehead. Emilie cleared a path by sweeping one foot in front of her, and Garp followed to plop Remy down in his bed (modeled to look like a small red and blue speedboat.) "For now, he knows enough of who his mother is."

"Oh?" Garp rose his eyebrow. "And how would he know that?"

"This." Emilie tapped the shell, and music began to play from the shell's mouth. Garp chuckled to himself.

"I've only heard of those things- Dials." Emilie pulled the sheets up to Remy's chest, tucked a small, plush dog next to him, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Okay, Remy. Story time." She kissed his forehead and opened up the picture book, and Garp stood back and listened.

Emilie's voice was even against the music from the Dial, and Remy was clearly listening to both. Garp, however, listened closely to the music. Somehow, he knew that everything Remy needed to know about his parents was in that song, and that someday, he'd understand it. Perhaps it was no piano that had played it, and the song was written by something other than human hand.

A pause in the song- in the background, a baby was heard squealing, followed by a boy's voice: "Wow, Banheart." A soft chuckle was heard, and the music picked up again.

It was a song from the soul, a song from the heart, and its message could tug at the heartstrings of any who would listen to it. Perhaps Remy would be the one to spread that message. Perhaps it already had a messenger. But for now, there was nothing but the hope lingering in the last notes of the song, and the words spoken by it's player.

"For you, Remy. It's all for you."

In spite of everything, one woman had found her way into the future with those words alone. The book finished and the song done, Remy closed his eyes and slept, and Emilie and Garp turned to return to their drinks and conversation. They left behind a boy who dreamed of freedom, of happiness, and of the ones who wanted him to have his dream so badly they would have given up their own lives.

His dream was beautiful and golden. It was one that would live in him forever.

* * *

**End Notes: **Here, our story ends. (Sort of.)

Next week, I will begin posting my alternate ending, or more appropriately, my alternate half. The featured chapter will include a continuity adjustment in chapter 12, wherein our heroes can enjoy the happy ending that everybody wants for them.

Please, old readers and new, let me know what you thought of this ending, this story, and everything in it. And if there's anything you'd like to see in my reboot, I'd love to hear it!

I don't even need to say "Like it, hate it, questions, anything, nothing, OMG SEQUEL PLEASE" this time. You know the drill. Please review!


	24. 13C: EndgameOh Captain My Captain!

**The Redemption of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes: **Okay, so, I'm getting on the right track with this one. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the happy ending! Now, this chapter picks up near the middle of the original chapter 12. If you go back through chapter 12, you'll see an exclamation point breaking up the story. That is where this chapter picks up and continues.

**Disclaimer:** Dear Oda-sensei: Sorry for fucking with your canon. (Wait, what am I saying, I'm a fan fiction writer. Fucking with the canon is what I do!) Still, I own nothing of his, I never will, and I don't make a red cent off of my silly little scribbles.

* * *

**12C: War/Endgame**

**(Suggested Track: **"Ghost Love Score," Nightwish. Start at the interlude at 5:34**)**

"Don't insult our savior!" Ace roared. They clashed, and she realized, with horror, that this Admiral Akainu had burned him. No, impossible, no fire could burn hotter than Ace!

"Take a good look…" Akainu growled, and turned his glare to the boy with the straw hat. The lava roared up around him. Their hearts pounded, their minds raced. She felt the Biblicard in her shoe start to crumble away again. Banheart and Ace realized what he was going to do at the exact same time, and Banheart suddenly found the strength to move.

She cried out, cocked her pistol and fired a shot at Akainu's forehead. The bullet soared through him, leaving no mark, but it was clear that she'd had an effect. He froze for a moment, distracted and quaking with anger, and the pool of lava splashed down in front of her. She leapt back to keep her feet from getting burned through her boots. Ace had already jumped in front of Luffy, falling over his brother's body to protect him, but Banheart still had her pistol pointed at Akainu. "Do you want to stop the future? You think you can stop the future by killing two men?" She shouted, her voice rising clearly over the uproar at the near miss for Ace's life. "The future of piracy, if that's what you call it, is right here!" She put one hand over her middle. "You want the death of Ace's blood? It lives in me! If that's what you want, then come take it! Even destroying this blood will do nothing to end the real war, and you know it!" Akainu's dark eyes filled with rage, newly directed at her.

"Impudent girl… you really want to continue this war?" Akainu moved for her again, but she dodged back further and further, doing everything she could to keep from tripping over her skirt and her own heavy feet.

"I just want to live!" She screamed back, hand shaking as she clutched her pistol. Ace had frozen on the ground, eyes wide as he realized what was happening.

"Luffy, you're at your limit!" She heard Jinbei shout as the whale-shark Fishman dove into the fray and grabbed him from Ace. Ace rose and grabbed Banheart by the hand and tore away, and Marco jumped forward to block Akainu from chasing them.

"You're going to get yourself killed for my sake?" Ace snarled, ash peeling off of his skin as he followed Jinbei towards the sea. "I'm putting you on a boat with my brother and then I'm going to take care of that bastard-"

"What is wrong with you?" She cried, struggling to keep up.

"He insulted my father!" Ace snapped back, but before he could turn around, she grabbed him and slapped him. He couldn't even react, jaw agape as she backed away from him.

"Don't be an idiot!" Her voice cracked, and she clenched her fists to keep herself from hitting him again. "I don't want to hit you, but you should goddamn know that Pops would beat it into you if you're not going to accept it! Pops doesn't care what he says, you shouldn't either! That Admiral could kill you! For God's sake, Ace, don't let your stupid pride get in the way of your life!" She grabbed his wrist again and squeezed it tight. "Even if you do lose that, don't you still have your brother?" She glared tearfully into his face. "Don't you still have…?" Her voice broke. He stared back at her and finally shook his head. He embraced her quickly, and continued to run. Marco and Whitebeard had taken on Akainu to keep him distracted from Ace and Luffy, until Whitebeard took a blow through the head. Enraged, he made the ground begin to shake. Ace clutched her tight as he continued to flee, and a huge crack formed in the ground. A great scream arose from the crowd, and they looked back like Lot had. They may as well have been as small as salt when they saw Blackbeard and his crew appear above the execution platform.

"Shit, it's you!" Ace roared. Blackbeard laughed uproariously;

"Ze-hahahahaha!"

"Son of a bitch!" Banheart cocked her pistol, but Ace stayed her hand. Whitebeard had looked back at them, and motioned for them to go with a sweep of his hand.

"Pops… he told me before… not to chase him… and I'm not going to do it again. Not right now." His fist was clenched and shaking, his voice full of fury, and his feet just short of lifting on their own accord. "Banheart, we're getting the hell out of here. I need to keep you and Luffy safe!"

"Jinbei, get them out of here!" Whitebeard roared. Jinbei, who was injured and bleeding heavily, was already dragging Luffy. Luffy's eyes were rolling back in his head, he was foaming at the mouth, his hat had fallen away, and his body seemed limp. Banheart looked around, though Ace didn't, as he was still glaring at Blackbeard and his crew, but she squeezed his wrist.

"Help your brother!" Ace looked, and he let go of her wrist and took Luffy onto his shoulder. Banheart quickly fell behind, following Ace and Luffy. Jinbei was behind her, lurching forward unevenly. "Sir Jinbei, are you alright?" She dropped back to try and support him, but when she tried to take his arm, he pushed her aside.

"Leave me go, girl! Ain't you got something to live for?"

"I don't want to leave anybody behind!" She cried, pulling on Jinbei's wrist. The two were caught like rocks in a stream as the rest of the pirates kept fleeing towards the ocean.

"Kill them! Kill all of them!" There was a roar of gunfire, and Banheart and Ace both turned again as they saw Whitebeard spread his arms, accepting every bullet Blackbeard and his crew fired. Edward Newgate's body was no longer strong enough to hold his soul. The air went cold as he went statue-still, and both of them froze.

"Pops!" Ace and Banheart both screamed.

There was nothing left of the Pops they knew to hear their screams, and those of all the thousands of orphans that Blackbeard had now made could never rouse him from his standing sleep. If anything, it was perhaps a thing of pride that the coroner would count more wounds on his body than one man should have been able to take, but the total would never even remotely rival the amount of sons and daughters Whitebeard counted as his.

And despite the legacy of pride he'd left behind, two spirits, among thousands, stung in shame as they turned tail, exposing their backs, and ran from him. The ranks closed behind them, and she could see the familiar faces of their siblings, the dust, blood, or war paint on their faces streaked and running down their necks as they fled or fell. Blackbeard and his crew continued their assault, but the attention of the Admiral and the Marines hadn't been distracted. She flinched every time something even brushed her back, and she felt blood start to mingle with the sweat on her back. This, nor her pride, was not what stopped her retreat.

"I can go no further," she heard Jinbei mutter, and he collapsed against her.

"Jinbei, please!" She shrieked, stumbling back, unable to support him, but he spilled onto the ground. She sank down beside him. "Mr. Jinbei, get up! Please! I won't leave you here!" Marines began to surround them and Banheart threw her body against Jinbei's in fear.

"Hey! Get up! Keep moving! Come on, I can't leave you here!" Ace's voice rose above the calamity as he tried to carry Luffy himself. The Marines, however, had cornered them already. The captains and commodores were screaming orders.

"Kill them!" They began to fire at Jinbei, but though no bullets struck Banheart directly, they still hit her. She flinched and cried out as bullets broke on the concrete and ricocheted into her body. "Shoot them dead! Kill the girl, too!"

"Let her go!" Ace roared, his voice hoarse, still trying to force his way through the crowd to get to the open sea. Marines were converging on them like a river rushing through a broken dam, and despite their efforts, they were getting mired down in a sea of blue and white.

"Banheart!" She swore she could hear her father's voice shouting in the ruckus. "Let her be, she's my only daughter!"

"Please, God, help him!" She cried aloud. She was shaking- she couldn't count how many times she'd been hit.

"Get out of the way! We're not going to die here!" Ace screamed, bullets whizzing through his body like he was barely there, but Luffy could no longer deflect them. If he were any more injured, he would have fallen apart limb from limb like a dislocated doll. They couldn't move forward, turning back was not an option, and their only hope now was for some sort of God to step down from above and offer providence. Even a single divine word would have been enough.

They got seven.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! CAN'T WE ALL JUST STOP?"

Everything and everyone seemed to slow down for a second (though she imagined it could have been in her mind due to the blood loss.) The lull in the action caused by Coby's shout was just enough time for the light to shine through the darkness.

"Buggy!" There was a shout from behind them, and they saw a rush of men coming up the beach. The Marines seemed to fall away, stunned in the presence of one of the four Yonkou. The arrival of the Red Force had gone unnoticed, but all the same Shanks and his men moved past them and towards Whitebeard's body and Blackbeard's crew. The clown pirate gawked, as Shanks came towards them. Banheart froze in place, on the verge of passing out just from the electricity in the air around him. "Help them and there's treasure for you in it!"

"Roger!" Buggy separated his torso from his legs and swooped towards them. He pulled Jinbei out from under Banheart and took Luffy off of Ace's shoulder. Ace took his chance and grabbed Banheart by the crooks of her elbows and pulled her close to him.

"God, Ban, your back!" Ace cried, in a rage at the blood that streamed through her shirt. He kept pulling her forward, but the pain had begun to hit her. She choked on her breath and spit as she tried to hold her insides together. The flesh of her back felt like it had been ripped away and left in tatters. He managed to sling her into his arms and carried her against his chest through the path Shanks had made.

"Get Mr. Straw Hat over here!" Their ears and eyes turned to the ocean, where Trafalgar Law's submarine had surfaced and the captain stood on the deck. "Trust me, I'm a doctor!"

"Take him!" Buggy shouted, and dumped the two injured men at Law's feet. Kizaru rushed for the submarine, but Ace sent a pillar of fire at Kizaru from his palm.

"Take her too!" He moved forward to the submarine, and Law stared down at the two of them with an almost-callous look in his eyes.

"This is no charity! Straw Hat's important to me as a rival, but I've got no reason to save you!"

"I'm not asking you to help me! If you've got even half of a heart, you'll at least help her!" Ace screamed. Banheart's head spun; the blood pouring from the holes in her back was starting to pull at her consciousness. "I can't do anything else for her, except ask you to save this innocent civilian! I'll get on my hands and knees for you if you'll just save them!"

Law didn't even have a chance to answer, but Buggy scooped Banheart from Ace's arms and dumped her at his feet. Law took another look at her, and squinted in thought for a moment.

"Fine! It's my oath as a doctor." Law motioned to Bepo to take her inside, and Banheart's head spun as the bear dragged her inside with Luffy and Jinbei. Ace jumped up towards the mast of the ship, using the fire in his feet to propel himself. He surprised Kizaru and knocked him aside before he could bring his leg down to break the submarine. Ace landed on the deck in front of Law, down on his knees with his knuckles digging into the wood.

"Now can I come aboard?" He growled under his breath.

"Trafalgar Law!" They looked, and a straw hat with a red ribbon on the brim spin out of Shanks' hand like a discus. Ace caught it, and Law motioned for him to enter. The ship began to sink even as Ace scrambled into the submarine.

"It seems that wherever that kid goes," Law started with his usual smirk, "trouble is sure to follow."

"Just help him. He's got more trouble to cause," Ace whispered weakly, dropping to his knees inside the doorway.

"Right. We're starting surgery on Mr. Straw Hat right away. Bepo, get the anesthetic. If that girl is still aware, I want her knocked out before the pain triggers early labor. Someone start cleaning their wounds!" Ace could only move back, helpless, as Law's makeshift assistants put their patients into beds and wheeled them towards the infirmary. Banheart's eyes were wide in agony, the world a mere blur around the clear strokes of pain. Even Ace's soft lament didn't register in her mind as her consciousness faded away.

"What kind of brother am I?" Ace shook his head wearily. "How many people died just to save my worthless life?"

* * *

**13C: Oh Captain, My Captain!**

"Your girl's here, Ace," Jinbei muttered blankly, as though he hadn't recognized the fact before. Even after having a few days after his surgery to recover, the Fishman was weak and had to be kept laid up in an infirmary bed. Time had been a blur, so either Jinbei or Ace may have been unaware of the fact. Once his three companions had gotten out of surgery, one after another, Ace had collapsed into a mat on the storage room floor and slept through the entire ride to Amazon Lily. Now, he was sitting between Jinbei and Luffy, staring into the space between them. Luffy was covered in bandages, on a respirator, receiving a blood replacement through his nose and sugar water through intravenously into his arm. Jinbei was little better, but he was recovering after quite a few skin grafts and receiving a thick cast. His eyes were still mostly closed, and he lay nearly still, only shivering occasionally. Ace had some bandages, and he was still absent his hat, but he was mostly unscathed. His face, however, was somber- it seemed he was painfully aware of Jinbei's report.

"She is, yeah," he confirmed. "Doctor Law is still digging bullets out of her back. She took some rough hits during the retreat, but he's pretty sure this is the last extraction she'll need. How are you feeling?"

"Never mind me, boy. I'm tough, this'll just roll off my back." Jinbei waved Ace's concerns off. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know, really," Ace murmured, folding his arms. "I mean, I'm not going to die right now… but at what cost?"

"It's a mess, it is," Jinbei admitted. "I can't really think of a world without old Newgate in it, and yet, here it is. I don't even want to think about what's happening outside of this place."

"Nor do I."

"I know you miss him." Jinbei pressed his head deeper into his pillow. "You've lost your father. All you boys have lost your father. But if it's any comfort, he knew he was going to die. The man's been sick for as long as I've known him. I think he preferred dying protecting his family to quietly succumbing in a hospital bed."

"You're right," Ace agreed reluctantly.

"Let me tell you from my experience, laying in a bed waiting to die ain't no damn picnic, you got me?" Jinbei thumped his fist on the mattress under him for emphasis. "Men want to go with their pride."

"I know."

"Pep up, boy. You ain't the only one here who's lost something. Ain't it a man's job to take care of his woman? Your girl's here."

Ace glanced into the window of the operating room behind him. He could see Trafalgar Law sitting on a stool while Banheart sat on table with her back bare, clutching his favorite hat and goggles to her chest, as he changed her bandages and sterilized her wounds. Ace still remembered the chills he felt from watching Law before he went to sleep, when he removed broken bullets and pellets that had ricocheted into her flesh and bandaged each gouge. He was still pulling shrapnel out of her skin whenever he went to check on her. He was scolding her soundly, Ace imagined, and he could see him occasionally wagging his finger when he found another shard. 'No good for the baby,' he was probably saying, but her eyes were dull and distant. Still, Ace cracked a small smile.

"If I ever said anything like that to her face," he mused aloud, "she'd deck me."

Jinbei chortled softly. "True. But you got, what, six months to make up to her?"

"I have a lifetime to do it, and it's not going to be enough. Still, I can't just leave Luffy." Ace glanced at his brother for a long moment. Luffy's aspirations were shallow, and it seemed his heart was barely beating on its own. "I can't believe what an idiot he is. It's a big brother's job to protect his little brother, not the other way around."

"Kid's got a good heart," Jinbei muttered.

"I was going to protect him, but she-"

"You would have died, Ace. She probably knew it when she pulled her weapon. Whitebeard did what he could to protect her, hiding her name and face from as many people as possible, but she gave it up for you."

"How is that a fair trade?" Ace groaned, rubbing his face. "An innocent girl with a baby in her for a piece of dirt like me?"

"Your baby." Jinbei cast him a jaundiced glare through a barely-open, watery eye. "You tried to pawn it off and say it was your Pops', but he ain't here now. That's yours." Ace bit his lip angrily for a moment before responding with a snap.

"Goddamn right, mine!" He sat upright, pounding his fist on his thigh. "I know it's mine! I contributed the genetic material. I almost wish I hadn't, because it's a miserable thought that there's a little baby going to be born with my sins."

"Your Pops would have beat you senseless if he heard you say that. You know what genetics matter, boy?" Jinbei opened his other eye. A blood vessel had burst under it, leaving the whites discolored, and the sight of it would have made a normal man shiver. "Genetics is what you look like. My genes made me a Fishman, a Whale Shark, and gave me my height, my shape, my face. Your genes gave you black hair, long limbs, your mom's eyes, your father's smile. The kid's genes… you told me you wanted it to look like her."

"Blonde hair, black eyes, fair skin," he grumbled. "I like the way she looks."

"What are the chances of that? Fifty-fifty, at best. I saw her father, I heard him screaming her name in the crowd. He had brown hair. Your kid could too. Kid might have her nose, your eyes, look like grandmas and grandpas on different sides. That's what you've passed down so far. Do you really think that what you look like has affected you in any way? Only way your pa's affected you is that shitty attitude about him. What's most important is how the kid is raised!"

"Nature against nurture, huh?" Ace muttered.

"What you really need to pass down to the kid is going to be after it's born. What are you going to teach that kid? What principles do you want him to learn? What should he stand up for? As far as I see, your kid hasn't inherited anything more than your body. Your sins, if that's what you call it, are yours."

"Banheart inherited her mother's musical talent-"

"And how the hell can you prove that? Girl's been a musician since she was a tot, ain't got proof her skills are inherited. She might have been inspired, but that's different from inherited. Now, go suck it up and comfort your kid's mother."

"I told you, I'm not leaving Luffy alone." Ace tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "He's my brother, and I want him to see me when he wakes up."

"Guess it ain't fair to ask you to choose between your brother and your lover," Jinbei shrugged. "You better learn to take a blow, or you're going to leave someone hanging." Ace said nothing in response, but the silence was thankfully broken when the operating room door opened. Law was right behind Banheart as she walked out, and he pulled a stool out for her. She was wearing a borrowed boiler suit, which she had converted into a dress while laid up in the hospital bed, and tugging anxiously at the collar as Law kept talking.

"Don't put pressure on your back, Miss. Those wounds still might be pretty tender. Mister Jinbei, I'm going to take five and change your bandages when I get back. Mister Firefist, if your brother seems to be having trouble breathing, yell for someone." Law smiled coolly, bowed his head, and went out through another door. Ace got to his feet and pulled the offered stool close to him, and Banheart gratefully sat beside him. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and his fingers drifted down her back to trace her bandages. He looked at her, as she stared at the ground, her mind clearly very distant.

"Hey, Ban?" He gently tickled her earlobe, and she brushed him off. "What are you thinking about?" She didn't reply, instead shaking her head. She rubbed at her eyes. "Did it hurt?"

"No," she mumbled. "Only a little."

"How many did you get?"

"Including today's total? Law counted fourty fragments and six full bullets. The deepest one was three-quarters of an inch into the muscle." Her voice was monotone, completely empty.

"I'm sorry. Did he give you anything for the pain?"

"He offered me a shot. I said no. I thought it'd be bad."

"You thought it'd be bad?" He rose an eyebrow.

"… for the baby." Banheart rubbed her eyes harder. Ace nodded.

"You worried?" She shook her head slowly. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" He squeezed her shoulder, and she nodded her head furiously. "It's okay. I'm thinking about him too." She began to sob.

"He loved me, Ace, he kissed me like I was his daughter and he felt the baby kick first and he was so kind to me!"

"Lucky old man," Ace murmured with a small smile. "He must have been so glad to know he was going to have a grandkid. Family was the most important thing to him, and he was surely so happy to have you."

"He didn't deserve to be treated so horribly!" She hunched over and cried aloud.

"I know, it was unfair for someone as great as him to go like that." Ace started to rub her back, but he felt all the bandages and instead caressed her shoulder. He glanced at Jinbei for a second, then back to her. "But you know, he knew it was going to happen. I could see it on his face. Please, don't cry. Weren't you the one that said crying doesn't help anything?"

Jinbei coughed and interrupted. "Boy, crying ain't gonna hurt. It doesn't help, but it's worse to hold it in. Only reason you don't want her to cry is because it makes you wanna cry too."

"Ace?" She looked at him through bleary eyes.

"I don't need to cry, babe." Ace cocked his head with a bit of bravado. "Life is a journey. Death is the next step. You can bet your ass he's tearing shit up in heaven." Banheart laughed softly, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You think he's watching us?"

"Well, I dunno." Ace chuckled a little. "He's got a lot of kids to watch. No doubt, he'll check in on us when he can, but the man's got sixteen-hundred children… and soon, it'll be sixteen-hundred-and-one." He slipped his hand down to her waist and pressed his fingers into her side. She turned pink, and he nipped her shoulder. "Hey, smile. I missed your smile." She giggled as he lightly bit the skin on her neck again.

"If you two are going to get mushy, take it elsewhere," Jinbei muttered. "Ain't I sick enough already?"

"Sorry, Sir Jinbei," Banheart said softly, bowing her head.

"Heh. Don't you apologize, girlie. The most important thing is that we're all alive." Jinbei suppressed a small smile. Trafalgar Law came back in wearing a casual smirk.

"Okay, Mr. Jinbei. Let's check those bandages. Looks like they're starting to soak through again, have you been squirming around again?"

"Don't talk to me like a child, boy," Jinbei muttered. "I'm a man, I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm just watching out for your health. I don't have to help you, you know."

"Jinbei, please cooperate," Ace said softly. He glanced over at Luffy, who was still completely still. Jinbei seemed to understand.

"Fine, fine, sorry," he muttered, and Law took a seat by him and began to unravel his bandages.

"So, Mr. Firefist, I see you've awoken. That's a good thing, it'd suck if you died in your sleep after all you've been through." Ace snorted and rolled his eyes, and Law continued. "You're the proud papa there, right?" Law focused on Jinbei even as he spoke to Ace.

"Yeah, I am." Ace began to slowly run his palm up and down Banheart's side. She stiffened in his hand, shivering at his touch. "What about it?"

"Just checking. After all, it's important to have a full medical history for both parents in case there's something wrong with the kid." Law took a bottle of some sort of disinfectant and began to rub cotton balls soaked in it onto Jinbei's mangled leg.

"I don't expect any problems here," Ace muttered defensively. "I've never been sick in my life."

"Really?" Law didn't even look away from Jinbei as he dabbed plasma from the gashes. "Miss Banheart gave me a full medical history for herself, and she boasts the same thing, outside of recent non-disease events. But after all this, you're not worried at all?"

Ace didn't respond, but he seemed to pull Banheart a little closer. "Doctor Law, do you think Luffy's going to wake up anytime soon?"

"After hearing what Miss Ivankov did to him, I doubt it. The most important thing he needs is rest, and no doubt, he's going to be sleeping this off for a while."

"Would you mind if we stepped outside for some air?" Ace took Banheart's hand.

"I don't mind," Law chuckled. "Don't need to ask me, just go ahead."

"You want to stretch your legs, Ban?" He looked at her and she looked back, and she realized that he wanted them to be alone. She nodded, and he helped her get to her feet. The two of them made their way outside to the beach of Amazon Lily. A few of the Heart Pirates were playing cards, some smoking clove cigarettes or marijuana, mostly idle and finding ways to amuse themselves. He took her to the shoreline and they sat, isolated, on one of the submarine's tail fins, staring at the open ocean.

"It's been a long time," she said quietly.

"Yeah, it has." He opened his hand, she laid her palm in his, and he kissed the back of her hand. "I've really, really missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

"After everything that's happened, I really, really want to talk to you." Ace interlaced his fingers in hers. "Were things hard for you? Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I wasn't there to protect you and the baby. I didn't even know you were having a baby."

"Ace- I'm sorry-"

"Ban, please," he muttered, squeezing her hand. "Don't apologize. Hear me out. You know I had to watch what they did to you. Tell me what happened. I want to know what happened to you and the baby."

"Why?" She squinted at him in disbelief.

"What Law just said told me that I should be worried. Outside of those bastard Marines and the bullets in your back, what happened to you?"

Banheart was almost shocked at the strange look of scrutiny on his face. "Ace… nothing else happened. I was found by Marco and your brothers just after… that. Pops took good care of me. I admit, for a while, I couldn't eat or sleep, but Pops made my nightmares go away. I didn't have a sip of alcohol at all from the day I found out, not even when I was offered sake, and the most stressful thing I did before a few days ago was work a cannon."

"You did what?" Ace looked intrigued. "Pops let you fire a cannon?"

"Yeah, they were shorthanded." When she spoke of it now, it seemed like the simplest thing in the world. "It was really exciting, even if it wasn't really good for the baby." Ace seemed to think for a moment, then nodded and hung his head.

"I'm glad you're okay. I owe Pops an immeasurable debt."

"Me too."

"Should I be worried about our kid?"

"Let's worry about it as it comes. This isn't like you, Ace." Banheart shook her head. "I wish you wouldn't worry."

"I'm allowed to worry, damn it… I won't let it get in the way, though. I really am happy, I want to be happy… But for now, I think we're both allowed to be anxious. We lost our father." They were quiet for a few moments, but then turned to one another at the same time.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"You know how to pray?"

"What?" She looked at him sideways at this unexpected query.

"After what those monsters did to you, I heard you start praying. At the time, it seemed like the craziest thing you could have done, but I guess there wasn't much else you could do. So, if you know how to pray, then I guess that since there's not much else we can do, we can try it."

"I only ever prayed when my father made me," she scoffed quietly. "I don't even know why I still bother with it when I do."

"Come on, Ban, please. Anything." Ace rested his hand on her cheek, and she felt her face grow warm.

"Okay. I will try." She squinted for a moment, thinking hard, then finally closed her eyes. "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He… takes me to lie down in green pastures, he leads me by still waters. He leads me in the path of righteousness for His name's sake." She paused for a moment. "The next bit starts with Yea, though I…"

"Oh, yeah." Ace scrunched up his face as he thought. "Uh, is it 'though I walk through…' something?"

"Yeah, that's it. Ah, yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me." Banheart seemed to have remembered it solidly. "Your rod and your staff comfort me. You prepare a table for me in the presence of my enemies, you anoint my head with oil and my cup runneth over."

"Is that all?"

"Uh, no, uh… Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord… forever." She nodded, confirming it to herself. Ace mouthed the words to himself, thinking briefly.

"Why did you pick that one?"

"I don't know," she confessed, "I suppose I've heard it at funerals before."

"It wasn't the one I heard you say the last time."

"No, that was the Lord's Prayer."

"I still remember hearing you say it. Every single word dug into my skin like worms, Ban, it hurt to hear you talk. Say it right, so it won't seem so bad anymore. Do you still know it?"

"Of course," she sighed, rubbing her forehead and looking at her knees. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name." She paused, thinking for a moment about the words.

"Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done…" Ace suggested.

"… on earth as it is in Heaven."

"Yeah. That's the one. Is there more?"

"A bit, but that's the best part, I think."

"Okay." He smiled. "Let's just watch the sunset until one of us has a better idea."

* * *

(**Suggested Track: **"Deadman's Gun," Ashtar Command)

Ace soon had a better idea, and they got what they needed from around the submarine. He found some sturdy white paper, she found a black marker and a little votive candle. Around sunset, they sat together on the shoreline as the Heart Pirates relaxed around a campfire.

"You sure know a lot about this sort of stuff," she remarked as he very carefully folded a large piece of paper into a strange shape.

"Oh, yeah, I picked up a few things like this in Wado country. Oars Jr.- you met him, right?- yeah, I made him a giant kasa. I learned how to do things like this too, origami. I have a little trouble with it because of my powers." As if to prove a point, the paper he was working on caught fire. He quickly patted it onto the sand to put it out, and picked up another piece of paper and began anew. "Ugh." He folded and refolded the paper meticulously, eyes on each crease. "What we're doing is something I picked up somewhere else. It's a summer tradition from a little town in Natsume country, the culture of which is closely related to that of Wado, where they release paper flowers- firefly flowers- like this onto the ocean in memory of their lost loved ones."

"I've kind of lost track of the seasons at this point…"

"Me too," Ace chuckled. "But it's warm enough here, so it's good enough." He folded the edges over to make a small, round, vase-like flower. "Here, I shouldn't touch this any more than necessary." He held it out for her, and she cupped it in her palms. "Go ahead, I'll sit as a model if you need me to."

"I know what it looks like," she chastised gently. "After all, I've seen it enough." She took the marker and began to draw the Whitebeard symbol. "I feared this symbol as a child, and worshipped it when I had nothing else." She colored in the eyes and drew in the smile. "I have the simpler version on my own back… but Law said that it's half-ruined."

"You can get it fixed when you heal. We'll always have them as mementos- call it a family crest."

"Yeah," she murmured as she finished. She set the finished product on the sand, and he set the votive candle in it with some sand as extra ballast.

"Okay, Pops," he said aloud. "We don't know where you're wandering now, but we'll leave this beacon for you. May it light your way to wherever your journey takes you next."

"We'll try and meet you there someday," she added. "I'm sure the rest of your sons have told you the same thing."

"Don't get too wild now, old man." Ace cracked a smirk.

"I love you, alright, Pops?" She kissed her fingers and touched it to the flower. "And we know you loved all of us."

"Fare you well, Father." He lit the votive with his index finger, and she picked the flower up. He gave her a hand up to her feet and helped her steady her balance. She waded into the water until the water caught her around the knees. He stood behind her, ankle-deep and shivering as he felt his own fire ebb away bit by bit. She set the firefly flower onto the water, and the slow current of the Calm Belt began to carry it out to sea.

"That's it," Banheart said quietly. "It's finished."

"Yeah. He'd want us to keep going and be happy." Ace waded out to her side and took her hand. "Come on. Have you eaten today?"

"No, not really," she shrugged.

"Then let's go get something off of that fire."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't be stubborn." Ace squeezed her wrist. "It's real cute when you get all hard-headed, but now's not the time. Come on. If you do, we can run away and pretend we're doing a dine-and-dash."

"Would that make you happy?" She looked at him over her shoulder, and he beamed.

"Yes. Yes it would."

"Okay." She walked by his side back ashore, and they took empty seats by the fire and joined the others. They were quiet; she felt unwelcome with the unfamiliar faces, and he had little to say. Still, they were happy to have one another in that moment when they had nothing else.

From inside, Jinbei and Law could see Ace and Banheart side by side in the group, taking fire-roasted sausages and potatoes off of skewers. Law smiled slyly to himself, rubbing his chin in his palm and thinking. Jinbei grumbled to himself.

"What are you doing, boy?"

"Just had a funny thought. A very funny thought indeed. Well, Mr. Jinbei, I think I can trust you to babysit from a distance." Law put on his gloves and went back behind the curtain to work at Luffy's bandages again.

* * *

When night fell and the moon waxed through the trees, Ace was back between Luffy and Jinbei's beds again, but Jinbei was stretching his legs in Law's absence. He paced slowly beside his bed, leaning on a loaned cane to support his weaker side. Ace seemed to have fallen asleep sitting up, head tilted back, arms folded. He was shivering and muttering, sometimes swatting or kicking at the air in front of him. Jinbei kept pacing, his one good eye on him, and finally picked up a spent cold pack (which Law had neglected to remove) and pitched it at Ace's chest. Ace jolted awake, gasping for air, and looked around in confusion.

"Oh, you still awake?" Jinbei asked carelessly, and kept pacing. Ace grunted and brushed the condensation off of his chest.

"I was asleep?"

"Don't give me that shit. I realized something, and I wanted to see what you thought."

"I'm listening," Ace groaned.

"First off, is there any good goddamn reason you're not sleeping with your girl downstairs?"

"I want to, but I need to stay with Luffy." Ace refolded his arms. "I told her as much, and she seemed to accept that answer."

"Boy, she accepted it for four days while you were conked out and she was in that bed, don't she deserve a little company?"

"Are you really going to make me choose between my little brother and my girl?" Ace shot back rhetorically, repeating Jinbei's earlier words. Jinbei grumbled.

"Fair point, I suppose. Still, guess it's hard to see you doin' what's right for your kid when you're still hardly a kid yourself."

"Hey, I'm a half-decent man. Hell, I might be a pirate and a piece of crap, but I'm not just going to let a kid I fathered go by the wayside. Why, what are you thinking? You think I'm no good for her?"

"Lad, I'll be direct- are you going to follow through with the girl or what?"

"What?" Ace looked confused.

"You love her, don't you? I had gotten the idea that you did."

"Of course I do!" Ace went from bewildered to defensive. "What, are you saying I-"

"Think about yourself in about five years. You think you'll stick with her?"

"Yeah, I didn't plan to not have that. Jinbei, you could have asked my father, I wanted her to join me on Whitebeard's crew and be part of our family forever. She feels like she belongs as part of my family, and you're thinking I don't care about her because I'm trying to care for my baby brother who can't care for himself?"

"Never said that, and quit saying care. I'm getting sick of that word out of your mouth. How about you just say what you mean?" Jinbei lowered himself onto his bed with a groan, grimacing as he rubbed his knee. "If it's love, you do something about it, damn it. Boy, I think Law's got it into his head, and I'm going to follow it up. You know it's technically legal for captains to perform marriage ceremonies, right?" Ace was completely silent for a moment.

"Trafalgar Law is a decent person from what I can tell, and I owe him a big debt. He is not, however, my captain."

"I see," Jinbei muttered, as Ace grunted and settled back into his chair. "You were going to ask old Whitebeard to do it. Sad to say, boy, but it's a little late for that now."

"If nothing else… I'd at least like my family there." Ace folded his arms. "If it's going to happen, it's going to happen, and it should happen right. Trust me, though, when it happens, wild horses couldn't get in my way." He smirked a little bit. "I thought about things too. Trust me; there's nothing I won't do."

"Atta' boy. Look now, will you just go sleep with your girl? She ain't gotten to fall asleep with you in a good six months. I'll let your brother know where you are if he wakes before you get back."

"Alright, thanks, man." Ace got to his feet, and Jinbei continued to walk around. "You know Law will be upset if he sees you at that, don't you?"

"I know how to take care of myself, damn it. Scat." Jinbei waited until Ace had left for good, and chuckled wearily to himself. "Don't know when I became a damn babysitter or life counselor, but it ain't really all bad, now…"

* * *

**End Notes: **Did you enjoy? Review

Did you not enjoy? Review.

Questions? Review, I'll answer them!

Something you want me to address? Review and let me know!

Anything? Review!

Nothing? Review!

Next time- our heroes start preparing for the future!


	25. 14C: Reunion

**The Redemption of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** Wow, I feel like a bum for not updating sooner. I can only say that a combination of ADD, writer's block, and new video games has delayed me. So, I'll post this chapter as soon as I catch an Emolga…

… No! Put down the Pokemon, ETB! On to the drama!

**Disclaimer:** If you don't know what's mine and what isn't by now, then I apologize. Is the rock you live under comfy?

* * *

**14C: The Reunion**

She hadn't felt like speaking very much, no matter how much she had to say.

Four months, they'd been apart. How could she know what his feelings were anymore? After everything they'd been through apart, how could they just come back together like nothing had happened? How could she even remember what his feelings were before?

He'd only ever said it once: "I love you, damn it." Had he meant it? Was he just scared? What was in his heart? Why couldn't she talk to him?

No, it was useless, she thought as she kept rummaging through the bottom level of the submarine. Ace had slept next to her, but was always gone when she woke, and she was stagnating and stewing in her own thoughts without release. She didn't know if there would ever be relief for her uncertainty, or if there could be. Still, she kept digging deeper into the steerage, seeking something that would give her even a moment of relief.

And she soon found it.

* * *

Squeak, wheeze. Squeak, wheeze. Squeak, wheeze. Somehow, the distant noise became a melody, and he opened his eyes. Half-blind, half-naked, and covered in bandages, he rose like a zombie from the grave, stumbled from the bed to his feet and wobbled his way out the door.

"Oi, Lu…" He didn't hear the voice behind him, only the squeaking and wheezing. It was a good sound, a happy sound, and he wanted it. As he staggered down the narrow hallways, around unfamiliar people who stared at him in shock, the music became fainter, but then it became louder as he saw bright light from outside. The voice still called his name, but he couldn't hear. "Luffy, where are you going?" He emerged into warm sunshine, and his shadow was surrounded by white-gold sand and light gleaming off of the endless ocean. The music was there. He looked around, and saw an unfamiliar person with an unfamiliar object, with a few people sitting near her. He stumbled over to her and plopped down in the circle, drooling dumbly as she continued to play. "Luffy!" Luffy didn't even respond to Ace calling his name and grabbing at his arms, but the musician stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Ace, your brother is-"

"Luffy, Luffy, come on," Ace muttered, picking Luffy back up under the elbows. He groaned and flailed sleepily. Banheart put her accordion down.

"Did I wake him? I didn't mean to. Law loaned me this old accordion, I was just trying to remember how to play…"

"It's okay, it's okay! He likes music. Isn't that right, Luffy?" Ace grinned patronizingly at him from above. "Aren't pirates always singing and dancing?" Luffy still seemed dazed, as Ace looked back up. "Besides, music seems to soothe the savage beast…"

"Mr. Straw Hat!" Trafalgar Law rushed out of the submarine. Jinbei was just behind him, hobbling on a walking stick. "Mr. Straw Hat, what are you doing?" He helped Ace hold him up, as Banheart covered her mouth nervously.

"I think he heard Banheart playing and was attracted by the sound," Ace explained, as Luffy wobbled back and forth. "Okay, Luffy, time to go back to bed."

"A… ce…?" Luffy spoke slowly, turning his face towards Ace. He squinted, as he recognized the returned hat sitting on his brother's head and his sharp nose (the only sharp thing in his fuzzy vision.) "You're… alive…"

"Yeah, Luffy, I'm fine, but a lot of things happened to you and you need to rest."

"But… I'm so happy…" Luffy wrapped his shaking arms around Ace and squeezed as hard as he could (which, incidentally, was not very hard at all at the moment.) "So, so happy…"

"Let's go, buddy." Ace gently scooped Luffy up, as though he was nervous to break him.

"No, Ace, I heard hap…" Luffy stopped to suck up a string of stray saliva, "… Py music. You like music too… don't you?"

"I do, and you can listen to all the music you want when you're better."

"Please, can I hear some… now?" Luffy clutched Ace's shoulder weakly. "Just… a… little?" Ace looked to Law, who smiled wryly.

"I guess a little fresh air won't kill him, as long as he doesn't wiggle around."

"Thanks, Doc Law." Ace nodded towards him, and took a seat on the ground next to Banheart. Luffy curled up weakly in his arms, sucking his thumb. Law turned around and covered his mouth, obviously trying to hold back a laugh, and Jinbei grunted and took a seat on a log with some of the other Heart Pirates.

"Didn't know you were an accordionist, lass," he remarked gruffly.

"I'm not. It's the only instrument Captain Law seems to have on his ship. I took it when I was younger as an elective class, but my father forced me to stop." She picked up with a simple tune. "It was too boyish of an instrument."

"Bah. He's a Marine with a man-crush on the World Government, he treated you like a robot… The more I hear about him, the less I like," Ace remarked darkly. Banheart could only half pay attention to what she was doing, keeping half an eye on Luffy as she played. The zombie-like Luffy had gone from undead to newborn and now seemed oddly like a child, just a small boy, so frail somehow. She smiled; as gentle as his embrace was, it was like Ace was holding an infant. She played a simple, familiar lullaby, smiling contently to herself as she kept the accordion just in front of her belly, balanced on the very edge of one knee, and Ace held Luffy tight as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Luffy woke up again after a few hours, and this time, he was considerably more lucid. He was given his first solid meal in two weeks, and Ace and Banheart ate dinner with him. Luffy had only been given plain, soggy rice, which was softer than baby food and blander than flour. He stared jealously at the grilled fish on their plates, even as Ace chatted with him. Luffy had explained, in his simple way, what had happened to his crew, and told him how he got to Impel Down and Marineford. Ace had laughed and listened, joking with him here and there, while Banheart shuffled food around her plate. It all seemed to come to a grinding halt when Ace saw Luffy's hand snaking towards Banheart's leftover food.

"Watch yourself." Ace snatched his wrist. "Doctor Law said that you need to readjust to food slowly or you'll make yourself sick. I've heard of people coming out of starvation in jail and eating so much that their guts burst and they died." Banheart shivered, wondering if Ace had been starved, and Luffy pouted.

"She's not eating it… Hey, who is she, anyway? Who are you?" He leaned towards her inquisitively, his eyes big and wide.

"Good question." Ace smirked. "And I thought you had no manners at all."

"I'm Wolfe Banheart." She offered him her hand, and he looked at it for a moment, until Ace rapped his forehead.

"Shake." Luffy seemed to snap to attention again, and shook her hand.

"Okay." He dropped her hand abruptly. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Ace brought me here," she explained quietly, but Ace nudged her with his elbow.

"Don't be so shy. This is my girlfriend." Ace grinned proudly. Luffy brightened up.

"Cool! I didn't know you had one! She's kinda fat." Ace smacked Luffy across the back of the head.

"You never say that about a woman! Jeez, didn't you learn any manners?" He folded his arms. "Besides, she's not fat. I guess there's no better time to tell you, though- Luffy, you're going to be an uncle." Ace beamed proudly, but Luffy looked like Ace had just presented him with a book on trigonometry.

"Huh?"

"She's having a baby, stupid. That's going to be your niece or nephew." Ace glowered at Luffy, and she could see the gears ticking very, very slowly in his mind.

"Wait… you're going to be a dad?"

"Yeah, I am," Ace confirmed with a big grin. "What do you think of that?"

"That's… so... cool!" Luffy leaned forward. "Is it really just like Grandpa and Dadan said it worked?"

"What?" Ace laughed.

"Well, did you really call the stork?" Luffy beamed. "Grandpa and Dadan told me that in order to have a baby, you have to do the birds and the bees thing, and then you call the stork, and the stork does the rest! How do you call the stork? Do you use the Den-Den Mushi? Can you send him a letter? Is there a special whistle? What's the secret?" He was practically bouncing where he sat, and Ace laughed and patted his head.

"Settle down, little brother! I'll explain it all when you're a little older," he laughed. Banheart giggled, wondering just how old Luffy was, as Ace tried to get him to sit still.

"But Ace, this is so exciting! Hey, Banny, did you order a boy or a girl? When is the baby going to get here?" Luffy scooted closer to her. "Where are we going to get it? What are you going to name it? Can I play with it?"

"Ah…" She was taken aback at the bombardment of questions. "I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"Oh, it's a mystery!" Luffy giggled. "What do you want it to be? Ooh, I want it to be a-"

"Girl," Ace interrupted with a small smile. "I'd really love to have a little girl."

"Are you kidding? Boys are so much better!" Luffy folded his arms, pouting at Ace.

"Oh, I'd like a boy too."

"I don't think you're going to get both," Banheart warned playfully. "At least not this time… Unless you really think I've got both!"

"Hah, no way! I think the proper answer is… we would be happy with either one," Ace concluded coolly. "I'll take whatever comes, you know?" He nudged Banheart a bit, and she chuckled, before continuing to try and answer Luffy.

"As for when the baby's going to get here, the baby should be ready in less than seven weeks."

"Aww! So far away!" Luffy whined. "Can it be any sooner?"

"No," Banheart and Ace answered simultaneously.

"A baby is kind of like a cake. It's got a lot of ingredients and it's pretty easy to make, but it needs to cook for just the right amount of time," Ace added by way of explanation.

"But… undercooked steak is delicious! They call it medium-rare!"

"Babies are not steak. Or delicious," Ace retorted.

"But cake is delicious!"

"I'm sure someone thinks babies are delicious, but nobody will be eating the baby."

"Who's gonna eat the baby?" Luffy clenched his fists defensively. Ace laughed, and kept trying to explain. Banheart smiled contently to herself as the two brothers argued playfully, yanking each other's ears and elbowing each other roughly. Somehow, it felt like something she herself had missed in life as an only child.

"Luffy… just… be quiet and listen." Ace forced Luffy to press his ear against Banheart's middle. She gawked for a moment, wondering if Ace had lost his mind, but realized what he was showing Luffy as he, too, looked bewildered.

"Hey, it sounds like a heart." Ace kept Luffy's head down.

"It is a heart, little brother. That's my kid's heart beating. See, it has to stay in there until it's strong enough to beat without Ban's help. Think you get it a little better now?"

"Yeah." Luffy grinned, rubbing his ear against Banheart's middle. "It's a mystery." She laughed and dug her fingers into his hair. His gaze shifted to meet hers. "Hey, Banny, if you're Ace's girlfriend, what does that make you to me?"

"Your future sister-in-law," Ace answered for her with a sly smile. Banheart whipped around to look at him. He glanced at her, and paused. "Uh… unless you don't want to be his future sister-in-law."

Before Banheart could answer, Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have a sister!" She looked at him and slowly formed a little smile.

"Sure ya do, kid." She put her hand on his head as he nuzzled her affectionately, and glanced at Ace. He grinned nervously, and she, still smiling, slowly shook her head.

* * *

"You're mad, aren't you?" Ace asked as she walked out onto the beach. The pair of them had been ordered out so that Luffy could rest.

"Why would I be?" She had her arms folded across her chest as she made her way down the shoreline; the night air had gotten chilly.

"The way you looked at me- I- you know what I did."

"I just don't know what you're trying to get at. Truth be told, I don't know what you want from me anymore."

"I want _you._ What else do I have to say?" Ace jogged briefly to catch up with her. "I don't need to want anything else. Come on, Ban, give me some credit." He seized her arm, and she froze. "Please. I had months and months alone in the dark, surrounded by hell and insanity, just to think! My own head was the safest place, and do you know what was there?" She turned her head to look at him, raising her eyebrow. "My family was there." He let go of her hand, but interlaced his fingers with hers. "Luffy was there. My brothers were there. Pops was there. And you were there too. Those thoughts were the only thing that kept me from completely losing my mind! I don't want to lose them. I don't want to lose you. Even if things aren't perfect, will you please stay with me?"

"Why do you even doubt it?" She shook her head and smiled wearily at him. "I just don't think we'd make a good husband and wife. In fact, we're more like partners in crime than anything."

"Isn't that what a husband and wife is?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I always thought husband and wife meant, 'woman in the kitchen, man at work,' that sort of thing. It's always seemed like a restriction, even a form of imprisonment, and that's not what you want at all, is it?"

"You're looking at it all wrong. I get jealous of people who are married with happy little families," Ace replied with a bit of gloom. "When you do it right, it's not imprisonment; it's either an anchor or a sail. You hold me back when I need to be held back, and help me fly when the wind is right. I would never ask this of you if I didn't mean it."

"So, you actually want me to marry you? We spent more time apart than together. I want to be with you, but I just don't know- Aren't we too young?" She kept shaking her head, not sure if she could believe her own ears.

"I've been on my own for more than three years. I've seen a lot in my life. If I'm not a man now, I never will be. Do you think you're too young to be married?"

"I'm probably too young to be a mother!" She snapped in response. "You're being so cavalier about all this! I can barely believe that you're just so carefree about everything- Damn it all! I… I can't even talk to you right now! You're talking big to a woman who you barely even know!" She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist again.

"Don't leave me," he said quietly. "I meant it when I said I loved you. I really did. You remind me too much of my little brother and Pops for me to feel any other way. You probably didn't notice, but I did- you and Luffy smile and laugh the exact same way. I knew you were different even from when I met you; you were one of the few people to accept me at face value. You're not just any other girl to me; you feel like family already. Besides that… every kid needs a family, and nothing would make me prouder than to be the husband of my child's mother." He let go of her again, and she shook her hand off.

"I need a few minutes alone," she said quietly, and briskly walked away. Ace held out his hand again, as though to reach out and touch her, but stopped. He didn't know what else to do.

"So, messed it up?" Jinbei grunted as he came up behind Ace. Ace nodded.

"Yeah. Screwed up real good. I'm not even sure what I did wrong." He folded his arms and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, think about it, boy." Jinbei clapped his shoulder roughly. "From my own experiences with the fairer sex, I've found that they can be real fickle when their bodies aren't under their control. Give her time."

* * *

Banheart made her way into the dark forest, confident that she'd be able to smell Ace coming if he was following her. Nothing contrasted with the fire that emanated from his skin better than earth and dew. She found the trunk of a fallen tree and rested on it, rubbing her eyes to hide her tears. She heard a distinct sigh from nearby.

"However will I get dear Luffy to be mine? I thought that he and I were married, but Elder Nyon keeps saying we're not!" She turned and noticed a very pretty woman a few yards away, talking to a large snake. "What is it to be married, anyway?"

"If you don't mind my saying, miss-" Banheart started, but froze when the woman turned to her with a cold glare. "M-marriage is…"

"Who are you?"

"I heard you say something about Luffy… You know Luffy's brother, Ace? I'm his girl."

"His… girl?" The woman frowned distastefully.

"Right. It's what my brother Marco used to say." She smiled faintly. "I'm his girl, he's my man. I guess that's how pirates talk about it. I suppose it's a little less shameful than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Do you know Luffy at all?" She turned her body to face Banheart directly.

"Only from meeting him today. He seems like a nice kid, but he's a little childish."

"Luffy's boyish charm is his greatest attribute!" She moved closer. "Why, if you are the beloved of Luffy's brother, you and I must actually be this close to being sisters! I'm Boa Hancock, princess of the Kuja tribe."

"Your highness." Banheart bowed her head and tried to ignore the word "sisters."

"So, are you a member of Law's pirate crew?"

"Oh, no, I was just taken here with Luffy and Ace to recover after the war."

"I see. Okay." Hancock nodded, then assumed a fairly haughty tone. "Now, you seem to know about marriage. This would make sense, as I assume you have lived with men your entire life. What were you saying?"

"Only that marriage is a lifelong bond between two individuals who are deeply in love. Do you want to know how marriage works for us?"

"Haven't I already said that? Come, tell!" Hancock turned her nose up. Banheart swallowed a sigh, but searched her mind for a place to start.

"Basically, when two people love each other, a man will ask a woman to marry him, and he'll give her a special ring." Banheart folded her hands on her knees as Hancock leaned closer, intrigued.

"What sort of ring? Is it magical?"

"Oh, just a normal ring, usually with a diamond or something shiny on it."

"Does the man have to ask the woman?"

"That's traditionally how it goes, but I've heard of women asking men." She shrugged, but Hancock was genuinely bewildered.

"What a curious custom! Is that what marriage is?"

"Oh, no, that's called getting engaged. Once a couple is engaged, they are fiancées. Then, they'll usually plan a wedding."

"A wedding," Hancock repeated. "What exactly is a wedding?"

"It's a ceremony that signifies the transition between not being married and being married. The woman wears a pretty white dress and carries flowers, and the man wears a nice suit and tie. Maybe not always like that, but they want to look especially nice, since it's the most important day of their lives. They invite both of their families and all of their friends, and they plan a big feast and party. And they usually need a priest or something to make it official. The priest says some special things, the vows, which are like promises. He asks them to accept those promises and one another in marriage. They both say 'I do,' and they trade wedding bands, which are also rings. The wedding bands show that you're married."

"Is that how you get married?" Hancock's jaw was agape.

"Well, then, they have to seal it… with a kiss." Banheart turned a little pink. She couldn't help but remember the first time she and Ace kissed. Hancock's mind seemed to wander the same way, her cheeks turning pink.

"What is a kiss? How do they do it?"

"They put their lips together. That way, they feel each other's body heat at the same time. Then, they're married, and their families and friends celebrate."

"Is that how it always happens?" Hancock wondered, still blushing. "I don't think my family or friends would be able to go to such an event, they would have to leave the island…"

"Well, that's just what normally happens. When you're at sea, for example, you don't need a priest. The captain of the ship can read the vows. But you almost always have to say 'I do' and kiss. I can't think of a situation where you don't, unless you're really far apart. I've heard of people getting married over Den-Den Mushi."

"But then they're married. Hmm, that can't be it." Hancock thought for a moment. "Well, what do married people do after all that?"

"They live together, for one. And… they take care of each other. That's the really important part. They make all those promises to each other at the wedding ceremony, and they have to keep them… And they might have children together." Banheart chewed her lip in thought, wondering the best way to explain sex to someone who'd hardly seen a man before. "But… I guess the special part about being married… it's like a promise not to love anybody else, and a long time ago, you used to have to get married in order to perform the love act that creates children, which you're never supposed to do with anyone else."

"The love act that creates children that you're never supposed to do with anyone else!" Hancock's voice rose in excitement. Banheart suppressed a laugh.

"Yes, it's called consummating a marriage. Or… sex, for short."

"Sex. How do they do that?" Hancock had gone from a snooty princess to a wide-eyed child in mere minutes. Banheart thought for a moment, before leaning close to her and whispering. Hancock listened, wide-eyed, mouth covered, as the sordid whispers between faux-sisters drove her imagination wild.

"… and that's how it's done." Banheart leaned back. "Does that make sense?"

"Almost… sort of… why do they do that?" Hancock had suddenly become pale.

"It feels good," Banheart replied with a grin. "If you do it right, it feels really good. But I guess if it didn't feel good, people would do it because that's what lets them have children."

"So, just doing that causes women to have children? Like, babies?" Hancock pinched her fingers, as though thinking about just how small a baby had to be.

"Yes, it can, though not always. Sometimes the man can keep his seed from going in, and sometimes, the man's seed just doesn't meet the woman's seed, but that's how it happens when it does happen." She cupped her middle. "See, I did it with Ace, and this is going to be his baby. It's inside me, because he put it there."

"Oh! I thought you were just fat!" Banheart sighed to herself, as Hancock continued. "Still, the thought of that violation… it's revolting! What about men who do that thing with women who don't want to?"

"That's a crime, and men should be stoned to death if they do it!" Banheart suddenly snapped, before covering her mouth. "I didn't mean to yell. And… sex isn't a violation, if you do it right. It's just part of sharing everything about yourself with the one you love."

"It just sounds so terrible!" Hancock folded her hands and crossed her legs. "But you said you're having Luffy's brother's child? Because of… that?"

"Yes, exactly," Banheart confirmed, drumming her fingers on her thigh. "Because we loved each other so much."

"So, because you love him, violation such as that isn't painful?"

"It's a little painful, I guess, but it's a good pain. It's the good kind of pain that only comes from love."

"A good kind of pain that only comes from love… I think I understand." Hancock finally smiled. "It seems so complicated, but it's simple, really. If Luffy and I care for each other and accept each other, and we promise each other… what are the promises?"

"I suppose the traditional promises are to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death separates you." As Banheart repeated the familiar words, she thought: she and Ace had each other, they held each other. They'd stayed true in the brightest moments, laughing as they sailed in the fresh ocean air, and in the darkest moments, as he was imprisoned and she was tormented. He held her when she was ill, she chased him when he was in trouble, and they loved each other and cherished each other. They had lived side by side, they took care of one another. What did keep her from marrying Ace?

Hancock kept thinking out loud. "And because you care for each other that much, you make those promises, and then you're married. Are you married to that Ace?"

She realized it, at that moment- half of it was one-way. Ace didn't need her to take care of him. He had never needed her. She hadn't taken care of him at all.

"No… I'm not." She lowered her head. "I don't deserve to be married to him; he doesn't need me."

From behind a nearby tree, Jinbei swallowed his breath.

* * *

(**Suggested Track:** "Just Say Yes," Snow Patrol)

Banheart made her way back to the pirates' base long after lights-out. The bonfire was out, there seemed to be nobody around. She realized that the accordion she'd borrowed had been left by one of the logs, and went to pick it up. The case had been left unlocked, and she caught the accordion as it nearly tumbled out. It wheezed, displeased, and she, surprised, stumbled back and landed on a crate with the accordion on her knee. She groaned as her hips settled, and sighed heavily. With her thighs stuck and her knee on the crate, she realized that she couldn't get up from that position. Not knowing what else to do, she picked up the accordion and rested it close to her and began to play a waltz in the softest volume she possibly could. After a few minutes, she heard approaching footsteps.

"I was wondering where you'd gone." Ace took a seat by her, and she stopped playing. "Uh, I really am sorry if I upset you earlier."

"It's fine," she replied, unable to look at him.

"Please come inside. I don't want to go to sleep."

"Huh?" She glanced at him, trying to recalculate his strange statement. He turned his eyes, staring out at the ocean.

"I mean, I couldn't sleep in Impel Down. If I slept, it was because I passed the point of exhaustion and couldn't physically stay awake." He frowned. "Even if I pass out, I don't get rest if I'm alone. I hate being alone. Even when we were in Alabasta, I'd panic a little when I woke up and you were gone. Over the last two weeks, I've realized that there is no rest or peace without you… I do need you, you know. Please, come inside and sleep with me. It'll make me feel better." He touched her hand, fingers warm on her knuckles. She met his eyes again and finally nodded.

"I hate to ask, but can you help me up? I ended up in a weird position." Ace laughed, took the accordion and set it in its case, and pulled her to her feet. They smiled at one another, and walked back towards the submarine. Halfway across the beach, Ace seemed to think of something.

"By the way, I realized I forgot something earlier. When I asked you to marry me, I didn't give you an engagement present." She was somewhat shocked, and couldn't keep it from her face. Ace lowered his head and smiled sheepishly. "I don't have a ring, but I found something just as good. I went into the forest, as far as the Kuja tribe allows us, and I found the most valuable thing I could. Have you ever heard of the bluebird of happiness?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue feather. "This is another tradition from Natsume country. Men give women a blue feather as a promise that he'll protect her happiness forever. Please, accept this promise." She stared at him- his earnest smile, the sincerity in his expression, his open hand.

"Okay," she whispered, and he set the feather in her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Did it hurt?"

"No."

"And it won't." Ace gripped her hands and held her close. She let him. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to love her, even if it wasn't fair to him.

And Jinbei, who eavesdropped from the deck as the young lovers made their decision to form a union, smirked to himself. "Goddamn kids. They'll figure themselves out soon enough."

* * *

Luffy wandered from his infirmary bed late in the night, dragging his feet sleepily as he searched for the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be asleep, all dead quiet, and there were no indicators of where the food might be. He shuffled around the corridors, eyes half-open, drooling as he thought about meat, until he spotted a shaft of light coming from under one of the doors. Curious, he edged closer and cracked it open. It was not the galley, as he had hoped, but rather one of the storage rooms. Two cots had been set up and pushed together, side by side, and two occupants seemed to be enjoying them.

Banheart sat on the edge of the bed, her dress unzipped, and Ace knelt on the floor in front of her with the side of his head pressed to her belly. His hands rested on the sides, fingertips gently pressing in and massaging the taut skin. She had laid one hand on his head, lovingly scratching his scalp and mussing his hair.

"I can feel it," he whispered. "I can hear it, too."

"Yeah, I know," she giggled. "I feel it all the time. I just can't hear it."

"I wish you could. It's the coolest thing ever. Just a really soft, really fast 'thump-thump-thump,' like this." He patted on her side swiftly, imitating the beat. "He must be excited." He grinned, rubbing his cheek against her. "Oh, wait, I lost it." He shifted his hands and head, before settling in a new spot to listen and feel. "Surprised he's got this much room to hide."

"It's enough room for him, but the book I read says that about now, he'll run out of room and won't move as much. You might actually see him or her move." She chuckled and leaned back slightly. "You'll see the whole thing shift depending on where the baby sits."

"Ahh, that'll be so weird!" Ace laughed. "So, you said he can hear me?"

"He can. I mean, he won't understand a word of it, but he'll hear your voice."

"So cool," Ace murmured with a gleam in his eye and a crooked smirk on his face. He leaned close to her navel, and whispered, "You gonna come out soon? We all want to see you."

"Hush with that," she giggled. "Not for a few more weeks."

"I'm feeling impatient." He prodded her sides with his index fingers.

"Quit that," she warned playfully, and he chuckled and slid around to sit behind her. He straddled her hips and hugged her tight from behind.

"Soon, Ban. Really soon, we're going to be parents." He buried his nose into the bend between her neck and shoulder, contently nuzzling her. She giggled and squeezed one of his hands.

"Better not let anyone see you like this."

"You'll never tell," he murmured, and the two were quiet. Luffy, outside, slumped against the wall. He had almost completely forgotten that he was hungry, enough that he could cozy up in the warm light from their quarters. Something about them just made him feel warm and content, and there was nothing better than that.

* * *

**End Notes:** Dawww, mushy mush. Who doesn't like a little mushy mush?

Chapter 15C will be posted as soon as I'm satisfied with it. Until then, you know the drill!

Don't forget to review!


	26. 15C: Towards the Future

**The Redemption of the Golden Wolf**

**Author Notes:** Sorry about the delay. I guess I tend to get a bit ahead of myself, but when I catch up with myself, I immediately start falling behind! Updates are probably going to be a bit slower from here on in, as we approach the end of our tale.

Disclaimer: It's still not mine, I am still not profiting.

* * *

**15C: Towards the Future**

The uproar in the ocean rose from a maelstrom just off shore. Ace was watching the waves and crashes from the shoreline, next to Law and his crew.

"Wow," Ace murmured, shaking his head. "What kind of monster is capable of that? It was even tough for half of our fleet to take out a Sea King, and we took a lot of damage in the process."

"I have no idea. The Sea King just jumped up, and then it started getting its ass kicked," Law replied, smirking with amusement. "Where's your brother? He should definitely watch this."

"He wandered off into the jungle."

"And Jinbei?"

"Followed him."

"And your girl?"

"She went off an hour or so ago. Said something about feeling pent-up, said she was going… swimming." Ace winced, and turned around. "Has anyone seen Ban?"

"I saw her," Bepo murmured. "She was taking a nap in the shade as we were coming over here."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Ace snapped, and Bepo hung his head.

"Sorry…"

"It's cool, as long as she's safe." Ace turned back to the action, and simply shook his head as he surveyed the dead Sea King. The ocean seemed to be turning to tea as it bled out, and the perpetrator was wading ashore.

"Hullo there!" An older man's voice called from the water below. "Can someone throw down a rope? It's a tad bit steep up this cliff, and I'm just a bit weary from swimming all this way."

"Swimming?" Both Ace and Law questioned, Law with a frown, Ace with a cocked brow.

"Bah, are you going to make me climb?" He folded his arms, his piercing eyes settling on Ace with an eerie glint. Ace shuddered and froze, as Law tied a rope to a rock and tossed it down. Hand over hand, he made his way up, and wrung the water from his hair. "Well, well, that's a face I know," he chuckled. "Name's Silvers Rayleigh." He thrust his hand towards Ace's chest, and Ace shook it.

"Portgas D. Ace, of the Whitebeard Pirates. I've only ever heard about you." Ace bowed slightly at the waist. Law simply shook his head in disbelief.

"How the hell did you swim here? This is the Calm Belt."

"You saw what he did to that Sea King," Ace pointed out in a low voice. Rayleigh laughed as Law snorted derisively.

"Now, Ace, is that any way to treat me?"

"You'll have to excuse me, but I don't know you." Ace folded his arms.

"I knew your father and mother, and it's been a regret of mine that I haven't met you until now," Rayleigh replied calmly. "I've come for you and Luffy. Where's your brother?"

"Off. Somewhere. I know you knew my father, but I don't see what that has to do with me." Ace folded his arms. Rayleigh shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll have time to talk about this later, but I've some business to attend to." Rayleigh turned to Law. "Captain Law, I thank you immensely for your heroic actions. I assure you, your effort was not all for naught, nor a foolhardy adventure in saving your enemy. If the intrinsic reward of saving four lives was not enough, then take this." Rayleigh took a small pouch from his bag and tossed it to Law. Law peered inside and whistled.

"Thanks, old man." Law gave him a wave.

"Not a problem. Now, I'd like to ask you and your men to leave now, before another Sea King wanders into this area. At present, the area is clear, but give it a half-hour and I'll make no guarantees." Ray smirked, and Law looked briefly back at all of his men.

"Men! We're clearing out!" Immediately, the whole crew rushed off to begin packing their things. At the noise, Banheart jumped from her sleep in the hammock as two men in penguin hats grabbed up crates from near her.

"What's going on?" She gasped as she tumbled onto the sand. "Is there an emergency?"

"No, it's nothing, just keep calm, we'll get your stuff!" One called to her, running off. She groaned, and grasped for something to support herself on. She found something solid and pulled herself back to her feet.

"Who's this, now?" Rayleigh asked as she straightened herself up and saw that she was holding his arm. She gawked, as Ace looked on with a frown on his face.

"Why do you care?"

"Calm down, boy!" Rayleigh laughed. "I don't bite. But now that I see you, I remember your face, my dear." His gaze turned back to focus on her. "You're a friend of Ace's, aren't you? Close, I imagine? May I have your name?"

"Banheart," she murmured, still surprised. Ace went to her side, scowling at Rayleigh as he removed her hand from his arm.

"Could you let her be?"

"Ace, let me decide that for myself," she warned quietly. He swallowed and let go of her hand.

"Do you know who that is?" He hissed. "That was my father's first mate, the Dark King Rayleigh! He's a monster of the same make as him, and me…"

"Ugh," she sighed, and pushed his hand off. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Must get frustrating, eh?" Rayleigh chuckled. "Talk like that can get disgusting, especially when you know better."

"That's right, Ace, you know better! Didn't Pops teach you anything?" She snapped. "Honestly, I get woken up in all this mess and noise, and now you're acting like an idiot!"

"Sorry," Ace mumbled, with a look reminiscent of Bepo as he shrunk back from her. She huffed indignantly.

"You know, boy, she has a very familiar face," Rayleigh said with a smirk. "Looks like a woman I knew quite some time ago." He circled Banheart as she caught her breath and wiped her brow. "Hmm, perhaps a passing resemblance at best. Her hair is much shorter, no freckles, and definitely a bit shorter, but it's there. Very odd, how these things come out, eh?"

"What are you, a shark?" She grumbled. "Look, what are you here for?"

"We don't have time for that, we need to get Luffy and get on the sub with Law, I think we're clearing out," Ace interrupted, but Rayleigh lifted his hand.

"That won't be necessary. You're not going with them. Banheart asked a good question, you know. An answer- I'm here for you and your brother… and apparently, her."

"You're here for us?" Ace frowned.

"Yes, indeed I am. You see, your brother plans on moving forward in the world, and I'm certain you've got some intentions for your future. Unfortunately, with your lot in life, you can't go forward the way you are." Rayleigh smiled calmly, moving close to Ace to look him in the eye. "Your strength was enough before, wasn't it? But you could have gotten yourself killed. You very nearly did. That can't happen now, can it?"

"No," he muttered immediately, giving Rayleigh a suspicious look. "What do you have in mind?"

"What if I told you I could give you a strength that would give you the power to protect your lover and child in even the greatest of dangers?" Rayleigh asked with a smirk. Ace studied him with his suspicious eyes. Banheart found herself giving him a sideways look as well.

"Then I'd say you were lying," Ace said softly.

"Perhaps I'd be exaggerating, but not lying. No, it would be a gift that, while not granting you invincibility, would give you enough strength to move forward. The problem is that it takes many years to master, but if you're willing to listen to me, then I can teach you everything you need to know in a matter of, perhaps, two years."

"I'm listening." Rayleigh smiled as Ace unfolded his arms. Banheart hung behind his shoulder, listening as well.

"You see, there is a certain strength you possess, one that you may have used before without knowing it, but I saw it. You have a great spirit, and if you can learn to use the power in your spirit to your advantage, then you will be able to face your future with a new confidence. The caveat is that you will need to be nearly isolated in order to focus on this training for the next two years."

"Nearly isolated?"

"In any other circumstance, I would want it to be just my pupil and myself, but in this case, it would be unfair to isolate you completely from all distractions. Your distraction, after all, is what you must protect above all." Rayleigh smiled at Banheart. Ace glanced at her, his fingers briefly touching hers at his side.

"I want to do it…" His fingers interlaced with hers. "But only if she agrees."

"Is now a good time to ask you?" Rayleigh turned to her with an even smile. "After all, you seemed a bit cross…"

"I'm sore and tired, I think I have the right to be upset," she sighed. "But Ace," she looked up at him. "I'm pretty sure whatever Captain Rayleigh is offering you-"

"Mr. Ray will do, sweetheart," Ray teased. She turned faintly crimson, but continued.

"Whatever Mr. Ray is offering you will help you. After all, I don't want you to get arrested again. Pops isn't around to come for you this time."

"You're right," he nodded. "Alright, then." He looked at Rayleigh. "I'll do it, as long as you're able to ensure she's safe."

"That will be your job." Rayleigh smirked. "Now, let's have a little fire and a snack." There was a rumbling from behind, as Law's submarine sunk back into the water, causing a huge displacement wave and leaving unfortunate fish flapping on the sand. "Perfect timing!"

* * *

When Luffy arrived back from his walk with Jinbei, he, Rayleigh and the old woman of the Kuja tribe took him and Ace off to talk to them privately. This left Banheart alone with the three Kuja women to mind the fish roasting over the fire, and with nothing but awkward conversation. She knew the prettiest of them, but the other two were staring down at her with queer looks and odd frowns.

"So… what kind of training do you do?" The red-head asked.

"I don't. Not really, anyway," she replied, clutching her hands behind her back anxiously. "I have a gun… so I suppose you could say I'm a marksman."

"Oh, a marksman!" The two younger sisters nodded together.

"And are you any good?" The girl with the snakelike-eyes continued.

"Well, I haven't had much experience," she demurred.

"Really? No experience?" Marigold frowned. "What sort of place did you grow up in, where you don't know how to hunt?"

"I never needed to know," she protested, locking her knees anxiously.

"Perhaps we should teach her," Sandersonia suggested.

"Do you know how to do anything?" Hancock suddenly asked, turning to look at her. "Have you helped Luffy and his brother at all?"

Banheart froze, her legs beginning to shake. "Well, I've tried to do what I could. But I suppose I haven't helped… at all."

"Ha! And yet he still keeps you around!" Boa Hancock put her nose in the air.

"Is that saying that Luffy wouldn't want you around him if you didn't help him?" Marigold asked curiously. Hancock froze, then gave her sister an icy look.

"I never said anything like that!" She tilted her head back. "I just think she's unfit to join Luffy and his brother!"

"Well, then what do I need to do?" Banheart asked, a frown creasing her face. She was starting to feel less nervous and more angry.

"You need to learn to help!" Hancock declared, looking "down" on her. "If you're going to be traveling with my darling Luffy, then you need to prove your worth!"

Banheart pulled out her pistol.

"This is my weapon. Would you like to see me fire it?"

* * *

"I wonder what all those gunshots were," Luffy wondered cheerfully to himself as Ace and Jinbei rushed back towards the area where the girls had been left. Ace sighed in relief as he looked over the scene- the three sisters had set up a target on a tree, and Banheart had been firing shots. Hancock scoffed as she fired again. "You're off target by more than two centimeters. You know, guns are really just cheap. They'll do nothing against the real danger out there!"

"What are you all doing?" Jinbei asked, frowning as Ace studied her firing pattern.

"We're making her help," Sandersonia offered cheerfully. Marigold nodded.

"I refuse to have such a worthless sister-in-law!" Hancock declared, causing Ace to give Luffy a funny look.

"Luffy, you with this chick?"

"Eh, you mean Hammock?" Luffy asked, as he picked a charred fish off of the fire. "Yeah, she's nice. Helped me out a lot."

"You have a thing with her?" Ace asked, frowning skeptically.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Luffy asked through a full mouth. Another gunshot echoed out, and Banheart squinted at her mark as she reloaded the pistol. Ace still squinted at Luffy.

"You know, is she your girl?"

"What?"

"Never mind," he sighed, looking back as Banheart fired again. Boa Hancock didn't look impressed.

"No wonder you were in so much need of your brother's help!" She snorted. "Your companion is incompetent." Banheart gritted her teeth and gripped the pistol, giving Hancock a murderous glare, until Ace got between the two women.

"Let her be, she's not a pirate," Ace replied icily. Hancock scowled and tilted her head back.

"How do you dare talk to me like that?"

"Oh, lay off, nyo!" Elder Nyon reached up and whacked Hancock on the head. "If she's not meant for combat, then she's not! Not all women are like us, you know, nyo!"

"What if I were a pirate, then?" Banheart said aloud to herself, lowering her gun to her side. Ace turned to look at her.

"Ban, what-"

"I'm starting to think, Ace. Despite everything I've done, what is it that keeps me from being a pirate?" She folded her arms, her gun resting on her wrist. "Ace, they're right. Maybe I do need to make something of myself." Ace frowned.

"You shouldn't have to-"

"Now, girl, that's something I wanted to hear," Rayleigh chuckled. Neither had noticed that he'd approached to listen. "Hear me out, Ace- in spite of how she appears now, I do see potential for her." He smirked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "So, girlie, do you think you want to improve yourself too?"

"I do. I want to do something good for Ace, for me, for everyone," she replied quietly. "If I can be needed, then I want to be."

"Ban," Ace murmured, staring at her, wide-eyed. Rayleigh patted her shoulder.

"Then it's settled. I'll train you too." He looked around at those around him. "Lady Hancock, why don't you ready your ship for Luffy?"

"Oh, of course!" Hancock's cheeks turned pink, and she turned tail and rushed back towards the center of the island. Rayleigh chuckled, as Sandersonia and Marigold followed her, calling her name.

"Well, sorry about the trouble, Ray!" Nyon laughed softly. "I better keep her out of more, nyo."

"Do what you think is necessary, my dear," Ray replied cheerfully. "After all, it's about time we get all of these children back to where they belong! The world can't wait forever for the next great pirates." He turned to look at Ace, Banheart, and Luffy. The latter was asleep by the fire, a skewer of fish in his mouth, and the former two were in an embrace, as she tearfully explained:

"I want to help you, Ace. I want to go wild at your side instead of watch. I'll stand beside you, not behind you. Give me the chance, Ace, give me the chance…"

"I won't deny you. Just remember, my fights will remain my own," he said gently, rubbing her head and hair.

"Just let me fight beside you. I beg you."

"I won't stop you," he assured her, smiling. "Let's just work on getting back in the fight."

* * *

**(Suggested Track:** "The Good Left Undone," Rise Against)

On that day when they stood in the Marineford plaza, four shadows streaked the ground. Jinbei, Rayleigh, Luffy, and Ace all rushed across the wrecked tiles, Marines at their heels, shouting and firing, but the four of them were too fast for the chase. That was the day that they threw a bouquet of red flowers at the place where Whitebeard was gunned down, and all four of them crossed their hands across their hearts for a brief moment of prayer. Someone snapped their photograph, but there were more flashes of gunfire from behind them. It was Luffy who stood atop the oldest ship in the harbor to ring the Ox Bell sixteen times, with Ace, Rayleigh, and Jinbei surrounding him, their fists at the ready to defend him.

Though it was only those four that stood there, they stood for all of the freedom-lovers across the world. Only one even noticed the fifth, who waited in the boat they'd come ashore on with a pistol at her hip.

"You came back, Banheart," Captain Wolfe growled as he approached their boat. "I thought you'd be here- you came with those bastard pirates! Have you gone mad?"

"Have you always been?" She replied in a bitter voice, not looking at him, arms folded tight across her chest. "I've seen the truth, father. You know they'll kill me and your grandchild if ever I'm arrested."

"You insolent liar- you said it was the child of a Marine!" He swore, apoplectic and bug-eyed.

"No better man have I met, father," she said softly. "No man more dedicated, no man more free. He's only ever worked to protect this world and his brothers, with a passion I've seen in no Marine I've met. You want to lock me down again?"

"It's for your safety, girl! Come with me now. I won't turn my back on you!" Jeremy stepped onto the boat. "I'm your father! I'll protect you from all of this mess and you can forget it ever happened!" He thrust his hand towards her- and she pointed her gun at him.

"You would have me forget reality?" Her voice was calculated, hiding a tremble. "Father, you've been blinded. Don't you see what they're doing? They're incriminating people like Whitebeard for protecting the world. They incriminated Ace for existing. Is this the world you really wanted?"

"You've been indoctrinated with their poison! Don't you see- they're criminals! They steal, they bully and extort, they kill wantonly- do you know how many men were killed rescuing that bastard?"

"Who fired first?" She retorted sharply. "Who arrested whom? Your Fleet Admiral invited war when he messed with one of Pops's children! All of those deaths- all of your men, and all of my siblings- they're on his hands!"

"The Fleet Admiral is resigning!" Wolfe roared in response. "Do you think he wanted all of those people to die?"

"He wanted Ace to die! Isn't seeking one death just as bad as dealing it?" She cried, clenching her fists. "Do you know I could have died there too? Would you have been as sympathetic to him if he'd been responsible for my death?"

"Who told you to put yourself in harm's way, girl? Didn't Whitebeard do that to you?"

"I put myself there," she replied softly, icily. "Pops wanted me a thousand miles away. I put myself before Sengoku's wrath- for Ace!"

"Stupid girl!" Wolfe snarled. "You're throwing your life away for a pirate?"

"Ban, we're getting out of here!" Ace shouted from down the dock. She turned, and saw him dashing towards the boat. Jinbei and Rayleigh were right behind him, each one hauling one of Luffy's arms. Ace skidded to a halt between the father and daughter, looking between them, as Jinbei threw Luffy down and Rayleigh set the sails. "Hey, is this your dad?"

"Goddamn bastard!" Captain Wolfe lifted his rifle, but Banheart reached out and grabbed the barrel. She pointed the muzzle at her own throat. She didn't look at Ace, her eyes fixed on her father.

"Ace, this is my father. Father, this is Ace. If we're leaving, we're leaving."

"No, hang on." Ace pushed the gun aside, turned to Jeremy, and bowed his head. He began to speak as quickly and politely as the two were simultaneously possible. "Captain Wolfe, I apologize for taking your daughter without your permission, and for having a relationship with her without your consent. However, I do not intend to abuse or misuse her affections, I have not done so, she would tell you the same. I will be an apt partner for her, take care of her in all manners, and ensure that she never suffers an avoidable second of misery. She's a lovely woman, you've raised her well, and I will not disappoint you as a son-in-law." Ace bowed his waist fully, and took one of Captain Wolfe's hands. "It's been an honor meeting you, but we've other business to attend you. Please don't kill us. Take care!" With that, he grabbed Banheart's hand, stepped into the boat, and helped her down. She looked back at her father, who stood in shock at the bombardment of words.

"Goodbye, Father. I'll write you, if I can," she said softly. Rayleigh opened the sails, and they were off in the wind towards their next destination.

"I'm certain your crews will get the message, boys," Rayleigh chuckled as he flipped through the newspaper. Luffy chuckled from his bed, and Ace smirked.

"Great. I just wish I could talk to Marco, find out what's going on. After all, we lost the Moby Dick, a whole ton of men, and…" He drifted off, thinking for a moment. "Still, if the fleet's together, we're still a family, we'll find some way to make things work." He rubbed at the symbol- 2YWB- drawn on his breast. "I just hope the guys can wait for me."

"I have no doubts about it, Ace," Jinbei assured him. "If nothing else, those who remain faithful to that crest will come for you."

"Still. We've set a timeline, and we've got to work towards it." Ace began to rub the ink away. "Lord Rayleigh, when do you think we can begin this training?"

"I'll start explaining it to you once we're out at sea and our hosts are asleep." Rayleigh smiled benignly. "Luffy will begin once he's healthy. He probably won't need the intellectual side of it, but you seem the type to need to know what you're doing before you do it. We'll be traveling to an out-of-the-way location as soon as we're all ready so that you boys can be secluded and uninterrupted."

"Okay," Ace nodded. "So, once Luffy's healthy?"

"You forgettin' someone, boy?" Jinbei reminded Ace with a jab to the ribs.

"Oh! Right." Ace seemed to snap to attention. "What about Ban?"

"Exactly." Rayleigh chuckled softly. "I'm going to need Lady Gloriosa to stay on just a while longer. After all, your crew is about to increase in number, and it's a journey you're not going to want to begin alone."

"You're right. I think we can wait a little longer," Ace agreed. He looked at the ceiling, where he knew Banheart sat in conversation with the rest of the Kuja. "The future keeps getting closer. It's funny to say, but I have no idea what to do with it."

* * *

**End Notes:** Sorry if the action in this chapter was a little slow. I'm trying to establish the next steps in this little waltz of drama/action.

Did you enjoy? Review!

Did you not enjoy? Review!

Questions, comments, anything? Review!

Feel free to send me a message, I'll get back to you when I can!

But until next time? Review please!


	27. 16C: Love is Never

**The Redemption of the Golden Wolf**

**Author's Notes: **This might be one of the less action-packed chapters- I've had a lot of those lately, haven't I?- but I'm certainly hoping to ramp up the drama, just a little bit!

**Disclaimer:** If you don't know by now, you never will. Characters are mostly not mine.

* * *

**16C: Love is Never**

(_Suggested Track:_ "Country Song," Seether)

"So, you're certain this is your daughter." Sengoku looked at the freeze-frame shot on his desk again. "There's no other woman it could possibly be?"

"Wouldn't put it past that bastard to have six girls in the same way!" Jeremy snarled bitterly, swatting the photo away again. He was sick of staring at the still of Ace and Banheart embracing on the battlefield, and had told Sengoku so at least a thousand times. "This one, however, is my daughter. The face, the height, the damned fake uniform, that's her."

"You said you saw her on the day of the execution?" Sengoku's voice was emotionless, cold. His hands were folded on his cluttered desk, covering important-looking paperwork.

"Twice, and only for a few seconds at a time." Wolfe shook his head. "She was in a Marine's uniform, shooting at pirates, and then she was running away under fire."

"I see. Yes, some attention has been drawn to you due to the second incident. You were heard ordering men under your command to cease firing at the escaping criminals."

"I never said such a thing," Jeremy growled. "I told them to stop firing at my daughter. My only daughter, Fleet Admiral!"

"I understand," Sengoku replied calmly. "You must be most protective of her. Let me see…" He rustled through some of his papers, and flipped open a manila folder somewhere in the pile. "Your record lists the incident of her birth. She was born here at Marineford, is that right? You were stationed here."

"Yes, and I couldn't have been prouder to have a daughter born at Marine headquarters!"

"Yes, I'm certain." Sengoku's tone was hard to read as he flipped lazily through the file. "Shortly after that, you were reassigned as an afloat while your wife- Emilie- remained with the girl at a government-subsidized flat. After a domestic incident while you were home on leave, resulting in later-dropped legal troubles, your wife left you, and you forced her to leave the child in your custody. The child was afterwards raised by hired caretakers. Now, she's running with pirates and committing high crimes, not to mention subverting our attempts to quash the bloodline of Gol D. Roger. And you, twice, have been observed aiding her escape."

"What?" Jeremy leapt to his feet. "Sir, are you accusing me of-"

"Treason, Captain Wolfe." Sengoku folded his hands again. "You were in a position to prevent the criminals from escaping, but you did nothing. Daughter or no, Captain, she's a wanted criminal. Aiding and abetting her is a crime tantamount to high treason."

Wolfe Jeremy sank back to his chair, deflated, and was silent for what seemed like a long time. He put his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths. Fleet Admiral Sengoku sat back, staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. Finally, Jeremy looked back up at Sengoku.

"What would you have me do?"

"Bring her in," Sengoku said coolly.

"She was coerced, you know." Jeremy gripped the arms of the chair, his knuckles white. "She was forced into all this. I looked into her eyes, Fleet Admiral, those were the eyes of a desperate woman."

"I'm certain. After all, she's a Marine's daughter, I doubt she'd be a criminal if she felt she had any other choice. Bring her in, we'll justify her actions, and you can take her to an asylum where she belongs."

"And the child?" Jeremy looked down again.

"If it has not arrived when she is found, then we'll wait on its arrival. If it has, then you must bring the infant as well."

"What will be done with him?" Jeremy closed his eyes, as though he already knew the answer. Sengoku sounded emotionless as he said it:

"Its execution will be private and painless."

"Private and painless," Jeremy repeated. Sengoku stared at him, finally lowering his eyes.

"Don't think of it as your grandchild. It's got the blood of a monster, so it's not human at all. God willing, your daughter will overcome her madness, marry a decent man, and give you a proper grandchild."

"So it goes," Jeremy muttered. "I'll need a boat and a few men."

"They'll be waiting for you at the dock." Sengoku put a Log Pose on the desk. "They were sighted heading for Sabaody in a boat flying the Kuja Pirate's flag. It will be a nigh-impossible feat for you to deal with Silvers Rayleigh and either of the two young pirates, just claim your daughter and the infant and return."

"I will. May I keep that photograph?"

"This? This, that you said made you ill to look at?" Sengoku picked the still frame up, frowning. "If you wish." He handed it across the desk. "But you should know the faces of the ones you're looking for."

"I need to stay angry, Fleet Admiral." He folded the photo up and tucked it in his front pocket. "And there is nothing that makes me angrier than that damned boy."

* * *

(_Suggested Track:_ "Autumn Beds," Modest Mouse)

"Sabaody? Why are we landing here?" Jinbei asked Rayleigh. He'd risen and come topside to see a view of Grove 2.

"I've a few errands I must take care of," Rayleigh replied cheerfully. "I've been making a few calls, and I've got to meet a friend or two. At least one of them will meet us here, if meeting us at all, but I must meet another in the Shopping District. Keep the children inside. I'll be back in a half hour at the most." Rayleigh hopped off the side, pulling his jacket around his shoulders as he vanished into the trees. As the ship settled, Jinbei heard Ace approach from the cabin.

"Whoa. I haven't been here in a long time," Ace remarked as he scratched his head and stared out across the mangroves. "I mean, it's been forever since I got picked up here. Wonder how much it's changed." He grinned, getting up onto the railing, but Jinbei grabbed his arm.

"You ain't goin' out there, boy. You know how high the alerts are right now? Every single Navy officer out there's got a bayonet up his ass over your escape. We're stayin' here and guardin' the ship."

"Jeez, fine," Ace muttered, rolling his eyes as he jumped down. "Man, I feel so trapped. It's better than jail, but I can't wait to run wild again."

"Quit your whining. Where's your brother?"

"Eh. He's asleep and eating."

"Which one?"

"Both," Ace chuckled. "And Ban's still sleeping."

"She's been doing that a lot lately, eh?" Jinbei smirked. "I'm sure you're glad of the peace."

"I'm happy when she's happy," he replied coolly.

"So, I suppose you're doing whatever you can to take care of her, eh?" Both Jinbei and Ace gave pause, realizing that neither of them had said that. They turned behind them to the cabin house, and saw the source crouching atop it. Ace beamed.

"Marco!" He ran towards his senior with a spring in his step. "God, it's been so long!"

"It's been too long. But not as long as the time before that." Marco grinned, unfolding his arms and jumping down from the roof. "You're looking healthy. You have no idea how useless you looked on that damn platform."

"I'm just glad to see you again! Man, how's the rest of the crew?" He clasped Marco's hand in an extended high-five, before Marco shoved his hands in his pockets and began to speak.

"We're hanging in there, eh. We've had a few defections here and there, mostly by the cowards of the crew, but it ain't nothing but water off our backs. Right now, we're just trying to solidify our old connections now that the major link is gone- we've got a few who still trust us, but we've had quite a few challenges already, and we don't have the manpower to answer them." Marco chuckled weakly. "Eh, I guess the tactful way to say it is that we're regrouping after a strategic retreat. Pops would just call us cowards, but that's just the way it's gotta be. We ain't gonna be the same crew no more."

"Well, yeah, no, the world's not going to be the same without Pops," Ace muttered, hunching his shoulders anxiously. "But hey, as long as there's still a crew of brothers and a handful of hope, we've got a chance."

"You've got that right, bro," Marco agreed, wearing an easy smile.

"So, I guess you came to take us back to the crew?" Ace folded his arms, taking a manly stance. "Hate to break it to you, but I don't think we can come back yet-"

"Yeah, I know," Marco replied, resting his hands on his hips. "Old Silvers told me, eh. He thinks that with some work, you could be closer to Pops. He said it'd take a few years."

"I'm not abandoning the crew. I'm still a Whitebeard pirate, through and through!"

"Yeah, I know." Marco lowered his head and chuckled. "Nah, I think this'd be good for the whole crew- another man who can chase Pops' heels a little closer than most."

"So, you would take me back?"

"Come on, what kind of question is that?" Marco roughly rubbed the top of Ace's head. "You're my little brother! Family doesn't stop being family just because Pops is gone, eh."

"That's damn good to hear," Ace laughed, shaking Marco off. "So, what about Ban an-"

"Do you even have to ask? She's nice to have around. Guys just love mopping the floor with her in poker, eh. She can bluff like a sonofabitch, but she can't cheat worth shit." Marco smirked. "You, her, and anyone you bring back with you are welcome aboard. But I know you gotta do what you gotta do, eh. So, no, I ain't here to take you back."

"Cool." Ace nodded. "Then I gotta ask- what are you here for?"

"I'm here to visit my little sister, what else?" Marco grin spread wider. Ace was stunned, jaw agape but empty of words, as they were interrupted by the cabin door opening.

"Marco!" Both men turned as Banheart rushed from the cabin and threw her arms around him.

"Polo," Marco laughed as he caught her and ran one hand through her hair. "You look real healthy, little sis! Lost those bags under your eyes, eh?"

"I've been sleeping a lot better!" She chirped. Ace chuckled.

"She has- don't worry, I've been taking care of her." He looked at Marco. "And I do have to thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem, man- but I didn't do it for you." Marco smirked at Ace. He patted Banheart's back, and she drew away from him.

"I'm sorry, I guess you two have some catching up to do!" She smiled anxiously, folding her hands behind her back.

"Nah, I don't mind. I'm here for you just as much as him." Marco dug in his pockets. "Pops told me to be sure you got paid for your work aboard the Moby Dick, so we all took up a collection. It ain't much, but it'll help ya." He pulled out a small satchel and held it out, but she stepped back, eyes wide.

"No!" She shook her head. "I can't accept that, not after all you did for me! You took me in, put a roof over my head, you fed me, and-"

"Come on, little sis, you know the captain splits the spoils with the whole crew." Marco held it out insistently.

"But… you all lost everything!"

"Eh," Marco shrugged. "We found enough to share. Now take it."

"Go on, Ban," Ace murmured in her ear. "We could probably use it, we need supplies."

"Fine, fine," she conceded, holding out her hand. Marco moved to set the satchel in her palm, but before she could close her hand, it vanished from her grasp.

"Hey, thanks kids." All three looked, to see a shapely woman with a sly smile standing beside them, rifling through the money. "This should cover my expenses." She looked over her shoulder to where Rayleigh was loading a few packages. "It ain't gonna fix my reputation- or yours, for that matter." She gave Rayleigh a wry smile. "They'll be talking about me hauling around a load of baby stuff, and you there with me!"

"Let them talk all they want, Shakky," Ray chuckled. "All the better to obscure the truth, and besides that, who doesn't enjoy a good rumor or two? Now, will you give those children some change? After all, we've yet to buy groceries, and we need a few things."

"Fine, fine," Shakky conceded, counting out a few bills and handing them back to Banheart. "Now, come on, girl, let me show you what we've got!" She took her by the wrist and dragged her over to the stack of packages. Banheart shot an exasperated look towards Marco and Ace, before allowing herself to be hauled off. Marco finally chuckled.

"Let's help the girls out, then. We're gentlemen, aren't we?"

"So, Marco." Ace spoke very quietly, still smiling. Marco turned to look at him. "You, uh, seem to get on well with her."

"That I do. She's my little sister, after all." Marco was still smiling, though there seemed to be less humor in his voice.

"So, do you care for her?" Ace said in a very frank tone. "Not just as your sister."

"You've got a hell of an imagination, kid," Marco chuckled. "Do you really think she-"

"No. I'm asking about you." Ace folded his arms, looking more uncomfortable by the second. "I won't get mad. I'm just asking."

Marco looked at Banheart, where she stood by Shakky as they rifled through baby clothes and diapers, and back to Ace. "Look, I won't lie- some of the guys on the ship did joke about getting with her, but nobody ever made a move. As for me- well," he paused, thinking, and said: "You really think a pretty young thing like that would ever take up with an old crow like me?" He smirked again. "Nah. She's my little sister, eh. That's all. Besides, Rayleigh did call me here for her- to sign as a witness for the bride."

"F-for the bride?" Ace gaped.

"Hey, you said you wanted to marry her, didn't you?" Marco chuckled. "Gotta have a witness for both parties, bride and groom, and everyone's gotta sign the papers."

"Is that so?" Ace's eyes were wide for a moment. Marco studied his expression and chuckled softly.

"What's up, bro? Feet getting cold?"

"Cake," Ace said softly, before whirling on his heel and looking at Marco with wide eyes. "We need cake!"

"Cake?" Marco blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, cake!" Ace grinned madly. "Wedding means cake, so we need to get us some cake! I'll take some money and-"

Jinbei cleared his throat as he rested his elbow on Ace's shoulder. Ace chuckled nervously.

"Or, I'll ask somebody to get some. Oi, Rayleigh!" Ace broke away from Jinbei and Marco and rushed over to talk to Ray. Marco and Jinbei glanced at one another, laughed to themselves, and went to join the others.

It was almost like a domestic scene, and fear was invisible.

* * *

(_Suggested Track:_ "The Good Left Undone," Rise Against)

"Captain, surveillance says that the targets have been spotted dropping anchor at Sabaody as expected," the first mate said in an official, even tone. Captain Wolfe barely looked up from his desk to acknowledge the sailor.

"Good. Call the men on the ground, tell them to maintain surveillance. If they attempt to leave, stall them as much as possible. Sabotaging their vessel is not out of the question." He tapped his fingernails on his desk quickly, spastically. "And bring me the phone when you're finished."

A world away, a bar piano was ringing with noise and the pub around it was explosive with laughter and whooping. A bold, bright woman's voice made up the melody, belting out a few famous old songs with swing and pep. Beer flowed like water from a fall, with the townsfolk enjoying one of the last few warm nights of the year with assurances that they would barely recall it. Even when a woman in a nightgown and duster shuffled in, her hair tied in a silk scarf and her feet in slippers, nobody was distracted. The song ended, and the woman in nightclothes was finally heard-

"Jack, get on home, damn it!" She swore in a bitter voice, then added, "Em, there's a call for you at our house."

"Hm? A call? From who?" Emilie Wolfe, mature but fair-haired without a single gray, popped up from behind the piano.

"Some man, didn't say who he was. Just kept demanding Emmy, said it was an emergency. Should I have put down the receiver?" The woman cocked her eyebrow coldly.

"How many times do I have to say I hate that damned nickn-" Emilie stopped herself. "Fine, I'll go accept it. Pour me a fresh one for when I get back, eh boys?" She folded up her notebook and left it on the bench, tossed a few bills onto the bar as she passed it, and left the woman at the door as she began to berate her husband for drinking.

The Den-Den Mushi in the mayor's kitchen was grumbling impatiently when Emilie got to it. She picked up the receiver and listened:

"Damned small-town bullshit, keep me waiting twenty minutes on this…"

"Jeremy, why the hell are you calling me?" Emilie hissed. Jeremy was quiet for a second.

"Emmy, I've got as much a right to call you as anyone else," he muttered.

"I've asked you not to. Never. I have nothing to do with you anymore."

"Bullshit, you're still my wife!"

"You never did sign those papers, did you?" Emilie sighed. "It's been sixteen years! Now listen, I've a life of my own. I'd prefer you let me live it-"

"Do you know you're going to be a grandmother?"

It was Emilie's turn to be silent. She took a deep breath, before continuing, "Yes, yes I did. We all saw the execution here. 'My god,' they said, 'that girl looks just like you.' And I could only say no, I have no daughter. That was my Heart, wasn't it? With that pirate…"

"I thought you had a right to know. That was your girl, and chances are, she'll be a mother any day now." Jeremy's voice was oddly subdued- Emilie couldn't even imagine his expression. "They're asking me to arrest her and seize the baby."

"Oh god, Jeremy. Even you're not that heartless."

"I don't know anymore. I don't," he muttered. "What should I do, Emmy?"

"You're a damn proud man to come crawling to me for answers. Do your job, like you always have," she replied shakily, folding her arms. She glanced briefly over her shoulder as she heard the door open and shut, as the mayor and his wife came in, the wife still complaining. "Isn't that you want? To do your job?"

"What is my job anymore? What should a man's duty be? I thought I was doing it by protecting the world my daughter lives in, but what if this isn't her world anymore? Didn't I fail you enough when I let you leave me?"

"Let me? You're a deluded fool! I didn't want whatever stupid idea you had of the world being forced on me, and you're still nothing but a madman clinging to that illusion!" She snapped, before quickly hushing herself. "I'm hanging up now. I don't care what you do-"

"The first night we met, you could have convinced me of anything," Jeremy suddenly whispered. "You could have asked me to spit on the flag and turn pirate, I would have done it for you. Where did I lose that passion, Emmy? Where did I go wrong?"

"Go wrong? You went wrong a thousand places!"

"Where did I go wrong with you? I still dream about you."

"Stop talking to me!"

"Don't hang up- please, God, don't hang up," Jeremy pleaded- Emilie would have sworn he sounded like he was crying. "When did my foolish ideals become more important than you and my little girl?"

She couldn't answer, breathing deep and rubbing a tear from her eye. "Why are you asking me that, you fool?" She whispered wearily, rubbing her forehead. "I don't have any answers for you, except what I always told you before- do what you think is right. Not what anyone else tells you is right, but what you feel in your heart."

"If I had- do you think I could have saved us?"

"No." Emilie shook her head, though she knew he couldn't see. "I don't know. Stop thinking about me. If it's our daughter you want to save, then you should know what you have to do."

"I love you," he whispered. Emilie rubbed her eyes.

"I know." She put the receiver down, and covered her face. The mayor's wife peered in from the foyer.

"Did something happen?"

"No, nothing," she said, her voice hushed. "Just… something that's been coming for a long time now, finally at its fruition." The mayor's wife, unsure of how to respond, simply stared and shook her head.

"Then I guess there's nothing you can do, right?"

"At least I know," Emilie whispered. "At least I know."

* * *

(_Suggested Track:_ "People as Places as People," Modest Mouse)

"So, you're sure about going through with this, eh?" Marco asked coolly.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Banheart replied, smoothing her skirt down as she gazed into a mirror. The Kuja women were in the bunks behind them, most of them gawking at Marco, but none seemed to eavesdrop. "After all, sometimes you just know what's right, right?"

"Right, I guess. But really, you've only known the man a year, right? And you've spent most of that year apart." Marco kept his smile as she continued primping anxiously.

"Well, yes, but it's been an intense year." She sighed as she began to try and comb her hair into a more feminine style.

"He was arrested, you were pregnant. Really, you spent more time with Pops than with him, eh. You've spent most of the time you have known him on a hormone rush. Ain't it possible- and don't take offense," he quickly added, leaning forward to try and meet her eyes. "Ain't it possible that you're only clinging to him because you've nothing else to hold on to, an' maybe marriage just seems like a way out of your problems?"

"Is that what you really think, Marco?" She turned over her shoulder to stare at him.

"Nope. Just playin' devil's advocate, eh." Marco smirked again. "Don't go rushin' into nothin', right, little sis?"

"It might seem like we're rushing, but I'll be honest- marriage doesn't mean a thing to me." She turned back to the mirror, a small smile slipping her lips as she started scrubbing her cheeks. "Ace and I have an understanding- as long as we can love each other and be with each other, we will. And we intend for it to be for a very long time. If not for ourselves, then for the sake of our kid, we're going to cooperate. Marriage is just a word. Ace thinks it means a lot, because he never experienced it."

"But your parents split."

"Because they couldn't stay together anymore. They couldn't stand each other."

"And what if you and Ace find out you can't stand each other?"

"I suppose I'll do whatever's best for the baby."

"That's good. The kind of thinking I like to hear." Marco smirked and nodded. "Now, what the hell are you doin' starin' in that mirror?"

"This means a lot to Ace, right?" She looked at him again, then back to the mirror. "So, I want it to be special for him. I want to be as beautiful as he's ever seen me."

"Then put down that brush and washcloth. You don't need to do another thing." Marco reached to try and grab the brush, but she jerked it away from him.

"No, my hair's overgrown and sloppy, I'm starting to look like a shaggy dog." She put her hands on her hips with exasperation.

"S'fine, you look fine." Marco snatched the brush.

"Okay, but my skin's been blotchy-"

"You look fine. He won't notice none o' that."

"Marco, I don't feel pretty." She folded her arms and scowled.

"Got one thing to fix, girlie, and you'll be ready. Show me a smile." Marco leaned towards her, his nose nearly touching hers, until her lips split and her cheeks rose. "There we go! With that, I say you're damn pretty." He put his hands proudly on his hips. "Ask Ace, he'll say the same thing- ain't a prettier thing in the world. And don't ya dare start sayin' you think you're fat. I'll slap that pretty little cheek of yours if you start insulting your kid." Marco grinned, folding his arms in kind. "Come on, girlie, ol' Ray must be ready for you by now." Marco took her hand and turned for the door, but she wouldn't be dragged.

"Marco, I haven't finished my vows." She gave him an insolent smirk. "Give me a moment, will you? I just need to finish the end."

"Fine, fine, but be a lass and write quickly! I'll go check on that boy." Marco clapped her hand between his, and strolled out of the cabin. Ace was sitting on the ship's railing, flipping through a book. "So, you takin' this seriously too, eh?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ace replied, looking up and closing the book.

"Whatcha got there?" Marco squinted at the book's cover.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Ace chuckled, putting the book aside. "It's just something Mr. Ray picked up for me. Is she ready?"

"Just about. Are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ace smirked proudly. Marco leaned against the rail next to him.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" He tried to look at Ace's face, trying to read his expression. He was still smirking, but his eyes were distant.

"Yeah, I know. But I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I love her. Why else would I want to do this? You think we're doing it out of convenience?"

"Well, yeah, maybe." Marco shrugged. "I mean, one would think that if you were serious, you'd be getting a shiny ring, a white dress, a fancy suit and a bunch of flowers, rentin' out a church and pastor, and doin' it proper, eh."

"That's not my style. It's not hers, either- she's never asked me for any of those things. If she ever does, I'd happily get it for her, but she hasn't. Besides, can you imagine me in a suit?" Ace chuckled. "Though the white dress… never mind." He wiped the smirk from his face. "Look, it's what both of us want. I really want to be able to tell my kid that yes, his parents love each other, and they're married, and they don't ever plan to be apart."

"Don't think you're rushing at all, do ya?" Marco asked, but Ace only laughed.

"Come on, man, you know I wouldn't do something this serious unless I was completely sure. I'm not stupid."

"You sure ran off after Teach on a whim, eh."

"That was different."

"You could'a gotten killed."

"But I didn't. And that's what gives me the freedom to make this choice."

"And what if you are wrong?"

"Then I'll make it right. That's just who I am, Marco." Ace pushed himself off the rail and landed on the deck. "Look sharp, mister bridesmaid."

"What now?" Marco looked, and saw that the cabin door had opened. Ace got to his feet and strode towards the bow, where Rayleigh waited with Luffy, and Marco watched the awkward procession.

Banheart struggled to get loose of her entourage as a dozen Kuja pirates grabbed at her and tried to primp and fuss over her, but she managed to shake them loose and walked to the bow. The Kujas herded themselves after her, until Boa Hancock and her sisters got them in a line and forced them to walk behind her. Rayleigh had set up a small table at the bow of the ship with two candles, and Ace placed his book in the center. The night was young, so it wasn't yet dark, but Marco could only wonder why they hadn't lit the candles. Most of the Kuja sat on their knees, and Marco joined Banheart, Ace, Luffy, and Rayleigh at the bow. Marco and Luffy stood behind Banheart and Ace, respectively, and Ace and Banheart held hands and faced each other across the little altar. Rayleigh shared a brief smile with the four of them, before pulling a small notebook from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Gathered witnesses, you'll have to forgive any errors in this little missive, as I've never done anything quite like this before." He cleared his throat, and began to read. "We are gathered here on this lovely evening to celebrate the union of these two lovers, Ace and Banheart. Who presents these two to be married?"

"Yo." Marco raised his hand, and then all eyes turned to Luffy. Luffy was snoring with his face on the table, until Jinbei reached up from the first row and pinched his leg.

"Ah!" Luffy looked around, shocked, then to Rayleigh. "Did I miss something?"

"Are you going to let your brother get married, or not?" Rayleigh asked with a stern look.

"Sure, sounds good. I heard there was cake." Luffy beamed. Ace stifled a laugh into his fist, but Rayleigh turned to Marco.

"And are you cool with letting your sister get married?"

"Yeah, I'm alright with it. Oh, and I have word from the rest of the family- most of them are okay with it too."

"If they have any complaints, they can take it up with the couple later." Rayleigh flipped a few pages. "Alright, so, we've got consent to bind these two in holy matrimony. Let's get to the fun part- talking about what the hell we're really doing here!" He beamed, and pushed his glasses up his nose as he began to read: "Marriage is a partnership between friends and lovers, so that they can move forward to pursue a common goal in life. Like comrades on a crew or allies in war, closer than even siblings, they must put their differences aside to do what is best for both of them. Don't take me wrong, it's not like you'll need to lose who you are. In fact, what's most important is that you remember how you feel right now, and that you never lose this feeling. You need to use it to unite with each other and keep yourselves together through everything you're going to encounter in life. You've got a lot of building to do in your life, and you're going to need each other if you plan on surviving. Make your promises and mean them, kids." He looked up at them. "I'll ask each of you to take turns and read your vows to each other, and light your candle. Ladies first."

"As you wish," Banheart agreed, and unfolded a small piece of paper she'd concealed in her palm. "Let me be your anchor, someone to hold you down so you don't drift in the tempests. Let me be your wheel, to guide you through the storms. Let me be your sail, to carry you far on high winds and low. Let me be your engine, to give you purpose and drive. Let me be your hull, to shelter you and protect you. Let me be yours, and I will let you be mine. Though I can only offer my heart and all the love in it, I will do everything in its reach to make your journey fruitful and enjoyable. This, I swear to you." She went to pick up the matches on the table, but Rayleigh stayed her hand.

"Ace, do you agree to her terms?"

"Yeah, I do." Ace reached out and touched the candle before her. It sprung into flame, and she could see his warm smile lit by the soft fire. Marco pulled a kerchief from his pocket and pressed it into Banheart's hand, and she dabbed her suddenly-moist eyes. Ace lowered his face, hiding his smile and rubbing his forehead nervously.

"Read your vows, boy," Rayleigh reminded him, and he snapped to attention.

"Right!" He picked up the book and flipped to a dog-eared page. He looked her in the eyes, smiled again, and then blinked back down to the book to read. "Love is patient, love is kind. Love is never jealous nor boastful nor arrogant nor rude. It isn't self-seeking or resentful; it does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Ban, you have shared this love with me, and you're one of the few who I would open myself up to this much. I promise to bear all things, believe all things, hope all things, and endure all things. This is all I can offer you, but I will make it worth your while. This, I swear to you."

"And, do you agree to his terms?" Rayleigh looked at her, and she managed to stop sniffling long enough to say:

"Yes, I do!" She wiped her eyes again, unable to stop a smile from splitting her mouth wide. Her eyes almost vanished into her cheeks, only tear-streaks marking where they were. Ace chuckled proudly, as Marco realized that Ace was holding a bible. She took the matches in a shaking hand, lit one, and touched it to the candle across the table.

"Well, now that we've reached a nice agreement, by the power vested in me as sanctioned by the captain of this vessel, I declare these two married. Don't screw it up, kids. Let's all go enjoy some cake- oh, and kiss the bride." Rayleigh closed his notebook, and Banheart and Ace pulled each other close and embraced. Their lips brushed, then connected, and the two solidified their bond in flesh and spirit.

With that, their marriage was sealed. Even Luffy understood the meaning- if one can become brothers by sharing a drink, then it was just as simple to become a family by sharing spit. Even if there was more than spit to it, and even if perhaps some of it was in anticipation of the chocolate cake Rayleigh had managed to come up with, it was all they needed.

* * *

**End Notes:** That was fun! And hopefully mostly in-character. I did try!

The next chapter will probably include some out-of-character excitement, but I plan on at least making it believable. Until then!

Did you enjoy it? Review!

Did you not enjoy it? Review!

Do you have a comment, suggestion, or constructive criticism? Review!


	28. 17C: Sing All You Want

**The Redemption of the Golden Wolf**

**Author's Notes:** Jesus, when did it become freaking _October?_

Okay, okay, let me try to explain the long delay between this and the last chapter. I lost my notebook, in which I had pre-written most of this chapter. I couldn't recall most of it for the life of me, so I've been trying to rewrite it from memory while incorporating new ideas I had. I'm really sorry for the delay, guys. I hope this chapter is worth it, but be forewarned- it's a long one!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I've got 328 pages in 12pt of this story by now, most of which I'm guessing all of you have read. You know that I do not claim ownership, nor am I profiting from this.

**17C: Sing All You Want**

The winds howled in the oceans around Sabaody, and the Kuja ship was nearly silent. After the week the discreet crew had spent in their shadowy harbor, the residents aboard had settled into a natural pattern. It was simple- the Boa sisters slept in their private cabin, Luffy slept in their infirmary (as he was still just short of fully recovered) with Jinbei on the floor beside him, Rayleigh vanished every night, and the rest of those aboard shared space in the main bunk room. Even the only married couple aboard had to make do by pushing two cots together, stretching the sheets sideways, and stacking pillows between them. The pillows, however, were only for the benefit of the unfortunately awkward wife.

"We'll set sail as soon as we've got a full crew," Rayleigh had explained to Ace and Luffy. "I've convinced Lady Hancock of this- we can't do this if we're hauling around half-members. We'll wait until things settle, and then unsettle them again."

It was with this in mind that Banheart tucked her pillow into Ace's arm and slipped from the bed, breaking the silence with her footsteps. She hissed with irritation, arching her back, and scratched her skin. She grabbed a shawl from her bag under the bed, wrapped it around her shoulders, and shuffled towards the door. She glanced back at Ace, who still slept soundly though his brow had begun to wrinkle, and decided to herself- he didn't need to know. She couldn't trouble him, not even for this.

The night sky was clear, though the wind was brisk to the point where it felt like a storm was blowing in. She paced back and forth for a moment, before freezing in place and grabbing her middle. She took a deep, deep breath, hunching over as she began to feel nauseous. Her head spun, and she shivered in place. She couldn't get warm, she could barely breathe, and she started to feel the blood drain from her face- until the pain released. It was as though a hand had squeezed her torso tight and suddenly let go, and the release made her feel as ill as the pain had. She sank to sit on a bench behind the cabin, curling herself up as much as possible.

"Oh, thank god. That's the worst one yet," she whispered to herself. "It can only get better… it can only get better…"

"What now, lass?" Jinbei's voice rumbled as he approached. "You walk loud. You're lucky you didn't wake the captain yet."

"Oh," she murmured, cringing as he appeared around the corner. He sat down beside her. "What keeps you up, Sir Jinbei?"

"Ain't you known me long enough? What's with the formality?" He gently elbowed her ribs. "Come, girl, can't you sleep?"

"Jinbei, I have a name," she whispered. He chuckled softly.

"I know, but… It's just what I'm used to callin' you now. Come, girlie, ain't you-" He paused as she winced and wrung the hem of her skirt in her hand. "Lass, the winds are high and you know that man o' yours will get all bent out of shape if you get even a scrape. Let's head inside."

"N-no, I don't want to wake anybody up." She shook her head.

"'Zat so, lass? Give me your hand." He scowled, and she humbly held out her arm. He quickly pinned her wrist to the bench and put the back of his hand to her forehead. "You're warm. Your heart beats fast. Your arm is shaking. Are you ill?"

"No, no, I just needed some air."

"Bullshit." His scowl deepened, his stare boring a hole in the side of her head. "What are you playing at?"

She was silent for a moment, but realized it was no use. "I can't have the baby yet," she whispered. "Not ready."

"No, if you're ready, we're all ready. We got all the stuff we need, so don't you worry about that," Jinbei assured her gruffly. "Is the kid comin'?"

"You don't understand, it's too soon."

"Now, don't be foolish. By my count, you're well ready. We're waitin' on you now. Is the kid comin'?"

"Jinbei, I can't. They'll know!" She whimpered as she wrenched her arm away from him. She folded her arms tight against her chest, quaking and quivering. "God…" She dug her fingers into her own skin. "Just… like Ace. They'll know its his. But if I can just wait, wait, wait a little longer, just three months, then the times will line up… it's the Marine's kid! They know what they did… they'll know that this one can't be his. They'll never chase this one. She could live a life of peace! I can break the cycle-"

"Quit talkin' like that!" Jinbei got to his feet and grabbed her shoulder and chin to force her to look at him. "Now look, there ain't no way you're going to pull that shit. You know as well as I do that Rouge doing what she did didn't save Ace. It just took his ma away. You wanna make an orphan?" She didn't answer, simply shaking and shuddering. Jinbei gripped her chin harder. "Since when did you go daft, girl? Have you always been this stupid? I thought I knew you better than that! Besides the kid, what about that man of yours? He's been through enough already, ain't he?" He let go of her and folded his arms. "Now girl, get a hold of yourself and answer me- is the kid comin'?"

She whimpered, tears crowding her eyes, and nodded.

"Fine, then." Jinbei unfolded his arms and put his hand on her shoulder. "Stubborn girl." He pulled her close to his chest, and let her whimper into his robe for a moment. "Let's go wake Gloriosa and the others." He forced her away, still pressing her to his body, to drag her towards her fate.

* * *

"Breathe, breathe," Rayleigh murmured reassuringly. Though morning light now streamed through his hair to fill his eyes with light, some could still only see the Dark King. "Take a deep breath. You'll feel better. Just let it out." He reached out to take a hand, but was slapped aside.

"How can you expect me to be calm?" Ace snapped as he dug his fingers into his hair. "You actually let me sleep while Ban's-"

"Hey now, don't blame me for that! I tried to wake you!" Rayleigh chortled.

"Did you?" Ace's eyes shot back to Rayleigh. "Why didn't I wake up?"

"Oh, you did, for a moment. I think Jinbei got as far as saying, 'Get your ass out of bed,' before you passed out again." Rayleigh beamed, as Ace yanked at his own hair again.

"And how long ago was that?" He moaned.

"About eight hours. She's been in the infirmary with Gloriosa since then. We almost had to toss Luffy overboard to get him out of the bed there, but…" Rayleigh stopped when he realized that Ace was no longer listening. "Well, I suppose that's a better option than remaining here and hyperventilating," he chuckled to himself. "Suppose it's time for him to be a man."

* * *

"Move, I can't see."

"There's nothing to see!"

"How would you know, you can't see either."

"Chapter, things I didn't know women could do…"

"O-oi," Ace groaned as he saw the crowd of Kuja women huddled around the infirmary door, all trying to take a peek through the tiny window. "Hey, ladies, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Ooh, ooh, I think they're actually doing something!"

"I think she's in pain."

"Girls, please-" Ace tried to protest again.

"Come on, let me see!"

"I wonder what's going on."

"Hey!" Ace finally snapped. All of the women stopped chattering and turned to him. The silence was palpable, until the door flew open and Ace was grabbed by his belt loop.

"Here you are, nyo! I've been waiting for you to show up!" Gloriosa barked, her scowl tightening her wrinkles. She then glowered at the Kuja pirates, causing all of them to shrink back. "All of you, get out of the way! Nyow!" Elder Nyon then proceeded to pull him into the infirmary room. "Where have you been, boy?"

"Asleep. Have I missed anything important?"

"About eight hours of nothing," Nyon replied curtly, pulling a chair to the edge of the bed. Banheart was laid flat on the cot, eyes squeezed shut, her arms tight against her chest, breathing heavily. Ace settled himself in the chair, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"So, you didn't want me to come?" He asked gently.

"S'not that," she murmured, shaking her head. "Didn't want to worry you."

"You know I'd worry anyway, right?"

"Delayed it as long as possible," she replied wearily. "Are you-" She had to take a deep breath- "Mad?"

"Eh, a little." He reached out to take her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "But I know that you're probably a little volatile, and it's not fair to ask you to make sensible decisions when you're loaded up on hormones-" He hissed as she dug her fingernails into his skin. "I'll take that as a 'shut up, Ace' and just say it's okay."

"I, I, I-" She stammered but her words dissolved into a soft groan. She writhed and kicked the sheets at the bottom of the bed into a tangle, gripping Ace's hand tight and biting her lip. Ace frowned and looked up at Elder Nyon.

"Ah, what's the deal?"

"The deal is," Gloriosa began in a stern grumble, "She's more than six centimeters dilated, but it's been slow. You're going to have to be patient, you've got time to wait." Ace nodded, but looked back to Banheart.

"Ban, why are you making those faces?"

"Oh, I can tell you that. She's muffling every damn sound she makes!" Gloriosa gave her a light bop over the head with her staff. "You shouldn't be so damn stubborn!"

"Ah- ah!" She gasped and winced. Ace frowned, and she looked directly at him. "What's the point of making noise? It's so damned cliché!"

"If it makes you feel better, then you should do it," he replied coolly. His eyes flashed towards her feet, and he swallowed heavily at the spots of reddish stains on the towel under her legs. "Look, I'm not going to leave your side. No matter what, so you can scream all you want."

"Th-thank you," she said softly, grasping his hand anxiously. He smiled at her, trying hard to focus on her face rather than the rest of her, but he couldn't get the sight of her blood out of his mind.

* * *

"Out of my way, ya damn harpies!" Jinbei growled as he stomped into the hallway. The Kuja women shrieked and dodged out of his way as he shooed them with his hands. "Honestly, don't you girls have anything better to do?"

"No!" One shouted back.

"Keep yer noses away from this door. Give them a bit o' privacy!" He snapped in response. "You brats wouldn't want your private bits on display to a bunch o' strangers!" He groaned as he sat himself down in front of the door, crossing his legs and arms and leaning his head against the door. He closed his eyes, swept the thoughts of hypocrisy from his mind, and tried hard to listen.

"H-hey, is that normal?" He heard Ace mumble.

"Is what normal?" Banheart asked in response, her tone terse.

"It's broken. I think she broke it. I think I broke it," Ace whined.

"Oh, quit whining, nyo!" Elder Nyon snapped at him.

"Is it broken?" Banheart squeaked.

"Oh, even if it is, two stitches and you'll be fine," Elder Nyon replied icily, and Banheart whimpered.

Jinbei chuckled and winced at the same time. "Damned kids had no idea what they were getting into." He repositioned himself, adjusting his weight between his legs, and settled himself. "Well, at least it ain't a certain kid I know…"

"Oi, Jinbei!" Luffy called as he shuffled in. An imprint of an anchor chain was still denting his face and parts of his body. "Any idea why I woke up on the deck? Can I go back to bed now?"

"Your bed's been usurped, boy," Jinbei chuckled. "You'll get it back once it's been cleaned."

"Usurped?" Luffy frowned.

"Your brother and sister are borrowing it." Jinbei smirked. "You can peek in the window, but I'll only give you five seconds." Luffy put his eye to the window, gazing around inquisitively, as Jinbei chuckled and counted. "Five, four, three, two…"

"HEY! ACE!" Luffy shouted, waving eagerly. Ace whirled around to face the door, and he spotted Luffy's face pressed against the window. "Hey, is the baby here yet? What's going on? Why is she still in bed? It's time to get up! Let's go have breakfast! I bet there's mea-" Luffy's face suddenly vanished, as Jinbei had yanked him down by the waistband of his shorts.

"Haven't you got an ounce of manners?" Jinbei snapped, rubbing his knuckles into Luffy's head. Ace pulled the door open and looked down at Luffy.

"Hey, little bro." He put his hands on his hips.

"Ace! Is my new little brother here yet?" Luffy beamed up at him.

"You're not getting a new little brother. He'll be your nephew." Ace crouched down over him. "Look, the baby's not here yet. Why don't you go hang out with Rayleigh? Maybe he'll start your lessons today."

"Nah, I want to help. Can I help?"

"Sorry, little bro. It's not really your place. Not your responsibility."

"Oh. Okay." Luffy pouted. "Well, can I at least hang out here and cheer you on?"

"Sure, if that's what makes you happy. It's going to be a few more hours, though." Ace reached down and mussed Luffy's hair. "Don't cause any trouble, alright?"

"Ace, get back in here!" Banheart yelped. Her voice sounded almost distant to Luffy, but Ace stood up.

"Back in a while, bro." And with that, the door was shut and Luffy was absolved of any and all responsibility he may have had with the matter.

* * *

Jinbei and Luffy sat outside the door for nearly two hours, silently listening to the activity inside. Every ten minutes or so, Jinbei would shoot glares down both sides of the hallway, as though expecting someone to be snooping around the corner. (Six times, he was correct.) Luffy seemed bored, doodling on the floor and walls with his fingers and sighing to himself every once in a while. Jinbei, however, was paying attention.

"She's bleeding. She's bleeding. She's bleeding." Jinbei groaned as he heard Ace begin to chatter anxiously to himself again. Luffy looked up.

"He keeps saying that. Why is she bleeding?"

"Because shit happens, kid," Jinbei grumbled, folding his hands again. His knuckles were almost white from clenching and unclenching his hands. He heard more speaking inside;

"Please, water, please," Banheart was muttering, and Ace could be heard babbling stupidly in response. Luffy, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Ace has seen plenty of blood before! Why's he freaking out about it now?"

"Whose blood was it?"

"Uh, his, and his comrades, probably." Luffy shrugged. "And mine, when we were kids."

"Wasn't hers," Jinbei pointed out.

"Hey, you're right, he probably hasn't seen a girl's blood before!" Luffy beamed. "Maybe girl blood is different colors and that's the problem!"

"That ain't it, dumbass!" Jinbei whacked Luffy across the back of the head. Suddenly, a scream came from inside the infirmary:

"Water! Please! Ice! Anything!"

"I can't! I… can't…" Ace's voice drifted into nothing.

"Wait, I've seen girl blood before. It's red." Luffy frowned and rubbed his chin, and Jinbei sighed and tried to explain:

"Don't it just make your blood boil when you see one of your friends bleeding and there ain't a damn thing you can do?"

"Never had that happen. I just find whoever made them bleed and beat them up!" Luffy beamed, and Jinbei sighed.

"Imagine if it were somehow your fault they were bleeding, and there wasn't a damn thing you could possibly do about it."

"That would suck," Luffy conceded. "I guess I'd have to beat myself up."

"And there ya go, boy." Jinbei sighed and got to his feet. He shook his legs out, feeling the blood rush back into them. "Don't you move." With that, Jinbei rushed the door, forcing it open and barging in. Luffy immediately disobeyed Jinbei by peeking in. Ace was sitting near the end of the bed, pale, his knees and arms folded against his chest, and he seemed to shake as he breathed. Banheart was pale, grasping Gloriosa's hand as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, are you here to help, Jinbei? I can't really move right now, nyo." Gloriosa asked almost nonchalantly, waving Banheart's hand in her grasp.

"Do what you need to do, I've got this!" Jinbei knelt beside Banheart and took her hand from Gloriosa. Ace looked up, eyes glazed with terror.

"Good. We're almost ready to go here. The baby's crowning, girl, I'll tell you when to push." Gloriosa pulled a stool down to the bottom of the bed, and began to gather a few tools. Ace was frozen in place as Jinbei squeezed and stroked Banheart's hand.

"There now, girlie, you're doing just fine."

"Is… is there anything I can do?" Ace piped up anxiously.

"Get the hell out!" Jinbei and Gloriosa replied at the same time. To make his point, Jinbei kicked the chair Ace was in out into the hallway. Ace landed next to Luffy, and Gloriosa shut the door. Ace heard her voice as the door closed:

"You'll take care of me, won't you, Jinbei?"

The two brothers stared at one another for a moment. Luffy finally asked, "So, are you gonna beat someone up now?"

"Nope. Are you?" Ace replied weakly.

"Yup." Luffy punched Ace hard in the face, grinning brightly.

"Ow! Asshole! What was that for?" Ace snarled, sitting up and grabbing his cheek. Color returned to his face with a bruise.

"Well, Jinbei told me you were beating yourself up, but you're not. So, I did it for you!" Ace glowered at Luffy for a moment, and finally sighed.

"You know, you're right." He got to his feet and ran out. Luffy stared after him curiously until he came back with a pitcher of water.

"What's that for?" Luffy asked.

"She kept asking for water, but I didn't want to move," Ace replied, gripping the pitcher tight in one hand and keeping his other hand balled into a fist at his side. "I realized something- I'm about to be a father. I have to be a man here. Even if there's nothing else I can do but be there, shut my mouth, and support her, then that's what I'm going to do." He pushed the door open and slammed it behind him. "Alright, I'm back."

"Are you ready yet, boy?" Jinbei grumbled from the chair, glowering at Ace. Ace gritted his teeth and held up the pitcher as a peace offering.

"Water?" Banheart asked in a weak, soft voice. She was panting and pale, sweat beading her brow. Her eyes were wide and almost desperately staring right into his, and he felt his knees go weak for a split second. He quickly braced himself and stepped forward, and knelt by her side. He poured water into a cup and placed it next to her hand. Jinbei released her hand, and she grabbed the cup and dumped it over her face.

"Are you ready now?" Ace asked, as Jinbei backed away.

"Never more ready," she whispered, and gripped his hand between hers. He placed his other hand over hers, and he smiled.

"It's easier if I just look into your eyes."

With that, Jinbei backed away, back into the hallway, and closed the door behind him. He immediately began to glower down at Luffy. "Now, boy, that's what it takes to be a man in this situation. What do you think it takes to be a man in your position?"

"Eh?" Luffy looked confused.

"Well, you're the one who says, 'I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!' and all that crap. What do you think it takes to be a man, boy?" Jinbei crouched down to meet Luffy's eyes. Luffy looked incredibly confused. "Listen to be. Bein' a man ain't about how strong you are or chasin' dreams. As admirable as all that might be, bein' a man is about bein' someone others depend on. Hammer this into your brain, boy- this is why you ain't ready for the New World yet."

"You're right. Isn't that why Rayleigh's going to help us?"

"Rayleigh might help," Jinbei grumbled as he sat back down. "But you're going to have to put the work in. One o' these days, me an' Ray ain't gonna be there to save your asses."

"Yeah, you're right." Luffy beamed. "You're pretty old already, aren't you?"

"Oh shut up, you brat!" Jinbei scowled indignantly, as Luffy laughed and pressed his ear against the door.

"You're just being boring now. Shut up and let me listen!"

"Fine, just don't interrupt. Something sacred is about to happen in there, but it's something that ain't for you to see." Jinbei folded his arms sternly and continued to disobey his own advice, leaning his head against the door as hard as he could without breaking it, listening keenly for every noise they made.

* * *

(Suggested Track: "Heavy," by Collective Soul)

She couldn't make a noise, at least none that she could hear. Through the white-hot pain, there was very little she could make out of the world around her. She could hear different sounds, but most of them seemed only like echoes, eternally distant. The one thing that was clear was him, his face, his eyes, his smile, his voice. She watched his mouth move, focusing on the one person who seemed real.

"Just breathe, you're gonna be okay."

He didn't look away from her, his hand wrapped tight around hers. Everything had turned white and slowly turning red, flames burning her eyes as tears spilled from them. She couldn't find the breath to speak, she could barely find the air to breathe. And yet, she knew for a fact that she was in complete control of everything.

"You're doing great. You're almost there." Ace's voice and face shone through again, his smile the only respite she had.

"You need to push again, fill your lungs all the way!" Elder Nyon ordered her. She heard the blood rush from her head again, making the world look black as she heaved her chest. As Ace gripped and squeezed her hand again, she opened her mouth in a voiceless scream, her jaw stretched wide, an ocean pooling down her cheeks.

"Boy, take a look!"

"No, I can't yet," Ace murmured, lowering his eyes to hers even further. "We'll see it first together, right? Just keep your eyes open. One more time and we're done. We won't just think about it. We can hold it, feel it, kiss it, love it, and all you have to do is push one more time."

Her throat cracked, and she let a scream escape.

"Sing all you want," he whispered into her ear. "Call it your victory cry."

"It's a boy!" Nyon announced, and another cry joined hers.

She could suddenly see clearly again, the room coming back into focus as the pain ebbed away, and she could feel the tears on her cheek and the blood on her legs.

"It's… it's a boy…?" She whispered, eyes wide, and a wet, warm lump was placed on her chest. Ace was knelt beside her, his hand still gripped in hers and his other hand reaching for the blood-coated, lumpy, pink infant now sprawled on top of her. Nyon grabbed a towel and placed it on top of her, and she released Ace's hand and tucked it around him. He was still squealing, eyes shiny and wet, and she forced herself to sit up and wrap her arms around him. Her whole body shook as she looked into his eyes, and she knew Ace was doing the same. She toweled him off carefully, rubbing his soft head and thick, dark hair gently with a quivering hand.

"Come on, papa, cut the cord," Nyon urged Ace.

"Won't he feel it?" Ace asked.

"There's no nerves in it."

"I'll trust you," he muttered, and with a single, fiery finger, severed the cord and burned it shut. "He didn't cry?"

"He… he already is," Banheart chuckled softly, as the baby let out another high-pitched wail. "He has no idea what's going on…"

"He doesn't need to. Come, let me weigh him and all." Nyon swept the wrapped infant out of Banheart's grasp and put him on a small scale on the table. Ace leaned over and planted a smooch on her forehead.

"I'm glad I saw it. You were amazing."

"It took so much out of me. I'm just surprised I'm still awake now," she expressed in a low voice.

"Probably just the adrenaline rush kicking back in," Elder Nyon remarked offhandedly as she pulled out a tape measure and began to try and hold the squirming infant down. He'd finally stopped crying, but now wouldn't stop moving. "You'll probably be out like a light in fifteen minutes."

"I see. Better enjoy it while I can." Banheart took a deep breath and looked Ace in the eyes. "So…"

"So?" Ace clasped her hand and smiled.

"It's not a girl."

"Nope." He shook his head.

"You said you wanted a girl."

"Did I say that? Huh." Ace rubbed his chin. "Well, I'm not going to complain. He's perfectly handsome. Plus, if I really do want a girl, I have about a year before he starts remembering things, and I can put him in a dress." Both of them chuckled. "Only problem is," Ace continued, "I didn't think of any boy names. I only thought of one girl name as it is."

"You know, I haven't thought about names at all. What name did you think of?"

"Well, gramps told me that my mother said that she and my father picked out names before he was arrested- Ace for a boy, Anna for a girl. I would have gone with Anna." Ace smiled somberly. "But that's not an option. I can't even think of a male form for it."

"Nor can I. I guess it's easier for me to think of girls' names- I would have wanted to name a girl after my own mother, or maybe yours."

"Wait, we can work with that." Ace smirked as the idea hit. "We could take bits and pieces out of both of their names and make a boy's name."

"That's a good idea. Your mother was Rouge, right?"

"Right, and yours is…"

"Emilie. Dad used to call her Emmy, for short."

"Rouge and Emmy." Ace thought for a moment, eyes distant. Banheart's face suddenly lit up.

"Remy. R from your mother, Emmy from mine." She looked at Ace for his opinion, but he didn't even have to think about it.

"Remy. Portgas D. Remy. I like that." Ace beamed. "It sounds cool, and strong. Nobody's going to mess with a Remy."

"So, Remy it is?"

"Remy it is."

"Portgas D. Remy, eh?" Elder Nyon chortled as she scribbled it down. "Portgas D. Remy, eight pounds, fourteen ounces. Seventeen and three-fourths of an inch in length. Date…"

"Oh, are you finished?" Ace and Banheart looked up at the door, which was opened a sliver to let Jinbei and Luffy peek in. Jinbei pushed the door open the rest of the way, allowing Luffy to scramble his way in.

"Wow, this is him? It really is a boy! Wow! So cool! He's so little!" Luffy began to chatter happily as he hovered around Gloriosa's shoulders, trying to look at Remy from every angle.

"Good show, girlie," Jinbei chuckled approvingly as he patted her shoulder. "Good to see you're holding up."

"Hey Ace, can I hold him?" Luffy popped up over Elder Nyon to look at him.

"Actually, I haven't gotten a chance to yet. You can later." Ace stepped forward, his hands open.

"Attaboy," Nyon whispered as she passed Remy to Ace. Ace's knees went weak for the first time in his life as he took him into his arms.

"Hey there, little guy," Ace murmured to him. "You really are a handsome guy, huh?" He sat down on the edge of the cot, and Jinbei took a closer look at him.

"Huh. Sure is kind of funny looking. Then again, most of you humans look alike to me. He just looks a lot smaller, a lot more red, and kind of wrinkly."

"Hey, I happen to think he's pretty damn handsome," Ace opined coolly.

"You're biased," Jinbei pointed out. "Still, can't say he's an ugly thing. You did good."

"Was mostly you, Ban." Ace nodded to her. "He really is amazing. It's hard to believe that a person can make another person."

"I guess it's just one of life's little surprises, right?" She leaned back, arms behind her head. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. "I'm glad you're all here in support, but I'm really kind of worn out. Would you mind giving me a little privacy?"

"Let's go, brat." Jinbei grabbed Luffy's arm as he made a grab for Remy.

"Mind if I stay?" Ace asked, curling his hand around Remy's legs.

"No, but get Remy in some clothes or something. It's kind of cold, isn't it?" She yawned, closing her eyes. "I wouldn't want him getting cold."

"Of course not."

"I'll grab some of those things from your bag and bring it back, but we'll leave you alone after that. Enjoy your sleep while you can, girl." Jinbei dragged a pouting Luffy out.

"Be sure to wake her up to feed him in about an hour, or whenever he starts crying," Gloriosa advised as she followed them. The door shut, and Ace, Banheart, and Remy were alone.

Banheart shut her eyes, but she could hear Ace even as her mind began to drift.

"Alright, Remy, I'm telling you this now so you know for later. You are not a monster. I am not a monster. If anyone tells you that either of us are anything less than people, then they're wrong and I'll kick the crap out of them. I'm not telling you this just because you're my son. I'm telling you because it's true. Your choices- not mine, not anybody else's- are going to define who and what you are, and that's what's most important. No matter what, I'll be happy with you- I mean, unless you do something incredibly stupid. That'd be on me, if I don't teach you not to do stupid crap, but believe me, I will. All that matters right now, is you, and me, and your mom, and we're all going to be very happy. I promise. And I never break my word." His voice cracked, and he sniffled softly. "I'm just happy- no, grateful that I got a chance to meet you. I never thought I would, or could. Thank you… thank you…" She heard Remy start to fuss softly, but Ace didn't shush him, only holding him tighter, his voice cracking higher as the tears flowed. "Sing all you want… I'm listening."

* * *

**End Notes:** I hope this wasn't a disappointment, nor too out-of-character. (Somewhere I got the idea that Ace would get a bit blood-shy after the whole shebang at Marineford. Plus, he's still like twenty, twenty-one, and most thirty-year-old men get skeeved out in the delivery room.)

So, did you enjoy? Review!

Constructive criticism? Review!

Complaints? Review!

Anything? Review!

Nothing? Review!

Until next time, kids!


	29. 18C: The Great Advance

**The Redemption of the Golden Wolf**

**Author's Notes: **It didn't take four months this time! For great justice! I've covered quite a bit of material in this chapter, and believe it or not, we've just about come to the end of this plot thread. I'm kind of sad to see it end, but worry not, after this chapter, there will be an epilogue. And after that? Well, we'll see.

**Disclaimer:** We're nearing 150,000 words, 330 pages, and easily over a year's worth of writing here, and you still don't know that I don't own it? (Though when I put it like that, it sounds like I really ought to be profiting off of it somehow…)

* * *

**18: The Great Advance**

"Alright, men, allow me to brief you on the situation." Captain Wolfe faced the line of Marines on his ship with a stern look. "I thank you for your patience during these past three days of surveillance. Unfortunately, this is my mission and my mission alone. What we have here is a ship full of monsters. The Kuja pirates themselves are dangerous enough, and it's also suspected that the man known as Dark King Rayleigh is aboard as well. I do not intend to endanger all of you by asking you to face these pirates. In any other situation, a crowd like this would warrant the presence of a Vice Admiral. However, our target is a civilian woman." Captain Wolfe was silent for a moment, and cleared his throat before continuing. "This civilian happens to be my daughter." There were a few mutters between the midshipmen and the odd-jobs, but they silenced when Wolfe began to speak again. "Your orders are as follows. Until my return or should it appear I am not returning, this ship will belong to the commander. He has been instructed to return to base if I do not return, where you will be given further directions. I am going to approach alone. Should I return, we will move forward from there."

"Captain," the commander suddenly interrupted, "if I might say so, it sounds like you don't expect to return from this. What are your instructions, if I might be so bold?"

"My instructions are simply to apprehend my daughter. I am not supposed to engage any of the enemy aboard this ship." Wolfe's eyes narrowed as he buttoned his coat. "If I should encounter any of them, the likelihood of my survival is low. Gentlemen, should I not have another chance to say so, you have served me and the rest of the world well." Captain Wolfe pulled his gloves on. "Commander, keep the lights low. Keep close watch for any sign of activity. If all else fails, wait two hours. As a single man against a crew of monsters, the outcome of this encounter will be abundantly clear."

The men were silent as Captain Wolfe turned for the gangway, watching wordlessly as he disembarked. As the mark of "Justice" on his back faded into the darkness, they realized what it meant to be thrown away by the World Government.

* * *

The short walk across the edge of the islets into the Lawless Zone seemed eternal to Jeremy. He knew that this was the time of the night when the Kuja crew were on a lights-out curfew, and very rarely were any of them seen awake and topside after nine in the evening. As the time on his watch approached three in the morning, he felt secure that he would have the best chance of encountering Banheart without meeting any of the monsters. In his mind, he still couldn't pick which one was the biggest threat- Boa Hancock, known to turn men to stone? Jinbei, the knight of the sea? Dark King Rayleigh? Or just the brat who made him see red? He knew which one he least wanted to meet.

The Kuja ship was smaller than he'd thought it would have been- considering the havoc they wreak, he reasoned, they would have to have a large crew. No, no, he realized as he began to scale the hull, size doesn't matter when it comes to monsters, only potency. If their leader was as strong as she'd demonstrated at Marineford, he couldn't imagine what kind of women she would let work under her. He kept his footsteps as light as possible as he pulled himself up onto the main deck, but his boots were heavy and he heard a loud thump below him as he staggered to his feet. The floorboards creaked softly as he crossed them, and he flinched with each movement he made. He straightened himself up as he got to the cabin house, and glowered up at the two-story building. There were too many doors, he didn't want to risk checking them all. He couldn't even begin to fathom what was beneath the surface. He thought for a moment, and realized that the mansion above water had to belong to the captain. That princess, he reasoned, wanted the room for herself. He quickly let himself into the main room and ducked down into the nearest stairwell, headed for the lower floors.

The lower hallways were narrow, but eerily silent. He listened for a moment at each door for some indication of the room's contents. He could hear only breathing, occasional snoring behind many of them, and others were silent. He would gently crack each door and peek in. He found an armory, a workshop, and several bunk rooms that housed four women apiece. None of them roused, but he didn't see the woman he sought. However, towards the stern of the ship, he spotted a door with light streaming from the crack beneath it. He listened from three feet away, and heard a very quiet male voice muttering, but he was unanswered. Jeremy edged closer, slowly lowering himself to the ground to peer under the door. He could see bare feet hanging off the edge of a chair, swinging just slightly. The feet were too large to be hers, he thought, so he began to carefully back away, until he made out what the man inside was saying:

"I can hear you there, Luffy. Jinbei's gonna be pissed if he finds out you're awake, but if you want to come in, you better be quiet."

The entire world suddenly looked red.

"If you wake Ban up, I'll be mad too."

His heart was racing as he got back up to his feet, and he pushed the door open. Ace rose his brow at the open door, until Captain Wolfe Jeremy rushed in, just short of foaming at the mouth. He took in as much as he could- a small lantern lit the front half of the room, Ace in a chair near the lantern, the other half of the room dark, but he couldn't focus on anything but what enraged him most. Ace was silent, staring at the older man dispassionately, before looking back down at his lap.

"Like I said. You better be quiet. If you wake her up, I'll be mad."

Jeremy's eyes were drawn to Ace's lap as well, and he saw the baby laid across his knees. For the second time in his life, Jeremy went weak in the knees, and he caught his breath. They were silent for a moment, before Jeremy growled in a bitter whisper, "I swore to myself, the second I saw you, even if it meant my own life, I'd kill you."

"But you haven't," Ace replied coolly, quietly. "I kept thinking that, after that first time, I'd never see you again, so I didn't think about what'd I'd do to you if I saw you. But I guess I'd have to agree. I'd kill me too." They were silent for another long moment. Jeremy still stared at the baby.

"That's…"

"This is my son. His name is Remy. He was born seven hours ago. He's…" Ace swallowed hard, and cracked a smile. "He's cute. I mean, you always hear people talk about love at first sight, and I've finally realized what that means." Ace glanced behind him briefly, and Jeremy did the same. Banheart was laid flat in the infirmary bed in the darker half of the room, completely still. He swallowed hard.

"She's- is she-"

"She's alive, if that's what you're asking. She had a long day yesterday, and she was exhausted. I mean, it's like running a marathon. She just got back to sleep after feeding him half an hour ago, so if you wake her up, I'll be mad. That's it, too." Ace looked Jeremy in the eyes. "I don't like the thought of you, you know. But I don't hate you enough to kill you."

"You stole my only daughter. You ruined her," Jeremy growled.

"Look, I've stolen a lot of things in my time, but she's not a thing that can be stolen. She came willingly. She asked me to take her. She was so afraid of what you were going to do with her life, she begged me to take her away from home." Ace readjusted his position, scooping Remy into his arms, crossing his legs, and leaning back in the chair. "The fact that you see her as a thing, a piece of property, is more than a little worrisome. Maybe that's a good hint to what the problem is."

"She's a criminal now. I'm under orders to arrest her and my grand- … ugh." Jeremy rested his hand on his forehead, feeling a cold sweat break out as he tried to repeat his mission. "They… they're going to kill him."

"No they aren't. I won't let it happen." Ace frowned. "You know, I was going to let you hold him. You are not encouraging me."

"I won't kill the boy," Jeremy muttered. "I… I would never hurt the ch-child." His stomach began to twist. "He's… he is my grandson, isn't he?"

"Of course he is. No doubt about it," Ace said. "But you have no more control over him than you do her. Look, old man, if she wanted to go with you, I wouldn't stop her. But I'm almost certain she doesn't. And I'm sure that neither of us want you to take Remy. You may not like me- hell, I'm sure you don't like me. And a lot of what the two of us have done upsets you, I know that too. But you can't hold our crimes against him. He was just born- he's never done anything wrong." He shook his head, and looked back down at Remy. Remy was smacking his lips contently. "How can you even think of killing this little guy?"

"I… I don't… I don't want…" Jeremy coughed weakly. "I don't want to. Please. Let me look at him." He got down on his knees in front of Ace and held his arms out. "I just want to look at his face."

"No," Ace's voice suddenly dropped to a growl. "Get the hell out." Jeremy froze, with Ace giving him an oddly benign look considering his tone. Ace settled Remy in the crook of one arm and got to his feet. With his free hand, he began to force Jeremy, still on his knees, towards the door. Jeremy tried to hold his ground, his feet scuffing the ground, but Ace was much stronger. He pulled the door open, shoved Jeremy to the side of it, and slammed it shut. Ace then put his finger to his lips, giving Jeremy a pointed look, and thrust Remy towards him.

Jeremy was shocked, but accepted the baby. He studied Remy's eyes and nose- he couldn't help but compare them to his own- and slightly unfolded the swaddling blanket to count ten fingers and ten toes. He rewrapped him, and traced the contour of his cheeks, then tousled his curly hair. He chewed his lip, shivering like he was cold in the temperate night air, then held Remy back up to Ace. Ace nodded, and sat back in the chair, looking down at Jeremy like a king onto a peasant. He then looked directly behind him. "I think he's gone."

"Are you sure?" Banheart suddenly sat upright like his words had stung her. She gawked, as she laid eyes on her father, and Ace turned around again.

"Nope."

"Liar," she hissed.

"Pirate," he replied with a cool smile.

"Banheart, please," Jeremy whispered, his voice low. "I'm not here to hurt you. Not you, not him, nobody. I… I'm here to ask you for help."

"What would you need my help for?" She pushed herself out of the infirmary cot, the sheet still tangled around her shaking legs.

"Because I can't carry out my mission- I can't arrest you. I can't arrest him." Jeremy fell forward, his hands on the ground. "I… will not… let him die. He doesn't deserve it!"

"Then what exactly do you want me to do?" She demanded fiercely.

"I want you to end me," he whispered. "Listen, the crew I came here with surely will be given orders to attack you should I not return. You need to rid yourselves of me and leave this place tonight."

"Dad… what?" She frowned. "You… you would never give me confidential information like that."

"I'm done with hiding things like that. I'm quitting the Marines. I served for twenty-five years, girl, but no matter how strict things get, conditions never improve. For as strong as the World Government tries to hold on, the freedom fighters fight back tenfold. Not to mention the corruption I've seen from the Heavenly Dragons… Maybe… maybe that's just not what we need anymore. We need a change. You've opened my eyes to that, girl." Jeremy shook his head. "I can't stand the idea of what they were planning to do to my grandson. I mean, when they went to execute that boy, he was already a pirate working under Whitebeard. But now I see that doesn't even matter to them. He could have been a doctor or a priest, they would have tried to strike him down. I won't stand for criminalizing a child over his bloodline. Besides, some of that blood is mine, too."

"Dad…" Banheart shivered, wide-eyed.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Ace asked.

"I got a letter from a man a few days after the execution. It said he sees my predicament and wants to give me an out. Said his offer would never expire, and that the second I was ready to see the light I could talk to him." Jeremy pulled a folded sheet of paper out of the inside pocket in his jacket. "Someone from the Revolutionaries. The very top of the Revolutionaries."

"You don't mean-" Banheart interrupted.

"It came from one Monkey D. Dragon." Jeremy put it away. "He's given me a few places I can rendezvous with his people, and there's one around here. All I ask of you is to get rid of the man who stands before you."

"You keep saying that, but I don't know what you mean," Ace muttered. "You say you want us to kill you, then say you're going to join the Revolution…"

"I think I know what he means." Banheart pushed her nightgown down around her legs and set the sheet on the bed. "I think we need to wake the captain and the others."

"Too late for that." Ace glanced towards the door. "There's at least three people hanging in the hallway right now."

"Impressive ears, boy," Jeremy mused.

"Mr. Ray's been doing a little bit of haki training with me on our downtime. I can practically smell a person's presence at ten paces." Ace smirked, then pulled the door open. Three Kuja women fell forward, looking up at them with wide eyes. "Ladies, rouse Lady Hancock. We need to get out of here."

* * *

"And you're sure this will work?" Banheart asked Jeremy anxiously as they stood together near the ramp to the shore.

"I've been thinking it over for weeks. It's not going to make you lot criminals any more than you already are." Jeremy folded his arms. "Sengoku told me that he'd have you sent to an asylum, but I know that they've never sent a pirate to an asylum before. I doubt they'd make an exception for a failure of a captain such as myself."

"Do you really think you're a failure?" She asked empathetically.

"Someday, girl, you'll look back at your life and see all your mistakes." Jeremy folded his arms. "I looked back and saw nothing but mistakes. Only thing I ever did right was marry your mother and become your father, and even that, I ruined. Besides, I'm only human, and it seems the Marines these days need to be superhuman to get anywhere. Perhaps I can become one, or perhaps I'll find a purpose without needing to be one." Jeremy took a deep breath and sighed. "So these things go. Thank you for letting me see my grandson. I don't think I'll see him again for a very long time."

"No, I don't think so. But I'm sure our paths will cross again someday." She managed a small, reassuring smile. "He'll probably be a lot bigger then."

"Yes, probably." Jeremy lowered his head. "You don't need to worry about my affairs, I've written a will instructing the executors to sell my property and send the money on to your mother. Oh, speaking of which." He took a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "This is your mother's address. Write her sometime, won't you? I don't have the guts to do it anymore."

"Mom…" She took the paper into her hand, clutching it in her fist. "Yes, of course." There were a few moments of stiff silence.

"Okay, we're almost ready!" One of the nearby pirates whispered as she rushed past them.

"I'd better get on the move." Jeremy took off his hat and jacket. "There, take them. I'll find some new clothes, I'm sure I can bear the cold for a few hours."

"You'll be fine," she replied. "It gets pretty temperate when the sun comes up."

"Weather changes quickly in these seas. You know that." He took another deep breath, then studied her face. "Your hair's grown long. Looks shaggy." Anxious, she reached for her hair, realizing it was longer than he'd ever let it grow.

"I haven't gotten it cut recently, I'm sorry-"

"No, don't bother if you don't want to. I'm sure long hair would suit you well." Jeremy cracked a small smile. "As for that man you call your husband…"

"Do you really need to shit-talk Ace right now?"

"Yeah, I do." Jeremy's face was stern again, and she looked somberly at her feet. "Based on what little I've seen of him, that boy is irascible, irreprehensible, wanton, foolish, untamable, poorly-raised, ill-behaved, irreverent, and an overall mess of a man. Hold tight onto him. I wouldn't trust you in the care of any other." She looked back up, and realized he was smiling wider than before. "Aside from me, I don't think there's a man out there who loves you nearly as much."

"Aw… Pop…" She smiled weakly, and reached one hand out to him. He took it, and pulled her into a shaky, awkward embrace.

"Hey, old man, you better get going," Ace murmured as they separated. He interlaced his fingers with hers and passed a small satchel to Jeremy. "I've got everything covered from here."

"Right." Jeremy peered inside the satchel. "Thanks, boy."

"It'll cover you 'til you get to your new place." Ace stepped aside. "A pleasure seeing you again, sir."

"Take care of yourselves." Jeremy turned his back and quietly walked down the ramp into the pitch-black night. The pair watched him until he'd vanished completely. Ace took the Marine hat and jacket from Banheart and walked over to the starboard side of the ship, where Jeremy had docked his rowboat. The rest of the crew had taken their places, and Hancock and Rayleigh were waiting above the rowboat.

"Is the man gone?" Boa Hancock demanded in an icy voice.

"Yeah, he's just left. Let's do this." Ace gripped the hat and jacket and heated them until they singed, turning black and crumbling in places. He dropped the hat and jacket down into the boat below.

"Be ready to move at my signal." Rayleigh picked up a small bundle with a wick coming out of it and held it over the edge. Hancock nodded, Rayleigh raised his hand. All the pirates looked at him, as silent as the dead of night. Rayleigh looked to Ace, who quickly produced a small flame at his fingertip. Rayleigh gently touched the wick to the flame, and quickly dropped the charge into the smaller boat. Rayleigh threw both hands in the air, and like a horse whipped to action, all of the pirates moved at once to get the ship moving. The two Yuda jolted into motion, slithering away as fast as they could. The Marine ship around the corner barely had time to react, before the charge in the rowboat went off with a loud clamor. Ace dashed to the stern of the boat, to Banheart's side, as they watched the lights of Sabaody fade into the smoke, obscured by the darkness.

"So, what happens now?" She asked him quietly.

"They'll find the remnants of the boat, his hat and jacket, and assume he was injured and probably drowned. Or something else horrible happened to him. Who knows." Ace shrugged his shoulders. "Either way, the old man goes with his dignity, they all think he's dead, and he gets to start over."

"Hard to imagine becoming a new man at his age," she remarked with pursed lips. "But if he's willing to try, then there's nothing bad I can say about it."

"Same can be said for you. After all, it's not going to be easy, going from a musician to a pirate."

"Nah. I'm already halfway there." She smiled slyly, pushing her hair back from her eyes. "Besides, who said I'll stop being one in order to be the other? And who ever said I wasn't the latter to begin with?"

They were quiet for a moment, as Ace gave her a sideways glance. "Well, you did. Several times, Miss I'm-not-a-pirate." He grinned, and she chuckled.

"You've got me there. I'm going back down below. After all, I may not have been someone's mom yesterday, but I've got to be one in the morning." Ace laughed, and she turned back to him. "Will you come too?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to stand watch and be sure we get away from here safely." He leaned forward and kissed her between the eyes. She tilted her head up to meet his lips, the two becoming one for a few seconds, before separating. She turned around and walked back into the cabin house. Ace couldn't help but muse that though father and daughter were walking in opposite directions, they may finally have been on the same path after all.

* * *

"I'll start getting you some meals out of the kitchen, Luffy-dear!" Boa Hancock chimed pleasantly as they stepped off the ship onto the sandy beach. Banheart protectively cradled a sleeping Remy to her chest, in awe at the scenery already- the trees were varied, the mountain was incredibly tall, and she could hear at least a dozen different animal sounds, none of which sounded compatible.

"No, no, no, Lady Hancock," Rayleigh admonished as he led the group onto the beach. "There's food aplenty here, they're just going to have to work for it. It's for his own good."

"If it's for him, I can resist!" Hancock squealed girlishly, before calming down again. "Are you certain about this place? It seems so dangerous. What if something should happen?"

"If nothing happens, it'll be pointless," Rayleigh said, with thinly veiled exasperation. "If you're worried for his sake, then you can pray for him."

"And I can't visit? I want to visit all the time!"

"No, no, no. I want two years, just me and my students. Two years. Mark this date in your calendar two years from now, and plan to be here then." Rayleigh smirked. "Your love sickness should be satisfied by now, so you might as well get back to your business. I'm sure you've got a lot of clean-up to do."

"You're right," Hancock conceded, utterly deflated. Ace dropped Banheart's suitcase and Remy's cradle where the grass started and stretched his arms and legs, as Luffy climbed to the top of a tree to take a look around. Banheart looked back at Hancock and Rayleigh.

"Wait, you're sure we can't have any food? I mean, if I don't eat, he doesn't eat-"

"Now, now, I assure you, you won't have to worry about hunting and killing your own food just yet, my dear." Rayleigh turned to Hancock. "Go ahead and shove off." He looked back at her and Remy. "Ace may be picking up on the few exercises I've given him well, but he's still weak from his extended stay in Impel Down, so he's going to be working twice as hard." At this, Rayleigh spoke slightly louder. "If he wants his son to eat, he'll be taking care of business." Ace turned around, eyes wide, and Rayleigh grinned slyly. "Do I have your attention?"

"Yes, sir. What would you like me to do first?" Ace beamed nervously.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Luffy dropped down from the tree, promptly landing wrong-side-up. "Can I help?"

"Well, I suppose for this- and only this- little exercise, I'll let you two work together." He spoke over the rushing noise of the Kuja ship departing and Hancock cooing her final farewells to Luffy. "Ace, Luffy, this island is called Rusukaina. The seasons here change weekly, the animals are ferocious- I can number five-hundred here that you two will not be able to defeat at present. A country once existed here, but its people died out, and now all that remains is what you see. This may simply be because its children could no longer survive the conditions. That said, I have four of you here at present, I wish to depart with four surviving. You two are to lap the island, find materials, find our site- don't worry, you'll see a signal- and create a sturdy shelter. I don't expect your first shelters to last long, but as you gain strength, you'll be able to reinforce and improve them."

"Sounds good enough for me. Hey, come on, Luffy, it'll be like when we tried to start our own countries!" Ace yanked Luffy to his feet, and the two darted off into the forest.

"Yes, that'll be good enough to introduce them to the situation. You, however, are a different case." Rayleigh reached both hands out towards her. "May I?"

"Oh, certainly." She handed Remy to him, and Rayleigh surveyed his face.

"Yes, a handsome boy indeed. I wonder if you'll look anything like your grandpa did." Rayleigh chuckled, and set Remy down in his cradle. He moved the cradle under a tree slightly further up on the beach, and tucked the blanket around him. "You'll need your hands free. Let's chat, shall we?"

"You see, I didn't think you had it in you when first I saw you on that monitor," Rayleigh began to explain as they walked. "I knew your face well- you look just a little like a woman I knew twenty some-odd years ago, and I caught sight of you in the crowd and recognized that you've got a little more than guts to you. However, I didn't think you had the right disposition to hold the position you seek."

"Disposition, Mr. Ray?"

"Yes- the disposition of the King. My aim here is to provide the Whitebeard crew with two who can chase Whitebeard's heels and possibly even rival him. If you had any chance at remaining with Ace, it would lie in your spirit. Most who have it are born with it. Ace was. Luffy, too. Both of them exhibited it on the day of the execution, but neither of them surprised me. You did. You see, it's not just any woman who can stand against an Admiral and stop him in his tracks."

"What?" She frowned. "No, you're mistaken. I shot him, remember?"

"Dear, dear," Rayleigh clicked his tongue, and her face turned hot pink. "Now listen, your bullet didn't affect him. You subconsciously amplified your presence, which shocked him out of his Logia state. You temporarily- and I mean _very_ temporarily- negated his abilities. Certainly, shooting at him may have partially delivered your presence, but it came from you. It's rare- one in a million have it- and yet two people woke it from deep within themselves on that same day. Yours is weak, and it's very hard to develop unless you truly have a gift for it. But let it never be said that it's worthless, as it was that alone that saved Ace."

"Wait- you mean-"

"It was you, my girl." Rayleigh smiled kindly. "If you hadn't found that strength at that moment, then he would be dead. He's fortunate."

"My… my god." Her knees wobbled, and she wiped her brow anxiously.

"All that aside, you are otherwise just short of worthless as a pirate." Rayleigh began to pace, and her jaw hung open. "You have little skill, you're not very strong, and the most you can do is use weaponry such as your little pistol, and while that is valuable in its own right, it's not going to put you anywhere near Whitebeard. Even if I trained you four times as hard as I intend on training them, you might stand near where Luffy is now, but that's not enough."

"You go on and on about how I'm worthless, but you said you intended on the two of us chasing Pops' heels. What do you expect of me?" She asked, dejected.

"I've been saving a little something for the right time. I wish I could save it for your boy- after all, I did originally get it from his grandpa!- but I'm certain he'll come into his own methods eventually. Here." Rayleigh reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a lumpy bunch of cherries. A strange swirl pattern covered them. "This is what I intend for you."

"Is that really a-"

"Yes. It is." Rayleigh grinned.

"And you expect me to-"

"It's your choice. How close do you want to stand to Whitebeard, my girl? You may never swim again, but this will give you the boost you need to walk only half-a-pace behind your man."

"You're a devil yourself, aren't you?" She murmured in disbelief. "Won't it affect Remy if I eat it? I mean, he still eats from me, and-"

"I honestly couldn't tell you that for certain. I didn't want to give it to you before he was born, just to be sure, but I sincerely doubt he can catch it off you. You don't have to decide now, but I do hope you'll consider it carefully."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I've got an inkling, but we'll find out for certain later. If you choose to consume it, that is." Rayleigh continued to grin.

"So, you're offering me something that you can't identify or explain, promising me nothing, and telling me only what I want to hear."

"The last part is debatable, but yes, basically." Rayleigh's grin never faltered, never flinching for an instant. Banheart sighed contemplatively, and held out her hand.

"Please. If you think it's the best option, then I'll take it."

"That's the spirit!" Rayleigh gingerly placed the berry in her hand, and she popped it into her mouth. "That was fast. Just get it over with, eh?" Her nose wrinkled, and she swallowed hard.

"Awful!" She spat part of it out. "You'd think it could at least taste good- not that I have room to complain, but-"

"Let's settle your stomach with an introductory lesson, shall we?" Rayleigh chortled happily to himself. Somewhere in the distance, two voices screamed in unison. She looked around in all directions.

"Should we go help them?"

"No, no, let them figure it out on their own. I doubt one of them would be able to take care of any problem they find, but I trust the two of them together will be able to handle it." Rayleigh glanced behind him. "We've got bigger things to worry about anyway." She followed his eyes, and screamed as she saw what could only be described as an enormous yellow bird loomed over Remy in his cradle.

"Mr. Ray, what do we do?"

"Calm down, I was hoping they'd try and pick on him!" Rayleigh laughed. "Now, watch me closely!" He rushed close and halted ten paces from the bird as it stared Remy down, clucking and hissing, its neck bobbing from side to side. "He's going to strike in three, two…" The bird lunged forward, and Rayleigh caught its neck in his hand. "Observation Haki! The ability to read another's presence, their movements. I've trained Ace for a few days, and he's already become adept at sensing close presences." The bird squawked and thrashed, before suddenly coming loose. Rayleigh jumped back as it thrust its head at him. He deftly dodged each jab, jumping back and from side to side. "And next, using one's aura to create an invisible suit of armor…" The bird pecked at him again, and he froze, holding out one finger. It hit its head against his finger, and it reared back in pain and anguish. "This is known as Armaments Haki. It solidifies oneself to protect against attacks- and create harder ones. You could even use it on your bullets, and you'd be able to pierce Luffy with them. You could even truly put a bullet through that Vice-Admiral's eyes." The bird shook off Rayleigh's attack, and came charging towards him again. "And finally, the Disposition of the King!" Rayleigh turned and looked at the bird, and Banheart felt her entire body shake. The bird dropped to the ground in a cold faint, coughing and foaming at the mouth. Rayleigh dusted his shoulders off, and turned back to her with a grin. "It never gets old. Now, how about some yakitori?"

* * *

Two hours later, Ace and Luffy had followed a smoke trail to the center of the island, in a rocky clearing near a big tree. Banheart and Rayleigh were picking bits of roasted fowl off of a stake, as Remy slept with his cradle balanced on a rock. The brothers were thoroughly beaten and bruised, but held split logs and long vines over their shoulders and dragged more behind them.

"And how did you boys make out?" Rayleigh asked blithely.

"Tiger… big tiger…" Luffy managed to say weakly, before collapsing. Drool came pouring out of his mouth as he stared at Rayleigh's chunk of thigh meat.

"I'm dyin'… can I have some chicken?" Ace stared hungrily at the meat still on the spit.

"Chicken dinner is for winners," Rayleigh replied with a chuckle. "As soon as you boys have built your shelters, you'll get your first lesson and your first meal."

"Oh come on, one little bite," Ace pleaded, dropping the logs and vines he held.

"I had to beg for mine too," Banheart pointed out. "He wouldn't let me eat until I built a fire and showed off."

"Showed off?" Ace repeated. She sighed, and looked at Rayleigh. He nodded.

"Show him."

"If I must. It's almost embarrassing…" Banheart set her chunk of chicken aside, and rested her foot flat on the ground. She seemed to focus for a moment, and suddenly, Ace and Luffy felt the ground shake.

"Whoa. What was that?"

"That would be what are called ambient vibrations, amplified by a certain Devil Fruit," Rayleigh replied with a smirk. "Your girl here picked a lucky one."

"If I can sense a wave, I can manipulate it." She shuffled her feet. "It's not like Pops, who could just break the air and cause an earthquake, but if I feel a seismic wave, I can amplify it."

"You gave her a Devil Fruit?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"Well, I've been holding onto one for a while, and they don't seem to go bad, but what better time than now?" Rayleigh smiled politely. "You'd better get to building, if you intend to sleep safely or eat tonight."

"Yeah." Ace nodded, and picked Luffy up from where he had been crawling towards the chicken. "Let's move, or my little boy is getting rained on." Rayleigh waited until the two got to the flat space right beside the tree, before looking back to Banheart.

"I'll give them their first lesson as soon as they're done, but they now know what they're up against. I'm not going to protect you anymore, you're going to have to learn to use the will you have. Most people have the ability to use Haki, but very few have the strength to try and harness it. You will not survive after this unless you do. I will work with you for two years, and we will weed out your weaknesses and strengths until you've developed your style. After that, you'll be on your own. I don't expect you'll stop learning there, but for now, you're mine. For the next two years, day in and day out, you, your man, and his brother will all be under my tutelage. And I won't be gentle on you."

"I wouldn't expect any less from the Dark King, sir," she replied with a smirk.

"Oi, Ban! I know you're eating, but you're going to be sleeping in this too!" Ace called from the tree. She quickly gulped down the last of the meat in her hands and got to her feet.

As she and Ace put the pieces together, she couldn't help but look back and wonder how she had gotten to where she was. It had taken less than a year for her to travel from a comfortable bar in a sleepy port town to the truest middle of nowhere, from the life of a civilian to the life of a criminal. She regretted none of it, and wouldn't have been satisfied with her life any other way. Now, she knew, was the time for her to make her advance. Now was the time she, herself, would conquer the New World.

* * *

**End Notes:** Okay, kids, we've made it this far, the penultimate chapter of this story. No more twists, no more alternative routes to take. So, since we're so close to the end, I'm sure some of you have questions- and I'm here to welcome them. If you have a question about the story, me, the universe, life, anything, feel free to submit it to me via review or message! I'll be answering them in the next chapter- all of them- to the best of my abilities. Hopefully, at least a few of you feel brave enough to ask me something!

Otherwise, you know the drill. Liked it? Review! Hated it? Review! Problem, issue, question? Review! Anything? Review! And I'll see you all in the epilogue!


	30. Epilogue: The Future that Waited

**The Redemption of the Golden Wolf**

**Author's Notes:** This is the last of it. Really, it is. It breaks my heart to finish this story. But as always, and as it's actually said somewhere in this chapter, with endings come beginnings. What do I mean? Well, take a look at the end of the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, it never was, and never will be, mine.

* * *

**Epilogue:** The Future That Waited

"I'm not marryin' you, dumbass!" Luffy snapped as Hancock fawned over him. "Now, where's Ace and Banny and Remy? I wanna say goodbye before we all split up again!"

"They're already aboard their ship, slowpoke," Sandersonia pointed out. Luffy looked, and saw an enormous white boat flying a familiar flag visible above the trees. "They were waiting on the shore for their ride out, unlike you."

"Oh, hey, we better get there before they shove off!" Luffy waved to his animal friends, before running off towards the beach. Sandersonia and Marigold looked at each other and shrugged.

"Haven't they been in a war of attrition for the last three months?" Marigold wondered.

"Yeah, wasn't Luffy just saying Ace and Banheart double-teamed him and stole his, well, everything yesterday?" Sandersonia mused.

"Before he beat Ace back by himself and took it back?"

"But then Banheart stole his dinner right out from under his nose?"

"Ugh, don't talk like that," Hancock interrupted. "It's like he didn't just explain and you weren't listening at all!"

"Sorry!" Both of them squeaked.

Luffy's feet pounded the sand, snow shaking off of his clothes as he stood on the shoreline and waved at the bow of the ship, where the two stood side by side. "Hey, Ace! Banny! Were you gonna go without saying goodbye?"

"Well, it ain't goodbye, is it?" He asked from aloft. Luffy couldn't even see their faces from the height they stood at.

"It's not like you'll never see us again," she added.

"Well, yeah, but it might be a while!" Luffy whined.

"Calm down, little bro," he chuckled. "I'll be in the New World too. We have a lot of work to do there, and in Paradise as well. You'll see us around, and we'll try to contact you when we can!"

"I'll miss you guys!" Luffy called.

"We'll miss you too! Right, Remy?" She looked at the child next to her.

"Bye-bye!" He waved, his small hand barely reaching over the top of the railing.

"Bye-bye, Remy! Don't forget, Uncle is the best!" Luffy waved with both hands, laughing.

"Daddy's better!" He replied with a laugh.

"Bye-bye, unca!"

"We'll see you again soon, Luffy," she called with a sweet smile. "You'd better get going, we can't leave until the Kuja and their Yuba are on the move!"

"Oh, sure. See you guys soon!" Luffy grinned, and turned back to where Hancock and her sisters followed. "Hey, we should go too. I've got a promise to keep to my friends! The pirate Straw Hat Luffy has returned!" He pumped both fists into the air, and ran off towards their ship. The two on the ship glanced sideways at one another, smiled knowingly, and interlaced their fingers.

"Firefist Ace is back too."

"I guess that makes this my debut?"

"Hey, that's right. We'll have some fun, don't you worry. After all, you're only a little bit behind me now."

"It's still not going to be easy." They clasped their hands tighter together, holding tight on to one another as their boat kicked into motion, following the Kuja ship through the calm belt.

"Well, we're still the Whitebeard pirates, and still the best crew on the ocean. Nothing, hell or high water, is going to change that."

It was with those words that Ace and Banheart sailed on towards their future.

* * *

(Suggested Track: "Get It Daddy," Sleeper Agent)

And so came a cold day on a sleepy Spring island in Paradise, where the neat hedges had been razed and all the white-washed and stucco walls were emblazoned with a crude pirate's symbol- that of one pretender to Whitebeard, Redbeard- that a large white ship, the Ishmael, landed and spilled a hundred more pirates onto the shore. They flooded through the port town with a roar, and all the civilians ducked inside as the fighting began. One particular barkeep was ducked under his bar when a bottle with a stick of dynamite inside flew through his window. He covered his head with his hands and began to say a prayer, when he heard footsteps in his doorway. He looked up just in time to see a woman's figure, backlit by the bright sun, kicking the bottle back out the door and high into the air. She set something heavy on the bar above him before quickly whirling around and grabbing one of the two men who had followed her.

"Come on, I don't have time to play games with you!" She said playfully, quickly jabbing her outstretched fingers like a spear into the throat of the first. She pulled a pistol from her hip and cracked it on the head of her second pursuer, sending him down flat in a second. "Weaker than you look, aren't you? Just one advantage of the armaments. They don't know to block it…" She shook her hair out, looking back out onto the street. She could see nine more men running up the street, maces and clubs held over their heads, roaring a battle cry. "Safety in numbers? These guys don't fight fair. But that's okay." She cocked her pistol and aimed it into the sky. "Neither do I." She fired a single shot, and a massive pressure wave flowed out from the barrel of the gun. All nine of them were flat on the ground, their bodies broken, but the wave's strength had been muted before it even touched another building. The only evidence of what she'd done remained in a crumpled lamppost that had been just too close to the epicenter for safety. She turned back around to the bar. "Well, that makes my section secure. Hey, Max, mind if I hole up here for a few? I just want to be sure no more come through here."

"You know my name?" The barkeep poked his head over the edge of the bar to look at his guest. He then realized just what had been sitting on the bar over his head.

"Hi!" A small boy with brown-black hair and bright black eyes was waving to him with a bright grin. His legs swung over the edge, showing that he wore pleated shorts under his winter jacket, and he carried a wide-brimmed hat in one hand and a toy boat in the other.

"Can't be too surprised you don't remember me. After all, it has been nearly three years now, and I've changed so much." She came closer to pick the boy up again, and smiled benignly down at Max. His eyes widened as he recognized her, and he slowly straightened himself up.

"Aren't you… Captain Wolfe's girl?"

"If by that you mean his daughter, then yes." Banheart chuckled. She dropped a duffel bag beside her and took a seat at the bar, hugging Remy to her chest and adjusting her long skirt under her. Her winter blazer hung behind her, under a thick layer of wavy, straw-colored hair that stopped near her waist. Her face seemed somehow brighter than he remembered it, perhaps slightly more full than before, but her smile was the same.

"Man, it has been a while. I heard you'd vanished after the last I saw you. Well, still." He smiled, and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "You've saved my life. What can I get you? It's on the house! Are you here for your usual?"

"No, no, I couldn't- I can't drink. First off, I'm on the job. Second off, I've got the kid. Third off, well, I've got the kid." She laughed softly, ruffling Remy's hair. "As for me vanishing, just because I'm not here doesn't mean I've vanished. I found my rightful place in the world. It just happens to be as a member of the New Whitebeard pirates."

"Well, I could drink to that," the barkeep laughed. "Nothing for you, then?"

"Water for me, and a screwdriver, no vodka or ice, for Remy."

"A tall and cold for the lady, an orange juice for the kid." He chuckled and began to pour. "So, what brings you back here?"

"We're here to save the day, what else? It's halfway our fault all these imitation warlords are popping up all over the place, so it's our responsibility to shut them down. The Shichibukai and the other Yonkou can only do so much. Besides, this place is a warm up for the other sea."

"So you're headed back for the New World after this?" He slid two glasses across the bar, and she lifted Remy onto the stool next to hers.

"Thank you!" Remy chirped, waving his hands at the bartender.

"Sit still, honey," she chided Remy sweetly as she popped a straw into his drink, before turning back to the barkeep. "Yes, that's the plan. We're going to catch a good current we've got mapped out from here, start reclaiming everything we lost. It's what Pops would have wanted." She took a sip of her water, then raised it to Max in a quick toast. "Thanks."

"Well, I guess a lot of us miss that guy now that he's gone. After all, I doubt this town would be in the shape its in if he were still around." The barkeep sighed. "There was never trouble like this in this part of the ocean before. I wonder if the end days are coming."

"I assure you, some sort of end must be approaching. But let me just remind you that there's never an end without a beginning." She smiled wisely, and fluffed Remy's hair again. "Since it seems to be staying quiet, I'd best alert my group to my position." She left Remy on the seat and crossed the room to the bench of the bar's dusty old piano. She struck a few keys, smiling reminiscently, and began to play a pounding, driving tune. The barkeep could hear its sound increasing even as it traveled, somehow louder far away than it was close.

"That's some talent you've got there, girl. And here I thought you were kicked out of music school. Can't imagine how you got better while you were away with the pirates."

"You're telling me. I had to keep my skills up while I was away by drawing an imaginary piano in the sand and imagining the notes as I played them," she chuckled to herself. "Always seemed to attract the beasties when I sang along…"

"Beasties?" The barkeep frowned, but she shook her head.

"Never mind that."

"Big g'rilla!" Remy chirped helpfully. "Big big lion!"

"What he said," Banheart added with a sly smile.

"Good work here, Ban!" A tall shadow at the door made the barkeep look up in shock.

"You're- you're Firefist Ace!"

"Daddy!" Remy jumped down from the barstool, abandoning his orange juice. Banheart immediately stopped playing and seemed to fly across the room to land at Ace's chest.

"Hey babe," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around him, and he reciprocated. His chest was covered by a tank top under his leather coat, and though his hair had grown long enough to be held back in a short ponytail, he didn't seem to have changed at all. "Are we all done already?"

"Oh yeah. Marco's just finished hogtying Redbeard himself. It only took a minute to drop the loser." Ace grinned proudly. "So, I see you took care of this block. Hey, this place seems familiar." He cast his eyes around the bar, then looked back at her. "Still. The signal got out, the rest of the commanders should be on their way. Now, you're alright?" He held her at arm's length and looked her up and down. "Not a scratch on you. Remy!" Ace crouched down and picked Remy up. He swung him around, and the toddler laughed happily. "No owchies, buddy?"

"No owchies, Daddy," Remy replied happily.

"And how about you, Roo?" Ace set Remy down and knelt down by Banheart. For the first time, the barkeep noticed a small bulge over her belly. "Still okay in there?"

"Even if it is a girl, Ace, I'm still not sold on Rouge. It just sounds like a much older name." Banheart smirked, resting her hands on her hips. "Also, you're still banking on it being a girl."

"Hey, I've got a fifty-fifty shot of being right, and we've still got a few months to argue over what we're naming Rouge."

"Don't give me that," she chuckled, playfully pushing him back. "Let's get outside so the others don't have to hunt up and down the whole street. Come on, Rem, let's go find everybody."

"Evvybody!" Remy started chanting cheerfully, and his parents followed him, arm-in-arm.

Marco was waiting for them outside, with a man who had to be the town's mayor at his side. Most of the town was gathering around as well, as well as the rest of the pirates.

"Good work, Sixth Division Commander Wolfe, First Division Commander Ace." He greeted Ace with a quick hand-clasp, and they took their spots next to him. "Seems like the most important people are here, and I don't want to repeat myself. If you would, Ban." She nodded, and his voice began to ring out louder than his normal speaking voice. "Attention everyone! We have freed you from the influence of Redbeard!" There were a few anxious murmurs from the townspeople. "Now, I'm sure you're not celebrating because you think we expect you to submit to us. That ain't it, that's not what we aim for. We are the New Whitebeard Pirates, and it's our aim to restore balance to the world! Your island- your town- is not going to be our property, we only thought it appropriate to crush anyone who abuses our former captain's name! You're free of that. We only ask that you help us with some food. In exchange, we will fly our flag on your shores, and anyone who attacks you will have to answer to us." Marco's voice was serious, and the mayor was listening intently, with both fear and gratitude apparent in his expression. He made a quick lowering motion towards Banheart, and she ceased increasing his volume. "To tell the truth, this place means more to our Sixth Commander there than anyone else. After all, she grew up here. We're not asking for gratitude, but if you must thank someone, thank her."

"That's really all you want? Food?"

"One meal for everyone here would be quite enough. We already took most of Redbeard's hoard, and once we return what's yours to your people, that'll be our reward. We ain't heroes, we're just enforcers, and it'd be unfair of us to ask for any more than that. You and all your people here are free to live the way you want to live." Marco thrust his hand forward, and the mayor eagerly shook it.

"Thank you, Captain Marco! Thank you, a thousand times thank you!" He then turned to Banheart. "And you- you're- ah, it's not important. Thank you, girl, you're a lifesaver!"

"You don't need to flatter me." She smiled, and reached into her duffel bag to pull out a folded piece of canvas. "This is our flag. It may mean little now, but give us a few weeks, and this flag will soon mean the world to anyone who sees it." The mayor unfolded it, and looked it over. It was similar to the former Whitebeard symbol, as the crescent-mustachioed skull remained, but it was now accompanied by a pair of flame-red wings. "Let this symbol, as we bear it on our backs and shoulders, serve as a reminder of the world's strongest fleet."

"We'll fly it proudly. The Marines are too busy hunting pirates nowadays to take care of places that are under someone else's thumb. They figure that if we surrender, we're as good as dead. That new Fleet Admiral's a real- well, something I can't repeat with your boy there."

"Yeah, we've already made our opinion on the new Fleet Admiral quite clear to Marine HQ. What was that you pulled, Marco?" She looked over her shoulder, to where Marco was talking quietly to Ace. He looked back around at her. "At Marine HQ, where G1 used to be?"

"Oh, we collected the contents of the head on the Ishmael for about a week and dumped it in their harbor."

"Good times." She grinned.

"You're really going to reclaim your old stakes? You know Blackbeard's controlling most of it now, don't you?"

"He can bring it," Ace chimed in, stepping towards them. "We're not scared of him. Besides, by the time we find him, my little brother will probably have met him again, gotten pissed off at him, and beat the shit out of him."

"Really?" The mayor looked a little pale.

"Just a feeling I have. My brother's not all that bright, and he tends to beat up things he gets pissed off at. Or things he doesn't get pissed off at. Bottom line, we're not related, so it's all good."

"Odd, considering your comparable temper," Banheart giggled. "If we're done here, I think Remy's going to go have a nap."

"Nap?" Remy perked his head up. "Nap now?"

"Sure, nap now. Better now than before the party. Well, let's get him to an inn." Ace scooped Remy up and onto his back, and Remy put his arms around Ace's neck. The trio made their way down the street together. Marco smirked to himself as they walked into the town.

"Damn good kids. Worth waiting for."

* * *

(Suggested Track: "Dreams," The Cranberries)

The innkeepers welcomed the two pirates and quickly found them an empty room. Once they got into it, Banheart quickly stripped Remy's shoes, hat, and coat off, and washed his face in the sink. He blew bubbles in the water.

"Before we leave tomorrow, I want to see if we can find a children's doctor to get him some shots. After all, we live in close quarters, I don't want to know who's carrying what." She took his shorts off and began to dig in the duffel bag.

"Sure thing," Ace agreed as he checked the curtains. He folded the sheets on the bed back and moved the sham pillows to the floor. "Were you going to stay with him, or should I?"

"I was going to take a quick nap too. I've started getting tired so easily." She pulled a pair of sleep pants out and handed them to Remy. He plopped down onto the floor and began to try and pull them on.

"Well, little Roo needs to sleep too, so you have to sleep for her, right?" Ace grinned.

"Oh, don't be childish about it. You try making a kidney from scratch and tell me how tired you are," she teased back.

"Hey, you didn't object that time." Ace got down on the floor next to Remy and helped him get his left foot through the leg hole.

"Yeah, I know, regretting it already." She pulled a waterproof sleeping mat out of the duffel and laid it on the bed.

"Well, if you two are going to sleep, I'm at least going to stand guard."

"Don't bother lying, you're going to catch a few minutes of sleep too," she joked, and he laughed.

"Maybe, we'll see. Besides, doesn't feel like family nap time unless the whole family's here." Ace lifted Remy up by the back of his shirt, allowing Remy to yank his pants up the rest of the way.

"All done!" He chirped, spreading his arms in a "ta-da!" fashion. Ace applauded, and Banheart smiled proudly.

"Good job, buddy! Come get Shiro." She pulled out a white plush dog, and Remy ran up and grabbed him. He pounced onto the bed, rolled himself into the center of the mat, clutched Shiro tight to his chest, and closed his eyes. "Have a nice nap," she said, kissing him between the eyes. Ace pulled the blanket over him, and gave his hair a quick ruffle.

"Attaboy. Love you, kiddo." Ace backed away, staring at Remy as he began to drift off. Banheart hummed quietly as she stripped off her socks and shoes, and combed her hair out. She paused to look at Ace, who was now staring at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. I'm happy," Ace chuckled.

"If you're sure," she replied with a smile. She lay down on the bed next to Remy, and folded her hands over her middle. "You really are starting to get to me, aren't you, Roo?"

"Hey, you just-"

"It's starting to stick. Besides, I know I'm going to need something I can yell loudly and quickly whenever he or she starts giving me trouble. Roo is nice and short."

"But it's short for Rouge. Which is also fairly short."

"Well, we'll see. We don't even know if it's a girl."

"Can we find out?"

"Maybe. I don't know if there are any doctors on this island that can do that." Banheart fluffed the pillow under her head, flexing her ankles and stretching her legs.

"We'll try." Ace got down on his knees beside her, and rested his head on her middle.

"You're dead set on a girl, aren't you?"

"I won't complain about a boy, but it'd be a nice balance."

"Don't lie to me." She smiled and closed her eyes, and rested her hand on Ace's head.

"I can feel her heart beating," he said quietly. "I'm happy."

And they were.

* * *

(Suggested Track: "You Are a Tourist," Death Cab for Cutie)

He could almost imagine what she would look like. She'd probably look a lot like her mother- definitely would. She'd have long, straw-colored hair, maybe around her shoulders, maybe a little longer. She'd probably share her mother's fashion sense too- skirts and dresses, especially pretty pink sundresses, were a must. Maybe she'd have blue eyes, like her father, but her mother's dark eyes seemed to pass on easily. Freckles? Sure. Light brown ones, on her cheeks and nose, even on her shoulders and forearms. He could smell the sea air, imagine her running around the boat, her long limbs buckling, stumbling like a newborn calf as she adapted to her sea legs. He could even imagine her voice, calling out;

"Big bro! Remy!"

Her voice would be pretty, too, because she would have to be a musician. She would learn the piano and the accordion, and maybe the flute. And she could sing, too. She would have to have a beautiful singing voice.

"Remy!"

How old would she be now? Maybe thirteen, twelve, around there. That's a good space between siblings.

"Remy!" Her voice had suddenly changed, and he realized he wasn't imagining it.

"What?" He opened his eyes, and heard his grandmother call him again:

"Remy, wake up!"

Wolfe D. Remy sat up, and looked up the lawn to the sidewalk where his grandmother stood, waiting. "Oh! Sorry, Gram, I was just daydreaming."

"Silly boy, you were doing nothing of the sort. You were really dreaming! Imagine! Falling asleep in a public park!" Emilie chortled to herself, adjusting her scarf over her head. He got to his feet and pushed his rumpled school uniform back into place.

"So, what did the doctors say?" He asked as he walked up to join her.

"Oh, never you mind that." Emilie patted his back as he reached her.

"Aw, come on, I want to know. It's important."

"Remy, your grandma has plenty of life left in her. Don't you worry about what those doctors say." Remy studied her face sideways as they walked together, and he could see her age. The wrinkles in her face looked deeper than ever, her eyes less bright than before. Her easygoing smile seemed tainted somehow, and though she tried to hide her head with a scarf, he could see that she'd lost even more hair than he'd remembered. "I just need some rest."

"You always say that," he murmured. "Wasn't the mayor's wife going to come for tea?"

"Oh, that's right! We'd better hurry." Emilie smiled, trying to keep her pace quick. Remy slowed his pace just a little to keep from overtaking her.

"So, Gram, when were you going to show me those letters from Grandpa?"

"What's that?"

"You know, from your ex-husband. The ones about my mom. And my dad."

"Oh, those." Emilie pursed her lips thoughtfully. A trio of chatting housewives passed them.

"It's just, I've got absolutely no memories of mom, since I was so little when she died, and dad was gone before I was born, so I really want to know what happened. And if you're not around, then-"

"Oh, you're talking like I'll die tomorrow! Don't go digging my grave early."

"But Gram, I'm serious!"

"Stop whining. You're going to be a man, aren't you? Can't act like a little boy forever, can you?"

"Fine, fine," Remy grumbled. "I just want to know the truth. I'll be sixteen in June, don't you think I'm nearly old enough to handle it?"

"We'll see." Emilie was quiet for a few moments. Remy could hear the housewives gossiping quietly behind their backs.

"- that rancid pervert ex-husband of hers."

"No wonder she doesn't want to tell him about his mother, who'd want to talk about their ex's mistress?"

"I heard that that wasn't even true," the third cut in. Remy could feel their eyes boring into the back of his head. "I heard that he calls her Grandma because he's her estranged daughter's out-of-wedlock son. The girl got sent to an insane asylum or something, and her ex couldn't take care of the little brat."

"No! Where did you hear she had a daughter? I never heard that…"

Remy shot an icy look over his shoulder at them, and all three suddenly silenced. He looked back to Emilie.

"Please, Gram. I just want to know."

"I'll see what I can do, dear."

The two arrived home after their walk, and Emilie pulled Remy's music book from his pack. "Won't you practice the piano for me?"

"I'll play an extra half-hour if you let me amp my guitar later." Remy took the book from her, smiling playfully.

"As long as it's not too loud. You know how these headaches get."

"I know, I know, I'll keep it quiet. I just like fiddling with the distortion."

"Distortion, whatever, as long as you do something with that talent of yours. I couldn't bear to see you waste it." Emilie hung her jacket up and went into the kitchen to start heating water. Remy took a seat at the baby grand piano in the side room and flipped his book open to the last page he'd been playing on. He paused to look at the pictures above the piano. Two faces looked back at him, two faded photographs. One was of a young woman in her teens, wearing a school uniform and a small smile. The other was of a young man, no older than him, smiling begrudgingly, clearly having been coerced to do so. Part of the photograph had been cut off, but there was evidence that someone else had been trying to get headlong into the picture. He began to play quietly, until Emilie gently swatted the back of his head. "That piece is forte."

"Aw, Gram, I don't want to give you a headache-"

"Don't use that as an excuse!" She laughed softly. There was a knock on the door, and she quickly went to answer it.

Remy turned back to the keyboard and began to play at the correct volume, passionately stroking each key. He couldn't help but agree with Emilie- it did sound better louder. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small stack of folded papers on the bench next to where she'd been standing before. He picked it up as he went to turn the page, setting it next to the music book, and flipped it open. His eyes glanced between the music and the letter on the page, reading through both quickly and changing both pages at the same time. He could hear his grandmother talking to the mayor's wife in the next room in low voices between the lulls in the music.

"… He won't be quite sixteen, will he?"

"There's no guarantee. I'm just afraid…"

The music picked up again, his heart stirring. His eyes stuck on a few words on the page, his fingers continuing to play.

"… what if he can't inherit? He's not old enough."

"I just don't know. I'm just most worried that he's not mature enough to live on his own."

"He's a bright boy, and you know we'll help take care of him. I mean, unless your husband-"

"My husband won't come for him. He hasn't contacted us for ages, I don't even know if he's alive…"

He stopped to change the pages again.

"Nothing's helping. Even the medicines are useless. I don't quite know what to tell him anymore."

"Remy's a smart boy, he's strong. The best thing to do is tell him the truth."

"I've started trying to do so, but it's much easier said than done. I don't want him getting crazy or making any bad decisions. In spite of myself, he's the son I never had, he's too precious to me. I only want him to be happy, and to do something with his life…"

Remy finished the operetta with a flourish, and folded the letters back up. His mind swam, his head spun. He had never imagined that his mother's story was anything like what he'd read.

As the mayor's wife called her farewells from the front walk, Remy approached Emilie from the other room. Emilie shut the door behind her, and looked Remy in the eyes. "So, what do you think?"

"I think a lot of things," Remy replied, shaking his head. "But, I think I've figured something out." He lowered his eyes. Emilie pursed her lips, and reached for Remy's hand.

"What is it?"

"Gram, I'm…" He looked up at her with a huge grin across his cheeks. "I'm going to be a pirate!"

* * *

End Notes: And that's the end of that. It's almost a relief, but it's kind of like saying farewell to a good friend.

Now, I did put out a call for questions at the end of the last chapter, and I did get one! It's a question I've been asked several times, but one I haven't yet answered. I'm sure it's one shared by most of those reading:

Will there be a sequel?

The short answer is- Yes. (And the crowd goes wild!)

The long answer is- Yes. Eventually. See, I've kind of been putting off finishing another story, and it's been languishing on the last goddamn chapter for a year now. If I don't finish it, I can't write the sequel. Now, don't worry, I don't expect you to actually read Genuine Treasure and Treasure Hunters. You won't need to have read it to enjoy the sequel, even if there are some characters carried over from one to the other. However, I do want to finish it in case any of those who have read those stories want to read the sequel. So, I'm going to start making an effort to break my long-term writer's block on that story, and I'll also try to write the first few chapters of the sequel story. Please keep your eyes open for One Piece: Grand Cross, or just put me on your Author Alert.

Thanks for reading, folks! Remember, if you liked it, hated it, had any comment whatsoever, please leave a review!

Until next time,

**ETB**


End file.
